


Crisantemo

by LumLumLove



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumLumLove/pseuds/LumLumLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años pasan, el tiempo cambia, la gente viene y va, pero debes saber que hasta el día de mi muerte continuaré trayéndote crisantemos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tu fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, este fic lo realizo sin ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de entretener.
> 
> Este fic contiene escenas de extrema violencia y trata temas adultos. Su lectura queda bajo tu responsabilidad. Si aún así decides continuar, deseo de corazón que disfrutes tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo.

Se deslizó con cuidado hasta la habitación, aprovechando que el chico había ido un momento al aseo. Apenas tenía más de dos minutos, pero sabía exactamente donde lo guardaba. Sigilosamente abrió el conocido cajón del mueble que presidía el espartano dormitorio, y allí estaba.

Tomó la pequeña cajita entre sus manos y por enésima vez se probó el anillo, le quedaba perfecto, aunque ella hubiese preferido algo más ostentoso, algo coronado de un diamante o una piedra preciosa, algo con lo que poder presumir a gusto delante de todas sus amigas, sobre todo de las solteras. Aquella sortija era demasiado sencilla, con tan sólo un diminuto brillante engarzado.

Con un mudo suspiro volvió a dejarla en su cajita y regresó al recibidor, poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato. Ya hacía más de dos años que salían juntos, ¿cuando se lo iba a pedir?.

— ¿Estás lista?

Se agarró del brazo que le ofrecía, lucía un semblante serio con la mandíbula apretada, tenía otro de esos días. La mujer dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, estaba claro que hoy no.

Subieron al coche sin dirigirse la palabra, él se encontraba taciturno, parecía estar pensando en algo importante, ella no se atrevió a mover un músculo, siquiera a respirar. Llegaron delante de un caro restaurante y bajaron del auto.

— ¿Vamos a cenar aquí? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Hoy es un día especial.

Volvió a agarrarse de su brazo sintiendo como los nervios afloraban sin control, transformándose en un ligero temblor de rodillas. Al parecer tenían reserva, un amable camarero les condujo hasta una mesa apartada. Pidieron sin molestarse en mirar los precios del menú, él tomó vino. La cena transcurría sin incidentes.

— Creo que deberíamos casarnos — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa después de los postres, ella le miró asombrada.

— V-Vaya, siempre pensé que lo harías de forma más romántica.

— Esto es romántico — repuso dando un trago a su tercera copa de vino.

— Bien pensado, el romanticismo tampoco es algo que vaya mucho contigo.

— Puedo hacerlo mejor.

Se levantó de su sitio y ante la sorpresa de su novia y de los comensales del restaurante, plantó una rodilla en el suelo mostrando su mejor sonrisa socarrona.

— Rie, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — y acto seguido rebuscó en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y le ofreció un brillante anillo, uno opulento y con una piedra gigantesca, ella se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó emocionada a la vez que nerviosa tomaba la joya y la deslizaba por su dedo anular. —¡Claro que quiero!

La besó en los labios y tanto el servicio como los clientes del restaurante aplaudieron sonrientes, el chico volvió a tomar asiento, parecía satisfecho de sí mismo. Ella miró su deslumbrante sortija, eso la convertía en la prometida de Ranma Saotome...debería ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, y sin embargo había algo que la atormentaba.

— No es el mismo... — susurró frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— No es el mismo anillo que tienes en el cajón.

— ¿Has estado hurgando en mis cosas? — dijo mudando el gesto a uno repentinamente sombrío.

— ¿De quién es?

El chico se llevó una mano al rostro, como si le doliese terriblemente la cabeza.

— No es de nadie.

— ¿Estás mintiendo a tu futura mujer?

— No.

— ¿Entonces...?

— Ahora es mío.

— Pero...

Ranma la miró amenazante y ella tragó saliva, le dio la impresión de que una palabra más podría ocasionar una explosión de consecuencias catastróficas.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, él caminaba rápido, no se molestó siquiera en esperarla, la chica con sus finísimos tacones apenas podía mantener el paso.

—¡Ranma espérame! — dijo corriendo, lo alcanzó cuando llegaron al coche — lo siento, no pretendía molestarte — hizo un mohín que intentaba ser adorable, fingiendo estar arrepentida, él ni siquiera la miró.

— Te llevaré a casa.

...  
..  
.

Veinte de septiembre, tenía aquella fecha calada hasta los huesos, tan profundamente enterrada en su cabeza que estaba seguro que la recordaría mientras viviese. Como siempre la víspera no pudo dormir absolutamente nada, hacía ya diez años que sus sueños se habían tornado revueltos e intranquilos, no recordaba haber dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas desde entonces.

Se dio una ducha, había pedido el día libre. Se acicaló y bajó a la calle, vivía en un barrio tranquilo vecino a Nerima, no había querido alejarse demasiado pero seguir en aquel sitio le dolía demasiado, le llenaba de recuerdos.

Como cada año entró en la floristería, sonrió a la dependienta.

— Señor Saotome, tengo su pedido listo — dijo la mujer de avanzada edad dirigiéndose a la cámara frigorífica — llegaron ayer, creo que este año son especialmente bonitos.

Regresó con un ramo de hermosos crisantemos.

— Fíjese que color más vivo, son los más rojos que he visto jamás — repuso orgullosa — es una mujer afortunada.

Miró las flores con tristeza y rozó con la punta de los dedos los pétalos de una de ellas, era verdad que eran muy rojas.

— ¿Cuanto le debo?

Salió de la floristería y tomó aire, esta vez iría andando. Comenzó a caminar y una hora después ya había llegado al cementerio de Nerima, sus pasos se volvieron más y más veloces.

Anduvo entre las tumbas de piedra con nombres grabados hasta que llegó a la que estaba buscando. Miró contrariado, la tumba de la señora Tendô acababa de ser limpiada con agua, los vestigios aún permanecían en la tierra mojada de alrededor. Dos vasos de sake estaban artísticamente colocados sobre ella, así como una ofrenda de incienso que aún continuaba prendido, llenando el ambiente de un embriagador aroma. Un ramo de claveles blancos terminaba todo el conjunto, el chico de la trenza miró hacia ambos lados y se sintió furioso. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no soltar una maldición.

Buscó el cubo con agua que solía dejar el encargado del cementerio y lo encontró a casi veinte metros, medio escondido entre unos setos.

— Que falta de respeto — murmuró aún con los crisantemos en la mano volviendo sobre sus pasos. Se plantó delante de la piedra tallada y sintió de nuevo como se quedaba sin palabras, cómo de repente se le secaba la boca. Tragó duro y sirviéndose de un cacillo de madera vertió agua sobre la piedra seca — ¿Cómo han podido olvidarse de tí?

Dejó el ramo de flores encima de la tumba, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, esta vez se había hecho la firme promesa de no llorar, debía mostrarse firme.

— Ayer le pedí a Rie que se casara conmigo — dijo casi de carrerilla — no es que esté aquí para pedir tu aprobación ni nada de eso...hace poco cumplí los 27 y mi madre cada vez está más impaciente por que forme una familia. Sí, no digas nada, ya se que es injusto.

Mierda, una vez más la promesa de no llorar se había quedado por el camino, se secó con la manga del abrigo la lágrima que corría por su mejilla y se agachó junto a la lápida, quería tener una charla más confidencial.

— Te he vuelto a traer las mismas flores, la encargada de la tienda ha dicho que son las más rojas que ha visto nunca...disculpame por no venir antes, este año dejé pasar tu cumpleaños, pero te compensaré, el año que viene te traeré incienso y te presentaré a mi mujer, estoy seguro de que te habría gustado. ¿Sabes? es un secreto pero en realidad me fijé en ella porque pensé que se parecía a tí, que quizás te verías así si hubieses...lo sé, es una tontería, tengo que dejar de perseguir mujeres que se te parezcan, lo he convertido en una fea costumbre.

Sonrió con tristeza y otras dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Habían pasado diez años, maldita sea.

— Pero aunque me case con ella quiero que sepas que...eso no cambia lo que siento por tí, lo guardaré con cuidado dentro de mi corazón hasta el día que muera, hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos — se levantó de improviso, sintiendo que aquella conversación comenzaba a ponerse demasiado tensa — Bueno, ya está bien, volveré por tu cumpleaños así que no te impacientes, ¿de acuerdo?. Cuidate mucho, Akane.

Salió del cementerio con aquel peso tan conocido sobre el pecho, le dolía terriblemente el corazón. Caminó de forma automática, casi como un robot hasta la casa de sus padres, necesitaba con toda su alma dejarse caer en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, el dolor le perforaba hasta las entrañas haciendo que se retorciese en agonía. Aún así aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que había tenido que soportar ella, nada en absoluto.

— Mamá, viejo, estoy en casa — dijo quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

En seguida los pasos apresurados de Nodoka se dejaron oír en el recibidor y nada más ver la cara de su hijo le abrazó efusiva.

— ¡Ranma! hacía semanas que no te veíamos — dijo emocionada.

— Lo sé, he estado haciendo horas extras en el trabajo.

— Pasa por favor, tomaremos un té.

Se sentaron en el pequeño salón de la vieja casa que habían adquirido años antes, cuando después de todo habían dejado el domicilio de los Tendô. Nodoka sirvió dos tazas de té y Ranma tomó una entre sus manos, agradecido.

— ¿Has estado en el cementerio? — preguntó la mujer en tono casual, pero en el fondo una ligera tensión se dejaba entrever en sus palabras.

— Sí, hemos estado hablando.

— ¿Otra vez crisantemos rojos?

El chico esbozó media sonrisa, a su madre no se le podía engañar.

— Ajá.

— Rie se pondrá celosa.

— Rie no sabe nada.

Nodoka enarcó una ceja, no es que le gustase meterse en la vida de su hijo pero había cosas que debía decir como madre.

— No deberías esconderle algo así.

— No quiero compartirlo con nadie, es mío mamá, es sólo mío. 

— Tienes miedo de olvidarla — comprendió conmovida.

— Ya he empezado a hacerlo, cada día veo más difuso su rostro y las fotografías se vuelven reflejos lejanos...¿que puedo hacer para detenerlo? — preguntó con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

Era cierto, a cada día que pasaba sentía que su recuerdo se alejaba más y más de él, su voz, ¿cómo sonaba? era un timbre agudo, ligeramente nasal que le volvía loco. Su calidez, su sonrisa...su fuerza, su determinación, su tristeza....

— Tienes que continuar con tu vida, es lo que ella hubiese querido.

— Lo sé...por eso ayer le pedí a Rie que se casara conmigo.

En mitad de aquella depresiva conversación Nodoka pareció dar un pequeño brinco.

— Ranma, ¡eso es maravilloso!

— Será una boda sencilla y sin pretensiones, con pocos invitados, la celebraremos en primavera del año que viene.

— Sí, claro, vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba, ¡tendremos que alquilar trajes! — rió la mujer por la que los años no habían pasado en balde y pequeñas arrugas habían comenzado a alargarse por su suave rostro — por cierto, te llegaron varias cartas, espérame un momento.

El chico sonrió mientras su madre se iba en busca de su correo, no era de extrañar que siguiesen llegando misivas, no se había molestado en informar a casi nadie de su mudanza hacía ya más de cinco años.

— ¡Hola!¿tía Nodoka?

Ranma conocía aquella voz, se levantó de su sitio y fue a saludar a la recién llegada, Nabiki Tendô no se sorprendió al verle allí.

— Vaya Ranma, juraría que estás más alto que la última vez que nos vimos — dijo mordaz a la vez que se auto invitaba a entrar en el salón.

— No crezco desde los veinte — respondió siguiéndole la broma.

— Entonces será que te has estado matando a hacer pesas en el dojo ese que tienes.

— Sabes que lo que ocurre es que tu has encogido.

— ¡Já! El embarazo no encoge a las personas.

— Ya, sólo la ropa — dijo señalando la camisa que llevaba la chica puesta y por la cual asomaba su abultado vientre de siete meses.

— Deberías saber que el doctor ha dicho que he cogido el peso justo, calculando tres kilos de bebé, uno de placenta....

— Vale, vale, no me des más detalles — respondió el chico fingiendo cara de asco.

En ese justo momento apareció Nodoka con unos cuantos sobres en una mano y la cara pareció estallarle en brillos de júbilo cuando contempló a Nabiki.

— Hija mía, mírate, estás preciosa — dijo sonriente invitándola a tomar asiento.

— Vengo del cementerio y como vuestra casa queda cerca he decidido pasar a haceros una visita.

— Claro, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida — Nodoka comenzó a servir una tercera taza de té.

— Gracias por limpiar también la tumba de mamá Ranma, ha sido muy bonito lo del incienso. No te tenía por una persona tan detallista, has recordado que siempre le llevábamos ese que huele a jazmín. Y los crisantemos como siempre preciosos, creo que este año son especialmente rojos — dijo pensativa mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su vientre.

El chico de la trenza la miró contrariado.

— Yo no limpié la tumba de vuestra madre, pensé que habíais sido alguna de vosotras...

Ella negó con la cabeza y pareció confusa antes de mirarle con urgencia.

— ¡Tengo que ir al lavabo! — se levantó demasiado deprisa para una mujer en su estado y corrió por el pasillo. Él suspiró y alejando de su cabeza extraños pensamientos tomó las cartas. Publicidad y un par de facturas, excepto una.

Abrió con curiosidad un sobre de un color blanco impoluto sin remitente y sacó una hoja de su interior con una finísima caligrafía.

Cruce de Shibuya. Viernes 20 de septiembre. 17:00.

Un críptico mensaje y nada más, ¿sería un reto? hacía años que había dejado de combatir, ahora se ganaba la vida con las artes marciales pero tan sólo dando clases. Podría decirse que sus sueños y aspiraciones murieron junto con ella. Nunca había vuelto a asistir a un torneo.

Miró el reloj, apenas pasaban de las 11 de la mañana.

— ¿Cuando llegó esta carta?

— Hará una semana, ¿ocurre algo?

— Es una cita para hoy.

— Lo mismo es una admiradora secreta.

— O alguien con ganas de pelea, aunque bien pensado Shibuya no es un buen sitio para una batalla — dijo recordando una de las zonas más transitadas de la ciudad de Tokio, famosa por sus altos edificios y por el enjambre de personas que se reunían en los aledaños para hacer compras o pasear por sus calles.

— ¿Irás?

Él miró el papel un segundo antes de devolverlo al sobre y guardarlo en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

— Me lo pensaré.

— Llévate paraguas, parece que va a llover.

Una hora después caminaba de vuelta a su casa, se despidió de Nabiki prometiendo hacerle una visita en breve a ella y a su marido, y por supuesto también al señor Tendô y a Kasumi, hacía varios meses que no se pasaba por su casa, aunque no era ningún secreto que evitaba pisar el dojô siempre que podía.

Esta vez tomó el tren, cuando llegó a su apartamento de dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de acudir a la misteriosa cita, estaba agotado.

— Akane... — susurró quedamente mientras sentía como las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos y empañaban su visión.

— No me gusta que te cases.

Se giró lentamente sobre sí mismo y miró al otro lado de la cama, allí estaba ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus preciosos 16 años, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirándole con aquellos ojos marrones gigantescos, de nuevo atormentando su pensamiento. No era real, ya lo sabía, aún así no podía evitar hablar con ella siempre que su cerebro se sentía tan estresado como para proyectar su imagen fuera de su cabeza.

— A mi tampoco — confesó el chico sonriéndole.

— Las flores eran bonitas.

— Son lo que siento por tí.

— Normalmente la gente elige rosas rojas.

— Normalmente la gente no sigue sintiéndose así por una persona muerta.

Eso pareció molestar a su visión de Akane, la irascible niña adolescente se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda.

— Te casarás con ella, tendrás hijos y me olvidarás, será como si nunca hubiese existido.

— Jamás, siempre seguirás dentro de mí, formas parte de lo que soy.

Ella le miró fijamente y comenzó a llorar.

— No es justo — dijo en una pataleta — nunca llegué a escucharte decir que me amabas. Morí sin siquiera saber eso.

— Akane... — avanzó hacia ella — ...yo...

Pero ella pareció reaccionar de golpe, le miró acusadora con la ira asomando en su rostro.

— Antes lo sabías, fue el tiempo el que te convenció de lo contrario, antes sabías que había algo que no estaba bien.

— Siempre supe que no te habías suicidado — la miró suplicante — te asesinaron.

Extendió una mano y la visión se desvaneció, como siempre, volviendo a dejarle sólo. Volviendo a sentirse miserable. Las lágrimas corrían y nublaban sus ojos, se apoyó contra un mueble cercano para evitar caerse al suelo, le costaba respirar.

...  
..  
.

Eran las 16:45, había llegado antes de tiempo. Siguiendo el consejo de su madre se había llevado un paraguas y por una vez el hombre del tiempo no se había equivocado, diluviaba de una forma nunca vista, hasta el punto de preguntarse cómo demonios seguía habiendo tanta gente en la calle.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y se encogió dentro de su ligero abrigo, aquello era una marabunta de paraguas y personas con demasiada prisa. En la carta sólo ponía Cruce de Shibuya, el problema estaba en que el maldito cruce tenía cuatro puntas que atravesaban el tráfico en dos direcciones diferentes. Los minutos que duraba el semáforo en verde eran infernales, personas caminando en direcciones opuestas hasta juntarse en un único punto y dividirse a toda prisa, como bolas de billar chocando violentamente.

Ranma decidió esperar en el lado sur, no por un motivo en particular, simplemente le parecía un punto tan bueno como cualquier otro. Tuvo buen cuidado de sostener firme el paraguas, no le apetecía nada regresar a casa siendo pelirroja y con pechos.

Un rato después volvió a consultar el reloj, eran las 17:20 y allí no había aparecido absolutamente nadie. Suspiró hastiado, lo mismo se había tratado de una broma y allí estaba él, haciendo el imbécil, su especialidad. Debería aprovechar para ir a ver a Rie, vivía a tan solo un par de paradas de allí...claro que bien pensado tampoco le había hablado a su futura mujer de su problema con el agua fría, quizás un día de lluvia era la oportunidad perfecta para darle una sorpresa. Torció el gesto al pensar en la cara que pondría, tal vez su matrimonio se arruinase antes de haber siquiera comenzado.

Suspiró, ya era hora de marcharse. Levantó la mirada por última vez dirigiéndola a la acera contraria, los coches circulaban por la calzada a gran velocidad.

Y entonces la vio. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre de manera angustiosa, tanto que sintió como se encogía y dilataba a ritmo de infarto. No podía ser, sus ojos volvían a engañarle, su mente enferma volvía a jugarle una mala pasada desesperada por ver lo que ya no estaba, lo que no era, lo que simplemente no existía.

Una mujer de más o menos su edad le miraba desde el otro lado. Llevaba una gabardina blanca y el pelo negro, casi azulado caía liso y lacio hasta rozar tímidamente su cintura. Su rostro de color pálido, con ojeras, tenía una expresión extraña, ansiosa. Sostenía un paraguas de color negro con una mano envuelta en vendas, y sus ojos marrones, hermosos y gigantescos chocaron con los suyos. 

Se miraron, Ranma lo supo, supo que la había reconocido por la expresión de terror que se formó en su cara al sentirse descubierta.

Era ella. Por dios que era Akane. Sería demasiado cruel que se tratase de otra ilusión, sería demasiado horrible despertar y que fuese un sueño.

No se atrevió ni a parpadear, sus ojos contemplaban incrédulos la delgada figura antes de que su boca comenzase a articular por sí sola.

— Akane... — murmuró para sí mismo, cargado de miedo, tragó saliva, respiraba agitadamente mientras se llevaba la mano libre al pecho sintiendo que le iba a estallar, incapaz de controlarse.

— ¡¡¡¡¡¡AKANE!!!!! — gritó, y las personas de su alrededor se apartaron asustadas, el sonido llegó por encima de la fuerte lluvia hasta el otro lado de la carretera, ella arrugó los labios en un terrible gesto de dolor, pareció a punto de romper a llorar antes de girarse y comenzar a correr, alejándose del lugar.

— ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡ESPERA!!

Dejó caer el paraguas sin importarle lo más mínimo nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el semáforo aún estaba en rojo y sin siquiera mirar a los lados de la carretera puso un pié en el asfalto y comenzó a correr. La lluvia empapaba por completo sus ropas y el cambio no tardó en llegar, los coches pitaban, esquivaban a la chica pelirroja a la vez que ella seguía con la vista completamente desesperado aquel borrón de color blanco que se perdía entre la multitud.

“Espera, espera, espera por favor”

Corría por el amplio paso de peatones ante la mirada incrédula del resto de transeúntes, tan absorto que ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando se produjo el impacto. Un coche le golpeó en el costado y rodó como un muñeco roto por la calzada, le había desplazado al menos cinco metros, se quedó tendido en el suelo, con su cuerpo femenino dolorido y roto por un par de sitios, pero ni siquiera eso podría pararle.

Una aterrada conductora se bajó del auto y comenzó a gritar, los coches se detuvieron y varias personas le rodearon con expresiones de preocupación. Ranma se incorporó renqueante, le dolía el costado y una pierna, se agarró con fuerza las costillas de su lado izquierdo y apretó los dientes. No la perdería así le mataran. Ante la asombrada mirada de toda persona que se encontraba en aquella calle, comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Cojeaba violentamente, ya no la veía pero sabía por donde había huido, tomó una de las estrechas calles por las que se esparcía el tráfico de Shibuya y desesperado contempló a lo lejos aquel paraguas negro y su chaqueta blanca desapareciendo tras una esquina. Corría tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, tan rápido como su corazón bombeaba sangre hasta sus músculos que gritaban de dolor, nada de eso le importaba. Giró de nuevo a la izquierda y ella se deshizo de su paraguas, vio claramente su larguísimo pelo negro ondeando a ritmo de carrera mientras intentaba desesperada huir de él.

— ¡¡Akane!! — volvió a gritar esta vez con su voz femenina, pero ella no se detuvo, giró a la derecha en una callejuela y cuando la chica de la trenza llegó hasta el lugar ya no quedaba rastro de ella. Aún así continuó corriendo, corrió bajo la lluvia de calle en calle, miró en todos los locales, preguntó a toda persona con la que se cruzaba ante la muda sorpresa de sus rostros al ver a la joven mujer completamente empapada con ropa de varón.

Corrió hasta que el dolor y el cansancio hicieron mella y cayó agotado al suelo. Apenas podía respirar, el aire abrasaba en la garganta, los pensamientos se volvían extraños y difusos. Sus ojos azules brillaron con la sombra de la paranoia abalanzándose sobre ellos. Eso debía de haber pasado, por fin se había vuelto loco.

Se levantó de nuevo consciente de que necesitaba ver a un médico cuanto antes, pero no muy seguro de si buscar un traumatólogo o un psiquiatra. Volvió sobre sus pasos arrastrando los pies hasta que observó el objeto abandonado en mitad de la calle, el paraguas negro. Lo tomó con cuidado, seguía abierto tal y como ella lo había dejado caer, vació el agua que se había acumulado en su reverso y se cubrió con él.

Volvió a girarse una última vez y miró la calle con ojos nuevos. Sólo un artista marcial conseguiría burlarle de aquel modo, a Ranma Saotome por muy herido que estuviese no se le escapaba nadie, así que sólo podía haber dos explicaciones: o había visto a Akane o se le había aparecido un fantasma. Y que él supiera los fantasmas no usaban paraguas.


	2. Mi locura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, este fic lo realizo sin ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de entretener.
> 
> Este fic contiene escenas de extrema violencia y trata temas adultos. Su lectura queda bajo tu responsabilidad. Si aún así decides continuar, deseo de corazón que disfrutes tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo.

— ¡Cielo santo! — exclamó Kasumi llevándose las manos al pecho cuando vio aparecer ante su puerta a la chica de la trenza. Estaba completamente empapada y magullada, cojeaba con el pie izquierdo y se sostenía fuertemente el costado, tenía un aspecto lamentable. — ¿Que te ha ocurrido?¿Has vuelto a meterte en peleas?

— Me han atropellado. — contestó como si aquello careciese de importancia, dio un paso dentro del dojô Tendô, aquel lugar que intentaba evitar siempre que podía, y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de empapar el suelo miró a la mayor de las hermanas directamente a los ojos.

— Kasumi, ¿aún conservas alguno de los cuadernos del instituto de Akane?

— ¿Qué? Claro, siguen en su habitación...

El chico ni siquiera se lo pensó, caminando trabajosamente subió por la escalera ante el asombro de Kasumi, que corrió veloz en dirección opuesta yendo en busca de su marido. Ranma terminó de ascender al primer piso, hacía años que no pisaba aquel lugar, los recuerdos le invadieron al igual que otras veces pero esta vez sus ojos se negaron a humederce. Miraron decididos aquella puerta en la que aún, casi a modo de burla, continuaba con aquel patito de madera colgado en el que podía leerse su nombre.

“Akane”.

Apretó los dientes, tomó el pomo con decisión y entró en la habitación. ¿Cómo podía ser?, aún a pesar de haber pasado diez años aquel lugar seguía oliendo a ella. No había cambiado un ápice, con su uniforme impoluto colgado del perchero, su mesa con algunos cuadernos perfectamente ordenados, los peluches encima de la cama...un viaje atrás en el tiempo, un horrible mausoleo.

Se quedó parado en el sitio, sobrepasado por los sentimientos. Le invadió un extraño mareo pero se sobrepuso y terminó de recorrer el espacio que le separaba de la mesa, tomó el primero de los cuadernos y lo hojeó con histerismos, ¿matemáticas? lo arrojó con furia por encima de su cabeza y tomó el segundo. Historia, ese serviría, buscó con manos temblorosas la carta que había recibido esa mañana y la encontró donde la había dejado, en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Estaba empapada y la tinta se había comenzado a correr, aún así con poco le bastaba, extendió la nota junto a las páginas del cuaderno y buscó paralelismos, un kanji maldita sea, sólo uno, la representación de "septiembre" apareció ante sus ojos como una epifanía, lo contempló en silencio mientras recorría las líneas con la punta de los dedos.

Septiembre, era igual, estaba seguro, era la misma letra, la letra de Akane.

— ¡Ranma! — el doctor Tofu apareció por la puerta y la chica de la trenza se giró con los ojos secos y abiertos.

— ¡Es la misma letra! — exclamó mientras tomaba la carta y el cuaderno entre las manos, poseído por la histeria, de pronto sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar por su cuenta, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas.

— ¡Estás herido! Deja que te examine.

— La letra...la letra....

Kasumi apareció por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y se llevó una mano al rostro para contener un sollozo, ella también evitaba entrar en aquella estancia.

— Estás desvariando. — dijo el doctor avanzando un paso y tomando a la figura femenina por los hombros. — Quítate el abrigo, vamos.

— Sigue viva, yo la visto. — susurró fuera de sí — ¡He visto a Akane!

— Otra vez no.... — dijo Kasumi sin poder reprimir las lágrimas y dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

Una niña y un niño pequeños aparecieron en el lugar atraídos por el revuelo, la menor de los dos observó a su madre con curiosidad.

— Mami, ¿por qué lloras?

A su lado su hermano mayor quién no contaba con más de 8 años miró a la empapada chica dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Tío Ranma? — preguntó dubitativo.

— ¿Ves?¡estás asustando a los niños! salgamos de aquí. — dijo Tofu que aprovechándose de su fuerza y del estado de confusión total de Ranma le arrastró fuera de la habitación. El chico se dejó llevar pero no soltó en ningún momento los documentos que tenía en las manos.

Tofu le llevó a una habitación aparte e insistió en que se quitara la ropa, Ranma asintió atontado mientras le obedecía.

— La he visto Tofu...la he visto.... — repetía con la mirada ausente, como una letanía.

— Ranma....

— La he visto....es la misma letra....

El médico suspiró cuando descubrió el horrendo golpe en el torax de la chica.

— Te debes haber roto al menos dos costillas, vamos a la clínica, necesito tomarte unas radiografías.

— ¿Me crees? — preguntó levantando la cabeza de golpe y dirigiéndole al médico una mirada ardiente.

— Pensaba que todo esto ya había pasado, has alterado mucho a Kasumi.

— Pero...

— ¿Así te has hecho esto?¿Has vuelto a meterte en otra pelea de bandas?.

— ¡No! — exclamó ofendido — ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

Tofu observó unos segundos a la alterada chica que tenía delante, suspiró antes de tomar su maletín médico y cargar medicación en una jeringa.

— Necesitas descansar.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó el artista marcial desconfiado.

— Antibiótico. — contestó el médico mientras inyectaba el líquido de color amarillento en el reverso de uno de los brazos de la pelirroja.

Puso cara de fastidio pero no se movió, Tofu sonrió, Ranma siempre había sido muy buen paciente.

— Listo.

Después de aquello su visión se volvió borrosa, desdibujó el rostro del amable doctor y cayó poco a poco en una dulce inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la clínica del doctor Tofu, conocía perfectamente el lugar. De nuevo estaba en su cuerpo masculino y tenía una escayola en el pie izquierdo que le llegaba un poco por debajo de la rodilla. Varias botellitas con suero colgaban de una especie de perchero con ruedas y sus cables iban a morir a su brazo derecho. Ya no le dolía tanto el costado pero se sentía terriblemente mareado y hambriento.

La boca seca y pastosa le indicaba que llevaba varios días sin usarla, se incorporó con cuidado y sintió un afilado pinchazo en las costillas.

— ¡Por favor, no se levante! — una enferma regordeta y de rostro compungido corrió hasta él y poniéndole una mano en el pecho le obligó a recuperar una postura horizontal.

— ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí? — preguntó con voz rasposa.

— Dos, es casi un milagro que pudieses llegar hasta aquí, si el doctor no te hubiese encontrado podrías haber muerto.

Ranma resopló, esa mujer no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando.

— Como sea, ya me voy. — y volvió a incorporarse posando su pie escayolado en el suelo.

— ¡Oh, no, no puedo consentir eso!

— ¡Ranma! — Rie apareció detrás de las finas cortinas que mantenían su cama aislada del resto de la clínica, tenía el rostro descompuesto, apunto de romper a llorar, se precipitó sobre su cama y tomó una de sus manos. — Estaba tan preocupada, has pasado dos días inconsciente...

El chico de la trenza entrecerró los ojos y miró su rostro mientras se daba cuenta de una verdad que hasta el momento no le había parecido tal. Tenía la cara redonda y ojos dulces de color marrón, el cabello negro y corto arropaba su cara ligeramente encrespado, y sus labios pequeños y finos dibujaban un gesto de preocupación. Solían decirle que era bella, que era una mujer guapa, pero en comparación con Akane no era más que un guiñapo, algo desdibujado y vulgar. Todo estaba mal, ahora lo veía mejor que nunca.

— No te pareces.... — susurró mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender. — No os parecéis en nada. — una risa histérica asomó en sus labios y comenzó a reírse solo, la chica se giró buscando a la enfermera con preocupación.

— Estás delirando, necesitas un calmante. — dijo y se apartó de su lado, pero el chico fue mucho más rápido, tomó su mano izquierda con desenvoltura y la miró con la determinación asomando sin pizca de duda en sus ojos azules.

— Nada de calmantes, nada de drogas que no me dejen pensar.

Ella tragó saliva, mirándole con miedo, aquel Ranma era el que asomaba en sus momentos más taciturnos, un ser peligroso, un alma en pena, un monstruo acechante.

— No me voy a casar contigo. — dijo pausadamente, como si estuviese reconociendo por primera vez la obviedad más grande del mundo. — Estoy enamorado de otra mujer.

Ella soltó su mano y abrió los ojos desconcertada.

— No estás en tus cabales.

— No, por primera vez en mucho tiempo creo que vuelvo a sentir que no me estoy volviendo loco.

— Pero si estás enamorado de otra, ¿por qué salías conmigo?¿por qué me diste esto? — dijo señalando el anillo de compromiso que brillaba en su dedo anular mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

— Me dijeron que estaba muerta...— murmuró casi para sí mismo, volviendo a sentir como su mente divaga en el pasado, una pequeña balsa de lo que algún día fue lucidez arrastrada cruelmente por la corriente. — ...Pero había algo que no estaba bien.

— Es la propietaria de ese anillo, ¿verdad?¿era suyo? — la rabia asomó en sus palabras dando paso a una ola de desesperación, lo sabía, en el fondo siempre había sabido que el corazón de Ranma Saotome no era suyo, y aún así estaba dispuesta a vivir una vida entera por y para él, a tener sus hijos, a permanecer a su lado hasta el día de sus muertes. Había estado dispuesta a tragarse aquella mentira mientras sonreía ajena a los elementos.

Se quitó la sortija del dedo y se la arrojó con rabia al hombre que aún seguía en la cama, él ni siquiera pareció percatarse, el anillo le golpeó en el pecho y cayó perdido entre las sábanas.

— ¡Puedes quedártelo!¡Vete a buscar a tu novia muerta!

Aquella fue la última vez que vio a Rie, salió corriendo despechada de la clínica y jamás regresó. Quiso decir que lo sentía, que lamentaba haberle hecho daño pero no lo hizo, tomó entre sus manos la ostentosa sortija y se preguntó si le devolverían el importe.

...  
..  
.

— ¿Que haces con esas flores? — le preguntó Akane mientras levantaba una ceja claramente contrariada.

— Me dijiste que comprara un ramo para llevárselo a Yuka al hospital.

— Te dije que comprases flores, ¿pero tenías que elegir precisamente esas?.

— ¿Y que tienen de malo? — preguntó mirando el ramo, a él le habían parecido bastante bonitas.

— Pues que la han operado de apendicitis, no se esta muriendo. Vamos, iremos a cambiarlas.

— ¿Es necesario? no creo que ni siquiera se fije...

— Claro que se fijará, no puedes ir a una floristería y simplemente coger el primer ramo que te parezca, hay una flor adecuada para cada ocasión.

Él la miró con extrañeza, no pensaba que Akane fuese tan detallista en ese sentido.

— ¿No lo sabías? el crisantemo es la flor oficial de Japón, de hecho es el signo del emperador, significa fuerza y eternidad. En occidente es tradición ofrecerla a los muertos, pero aquí es distinto, depende del color. Si le llevamos esos crisantemos blancos se pensará que le estamos dando la extremaunción.

Ranma volvió a mirar el ramo que llevaba en la mano derecha y arrugó el gesto. Llegaron hasta la floristería y Akane entró la primera con voz cantarina.

— Disculpe, hemos comprado estas flores pero queríamos cambiarlas.

— Claro, sin problemas. — contestó una agradable viejecita sonriendo a la pareja.

Ella comenzó a dar vueltas por la tienda y el artista marcial tomó otro ramo.

— ¿Qué te parecen estas?

Akane le miró y volvió a arrugar el entrecejo.

— También son crisantemos.

— Pero son rojos, parecen más alegres.

— No, eso sí que no. — dijo tomando un hermoso ramo de margaritas amarillas y oliéndolo maravillada.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque los crisantemos rojos son especiales. — interrumpió la encargada de la tienda plantandose a la espalda del chico. — Son mucho más hermosos y valiosos que las rosas. Son la forma más sincera de decir “te amaré por siempre”, significan amor, amor eterno e inmutable.

Él miró a la viejecita de reojo antes de darse cuenta que el color teñía las mejillas de su prometida.

— Abuela, nos llevamos estas. — dijo Akane tomando el ramo de margaritas y saliendo a toda prisa hacia la calle, Ranma hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza antes de correr tras ella.

— Los jóvenes... — suspiró mientras tomaba el ramo de crisantemos y los ponía en agua.

...  
..  
.

— Quítame la escayola. — gruñó por quinta vez, el doctor le sonrió condescendiente.

— Te has hecho una fisura en el peroné, necesitas al menos tres semanas de descanso.

— Y una mierda.

— Ranma...

— Tengo que salir de aquí. — dijo con una mirada urgente, febril.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no vas a ver al doctor Togawa?

Un incómodo silencio se estableció en la habitación, el chico evitó su mirada inquisidora.

— La última vez hace cinco años.

— ¿Y seguiste tomando las pastillas?

Las pastillas. Las putas pastillas. Claro que no había tomado aquella mierda, las probó poco más de una semana, le atontaban, le hacían lento, y desde luego jamás hicieron desaparecer aquel horrible dolor, ni el miedo, ni la culpa, ni las visiones. Ni siquiera consiguieron hacerle dormir.

— Un tiempo. — contestó esquivo.

— Tal vez deberíamos llamarle, ¿no te parece?

— No necesito a ese jodido psiquiatra, ¡no estoy loco!

— Yo no he dicho que lo estés.

— Nadie me cree.... — susurró apretando los puños — ...ni siquiera mi familia, ni siquiera usted.

— ¿Por qué sigues aferrándote a ella? Tienes que dejarla marchar, murió, lo sabes, no hay forma de que vuelva con nosotros. — dijo el doctor de la forma más suave que pudo.

— La he visto, huía de mi...

— Sigues culpándote, igual que entonces.

— Tienes que quitarme la escayola, debo ir a buscarla.

— ¿Y donde irás? ¿Volverás a desaparecer durante meses?¿Volverás a meterte en peleas con criminales con tal de encontrar una prematura muerte y así acallar tu dolor?

— Tofu. — dijo el chico con una voz profunda y terrorífica, emergente de las profundidades de su propia alma. Le miró con la ira ardiendo en sus ojos, con la decisión de quien se siente amparado por la más alta de las razones. — Quítame la puta escayola.

...  
..  
.

Nabiki se quedó sin palabras cuando se encontró en su puerta al chico de la trenza. Él no sonrió, la miró de forma seria antes de entrar. Su trenza se bamboleó al ritmo de sus pasos, era larga, casi le llegaba hasta la cintura, su figura completamente imponente, alto, duro, musculoso, cabreado. Se giró con una mirada decidida y la mediana de las Tendô tragó saliva.

— Me dijeron que estabas ingresado, pensaba ir a verte hoy.

— Convencí a Tofu para que me diera el alta.

— Ranma... — comenzó dubitativa.

— Te lo han contado. — resopló quisquilloso. — Ya te han dicho que volví a ver a Akane.

¿Era tristeza, pena lo que reflejaban sus ojos? Tan parecidos a los de ella y a la vez tan diferentes...

— Me da igual si no me crees, pero necesito tu ayuda. — Ella retrocedió un paso.

— Ya lo intentamos entonces, ¿que te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

— Que esta vez voy a buscarla a ella, no a su asesino.

— Mi hermana está muerta Ranma, ¡muerta!¡la incineramos!.

— Yo la vi. — dijo agarrando a Nabiki por los brazos y clavando sus pupilas en las suyas. — La vi.

— Eso no cambia nada, antes la veías todo el tiempo.

— No, antes la buscaba todo el tiempo, la confundía con otras, la añoraba tanto que creía verla detrás de cada rostro, de casa esquina, pero lo de ayer fue diferente...tu eres la única que también pensó que ocurría algo raro Nabiki, tu eres la única persona que me ayudó.

— Y casi te matan...

El chico sonrió de medio lado, aquellos años habían sido ciertamente confusos y complicados. Tan llenos de ira, sangre y dolor que apenas recordaba retazos, hasta aquel día en que le encontraron medio muerto, prácticamente desangrado en un oscuro callejón de alguna parte al sur de Japón, con una herida punzante en el pecho que le atravesaba uno de los pulmones y riéndose como un desquiciado. Su madre había llorado durante semanas mientras se recuperaba en el hospital. Habría sido feliz de morir allí, jodidamente feliz.

— Sólo una vez más Nabiki, si no encuentro nada, si vuelvo con las manos vacías...te juro que me olvidaré de todo. — era mentira, no pensaba olvidar mientras siguiese habiendo en él un solo hálito de vida.

— Entonces...esta vez sí que te matarán.

— Voy a averiguarlo, alguien debe de saber la verdad, lo que realmente le ocurrió a Akane.

Sintió como temblaba ante su convicción, se llevó una mano a su abultado vientre y por su rostro comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas, imparables.

— Si mi hermana siguiese viva jamás nos habría hecho sufrir así, es imperdonable. Por eso tiene que estar muerta, ¿lo entiendes?.

Ranma asintió pero a pesar de ello no reflexionó lo más mínimo sobre sus palabras, ya lo sabía, le hería más que a nadie, más que nada, le estaba volviendo loco.

— Te ayudaré. — concluyó secándose las lágrimas. — Deja que llame a mis contactos, dame un par de días.

— Gracias. — susurró mientras la soltaba y tras dedicarle una triste sonrisa comenzaba a salir de la propiedad.

— ¡Ranma!

El chico se giró, su trenza atravesó el aire veloz y sus ojos se posaron en la embarazada.

— No vuelvas a darme falsas esperanzas, no me hagas volver a tener que olvidarla. Vuelve con ella...o no vuelvas.

Él asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida, después de tantos años parecía mentira que Nabiki no le conociera, aquella había sido su intención desde el principio.


	3. Tu sabor

¿Dónde estaba?¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Y por dios santo, ¿que era ese nauseabundo olor?. Sus ojos se abrieron pesados después de caer en una momentánea inconsciencia, veía borroso, se sentía extrañamente empapado, mojado por su propio sudor y algo más. Alzó su mano izquierda y distinguió aquel líquido rojo, ferroso y espeso manchando sus ropas. Lo palpó en la punta de sus dedos, cálido. Su sangre.

“Es verdad...me estoy muriendo”.

Le habían lanzado de cualquier forma en aquel callejón, un auténtico vertedero donde la gente dejaba la basura, donde los borrachos y mendigos orinaban. Apenas sentía el dolor, le habían atravesado el pecho de una puñalada, con saña, le querían muerto pero a él no le dolía, ya no.

“Voy a verte, sólo un poco más, sólo unos momentos, espérame Akane” — pensó en su delirio mientras volvía a dejar caer su mano a un costado y se sentía engullido por la oscuridad de la misma muerte. Cerró los ojos y a lo lejos escuchó unos acelerados pasos, alguien corría en su encuentro por aquel asqueroso callejón.

— ¡RANMA! — que rápido había sido, que delicioso. Escuchó su voz resonar como una melodía angelical, tanto tiempo olvidada. Abrió los ojos y enfocó el rostro que se abalanzaba sobre él, raspando sus suaves rodillas contra el suelo. Que bella era, habían pasado cinco años y apenas había cambiado, seguía teniendo aquella cara de niña, esos enormes ojos marrones llenos de largas pestañas, labios carnosos y rosados, la piel blanca que contrastaba con su pelo negro, espesísimo, ahora más largo.

Pestañeó a la par que sonreía y alzaba la mano para tocar su compungido rostro, ¿pero por qué lloraba?¿no estaban al fin juntos? debería sonreír, sonreírle después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡NO!¡No!¡No por favor!¡No!¡No! — gritó ella mientras posaba las manos sobre su herida intentando frenar la hemorragia, un terrible sollozo escapó de sus labios antes de mirar espantada sus propias manos llenas de sangre, buscó con desesperación entre sus ropas hasta que dió con un teléfono móvil, marcó un número corto.

— Hay un hombre herido, ¡está perdiendo mucha sangre! — dijo mientras de forma nerviosa daba la dirección — Te vas a poner bien Ranma, te vas a poner bien. — recitó como un mantra a la vez que acariciaba su frente, estaba desesperada, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, tan hermosas y cristalinas.

— Eres una llorona. — susurró él con una voz que no reconoció, áspera y estrangulada, le faltaba el aire . Sus dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos negros como la noche, tan finos y suaves como los recordaba. — No llores, ahora estoy contigo.

Ella apretó los dientes y en un gesto lleno de muda tristeza se agachó junto a él, sintió su aliento, caliente y contenido adueñarse de su boca, durante apenas unos segundos besó sus labios. Sabían a sangre, sabían a lágrimas, sabían a lo que debe de saber el amor. Se separó de él cuando se escucharon en la lejanía las sirenas de la ambulancia, se tapó los labios con el dorso de la mano ensangrentada mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo imparables. No le dijo adiós, simplemente se levantó y echó a correr, desapareció por el callejón sin mirar atrás.

Ranma intentó incorporarse sobre un codo para seguirla con la mirada pero el dolor le rebasó como un latigazo, una descarga eléctrica de la cabeza a los pies. Abrió la boca conteniendo un grito, ¿es que acaso no estaba muerto?¿es que aquello no era el cielo? se retorció en agonía mientras intentaba mirar hacia el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido. Una broma, aquello debía haber sido una mala broma de su cerebro desquiciado, pero entonces...¿por qué seguía saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas?. 

Comenzó a reír como un loco, un desequilibrado al que le han arrebatado todo, hasta su propia razón, y fue así como le encontraron los servicios de emergencia.

...  
..  
.

— ¿Nabiki? — tomó el teléfono con histeria, llevaba esperando aquella llamada más de 48 horas, se le habían hecho eternas. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro.

— No se si debo hacer esto...

— Dame algo, un nombre, una dirección, algo por donde empezar.

— No he encontrado nada nuevo Ranma, es lo mismo que hace diez años.

— Tiene que haber algo.

— El policía que llevó la investigación se ha jubilado, he movido algunos hilos pero al parecer nadie quiere saber nada, dan el caso por cerrado.

El silencio se hizo a ambas partes de la línea, ella volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Pero he estado pensando...

— Te escucho.

— En aquel entonces había mucha más gente en Fukuoka, es decir, había un campeonato a nivel nacional de artes marciales.

— Por eso estábamos allí. — contestó el chico como si fuese una obviedad.

— Pero la policía jamás sospechó de nadie, siquiera de los participantes.

— Dieron el caso por cerrado muy rápidamente. De todas formas no creo que hubiera nadie implicado, ¿quién planearía un asesinato con 17 años?

— Esa no es la pregunta que debemos hacernos, la pregunta correcta es...¿quién es lo suficientemente inteligente o poderoso para ocultar un asesinato durante diez años?

Ranma se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

— Coincidiendo con el campeonato asesinaron una chica de 17 años...

— Akane.

— No era ella. — gruñó.

— No voy a volver a discutir esto contigo.

— Akane estaba allí, debió ver algo...y por eso se la llevaron.

— ¿De verdad crees que hay alguien capaz de tener secuestrada a mi hermana durante diez años?, les habría matado o muerto en el intento.

— Tiene que haber algo más...ella no se lanzaría al río, no haría algo tan estúpido sin saber nadar, no por una simple discusión. Era fuerte, lo sabes, era una testaruda cabezota.

— Te contradices, has vuelto a hablar de ella en pasado. En el fondo de tu corazón ni siquiera tú mismo crees tu propio delirio.

— …

— ¿Ranma?

— Creo que volveré a Fukuoka, empezaré desde el principio.

— Pero esta vez procura alejarte de las peleas callejeras. — él sonrió socarrón.

— Lo intentaré. — colgó el teléfono — Pero no prometo nada.

Encima de la mesa de su apartamento había acumulado montones y montones de información. Fue a varias bibliotecas, al censo y a una oficina municipal, buscó por internet todas y cada una de las ediciones de los periódicos de aquellas semanas, que había impreso y ordenado clasificándolos en varios lotes.

Eran curiosas las estadísticas sobre defunciones a nivel nacional. Japón era uno de los países industrializados con mayor tasa de suicidios, sobre todo en hombres y mujeres jóvenes. Dejando eso aparte también había miles de casos al año de desapariciones que jamás llegaban a resolverse.

Tenía que creer en eso, debía agarrarse a sus esperanzas y convicciones como a un clavo ardiendo, al último retazo de cordura que quedaba en él.

...  
..  
.

— ¿Entrenando? — Akane se acercó por su espalda y él se giró rápido como un felino, la había sentido mucho antes de que diese un sólo paso en su dirección.

— En unas semanas hay un torneo en Fukuoka. — dijo él dando una patada al aire y sosteniendo su pierna erguida mientras giraba con la que aún seguía apoyada en el suelo. — Y lleva mi nombre.

Akane sonrió con desdén.

— Eres un presumido, hay luchadores muy buenos en Japón, quizás mejores que tú. — lo decía con la única intención de hacerle enfadar, sabía perfectamente que no había en todo el país hombre más temido que su prometido. Con apenas diecisiete años aún estaba lejos de su madurez física, y aún así era todo un portento. Le amaba, le admiraba tanto que el solo mirarle concentrado en sus ejercicios ya era un regalo.

— Imposible. — respondió fanfarrón, sorprendiéndola con una sonrisa. — Aunque si los hay, harían de esto algo mucho más interesante.

— Yo también iré. — aquello era toda una declaración de intenciones, el chico de la trenza bajó la pierna y la miró sorprendido.

— No hace falta que me acompañes, no es el primer campeonato al que voy.

—¡Ja! de nuevo pecas de presuntuoso...voy a participar en categoría femenina.

— ¿Vas a pelear? — repuso sin poder ocultar la preocupación en sus palabras, antes de que una idea mucho más divertida asaltara sus pensamientos — ¿De verdad piensas que conseguirás hacerles creer que eres una mujer?

Ella apretó los dientes a la vez que sentía como la furia se concentraba en sus puños, cerrándolos con fuerza.

— ¡Ranma!

El chico de la trenza comenzó a correr despavorido, mientras una burlona sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

...  
..  
.

Entró en la comisaría del distrito, una pequeña garita con apenas un agente que rondaba los cincuenta y que leía el periódico de forma distraída. Entrado en carnes y de ojos pequeños, parecía pasar sus días sin mayor emoción que la de guiar a turistas despistados o ayudar con la compra a alguna viejecita. Que horrible sensación de déjà vu.

Tomó aire antes de hablar, intentando que no le temblara la voz.

— Hola. — dijo simplemente antes de avanzar hacia la mesa, el hombre dejó el periódico a un lado y observó al joven de forma suspicaz.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?

— Sí. — tomó asiento frente a él sin haber sido invitado.

— ¿Y?¿le han robado algo? — preguntó sin mucha convicción ante el abrumador aspecto físico del hombre que tenía frente sí.

— Necesito información sobre el caso Tendô.

— ¿Tendô? — repitió arrugando el entrecejo sin caer en la cuenta. — ¿Hablas de la adolescente que se suicidó tirándose del puente?.

— No...sí. — dijo rindiéndose y reacio a dar más explicaciones de las justas.

— Pero han pasado nueve años.

— Han sido diez.

— Como sea, ese caso se cerró hace mucho tiempo. Si quieres ver los informes tendrás que presentar un escrito ante la sede central y tardarán de tres a seis meses en contestarte.

Él pestañeó y no se movió un ápice, con una calma que sólo podía calificarse como contenida y peligrosa puso los codos encima de la mesa. Apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus puños cerrados.

— Lo necesito ahora.

— Eso no funciona así.

— Ahora. O le juro que no respondo de mí. — el policía, acostumbrado a una relativa calma dentro de sus distrito pudo ver en sus ojos algo que sólo una vez, hacía muchos años, había tenido la ocasión de contemplar. 

Eran dos brasas ardientes de un color azul profundo, sin brillos ni más emociones que el dolor, unos ojos sin miedo alguno, la mirada de una persona desesperada y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Eran la muerte y la desolación en su estado más puro.

— Te recuerdo...tú eres...

Comenzaban a entenderse, Ranma sonrió sin alegría.

— No me gustaría volver a destruir este antro, necesito esos informes.

El hombre se levantó de su silla como si le hubiese alcanzado un rayo y corrió todo lo que le permitía su redonda cintura hacia una pequeña sala posterior, volvió apenas tres minutos después con una carpeta.

— Si mis jefes se enteran me meteré en un lío... — murmuró nervioso mientras gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente, sacó un pañuelo blanco de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo pasó por el rostro.

— Es un caso antiguo, nadie tiene porqué enterarse, siempre puedes decir que los perdiste.

Volvió a secarse el sudor.

— También necesito la dirección del detective que dirigió la investigación.

— ¿Nogiwara? Pe-pero está jubilado. — otra mirada más, Ranma giró el cuello tan lentamente que pareció estar haciendo un estiramiento infinito hasta que la esclerótica de sus ojos destacó los dos pozos oscuros de sus iris. — Te la apuntaré. — se apresuró tomando una hoja de papel.

Tomó los papeles, le dirigió un último vistazo al policía, el sudor había comenzado a marcar grandes surcos en sus axilas y en el cuello del uniforme.

— Siento lo del brazo.

Y tras esas palabras salió caminando a buen paso de la pequeña comisaría de barrio. El hombre se dejó caer en su silla, derrotado. De forma automática se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, que conservaría por el resto de su vida en el brazo derecho.

Aquella noche de septiembre ese chico, con tan sólo 17 años, completamente ciego de rabia y dolor había herido de forma grave a más de una docena de policías. A él le había partido el brazo de una manera brutal, como si fuese una simple ramita seca. Lo partió por la mitad con sus manos desnudas seccionando parte de una arteria, aún recordaba el dolor palpitante y el hueso atravesando su piel, necesitó tres operaciones y meses de rehabilitación. Había hecho bien en darle esos informes. 

No quería volver a saber nada de Ranma Saotome.

...  
..  
.

— Buenas tardes, estoy buscando al señor Nogiwara.

Una señora de unos sesenta años de edad miró al joven que tenía delante, le pareció apuesto y educado, pero aún así levantó en ella cierto recelo.

— Mi marido está en el jardín, pasa por favor.

El chico siguió a la mujer a través de un estrecho pasillo que atravesaba la casa unifamiliar, llegaron hasta lo que parecía el salón principal, una ventana de aluminio permanecía abierta y en el exterior se podía observar un pequeño jardín en el que habían comenzado a sembrar un huerto urbano.

Ranma se mostró agradecido, inclinando cortésmente la cabeza, antes de dirigirse al hombre que tenía ante sí. Se encontraba regando distraídamente unos pequeños brotes verdes de un vegetal que no supo identificar.

— Hola — saludó, él anciano le contempló durante varios segundos antes de hablar con tristeza.

— Es extraño, por algún motivo siempre supe que volverías. — su rostro se volvío inexpresivo y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la pequeña planta que estaba sus pies. — Supongo que era inevitable.

Ranma se quedó estático, esperando.

— No hay nada nuevo chico, no hay caso, igual que entonces.

— Sí hay algo. — el anciano le observó de reojo. — Creo que sigue viva.

— Eso es imposible.

— Yo la he visto.

— Sólo has creído verla, es un tipo de trastorno muy normal entre las personas que sufren pérdidas de forma violenta.

— En aquel entonces ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de...

— Hicimos un buen trabajo, era un caso sencillo.

— No era ella.

— Ya lo hablamos, cuando un cuerpo pasa mucho tiempo en el agua se hincha por la descomposición interna y es normal que no se pueda reconocer. Además las pruebas de ADN fueron concluyentes.

— No quiero oírlo. — dijo girando la cabeza y apretando los dientes.

— Entonces tampoco quisiste...mis hombres jamás llegaron a recuperarse, varios se cambiaron de comisaría.

— Pero usted también pensó que había algo que no estaba bien, que había algo raro...

El sexagenario asintió con gravedad.

— Un tiempo después llegué a pensar que podría haber sido un asesinato...pero con el cuerpo incinerado se perdieron las pruebas, es algo que jamás sabremos. Olvídalo de una vez. — comenzó a dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa. — Deja a los muertos descansar en paz.

— ¿Y si hubiese una posibilidad? — inquirió en un tono de voz alto, con el miedo agarrándose a sus entrañas ante un nuevo callejón sin salida — Si fuese su...si tuviese que elegir un lugar por donde empezar a buscar, alguien de quien sospechar...

— Profesionales. — se giró y le dirigió una mirada vibrante, llena de emoción contenida. — Un asesinato que levantase tan pocas sospechas sólo podría ser obra suya. No rebusques en la basura, no te metas en líos. Si de verdad alguien la quería muerta, fue con premeditación.

— Akane no le había hecho nada a nadie. No tiene sentido.

— Eso no siempre es así chico, existen muchas razones para matar, unas veces por negocios, otras por venganza, algunos lo hacen por placer...pero si esa chica era tal y como dices hay que pensar que su desaparición estuvo planeada para hacer daño a una tercera persona. — Ranma tragó saliva. — A tí, claro que eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?.

Esa sensación de mareo hasta la náusea le era muy familiar, claro que lo sabía, se culpaba por ello cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada hora de cada día. El hombre le miró con preocupación al verle mudar de color a uno blanquecino.

— Chico, deberías sentarte.

— ...un nombre....

— Todo lo que pueda decirte será sembrar esperanzas en tí o hacerte ir en busca de una inútil venganza, ni siquiera la muerte de su asesino podrá resucitarla.

— Deme un nombre.

El ex-detective de policía suspiró, no quería admitirlo pero aquellos ojos le daban miedo, aquél muchacho se había convertido en un hombre poderoso y atormentado. En una persona sin absolutamente nada que perder, y por lo tanto peligrosa. ¿Tanto la había amado?¿tan fuerte era su lazo? de una forma un tanto altanera siempre pensó que el amor de secundaria se olvidaba con el tiempo, se borraba como las huellas sobre la arena hasta no ser más que un recuerdo lejano.

— Ota.

Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y le miró con veneración, casi sintió como dejaba de respirar.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

— Es una familia adinerada, su residencia principal está al sur de aquí, en Nagasaki.

— ¿Cree que ellos...?

— Solo sé que su hija desapareció hace exactamente diez años, unos días antes de que encontráramos a Akane.

Ranma pareció no comprender, el inspector parecía reticente a darle más información.

— Sus padres no denunciaron su desaparición hasta una semana después, me pareció sospechoso, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la fotografía de esa chica en el periódico, pensé que se parecían.

— ¿A Akane?

— No se si puede servirte de algo, quizás fue sólo una coincidencia, una paranoia de un viejo policía...

— ¿Aún conserva el periódico?

El hombre sonrió por primera vez desde que el chico atravesara la puerta.

...  
..  
.

Ranma alquiló una habitación en un pequeño hostal de la localidad, la noche había caído sin que se diera cuenta, tan absorto como se encontraba ante los acontecimientos.

Pidió algo de comida y se tiró en la cama, agotado.

— Un nombre... — susurró para sí mismo, por fin, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo es que no había hecho eso mismo mucho tiempo atrás?¿cómo es que sólo se dedicó a buscar la muerte de forma desconsolada?. Un nombre...algo a lo que agarrarse, algo por donde empezar. — Voy a encontrarte, sólo espera un poco más.

— ¿A quién estás engañando? — movió la cabeza sólo para ver de nuevo a su propia visión de la chica, cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la pared; pero algo estaba mal, había cambiado. Ya no tenía dieciséis años, ahora era la mujer adulta que había visto en el cruce de Shibuya, con su pelo largo y sus ojos grandes y afilados. Su figura era mucho más estilizada, piernas larguísimas y unos pechos firmes, redondeados.

— Sé que estás viva.

— No sabes nada.

— Te encontraré.

— Te estás volviendo loco.

— Descubriré la verdad.

— Te encerrarán en una habitación acolchada, con una camisa de fuerza.

— Pienso matar al hijo de puta que nos hizo esto, le asesinaré con mis propias manos.

Las pupilas de Akane se dilataron, se acercó al filo de la cama y le miró desde su altura mientras él permanecía tendido, con la decisión candente en sus pupilas.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas morir?

Él sonrió.

— Ya lo sabes.

La visión asintió de forma dolorosa antes de desaparecer. El chico de la trenza se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo como le pitaban los oídos a causa del terrible silencio que se había adueñado de la estancia.

Tomó el periódico que le había dado el detective de policía jubilado y lo abrió por la página marcada, como ya había hecho más de una decena de veces. Volvió a mirar a la chica de la foto, rostro redondeado, ojos grandes y marrones, pelo corto....sí, definitivamente tenía cierto aire a Akane. Nadeshiko Ota había desaparecido el 18 de septiembre de aquel mismo año mientras paseaba con unas amigas.

La emoción invadió su pecho, estaba seguro. Tenía una pista.


	4. Mi búsqueda

— Bienvenida a casa, señorita.

La joven mujer miró a su asistente con una indiferencia que en realidad no sentía. Su rostro frío como el hielo corrió el riesgo de enternecerse durante un segundo, giró la cara hacia el largo pasillo con suelo de madera y tomó aire.

— ¿Dónde están las demás? — preguntó como si el hecho le resultase insólito, aunque en realidad ya se esperaba la respuesta.

— Se marcharon después de aquello....nos asustó mucho a todas.

— Tu sigues aquí.

— Yo jamás la abandonaré.

Volvió a posar la mirada en la chica que tenía delante, con pelo castaño y ojos negros, oscuros y sinceros. Llevaba a su servicio desde hacía más de cinco años.

— Ume, ¿ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?

— Oyabun* se enfadó.

Bufó, se lo suponía.

— Pero lo importante es que la señorita ya se encuentra mejor.

La mujer bajó la vista en un reflejo y alzó su mano izquierda, su asistente también la miró con el miedo presente en sus oscuros ojos.

— Los médicos lo hicieron bien. — dijo contemplando la cicatriz rojiza que atravesaba de forma oblicua sus dedos meñique y anular. — Casi puedo moverlos con normalidad.

— Por favor, no vuelva a intentar nada parecido, se lo ruego.

— Siento haberte preocupado Ume.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la antigua residencia, se encontraba terriblemente cansada.

— Señorita.

Se giró con desinterés.

— Esta mañana llegó un sobre negro.

Suspiró, debían de tener prisa.

...  
..  
.

Tragó saliva, había hecho bien en no desayunar.

La noche anterior no se había sentido con fuerzas para comenzar a leer los informes del caso, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, debía informarse bien antes de llamar a la puerta de los Ota e intentar que confesaran algo que la policía no fue capaz de averiguar diez años atrás.

Cuando abrió la carpeta lo primero que se encontró fueron una serie de papeles...y fotos, muchas fotos. No quería mirar, la rabia le consumía, las arcadas se adueñaba de su garganta, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y no le dejaban ver con claridad.

“No es ella, no es ella, no puede ser ella” — se decía a sí mismo mientras pasaba rápidamente las fotografías que adjuntaban el informe. Era como revivirlo de nuevo, la pesadilla que había comenzado diez años atrás. El cadáver hallado flotando en el río cinco días después de su desaparición.

Tan frío, tan blanco e hinchado. Ni siquiera parecía una persona, más bien daba la impresión de estar mirando a un ser desconocido de otro planeta.

Amontonó las fotos haciendo de tripas corazón y las guardó en lo más profundo de su mochila, no quería volver a verlas si no era estrictamente necesario. Salió de la habitación con la decisión marcada a fuego en sus ojos, ese día iría a ver a los Ota y les haría hablar, vaya si lo haría.

Compró un obento en un supermercado de camino a la estación de autobuses y adquirió un billete para Nagasaki, sólo de ida.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando encontró su asiento y miró por la ventanilla, cerró los ojos. Su torturada mente le arrastraba como un vendaval hacia aquellos recuerdos, el comienzo del fin.

...  
..  
.

— ¡Uah!¡es gigantesco! — Akane corría delante de sus ojos, emocionada. Extendió los brazos y dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma mirando hacia el techo de la construcción antes de volver a gritar. — ¡Tienes que ver esto!¡es del periodo edo*!

Ranma no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, era como ir de excursión con una niña pequeña.

— No veo qué tiene de especial. — dijo llegando a su lado y mirando igualmente hacia arriba, la chica arrugó los labios y le dió un codazo en las costillas, él se agarró el costado simulando dolor. — ¡Serás burra!

— ¿No atendías a las clases de historia? La construcción es de madera y tiene más de tres siglos de antigüedad, es uno de los mayores palacios que se conservan de esa época.

— Una casucha vieja.

— Los campesinos y nobles rendían pleitesía al señor feudal de este palacio, hasta que con la reforma del periodo meiji* las grandes familias fueron perdiendo poder. Finalmente fue tomado como sede de una importante sociedad al servicio del gobierno antes de la primera guerra mundial.

El chico de la trenza bostezó.

— Sigue siendo una casucha vieja.

— ¡Ranma!

— ¿¡Qué!? Debería estar entrenando o descansando y no haciendo turismo, mañana empieza la competición.

La chica de cortos cabellos pareció reflexionar unos segundos, tomó la guía de la ciudad en sus manos y ocultó parte de su rostro entre ella.

— Es que...

Él la miró suspicaz, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Habían ido hasta allí ellos dos solos, sin familiares ni amigos en un radio de trescientos kilómetros. Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad hasta que llegaron al hostal donde se hospedaban . Les sorprendieron con la noticia de que debido a la altísima afluencia de turismo por el campeonato de artes marciales se habían quedado sin habitaciones, sólo les quedaba una. A regañadientes aceptaron quedarse no sin que Akane pusiera el grito en el cielo, pero fue mucho peor cuando descubrieron que únicamente había una cama. Una habitación de matrimonio.

La chica se había puesto tan roja como la camiseta que vestía y él no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Se suponía que habían ido hasta allí para competir, no para una escapada romántica, se miraron de reojo antes de apartarse casi un metro el uno del otro.

— ¡Vayamos a ver la ciudad! — propuso Akane mucho más rápida que él, dejó su pesada mochila a un lado y tomó de forma nerviosa un pequeño bolso y un mapa que había comprado unos días antes del viaje.

Él asintió y la siguió sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra. ¿Dormir en la misma cama que Akane?¿estaba pasando de verdad? contempló sus firmes piernas que quedaban altamente reveladas por los pequeños shorts que lucía, su pelo corto bamboleándose al ritmo de sus pasos. Algo extraño le estaba pasando, un desconocido peso se instaló en su pecho, de repente lo único que ansiaba con toda su alma era estrecharla fuerte entre sus brazos, muy cerca de sí, no dejarla marchar jamás.

Respiró profundo intentando calmar sus impulsos, estaba convencido de que si hacía algo parecido, recibiría tal paliza que se quedaría un mes ingresado en el hospital más cercano.

...  
..  
.

— ¡Nagasaki!¡fin de trayecto!

Ranma abrió los ojos, no había dormido, sólo había estado recordando un tiempo mucho más feliz.

Bajó del autobús con su mochila a cuestas y se hizo sombra con las manos para no ser deslumbrado por el sol. Era media mañana y el astro rey se encontraba en lo más alto. Hacía calor.

No le costó demasiado dar con la residencia de los Ota. Los vecinos de la zona le ayudaron bastante, era una casa antigua, bastante parecida a la residencia de los Tendô pero con una entrada diferente, más estrecha y oculta. Un coche último modelo se encontraba aparcado en la puerta junto a una gigantesca valla de color negro que no pegaba lo más mínimo con el aspecto tradicional del resto de la estructura.

Pulsó el timbre y nada ocurrió, hasta que unos minutos más tarde salió un hombre joven a recibirle, vestía de forma extraña, con pantalones cortos y una anplia camisa de inspiración hawaiana. Le miró despectivamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, y enseguida Ranma supo que el juego acababa de empezar, aquel no era un lugar normal, claro que él tampoco era una persona normal.

— Estoy buscando a Nadeshiko Ota.

El joven se acercó más a la valla y le recorrió con la mirada.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy un antiguo compañero de clase, me mudé hace más de diez años y al volver a pasar por la ciudad pensé que podría hacerle una visita.

— Está muerta. — le escupió prácticamente a la cara. — Lárgate.

Pero Ranma no se movió, pestañeó confundido, ¿muerta?¿no le había dicho el detective que había desaparecido?

— Vaya, no lo sabía. — respondió bajando la mirada. — ¿Tu la conocías? me gustaría hablar con alguno de sus padres.

— Hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para seguir ahí plantado, ¿acaso no sabes que lugar es este?

El chico de la trenza ladeó la cabeza intentando parecer inocente.

— ¿Su...casa?

— ¿Quién es? — ambos hombres se giraron a la vez para mirar a una mujer entrada en años que les observaba desde la puerta. Lucía un hermoso y a todas luces carísimo kimono de seda en colores blanco y oro, estrechó sus diminutos ojos sobre la figura del artista marcial a la vez que este se apresuraba a hacer una inclinación de cabeza.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba sentado en un salón tradicional mirando a la mujer directamente a los ojos, con sendas tazas de té que habían servido varias criadas antes de retirarse. 

— Con que eras compañero de clase de Nadeshiko. — comenzó con el brillo de la nostalgia fuertemente grabado en su expresión, los años habían marcado profundos surcos alrededor de sus ojos lo cual le hacía parecer bastante mayor de lo que realmente era. Suspiró transportada en el tiempo y Ranma supo que aquella mujer y él se parecían, ambos añoraban un tiempo mucho más feliz, ambos habían perdido lo que más amaban.

— Sí.

— Me hace feliz que te hayas acordado de ella, era una muchacha tan tímida...hace años que nadie viene ya a preguntar. — la tristeza que la embargaba era tan amarga que parecía haberse quedado retenida dentro de aquella mujer, enquistada para siempre en forma de enfermedad crónica.

— No sabía que hubiese muerto... — lo dijo de forma deliberada y aún a pesar de ello casi se arrepintió de tener que hacerle recordar.

— Sí, fue hace años.

— ¿Y cómo ocurrió?

— Mi pequeña Nadeshiko no había hecho daño a nadie... — comenzó en un tono de voz amargo.

— ¿Señora Ota?

— Discúlpame, fue un asunto horrible, no quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Fue un asesinato?

La mujer brincó como si el chico acabase de pincharle como una aguja, le miró confusa.

— ¿Quién eres tú?¿de verdad fuiste compañero de Nadeshiko?

— Necesito respuestas.

— Llamaré a seguridad — amenazó haciendo un ademán de ponerse en pie.

— ¡Estoy buscando a su asesino! — ella se giró muy lentamente para observar al joven que tenía ante sí, no tenía ningún motivo para creerle.

— ¿Quién eres?¿y por qué querrías hacer tal cosa?

Y entonces Ranma comenzó a hablar, le contó acerca de Akane, se le atragantaron las palabras cuando tuvo que describir todos los sucesos que rodearon su desaparición y el posterior cierre de la investigación. Sus sospechas, sus temores...incluso la visión que tuvo en Shibuya días antes. Le mostró aquellas fotografías que ni él mismo se atrevía a mirar. La mujer le escuchó sin cambiar el gesto un ápice y finalmente le observó solemne.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que esa chica que encontraron era en realidad Nadeshiko?¿que sus cenizas descansan en Tokio?

— Sólo es una sospecha, jamás llegaron a encontrar su cuerpo, ¿verdad?¿cómo saben entonces que está muerta? — preguntó de nuevo el chico de la trenza consciente de que aquella era la única pista real que había tenido en diez años, que debía salir de allí con algo.

— A Nadeshiko la mató mi marido.

La afirmación flotó en el aire y llegó hasta el chico que abrió los ojos como un búho.

— ¿Qué?

— Fueron él y sus negocios, eso fue lo que mató a mi Nadeshiko — una lágrima cayó susurrante por la mejilla de la mujer, llevándose con ella algunos restos de maquillaje. — No es ningún secreto, todo el mundo lo sabe. Mi marido nunca fue especialmente listo ni poderoso, hizo promesas, se alió con quien no debía. Dejó de pagar sus deudas y recibió su castigo. Se llevaron a mi hija, no lo denunciamos hasta varios días después. Yo lo hice, estaba desesperada, pero la policía no hizo nada y ellos jamás me devolvieron a Nadeshiko. La asesinaron, mi marido lo sabe y yo también.

La mujer se puso en pie, con nuevas lágrimas surcándole el rostro tomó una libreta de un antiguo mueble que se encontraba en uno de los laterales de la sala y volvió sobre sus pasos.

— Si lo que me has dicho es cierto, entonces la chica que buscas también estará muerta. No guardes esperanzas en tu corazón, no la ansíes pues no soportarás volver a perderla.

— Sé que no es así, yo....necesito creerlo.

Ambos se miraron con comprensión, la mujer comenzó a escribir una serie de nombres en la libreta y después arrancó la hoja.

— Son sólo algunos clanes yakuza por los que puedes empezar, pero no te será fácil infiltrarte, los aprendices empiezan desde cero y pasan años hasta que son parte de la banda. Están organizados jerárquicamente y si comienzas dentro de una y les juras fidelidad no podrás obtener información de otra, te considerarán un rival, por eso debes elegir bien. Pero aún así...nadie te confesará un crimen de hace diez años.

— Tengo que intentarlo. — dijo él tomando lo que le ofrecía y guardando el papel cuidadosamente.

— Espera. — la mujer giró la libreta y le ofreció el bolígrafo. — Sólo por si acaso...sólo si decidiera creerte...dame la dirección de ese cementerio, tal vez así pueda llevar por primera vez flores a la tumba de mi hija.

...  
..  
.

El sonido de tacones retumbaba en la serena noche. Una figura femenina avanzaba presurosa. Hacía muchas horas que la calle estaba vacía, la gente decente se había ido a dormir.

Caminaba sin miedo ni duda, ataviada para la ocasión, llegó hasta delante de la puerta de un conocido local de copas.

— Me espera el señor Kishi. — dijo sin siquiera mirar al portero y pasando de largo. Su perfume era embriagador, su seguridad aplastante, el hombre no se sintió con fuerza de voluntad para detenerla.

Llegó hasta una zona privada y tomó el ascensor. Se retocó el pintalabios en el espejo, rojo intenso, como la sangre. Juntó ambos labios y los frotó entre sí, extendiendo el maquillaje de manera uniforme. Estaba lista.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo la música sonaba alta, retumbaba en su cabeza con la fuerza de un tambor. En un pasillo medio en penumbras e iluminado con luces moradas se agolpaban gran cantidad de personas; algunas bailaban, otras reían, casi todas bebían. Caminó sobre los altísimos zapatos manteniendo su diminuta falda a raya, levantando la admiración de cuantos hombres se cruzaba. Se atusó el pelo y se lo dejó caer sobre el rostro, con suerte estarían lo suficientemente distraídos con su sugerente vestido como para no mirarle la cara.

Entró en la sala privada pasando por delante de los guardaespaldas sin siquiera preguntar, no la detuvieron, tal y como se esperaba. Allí estaba ese tipo. Era una zona vip llena de mujeres exuberantes, algunas extranjeras. Había varios sofás y un par de camareras servían bebidas y canapés. Kishi estaba en el centro de la diversión, rodeado de dos bellezas, copa en mano y sonrisa socarrona, el rey del mundo. Un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, imaginó su apestoso aliento y le entraron náuseas.

Aún así se sintió satisfecha, iba a ser fácil. Se sentó junto a una de las mujeres con normalidad, como si estuviera invitada a la fiesta y le susurró al oído.

— Hay una cata privada en el piso de abajo, ya me entiendes. — le sonrió con falsa dulzura antes de que la chica se disculpara disimuladamente, se levantara y se fuera.

Era una adicta, estaba claro, no le daba ningún tipo de lástima, sólo asco. Pero aún más asco le daba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se pegó al cuerpo de aquel contrabandista de armas bobalicón y rozó su brazo con el suyo, Kishi la miró desconcertado por su apabullante belleza, ella sonrió coqueta. Se acercó a su oído y le sugirió algo. Los ojos del hombre se incendiaron en deseo y más cuando ella dejó caer de forma distraída un dedo desde su cuello hasta su escote, después se mordió una uña y le tomó de la mano.

Salieron de la sala, los guardaespaldas les siguieron, él les hizo una seña de que les dejasen tranquilos, la mujer a su lado rió traviesa. Subieron al ascensor, ella marcó el piso cero. Kishi no perdió el tiempo, comenzó a besarla detrás de su oreja, justo en el nacimiento de su cuello a la vez que posaba una mano sobre su cintura, haciéndole sentir su miembro erecto contra ella. La chica no se movió, fijó la mirada en el marcador del ascensor con impaciencia. 4...3...2...

“Vamos, vamos...”.

Las puertas se abrieron y llegaron al descansillo, volvió a tomar su mano y le guió tras de sí. Salieron a la calle y pasaron junto al portero que les miró confuso, el señor Kishi no solía ir a ningún sitio sin sus guardaespaldas.

— ¿Dónde vamos, preciosa?

— Aquí hay mucha gente.

— Tienes fuerza en esas manos. — volvió a decir, ella sonrió cruel.

Llegaron hasta una callejuela vacía, oscura y sin farolas.

— Ehh...¿de verdad quieres hacerlo aquí?

— Sí — se giró para mirarle y el hombre supo que había algo que no iba bien. Sus ojos, enormes y oscuros ya no sonreían, le observaban vacíos, cubiertos por una extraña neblina. El vestido negro dejaba entrever su escote prominente que se iluminaba por las sombras nocturnas. 

Pero él estaba demasiado embriagado, borracho de deseo para detenerse más de un segundo en reflexionar en ello. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios pero ella giró el rostro, evitándole. No se dejó amedrentar por el desprecio, puso ambas manos en sus brazos, arrugando la vaporosa chaqueta que cubría sus hombros. Besó con desespero su cuello a la vez que bajaba la prenda, dejándola resbalar hasta el suelo. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Dio un paso hacia atrás, repentinamente tenso.

Ella se apartó el pelo, largo y negro como la noche, dejando a completo descubierto su cuello y parte de su hombro derecho. 

Una fina línea de tinta se dibujaba contra su piel, estilizada, marcada a fuego y cincel emergiendo desde su espalda y cayendo sinuosa sobre su brazo, rodeada por una decena de flores de color rojizo. Él abrió los ojos a la par que un escalofrío bajaba por su columna vertebral, como una descarga eléctrica, lo comprendió demasiado tarde.

Sintió el afilado metal clavarse en su estómago, frío, mortal. Ella retiró el cuchillo y lo hizo girar en su mano derecha. La sangre comenzó a empapar las ropas del hombre que incrédulo se llevó la mano a la herida.

— Lo siento. — pronunció sin emoción.

— Ah....¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! — gritó él antes de comenzar a correr despavorido de vuelta al local, pero ella era mucho más rápida, en un pestañeo se plantó delante y le derribó en plena carrera. Colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo a la vez que le aprisionaba entre ella y el piso. Le tapó la boca con su pequeña mano y el empresario sintió crujir su mandíbula bajo el agarre.

Y entonces lo supo, ella era una de las sombras de las que todos hablaban en susurros, el cuento de terror para niños, el nombre prohibido.

— No vas a sufrir. — escuchó el sonido del arma blanca herir el aire antes de clavarse hasta la empuñadura en su garganta, hizo un corte horizontal y seccionó sus arterias yugulares y su tráquea en un único embate.

Murió en el acto, la sangre salió expulsada en forma de geiser y la chica se cubrió los ojos con el brazo izquierdo en un reflejo. Las gotas del líquido vital ascendieron antes de caer del cielo, como una siniestra lluvia de muerte empapando su perfecto rostro, sus manos, sus piernas desnudas.

Hizo girar su navaja de mariposa de nuevo en la mano derecha, enfundándola en su empuñadura nacarada y la guardó en el diminuto bolso que llevaba colgado. Se levantó y le dedicó un último vistazo al cadáver. Destartalado, perdiendo el color por segundos. El charco de sangre se extendía con rapidez, como un río desolador intentando lamer sus zapatos para terminar de ensuciarla por completo.

Parecía decir: “mira lo que me has hecho, te estaré esperando en el infierno”, ella dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—Allí nos veremos. — susurró a modo de despedida antes de alejarse y ser engullida por la reconfortante oscuridad de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyabun: Es un nombre honorífico. Se podría traducir como “padre” pero en este contexto se refiere al líder de una organización muy jerarquizada, donde el superior es conocido como el “padre” de todos mientras que el resto de los miembros son sus “kabun” o hijos.
> 
> Era Edo: período de tiempo comprendido entre 1603 y 1868.
> 
> Era Meiji: período de tiempo comprendido entre 1868 y 1912.
> 
> Navaja de Mariposa: también llamada balisong, es un arma manejable y fácil de ocultar, su mayor característica es que la hoja va guardada dentro de la empuñadura, de tal manera que hace falta bastante habilidad tanto para desenfundarla como para manejarla. Esta formada por tres partes, la empuñadura se parte en dos, gira sobre sí misma y se abre mostrando la hoja. Existen multitud de modelos y formas pero sobre todo se considera un arma de corto alcance muy utilizada en las peleas callejeras.


	5. Tu recuerdo

Akane cayó al suelo agotada, sentía su pecho a punto de estallar a causa del esfuerzo físico pero a pesar de eso se sentía feliz, no, más que feliz, estaba dichosa.

— ¡Ganadora Akane Tendô!

Aquellas palabras anunciadas por el altavoz del gigantesco polideportivo parecían un canto angelical. Había ganado toda la primera ronda, ella sola, con sus fuerzas y su coraje se había enfrentado a un montón de contrincantes de todo Japón.

Tan sólo llegar hasta allí ya se sentía como un triunfo. Se levantó despacio y al apoyar el pie se dio cuenta de que le dolía más de lo habitual. Su última enemiga se había dedicado a golpearle sin contemplaciones, esperaba no tener nada roto...aunque en ese momento estaba tan apabullada por los aplausos que apenas sí sentía una molestia.

Bajó de la plataforma de combate y se sentó en un banco cerca de los vestuarios, un chico se acercó hasta ella y le ofreció una toalla.

— Buen combate.

— Gracias. — aceptó la toalla y comenzó a secar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente, se la puso alrededor del cuello mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— ¿Has venido sola?

— No, vine con mi prometido, él también compite... — dijo pensativa mientras buscaba al chico de la trenza con la mirada. La decepción no tardó en aparecer en sus ojos castaños, esperaba que Ranma hubiese podido verla pelear.

— ¿De veras?¿cómo se llama?

Akane se giró para mirar a su acompañante, cautelosa. Debía ser un poco mayor que ella y lucía una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, llevaba el pelo largo y teñido de color rubio, de forma que caía en olas sobre su rostro y apenas unos mechones largos en su nuca rozaban tímidamente sus hombros. Sus ojos eran negros y profundos, sin brillo, demasiado oscuros. 

— Estoy segura que estará al llegar.

— Disculpa, no pretendía molestarte. — dijo él levantándose lentamente y contemplando a la chica sin ningún pudor. — Solo quería felicitarte, me pareció que lo hacías muy bien.

Akane se sonrojó ante el halago. Asintió ligeramente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia los aseos cuando de repente sintió un pinchazo en el tobillo, emitió un breve quejido antes de caer al suelo.

— ¿Te hiciste daño? — dijo el chico corriendo apresurado a su lado.

— No es nada... — contestó ella, pero antes de que se diera cuenta y sin pedir permiso la tomó en brazos, la alzó con decisión sosteniéndola con fuerza, como si no pesase absolutamente nada. 

— Te llevaré a la enfermería. — se ofreció, como si acaso ella tuviera más alternativa que aceptar su ayuda, ya alzada a casi un metro del suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No-No hace falta, puedo caminar!

— Insisto. — dijo antes de dedicarle una nueva sonrisa, Akane no pudo evitar el sentirse cohibida ante aquel desconocido, sus ojos negros parecían atravesarla, leer a través de ella con facilidad.

Comenzó a caminar alejándose de la zona de competición con la pequeña artista marcial en brazos, cuando se encontró a un chico que le bloqueaba el paso. Ranma levantó la mirada a cámara lenta, parecía cansado y aún así terrible.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó con voz profunda, con el entrecejo fruncido. 

— ¡Ranma! — exclamó Akane sorprendida, pero él ni siquiera la miró.

— Me llamo Satoshi.

— ¿Participas en el torneo? — volvió a inquirir avanzando hacia la pareja.

— Si. — aseveró con una ligera complacencia ronroneando alegre en su garganta.

— Entonces ya nos veremos... — dijo amenazante mientras se acercaba un paso y tomaba a Akane de entre sus brazos sin ningún tipo de consideración, apretándola contra su pecho, haciéndole ver que ese tipo de cercanía solo le estaba permitida a él. — ...Satoshi.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar furioso, a su espalda el chico rubio sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por su labio superior.

— ¡Ranma me haces daño! — exclamó Akane entre sus brazos. — ¡Eso no ha sido nada amable, él sólo me estaba llevando a la enfermería!

— ¿Que yo no he sido amable?¿¡y tú qué, ah!? ¡Dejas que cualquiera te cargue!

— ¿Cómo te atreves?¡suéltame!¡déjame bajar!

— ¿Para qué?¿para que te dejes abrazar por el siguiente imbécil que se te cruce?

— ¡Serás idiota! — comenzó a patalear mientras que Ranma abría la puerta de la enfermería sirviéndose de su pierna derecha.

— ¡Traigo una paciente! — exclamó a la vez que la dejaba caer sobre una de las camas sin ningún cuidado, parecía que no había nadie. El cuerpo de Akane rebotó sobre el colchón, se giró sobre sí misma y le devolvió una mirada colérica, con los ojos ardientes y el pelo revuelto.

— ¡Te odio! — exclamó mientras arrugaba las sábanas entre sus manos. — ¡Ni siquiera viniste a verme!¡Ni siquiera me felicitaste, solo te pusiste estúpidamente celoso de ese tipo!

— ¡No estoy celoso!¡Además, iba a hacerlo cuando te encontré tan feliz en sus brazos!

— ¡Muérete! — dijo mientras tomaba una almohada y se la tiraba al chico de la trenza, impactándole en plena cara.

Él tomó el almohadón, lo estrujó en su mano derecha y apretó los dientes. No pensaba con claridad, la ira no le dejaba hacerlo. Se había sentido mortificado cuando descubrió a aquel desconocido transportando en brazos a su prometida y a ella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

“Cuando yo ayer dormí en el suelo con tal de que no te sintieras incómoda, ¡ni siquiera intenté tocarte!”. — pensó mientras se subía a la cama ante la sorpresa de la chica y la tomaba de ambos brazos, apretando con fuerza. Akane pareció quedarse sin palabras, mirándole estupefacta.

— No voy a consentirlo, no permitiré que nadie... — el corazón comenzó a galopar rápido, descontrolado dentro de su pecho, ¿que es lo que había estado a punto de decir?¿pero qué estaba haciendo? soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre ella y pareció confuso, perdido. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama con las pupilas dilatadas y las manos temblorosas. Cada vez le costaba más controlarse, le asustaba pensar en el día en que finalmente no pudiese hacerlo y se abalanzara sobre ella, ciego y hambriento.

¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en los hombres?¿de lo que le hacía sentir a él?. En el último año se había vuelto tan terriblemente hermosa que casi dolía mirarla, no quería ni pensar en los próximos años, cuando sus curvas quedasen definitivamente marcadas y su rostro perdiese su ingenuidad de niña. Sería terrible, una auténtica tortura.

— ¿Ranma? — su voz tembló, dubitativa, el chico de la trenza se giró, asustado de ella, pero sobre todo de sí mismo. Ella se movió en la cama y le tocó el brazo.

Ni siquiera el gi de entrenamiento conseguía disimular su cada vez más sinuosas curvas, Ranma tragó saliva y se puso en pie.

— Olvídalo, cuídate ese tobillo.

Akane le observó salir furibundo de la enfermería, estaba preocupada, sabía que algo no iba bien.

...  
..  
.

Lo había pensado mucho, no hacía más que darle vueltas. Buscar pistas entre los yakuzas fue exactamente lo que hizo años atrás, y terminó con un navajazo enterrado en las costillas, no supo nunca si por meterse donde no le llamaban o por poner nervioso a alguien. Pero por más que lo pensaba la conclusión era la misma.

Ella no estaba ahí.

Ninguna familia yakuza podría haberla retenido, ni a él tampoco, tenía el presentimiento que estaba ante algo mucho más grande, tanto que no alcanzaba a verlo con claridad. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

Se plantó ante la puerta de uno de los clubs más frecuentados por las bandas, le parecía un sitio igual de bueno que cualquier otro. Dio un paso dentro cuando un hombre con la complexión de un luchador de sumo le salió al paso, y poniéndole una mano en el pecho le echó hacia atrás.

— ¿Pero qué hace?

— Lo siento, está reservado el derecho de admisión.

— Quiero entrar.

— Sólo clientes.

Ranma miró contrariado, lo cierto es que no le apetecía comenzar una pelea, pero se abstuvo en el momento en que dos chicas con diminutos vestidos pasaban de largo con tan sólo una mirada por parte del gigantesco guardián de la puerta. 

Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de darse la vuelta y pasar por una tienda de ropa barata, donde compró un vestido provocativo y unos tacones.

— A esto también sé jugar. — murmuró mientras caminaba por la calle en busca de un establecimiento en el que poder cambiarse.

No hacía nada parecido desde su adolescencia, por aquel entonces vestirse de mujer para burlarse de amigos y enemigos parecía lo más normal, pero después había dejado de serlo. Se le terminaron los motivos para sonreír.

Caminó manteniendo el equilibrio sobre los tacones mucho mejor de lo que él mismo se esperaba, llevaba un vestido de color verde completamente ajustado a su figura, se había soltado el pelo de tal forma que bien parecía una gigantesca cascada de fuego ondulada. Le daba un aspecto electrizante, vivaz. Sensualidad en estado puro.

Se dirigió de nuevo al local y caminó con confianza, el luchador de sumo continuaba en la entrada. Le dirigió una mirada y para su sorpresa la detuvo.

— No te conozco, ¿eres nueva?. — dijo mientras le impedía el paso.

— Es la tercera vez que vengo, será que no te has fijado. — repuso intentando continuar.

— Hace un par de días también vino una chica nueva, y las cosas no terminaron muy bien.

— Oh, ¡vamos! Me esperan mis amigas, han llegado un rato antes, debes haberlas visto...

Hizo un mohín encantador con los labios y el gigante de la puerta no pudo más, rompió sus defensas y la dejó pasar. Desde luego algunas cosas eran mucho más fáciles siendo mujer.

Avanzó por un angosto pasillo hasta que llegó a un ascensor, lo tomó no muy seguro de lo que se iba a encontrar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron la música resonaba alta y la estancia se iluminaba con luces moradas, caminó casi a ciegas hasta que un brazo se enredó en su cintura.

— ¿Buscas compañía? — un hombre de aliento pestilente le jaló hacia sí, Ranma tardó una décima de segundo en retorcerle el brazo.

— ¡Aaaahh!

— Uy, disculpa, ha sido sin querer. — dijo soltándole de inmediato y simulando inocencia. — Me asustaste.

Él se sobó el brazo contrariado mientras la pelirroja le sonreía.

— Perdónale, siempre es igual. — dijo una chica castaña apareciendo detrás de él y llevando una bandeja llena de bebidas y aperitivos. — Es uno de nuestros clientes más habituales y aún así no tiene ni idea de como tratar a las mujeres, ¿verdad Takashi?

— Yuri, tú sabes que a ti te trato bien. 

— Eso es porque soy la camarera. — repuso entrando en una de las salas laterales, mientras el hombre la seguía de cerca. Ranma se asomó discretamente, al parecer había entrado en un sitio curioso, uno de esos clubs privados para gente con dinero, llenos de chicas, música y diversión.

— Entra. — le indicó mientras él mismo tomaba asiento.

Ranma hizo lo propio, era una sala espaciosa con varias mesas y mullidos sillones, había algunos hombres jugando a las cartas y otros hablaban animadamente entre sí, el tal Takashi bebía una copa y varias chicas le acompañaban. La pelirroja pareció dubitativa pero finalmente tomó asiento cerca de aquel cretino.

— … me sigue pareciendo extraño, me da miedo. — decía una de ellas en un tono confidencial, dentro de la sala la música no estaba tan alta.

— Dicen que no era de por aquí, que no había venido nunca. — contestó una segunda.

— Aún así....¿crees que le mató ella?

— Vamos chicas, basta ya de hablar de eso. — interrumpió el hombre — Fue un ajuste de cuentas, sólo que usaron una mujer como cebo, le engañó para que saliera fuera y allí le debía estar esperando alguien.

— Yakihito me dijo que parecía trabajo de profesionales, que fue de un solo golpe.

— Eso no es verdad. — interrumpió de nuevo el hombre pensativo, mientras alejaba el vaso de licor de sus labios. — yo llegué a ver el cuerpo y tenía otra herida en el estómago. Creo que primero le apuñaló, le hizo saber que iba a morir, jugó con él tan sólo unos segundos antes de matarle. 

— ¿Qué?¿y porqué haría eso?

— Disculpad — dijo Ranma interrumpiendo por primera vez la conversación — ¿de qué estáis hablando?

— ¿No te has enterado? — preguntó alterada una de las chicas, casi con horror. — Hace unos días hubo un asesinato, dicen que fue una mujer.

— Una mujer no tiene la fuerza que se necesita para hacer ese tipo de corte. — insistió el tal Takashi haciendo un gesto desagradable con el pulgar de lado a lado del cuello.

— ¿Pero y si los rumores son ciertos, y si fue...el Kokuryukai?

Unos segundos de silencio precedieron a una sonora carcajada, todos parecía realmente divertidos menos la pobre chica culpable del comentario y el propio Ranma, que se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

— ¿Que es el Kokuryukai? — preguntó con ingenuidad mientras intentaba parecer relajada, tomó una copa entre sus manos de forma distraída.

— El Kokuryukai no existe. — dijo Takashi aún divertido. — Es la historia de miedo que se cuenta a los hijos de los yakuzas para que se vayan temprano a la cama.

— Dicen que es una sociedad secreta. — le relató la chica que tenía a su lado, con tono jocoso. — Se hacen llamar la Sociedad del Dragón Negro, y están a cargo del mismo gobierno. Se dedican al espionaje y al asesinato por encargo, incluso en otros países. 

— El idiota de Kishi jamás se vería envuelto en nada tan grande — continuó el hombre. — Fue un ajuste de cuentas, las sociedades secretas y las teorías conspiratorias son propias de personas aburridas con demasiado tiempo libre.

La música se escuchaba amortiguada, y aún así el ritmo resonaba en la cabeza de la pelirroja, estaba demasiado alto, no le dejaba pensar. Sus ojos se movieron febriles por la estancia mientras recordaba las palabras de Nabiki: “...la pregunta correcta es...¿quién es lo suficientemente inteligente o poderoso para ocultar un asesinato durante diez años?”.

Kokuryukai, no lo había escuchado jamás pero por algún motivo le pareció perfecto. Capaces de ocultar un asesinato, de hacer creer lo que quisieran, poderosos, invisibles...

— ¿Cómo era la mujer? — preguntó dejando la copa en la mesa, si obtenía alguna pista sobre esa persona tal vez podría continuar investigando.

— Nadie la recuerda exactamente...estuvo poco tiempo, se fue muy rápido.

— ¿Nadie..?

— Bueno, yo la ví salir con Kishi y tomar el ascensor. — apuntó otra de las chicas, que se sentaba a la derecha de Takashi. — Parecía muy joven, caminaba deprisa, llevaba un vestido negro y el pelo largo.

— ¿No la recuerdas?

— Estaba muy oscuro — repuso su interlocutora.

— Si quieres encontrarla será mejor que hables con la policía. — contestó el hombre comenzando a estar cansado del tema. — Venga chicas, ¡vamos a jugar a las cartas!¡quien pierda se quitará una prenda!

— Ay, no. — bromeó una de ellas repentinamente pudorosa. — Sólo llevo este vestido.

— ¡Mejor para mí!

Ranma ya había oído más que suficiente, se levantó de su sitio y se encaminó a la salida.

— ¡Oye! — la camarera de antes corrió tras ella y la alcanzó cuando estaba llegando al ascensor. — He oído lo que has dicho, ¿de verdad estás buscando a esa mujer?

La pelirroja la miró desconfiada, pero ella no se amedrentó.

— Yo sí creo en el Kokuryukai, mi abuelo perteneció a un clan yakuza y me contaba historias acerca de ellos, decía que no había forma de encontrarlos pero que hay ciertas personas que saben cosas...— miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, temiendo ser escuchada por oídos curiosos — ...Tienes que buscar a un maestro de irezumi.

— ¿Irezumi? — preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

— Dibujantes de piel. 

...  
..  
.

Aburrida, descansaba apoyada sobre la pequeña mesa de madera de su habitación privada. Tumbó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos un segundo, cuando los volvió a abrir contempló su mano izquierda, que había quedado justo a la altura de su visión. Miró la cicatriz, absorta, antes de recorrerla con el dedo índice con mucho cuidado, haciendo el mismo recorrido que el afilado metal. 

— Ni siquiera te sientes culpable...Oyabun.

Y recordó aquel día, hacía no muchas semanas cuando fue a verle.

Había sido un largo viaje, estuvo más de un mes infiltrada en las filas de una nueva red de contrabandistas, obteniendo información. Su misión se había complicado, durante algunos momentos se temió descubierta y tuvo que hacer aquello para lo que estaba entrenada, simplemente no dejó cabos sueltos, nadie que le pudiese reconocer. Debía de estar acostumbrada, era su trabajo, lo había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones, ya no sentía miedo ni piedad, los sentimientos le eran algo ajeno, algo de lo que se deshizo mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora era lo que era. Un fantasma, una sombra, una muerta.

Creía tenerlo todo controlado, creía haberse convertido en exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella. Comía sin ganas, respiraba por inercia, moriría sin lágrimas, aceptando aquel descanso. A veces pensaba que sería mucho mejor eso, simplemente morir, pero entonces…¿por qué continuaba caminando? sosteniendo firmemente un arma, siendo el instrumento afilado y peligroso, el perro de presa, la muerte encarnada.

Los mató, apenas se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando, no sufrieron, mató a aquellos tres hombres que la habían descubierto, les partió el cuello, les golpeó inmisericorde hasta que dejaron de respirar, cuando de pronto vio una sombra a sus espaldas, un testigo de su crimen. Huía de ella, tenía miedo, no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Llegaron hasta un oscuro callejón, ella y su presa a solas. 

Dudó un segundo, pero enseguida se adentró en su busca recordando lo vital que era para el clan no cometer errores, ser invisibles. Fue entonces cuando le vio, un chiquillo, apenas tendría 12 años. Angustiado se escondido torpemente tras un cubo de basura.

Dio un par de pasos más y el chico se lanzó contra ella en un desesperado intento de salvar la vida, intentó golpearla con el puño cerrado, pero le llevaba siglos de ventaja. Le golpeó en el estómago y después en la nuca, cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Le contempló apenas un segundo antes de que, de nuevo, el chico se agarrase tenaz a su vida y volviese a levantarse, listo para luchar.

Y entonces se quedó sin aliento, casi sin palabras al percibir en aquel aniñado rostro la sombra de otro. Sus ojos azules resplandecieron en la oscuridad, su pelo azabache, revuelto la hizo estremecer y perder sus fuerzas. 

— Chico, ¿tienes familia? — preguntó con voz dulce, tanto que parecía mentira que saliese de alguien capaz de atrocidades como las que acababa de cometer.

— S-Sí — contestó él, aterrorizado.

— ¿Y les quieres?

— Sí señora — volvió a decir, mirándola como si en cualquier momento le fuese a propiciar el golpe de gracia.

— Entonces corre, huye lo más lejos que puedas, escóndete de tal forma que nadie pueda encontrarte, sé una sombra, alguien a quien olvidar. Huye, huye lejos y no vuelvas jamás.

El chico la miró espantado, su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, salió corriendo a la vez que trastabilló. Pasó al lado de la asesina y corrió sin descanso, hasta que ella dejó de escuchar sus pasos. Sonrió sin alegría, de forma cínica.

— Quizás descubras que hubieses preferido que te matase. — murmuró para sí misma, poniendo con aquello fin a su viaje.

Al regreso a su vieja casa lo primero que hizo fue darse un largo baño en el onsen. Después sus ayudantes la vistieron con uno de aquellos estúpidos kimonos que tanto le gustaban a Oyabun, le hacían sentir incómoda, apretada e incapaz de moverse con facilidad. Aún así aguantó el rito con paciencia pero no consintió que peinaran sus cabellos, los dejó sueltos sobre su espalda.

Cuando llegó a su presencia se inclinó debidamente, como siempre había hecho, como una buena hija.

— Oyabun, he regresado. — dijo diligente mientras levantaba la vista y corría la puerta tras de sí.

— Mi pequeña. — dijo el hombre de voz profunda y autoritaria — Me alegra verte, ¿que tal fue todo?

— Bien — contestó esquiva — Todo bien.

Él sonrió, las arrugas se apretujaron en su frente y en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba cerca de cumplir los 60, tenía el pelo cano corto y solía vestir de forma tradicional, tal y como lo hacía su propio padre. Sus ojos eran pequeños y brillantes, normalmente serenos excepto cuando se enfadaba, entonces se volvían amenazantes, dos pequeñas canicas oscuras enmarcadas por cejas prominentes que le daban un aspecto rudo.

La chica tragó saliva, nerviosa.

— Oyabun, hay algo que quería hablar con usted.

— ¿De que se trata?

— Es...es sólo que...quiero retirarme, Oyabun.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó, aún a sabiendas de lo que le estaba intentando decir.

— Tal vez pueda servir para otras tareas, tener una existencia más apacible, lejos de...la muerte.

— Hija mia... — dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole su mano, invitándola a tomarla. Ella la aceptó y se levantó, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que el hombre sonrió cruel — ...no puedes alejarte de ella, tu eres la misma muerte.

Pestañeó incrédula.

— No existes. No eres nadie. Eres el perro de presa de nuestros políticos, la señora de la limpieza de los banqueros, el arma de quienes no se quieren manchar las manos. El halcón de presa del emperador. Eres la reina de los muertos. 

— Oyabun, por favor...

— Y que sea la última vez que tengo que mandar a Satoshi a deshacerse de la basura que vas dejando en tus misiones, ese condenado crio ha dado más problemas de los necesarios.

Dos cristalinas lágrimas viajaron desde los ojos de la chica, cruzando sus mejillas a toda velocidad hasta mojar la parte superior de su kimono. 

— ¡No!

— Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo sigas siendo tan necia, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que eres demasiado valiosa para el clan...así que recuerda, recuérdalo bien. Guarda tu odio, toda esa ira y desprecio que sientes hacia mí y hacia tí misma, porque todo, absolutamente todo eso me pertenece.

El hombre sonrió y con un gesto increíblemente gentil apoyó su callosa mano en el perfil de su rostro.

Y por primera vez en todos aquellos años oprimió su mano, ella le miró asustada, con el terror bailando en sus gigantescos ojos, la mano del hombre se cerró sobre su mandíbula en un gesto posesivo, se acercó a ella y tomó sus labios de forma hosca, segundos antes de romper el contacto y hablar muy despacio.

— Esas lágrimas también. No lo olvides jamás, me perteneces, ahora y siempre...mi precioso crisantemo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokuryukai: Sociedad del Dragon Negro, su símbolo son tres tomoes (especie de símbolos orientales parecidos a las comas) haciendo un círculo y rodeados por una flor de crisantemo. Fue una sociedad secreta real, que existió desde 1901 hasta el fin de la segunda guerra mundial, aunque a día de hoy se considera disuelta. Para este fic me he aprovechado de su existencia y me he tomado algunas pequeñas licencias artísticas (quizás no tan pequeñas).
> 
> Irezumi: Es la técnica de tatuaje tradicional que suelen usar los yakuzas, se diferencia de las técnicas modernas en los colores, acabados, y sobre todo en el proceso, mucho más anticuado y doloroso. 
> 
> Oyabun: Es un nombre honorífico. Se podría traducir como “padre” pero en este contexto se refiere al líder de una organización muy jerarquizada, donde el superior es conocido como el “padre” de todos mientras que el resto de los miembros son sus “kabun” o hijos.


	6. Mi estupidez

— ¡Señorita!¡¡Kiku-dono!! — Ume corría tras ella tan rápido como le permitía su ligero yukata, con pasos pequeños pero rápidos.

La mujer había regresado de la visita con la expresión desencajada y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, su ayudante iba tras ella completamente desesperada. Caminaba rápido, el resto del servicio de la casa contemplaban la escena expectantes.

Sabía muy bien dónde dirigirse, anduvo por la vieja casa de madera hasta que llegó a una pequeña sala de tatami con multitud de armas colgando de las paredes: lanzas, sais, nunchakus, y por supuesto, katanas.

Entró decidida y tomó una pequeña wakizashi, la desenfundó y tiró la vaina lacada de color blanco al suelo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

— ¡Señorita! — llegó sin aliento hasta la habitación y contempló con terror a su señora, vió el filo del arma resplandecer ante los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por la apertura de la puerta — ¿Que va a hacer con eso?

— Ume, cierra la puerta.

La pequeña chica negó nerviosa con la cabeza mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— No puede hacerlo... — suplicó, pero su señora respondió con una mirada amenazante, sus ojos ardían de pura rabia y locura. Su rostro pálido como la misma muerte parecía querer decirle que, o la obedecía o habría graves e indeseadas consecuencias.

— ¡¡Ume!!

— ¡NO! — y para su propia sorpresa la chica intentó arrebatarle el arma, no le costó lo más mínimo empujarla hacia un lado y hacerla caer sobre el tatami. Ume se giró confusa, con lágrimas en los ojos reflejo de su desesperación.

— ¡El yubitsume no funcionará con usted, Oyabun no lo permitirá!

La mujer apretó los dientes.

— ¡Al menos tengo que intentarlo! — dijo mientras se agachaba y recogía las mangas de su kimono. Tragó saliva antes de mirar su mano izquierda, si lo seguía pensando no lo haría. Era absurdo que después de arrebatar tantas vidas y causar tanto dolor se preocupase por el suyo propio.

Colocó la mano sobre el tatami y extendió bien los dedos, firmes y aún así temblorosos.

— Es la única manera...no hay otra salida...

Levantó la wakizashi en el aire y se quedó estática en aquella postura tan solo un momento, debía ser fuerte, debía sobreponerse, apretó la empuñadura en su mano derecha y tomó aire antes de dejar caer la afiladisima hoja sobre sus dedos meñique y anular.

El dolor la atravesó en forma de descarga, cerró los ojos un segundo mientras sentía como se empañaba su visión. La sangre empapaba la superficie de forma escandalosa, tiñendo a su paso la paja del tatami . Temblando, levantó la espada para contemplar su hazaña y no pudo más que sentirse contrariada al comprobar que no había conseguido cortarse los dedos por completo, tan sólo se había hecho una profunda herida que atravesaba carne y tendones.

Había fallado, su convicción la había traicionado, en el último momento vaciló, su filo perdió la fuerza y el valor necesarios para llevar a cabo la tarea. Ni siquiera había conseguido cortar la mitad del hueso.

“Bastará con un segundo corte” — le dijo su cerebro alimentado por la adrenalina, volvió a levantar el arma sobre su cabeza con la mirada febril, antes de que Ume se le tirase de nuevo encima.

En un acto completamente imprudente intentó por segunda vez arrebatarle la wakizashi. Ambas mujeres forcejeaban en el suelo mientras sus ropas se manchaban de sangre. Su habilidad se vio superada por el dolor y las fuerzas intactas de su adversaria, y más cuando otras tres mujeres entraron en la habitación, reteniéndola contra el suelo.

Gritó, las golpeó, casi se libró de ellas hasta que él llegó. Su mirada oscura y acerada se clavó en ella sin indulgencia, contempló el charco de sangre, sus ropas manchadas y su cabello despeinado. Ella le retó con los ojos, respiraba agitadamente, pero eso no le impidió mostrarse altiva.

El joven puso un pie en la habitación y todas las mujeres se alejaron de ellos, aterradas. Soltaron el cuerpo de su señora y se refugiaron en un rincón.

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer? — preguntó de forma calmada, tomó la mano ensangrentada de la chica y miró el corte con curiosidad. — Tiene mala pinta, será mejor que te lleve a un hospital.

Ella negó con la cabeza y librándose de su agarre recuperó su mano izquierda, tomándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

— No necesito tu ayuda.

El sonrió y se pasó la lengua por el labio superior. Se agachó a su lado y la tomó en brazos, apretando su menudo cuerpo envuelto en sedas ensangrentadas.

— Insisto.

...  
..  
.

Llevaba dos días visitando locales y aún no tenía absolutamente nada. La tarde del día anterior un chico de la zona le dijo que no estaba buscando en el lugar adecuado, los mejores tatuadores se encontraban aún más al sur. Fue por ello que tomó su ligero equipaje y viajó hasta Kagoshima. A pesar de ser pleno invierno en esa parte del país casi parecía primavera.

Hacía semanas que se encontraba envuelto en aquella búsqueda y por primera vez tenía dudas. Fue por culpa de su madre, le llamó preocupada por no saber de él en tantos días, puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que se encontraba de nuevo al sur de Japón.

Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo dudar, ni siquiera sus llamadas a la sensatez. No, lo que ocurría es que de nuevo volvía a sentir los recuerdos borrosos, era curioso cómo su mente recordaba ciertas tonterías con una claridad digna de película y otras las deformaba a su antojo. Los acontecimientos había comenzado a volverse difusos, sentía que si no encontraba algo tangible en breve su razón ganaría el pulso que mantenía con su fé.

Tenía que creer en lo que había visto, regresaba al día de lluvia constantemente. Su corazón se lo decía, su cordura trataba de negárselo. Una y otra vez alzaba la mirada y veía aquel rostro bajo el paraguas, al otro lado de la carretera, cada vez uno diferente: una chica de redondos mofletes y ojos pequeños, una mujer de expresión severa, una adolescente mirando su teléfono, una chica demasiado maquillada, una anciana de pelo cano.

Y ella de nuevo, su expresión de horror al verse descubierta.

“Akane..."

— ¿No estás cansado?

Era lo que le faltaba, de nuevo su visión de Akane le rondaba, y por sí fuera poco esta vez se atrevía a hablarle en plena calle.

Volvía a ser una adolescente, de expresión infantil y sonrojadas mejillas. Optó por lo mejor que podía hacer, ignorarla.

— Yo estoy cansada, quiero volver a casa. — rezongó caminando a su lado.

— Si sólo vas a molestar mejor te vas. — le contestó por pura costumbre.

— Que aburrido. — respondió ella guardando un repentino silencio.

Ranma suspiró, sería patético volver a su anterior existencia, a su triste vida sin esperanzas. Pero su mayor temor radicaba en que ni él mismo terminaba de creerse que ella siguiese en ese mundo, bajo el mismo cielo, pisando la misma tierra....porque si era así....si conseguía dar con ella...

Caminó hasta ese conjunto de calles que le habían indicado unas cuantas personas, hasta uno de esos lugares que era mejor no pisar si no querías problemas. Miró hacia la cantidad de negocios de copas que se anunciaban y caminó entre las tiendas, nada, de nuevo un callejón sin salida. 

Había vuelto a quedarse estancado, había perdido la pista. Se quedó parado en mitad de la calle mientras sentía cómo la falta de fuerzas hacía que le temblaran las piernas. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor confuso, desesperado.

— ¿Qué buscas? — preguntó Akane brincando alegremente delante de sus ojos.

— Un maestro de irezumi...¿dónde se escondería? — dijo para sí, intentando no desconcentrarse.

Fue en ese momento cuando Akane comenzó a reír y echó a correr, adentrándose en un estrecho callejón que se alejaba de las calles principales, oscuro y zigzagueante. La vio desaparecer antes de seguirla arrastrado por su instinto, con la fuerza electromagnética de un gigantesco imán. Caminó en la penumbra hasta que dio con el único establecimiento del lugar.

Una pequeña puerta de color azul con una placa diminuta atornillada a la madera, explícita y directa: “Maruo - Artista”.

Miró alrededor del marco, no había timbre. Tomó aire antes de dar un par de golpes con los nudillos.

Pasaron los minutos y no ocurrió nada, volvió a golpear la puerta con más insistencia, pero aún así no se abrió. Lo más probable es que no hubiese nadie, eso o estaba ante uno de esos sitios privados a los que sólo se accede si conoces la contraseña.

Obviamente entrar en la casa de alguien por las malas no era lo más adecuado, pero hacía ya mucho que se le había acabado la paciencia. Se libró de su mochila y dejándola a un lado comenzó a estirar los brazos y después las piernas, se plantó a apenas un metro de la puerta en posición de combate y conteniendo un grito la derribó de una fuertísima patada. 

Dolió, su pierna aún no estaba completamente curada, pero no dio ni una sola muestra de debilidad, simplemente apretó dos segundos los dientes.

La tabla cayó al suelo y él recuperó su mochila antes de entrar en el local. Caminó por encima de la puerta y miró a los ojos a la asombrada mujer que había acudido ante el alboroto.

— Lo siento, no encontré otra manera de entrar. — dijo sonriente mientras recogía la puerta y la colocaba como buenamente podía contra el agujero creado.

— ¡Esto es una residencia privada! — exclamó la señora, debía rondar los 60 y conservaba bien, vestía con un kimono sencillo de colores planos y se recogía el pelo en un elaborado peinado tradicional.

— Estoy buscando a un maestro de irezumi.

— ¡Largo de aquí o llamaré a la policía!

— No quiero hacerles daño, sólo vengo a hablar,

— Fuera, ¡fuera!

— Querida, déjale pasar — hasta la puerta principal salió un hombre mayor y completamente calvo, tenía una expresión severa, mofletuda, sus ojos se clavaron en los del chico, evaluándole. Vestía ropas sencillas, parecidas a las que solía llevar Soun Tendô pero en color negro. La parte de sus brazos que se asomaba entre la tela mostraba elaborados tatuajes hasta las muñecas y lo mismo ocurría en los tobillos, debía llevar tener el cuerpo completamente dibujado.

— ¿Eres policía?

— No.

— ¿Estás en alguna banda?

El chico volvió a negar con la cabeza y le devolvió una mirada seria.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres?

— Estoy buscando a un maestro de irezumi.

Un pequeño silencio se estableció entre ambos hombres que parecieron entenderse sin necesidad de palabras.

— ¿Y para eso has tirado mi puerta abajo?

— Nadie abría. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lo siento hijo, ya no hago tatuajes, dejé todo aquello. — el hombre resopló y le mostró con cierta nostalgia su mano izquierda, Ranma pudo apreciar que le faltaba gran parte del dedo meñique.

Había escuchado hablar de eso, era una ceremonia de disculpa dentro del código de la yakuza. Se suponía que si alguien hacía una grave ofensa y quería dejar la banda debía ofrecer algo a cambio, normalmente al jefe le solía bastar con uno o dos dedos para dejar marchar a una persona.

— Ahora solo pinto cuadros.

El chico de la trenza le miró arrogante.

— No quiero un tatuaje.

— ¿Buscas a un maestro de irezumi y no quieres un tatuaje? — el hombre soltó una ligerísima risotada — Eres muy joven pero no pareces estúpido, te has metido en un buen lío. Que ya no pertenezca a ese mundo no significa que no tenga contactos.

— Justo de eso quería hablar, de sus contactos. Necesito encontrar al Kokuryukai.

De nuevo otro silencio atronador, la mujer se retiró de forma sigilosa y el hombre volvió a reír.

— Me he equivocado contigo, si que eres estúpido. El Kokuryukai no existe, es solo una leyenda. — sonrió con todos los dientes, le faltaban algunas piezas, lo que le daban aspecto de viejo loco.

— Aún así necesito encontrarlos.

El hombre volvió a reír y entró por una pequeña puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda, Ranma le siguió para descubrir que se trataba de su estudio, en el suelo varios tubos de pintura acrílica de colores habían derramado parte de su contenido, goteando sobre el suave tatami. Colgados de las paredes decenas de cuadros cubrían cada centímetro libre, unos más pequeños y otros muchos más grandes.

Era asombroso, abrió la boca apabullado, todas las pinturas eran hermosas, brillantes y coloridas. Aquí y allá los cuadros mostraban dibujos completamente sobrecargados, de tal forma que en los lienzos apenas había espacio en blanco. 

Todos ellos eran tatuajes, los reconoció al instante, eran tatuajes llevados a la pintura. Carpas, tigres, olas, ríos, flores, dragones, samurais, pétalos de sakura....parecía flotar en armonía combinados de diferentes maneras en los lienzos hasta adoptar forma artística.

— Es verdad que se dedica a pintar. — reconoció a su pesar.

— ¿Te gustan?

— ¿Son de verdad?¿son dibujos que ha hecho en personas?

Él asintió orgulloso.

— En su mayor parte, normalmente los diseños se repiten, pero para cada persona su tatuaje significa una cosa diferente.

Ranma se giró y volvió a mirar al hombre a los ojos.

— ¿Trabajaba usted para algún clan? — preguntó lleno de intención, el hombre le dio la espalda y tomó uno de los tubos de pintura que estaban en el suelo, vertió el pigmento sobre una paleta y escogió un pincel muy fino de un bote de cristal.

Descubrió con cuidado el lienzo en el que se encontraba trabajando, era grande, tenía más de un metro de ancho y casi metro y medio de largo. Tomó un fino hilo de pintura roja y pensó un momento antes de dar un ligerísimo toque.

— Cuando eres parte de la yakuza solo trabajas para un clan, la fidelidad es un tema muy importante, si no eres fiel tú y tu familia estáis muertos — dijo completamente concentrado mientras tomaba un poco más de pintura con el borde del pincel. — Es por eso que a mucha gente le cuesta dar el paso, ya sabes, todo el mundo aprecia sus dedos.

— Necesito que me cuente lo que sepa sobre el Kokuryukai.

— Yo no se nada.

— Entonces dígame de alguien que lo sepa.

— Nadie sabe de algo que no existe.

— Tiene que saber algo.... — dijo Ranma en un tono suplicante, el hombre le miró con el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a concentrarse en su pintura.

— ¿De verdad es eso lo que buscas?¿al Kokuryukai?¿sigues la sombra de una leyenda de manera tan desesperada?

El chico abrió los ojos, comprendiendo.

— No, estoy buscando a una persona, una mujer.

— Ah, siempre es una mujer... — volvió a sonreír mientras daba una nueva pincelada.

— Hace diez años que desapareció. Era...es la persona que yo... — susurró mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Y porqué has tardado tanto en buscarla?

— Pensé que estaba muerta.

— ¿Y no lo está?

— Creo que no.

— Es una historia interesante, pero no se como esperas que te ayude. — dejó la pintura y miró de lleno sus ojos azules — No me dedico a buscar gente, ¿sabes?

— Creo que el Kokuryukai la secuestró.

De nuevo otro pausa silenciosa.

— Te equivocas chico, asumiendo que es algo imposible, si ellos se la hubieran llevado sin duda estaría muerta. 

— ¿Ellos...?

— Olvídala, nadie merece tanto la pena.

Ranma miró al hombre abriendo los ojos de forma desorbitada, estaba claro que sabía algo. Rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta que encontró aquella fotografía que siempre llevaba consigo, la misma que le había acompañado a Jusenkyo. Miró a su preciosa Akane de 16 años tan solo un momento, antes de ofrecerle la imagen al pintor con manos temblorosas.

— Se llama Akane Tendô, puede haber cambiado, han pasado diez años desde que se tomó la fotografía, seguramente lleve el pelo más largo. — observó de forma ansiosa la cara de aquel hombre en busca de una reacción, la que fuera.

Pero él se giró de nuevo sobre su pintura y empapó el pincel, mirándolo de forma siniestra.

— ¿Sabías que el color rojo en los tatuajes es el más difícil de conseguir?

— ¿Qué?

— En el irezumi no se usan tintas artificiales, todo es natural. Cada tatuador hace su propia mezcla y para el rojo hay que utilizar un tipo de sulfato muy tóxico, es por eso que rara vez queda un color tan vivo como el de este cuadro. Suelen diluirse un poco con tonos ocres ya que cuanto más roja sea la tinta, más veneno contiene. El proceso de dibujo puede durar años y es extremadamente doloroso, consiste en introducir tinta en la piel con un cincel metálico, golpe a golpe. 

El chico de la trenza frunció el entrecejo a la vez que miraba el cuadro que aquel hombre estaba pintando. Era un lienzo en blanco, aún por terminar, en su centro un magnífico y estilizado dragón de color negro se enredaba sobre sí mismo, naciendo en perpendicular y ascendiendo hacia la esquina superior derecha del marco. Rodeando al ser de fantasía había decenas de diminutas flores rojas, brillantisimas, apiñadas en torno a la figura como si el dragón se hiciese fuerte en torno a todos aquellos...Ranma estrechó la mirada.

— …crisantemos...

— La persona que me pidió este dibujo quiso un color muy rojo en sus tatuajes, como el fuego. Como la sangre. Yo le contesté que moriría envenenada, pero eso es lo que menos le importaba. Dijo que si no eran rojos de verdad no podría sentir...

— ¿¡Qué tiene que ver esto con Akane!? — exclamó comenzando a impacientarse, dio un paso hacia el hombre y le agarró por el cuello del traje, pero el ex-yakuza ni siquiera se inmutó.

— ...el amor. Los crisantemos son una flor curiosa, ¿no crees? hay quienes dicen que conectan el mundo de los muertos y los vivos, como una especie de puente. Otros lo usan como emblema, y a veces los crisantemos rojos se utilizan para decir “te querré por siempre”.

Ranma aflojó el agarre y le miró confuso, le dio la impresión de que aquel hombre estaba jugando con él, escarbando en sus recuerdos y sacando a flote todo su dolor sin pretenderlo.

— El dragón negro rugiendo en un campo de crisantemos rojos es uno de los dibujos más hermosos que he hecho. Nunca lo dijo, pero siempre creí que ese dragón no formaba parte de ella misma, mientras lo dibujaba no pensé que representara valor, ni coraje...el dragón rodeado de flores era el hombre al que amaba.

— ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? — preguntó confuso.

— Los códigos de lealtad siguen siendo los mismos, estés dentro o fuera de la banda. Tengo dos hijos y una mujer a los que debo proteger, sus vidas son lo más valioso...si entiendes y respetas eso te marcharás, jamás vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

— Es decir, ¿que aunque supiera algo...no me lo diría?¿significa eso que la ha reconocido?¿¡ha visto a Akane!?

— No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

— ¡Miente! — volvió a tomarle por el cuello de sus ropas y esta vez sus dedos se crisparon, sus nudillos adquirieron un color blanquecino a la vez que le alzaba unos centímetros del suelo, sus ojos agitados como el mar en plena tormenta le exigieron y suplicaron a un mismo tiempo una respuesta, algo, lo que fuera. Se agarraría a un clavo ardiendo con tal de seguir manteniendo aunque fuese un pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Dígame la verdad!

— ¡Todos tenemos algo que queremos proteger aún a costa de nuestra propia vida!¡entiéndelo!

La rabia tomó forma de monstruo, amenazante y oscuro a la vez que miraba al hombre, una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente pero el miedo que pudiese sentir se mantenía a raya, cuidadosamente amaestrado, al menos en apariencia.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma reparó en el único cuadro diferente de aquella habitación, uno no demasiado grande y que ocupaba la pared central. Una mujer joven sostenía en brazos a un bebé mientras una pequeña niña se agarraba a su vestido.

Aflojó el agarre y permitió que el hombre volviese a tocar el suelo con sus propios pies. “Una familia”, su familia. Las sonrisas de aquella imagen parecieron mirarle acusadoras y se sintió como un matón, un idiota exigiendo estupideces. Nadie pondría en peligro la seguridad de su familia por un desconocido.

Dio un paso atrás a la vez que rompía el contacto. Lo entendía, él haría lo mismo en su lugar.

— No puede terminar aquí...si ella aún existe en este mundo, yo la encontraré. — murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y recuperar su mochila, se la echó sobre el hombro y con la vista baja se dirigió hacia la salida.

— ¡Chico! — volvió a girarse, el hombre le miraba con el gesto compungido. — Si te descubren...acabarás muerto. 

Ranma sonrió con tristeza.

— Creo que ya lo estoy.

Salió por la desvencijada puerta, cuando el pintor escuchó como se alejaban sus pasos suspiró, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Miró febril el lienzo en el que estaba trabajando, su respiración se agitó.

Tomó su paleta y un pincel un poco más grueso, buscó con desesperación un tubo de pintura dentro de su desastroso maletín. Sonrió al verlo. Echó un buen chorro y humedeció el pincel, no, demasiado brillante. Un poco más de negro, tal vez un toque de blanco. Mezcló los colores deprisa hasta que alcanzó el tono deseado. Repasó con precisión los iris del dragón, una y otra vez.

Se alejó un par de pasos de su obra y la contempló satisfecho, sonrió como si acabase de contar un chiste privado, una broma que sólo él entendería. Los ojos azules del dragón le devolvieron la mirada, parecían emitir fuerza propia, una clase de determinación obsesiva.

Sí, definitivamente ese era su color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiku-dono: Kiku en japonés significa crisantemo, es el nombre de la flor. “Dono” es una partícula honoraria que actualmente se encuentra en desuso, significa “señor o señora”. Por lo que Kiku-dono libremente se podría traducir como “Señorita Crisantemo”.
> 
> Wakizashi: es una pequeña katana que puede medir entre 30 y 60 centímetros.
> 
> Yubitsume: ritual por el cual se procede a cortar parte de la última falange o las dos últimas, suele hacerse a modo de petinencia, para pagar deudas de juego o como castigo por una ofensa. Esta práctica es heredada de la época samurai, ya que el dedo meñique era el que agarra con fuerza la empuñadura de la hoja de tal forma que si se lo cortaban tenían que abandonar el camino de la espada.
> 
> Kokuryukai: Sociedad del Dragon Negro, su símbolo son tres tomoes (especie de símbolos orientales parecidos a las comas) haciendo un círculo y rodeados por una flor de crisantemo. Fue una sociedad secreta real, que existió desde 1901 hasta el fin de la segunda guerra mundial, aunque a día de hoy se considera disuelta. Para este fic me he aprovechado de su existencia y me he tomado algunas pequeñas licencias artísticas (quizás no tan pequeñas).  
> Oyabun: Es un nombre honorífico. Se podría traducir como “padre” pero en este contexto se refiere al líder de una organización muy jerarquizada, donde el superior es conocido como el “padre” de todos mientras que el resto de los miembros son sus “kabun” o hijos.


	7. Tu traición

Caminaban en silencio, ninguno se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra después de lo sucedido en la enfermería. Akane le dirigía miradas fugaces a su prometido, intentando no parecer afectada, pero aún así, preocupada.

Cojeaba ligeramente, Ranma se había percatado y se ofreció a llevarla a la espalda pero ella dijo que no era necesario, y desde entonces...nada. El camino de regreso hasta su habitación estaba siendo insoportable.

— Hoy... — comenzó ella nerviosa — ...te has clasificado para la segunda ronda, ¿verdad?.

Él la miró de soslayo, llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca en una postura que intentaba fingir despreocupación.

— Sí — susurró quedamente.

— Felicidades.

— G-Gracias.

Silencio de nuevo, los segundos transcurrían pesados, como si en cada uno de ellos se acumulase un millón de años.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— ¿Ah?¡oh! — Akane enrojeció por la repentina pregunta, y más al pensar que Ranma podía estar preocupado por ella — No es nada, el médico ha dicho que mañana estará mejor.

— Tal vez no deberías seguir compitiendo, ya has llegado muy lejos. A partir de ahoras las rivales serán muchos más fuertes, podrías hacerte daño de verdad — el chico soltó aquellos de manera casual, pero bien parecía que lo había estado pensando desde el principio.

El sonrojo de Akane desapareció de golpe de sus mejillas.

— ¿No crees que sea capaz?¿es eso, verdad?

Ranma dejó de caminar y se giró por completo.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso!¡mira que eres lenta! — exclamó frustrado.

— ¿Q-que me has llamado? — respondió ella perpleja.

— ¡No quiero que resultes herida!

Ella fijó sus pupilas en sus iris azules, abrió ligeramente sus jugosos labios en una clara expresión de asombro, ¿le sorprendían aquellas palabras? no, era algo diferente, era la intención.

Ranma estaba completa y sinceramente preocupado por su seguridad, pestañeó antes de apartar la vista.

— I-Iré con cuidado, te lo prometo.

Él suspiró pesadamente. Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la habitación, ambos estaban agotados de todas las emociones del día y del tremendo esfuerzo físico.

— Voy a darme una ducha. — declaró Akane antes de tomar algo de ropa de su maleta y cerrar la puerta del baño, Ranma se tiró encima de la cama con un tremendo suspiro. — ¡Ni se te ocurra espiar! — añadió antes de volver a cerrar con un portado.

— ¡Ja!, ¿¡quién querría!? — replicó orgulloso.

...  
..  
.

Otra vez en un callejón sin salida. Sin lugar al que ir, sin pistas que seguir. 

No era más que un niño perdido, alguien en busca de una vana esperanza que por segundos se volvía difusa y lejana, como ella misma, como los instantes que pasaron juntos, como su rostro, como su voz.

“Akane....dime algo, dime que he de hacer para volverte a ver”.

Se conformaría con una nueva visión, con apenas un segundo de algo parecido al reflejo de sus ojos, sólo con eso volvería a tener fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Apuró su vaso de sake, no así el plato de comida que había dejado prácticamente sin tocar. Cuando salió del pequeño local estaba lloviendo. Se encogió sobre sí mismo antes de enfrentarse al cambio, sus ropas quedaron sueltas, su chaqueta china colgaba por los laterales de su cadera, los pies le bailaban dentro de los zapatos. Se los quitó como ya había hecho un millón de veces y comenzó a caminar por aquella asquerosa calle, mañana sería otro día, ¿verdad?. Tal vez mañana desapareciera toda su apatía, llevada por la refrescante lluvia del atardecer. 

Ojala y lloviese para siempre, así no sería tan triste ver rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas. La lluvía las ocultaría, las limpiaría, serían parte de la mojada calle sin despertar miradas curiosas. Su pena sería sólo suya.

Levantó la mirada al cielo rogando por una señal, ¿porque era tan injusto?¿porque a ella?¿que había hecho Akane?.

Una fugaz visión atravesó sus pensamientos acompañada de un terrible dolor de cabeza, ella le sonreía parada en mitad de la calle, vestía su uniforme de instituto, mientras el sol se ocultaba entre los edificios haciendo que el cielo se viera de un color anaranjado. Tan hermosa, tan lejana.

No podía pensar, no quería recordar.

— ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!! — cayó de rodillas y enterró la cara entre las manos, su cuerpo no estaba cansado en absoluto pero su mente se encontraba devastada, necesitaba dormir, dormir....pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer, el sueño le era esquivo, siempre se despertaba sudoroso en medio de terribles pesadillas. 

— Niña, no grites — con la vista baja distinguió unos elegantes zapatos plantados justo a su lado, levantó los ojos poco a poco. Iba bien vestido, llevaba un traje negro impoluto, y su rostro, anguloso y masculino la observaba desde la altura — ¿quién eres? — preguntó con suficiencia, resguardado bajo un paraguas negro.

Pero la chica de la trenza no contestó, se quedó en el lugar, mirándole de hito en hito. Le conocía, estaba seguro, había visto a ese hombre antes.

— ¿Eres de por aquí? — se agachó junto a ella, tapándole en parte con su paraguas — ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? — volvió a decir, aunque esta vez divertido. Ladeó el rostro, su cabello rubio caía ligeramente sobre sus hombros, casi por accidente, mientras que sus ojos negros como la noche la analizaban al detalle.

— Wakagashira debemos darnos prisa, Nee-sama espera. — un hombre que se encontraba parado tras él miró a Ranma con desprecio, el rubio se levantó con cara de fastidio, como si acabasen de arruinarle la diversión.

Con la mano derecha buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y extrajo una tarjeta. La tomó entre dos dedos mientras se la extendía a la chica con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

Ella la aceptó perpleja mientras seguía con la vista fija en sus profundos ojos negros.

— Nos vemos, pelirroja.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, pero Ranma no se movió, vio como el hombre se alejaba por la calle esquivando los grandes charcos que se formaban a causa de un pobre asfaltado.

Miró la tarjeta, negra y con tan sólo un número de teléfono en su reverso. Como sus ojos, todo él le resultaba un horrible borrón de tinta en su memoria, todo estaba oscuro.

...  
..  
.

— Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor. — dijo el hombre rubio a la vez que tomaba asiento enfrente suyo, sonrió a la joven sirvienta mientras servía un par de tazas de té, tras lo cual se retiró presurosa y corrió la puerta tras de sí.

— Oyabun también se alegra, ha vuelto a encargarme trabajo.

— ¿Tan pronto?

En respuesta ella se encogió de hombros.

— Hablaré con él, necesitas descansar.

— He estado casi un mes en el hospital, no es descanso lo que necesito.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, en completa tensión.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?¿qué ocurre?

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo, lo que quería no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, para ella sus deseos se habían convertido en sueños imposibles, anhelos de una vida pasada que jamás regresaría. 

— Mataste a ese niño — dijo con gravedad, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Siempre has tenido un problema con los malditos críos, olvídalos, es trabajo.

— ¡Pero...!

— Ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra en tu defensa, conoces las normas y las rompiste. Tuviste suerte de que yo estuviese por la zona, si se hubiese llegado a escapar habría habido...consecuencias. Oyabun fue muy permisivo cuando dejó vivir a Ume, no sigas poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

— No quiero enfadar a Oyabun. — comenzó ella.

— Haberlo pensado antes de hacer esa estupidez. — dijo él apuntando a la cicatriz de su mano.

— Oyabun está raro…

— Cree que estás distraída, y yo opino igual.

— Me...me besó. — confesó ella, ultrajada. 

A su lado el chico rubio dejó su taza de té en la mesa y levantó una ceja.

— Tú eres mía — sonrió a sabiendas del odio que reflejaba la mirada de la chica a causa de la afirmación — si Oyabun se atreve a tocarte de nuevo, le cortaré las manos.

— Hablas de...¿traicionar a tu propio padre?

— ¿Traición?¿yo? — pestañeó incrédulo — Solo hablo de reclamar lo que es mío. Pero es curioso que menciones la traición...mandé a uno de mis hombres a recogerte el día que te dieron de alta en el hospital, ¿y sabes qué?: no estabas.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó despacio hasta llegar al lado de la chica, ella aún sentada le miró retadora, con la rabia hirviendo en su interior.

— Me preocupé, ¿que podía estar haciendo mi pequeña flor, sola y perdida?, desafortunadamente mis hombres no son tan rápidos ni tan escurridizos como tú, ellos no están entrenados, les llevas siglos de ventaja.  
Cuando comencé a pensar en ir yo mismo a buscarte, o siquiera en “visitar” a ciertas personas, apareciste. Te ocultaste de mi vista un día, 24 horas completas, ¿que era tan importante? — se agachó junto a ella, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Tomó un mechón de su negro y largo cabello y lo enredó entre sus dedos, de forma lenta, parsimoniosa. La volvió a mirar y ella alzó la vista amenazante, completamente erizada.

El hombre sonrió antes de tirar de su pelo bruscamente, ella ahogó un quejido de dolor en la garganta, no le daría la satisfacción de escucharla gritar. Acercó su rostro al suyo, muy cerca, y alzó la mano izquierda con suavidad, acarició sus cejas, dejó un dedo resbalar por el perfil de su nariz y finalmente lo posó en sus labios.

— Solo espero que no hicieses ninguna tontería, porque si no... — susurró dulcemente a la vez que apoyaba el dedo pulgar en su boca y la empujaba de forma obscena, deformando su expresión, apretando sus labios mientras hacía fuerza contra su mandíbula. — ...esta vez sí le mataré.

La soltó de golpe, empujándola, y se puso en pie. Ella trastabilló, con el codo tiró su taza de té que rodó por la mesa antes de estrellarse contra el tatami y romperse en pedazos. Le miró con la respiración entrecortada, enfadada y asustada a un mismo tiempo.

— ¡No te atreverás!

— Eres buena — dijo girándose y mirándola de nuevo — Pero yo soy el mejor.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y salió con paso ligero, no vio a nadie en el pasillo y no fue hasta que llegó a la entrada cuando se encontró con Ume, la única sirvienta que atendía la casa.

— ¿Donde están las demás mujeres que cuidaban de tu señora? — exigió saber.

La chica bajó la cabeza, sumisa.

— Señor, se marcharon después de aquello... — murmuró avergonzada.

— Comprendo — dijo volviendo la vista, era una casa demasiado grande para una sirvienta, y más si había de encargarse de alguien tan difícil como ella — Encontraré a alguien.

...  
..  
.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

El chico de la trenza despertó de golpe, confuso y desorientado, pero sobre todo asustado y medio sordo por el grito que “alguien” acababa de proferir justo en su oído.

— ¿¡Que...!? — dijo incorporándose de la cama, produciendo con ello que el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado se desplazase a la vez.

Aún con legañas, se frotó con fuerza los párpados y miró a la chica de revueltos cabellos, al borde de las lágrimas que tenía justo en frente.

— ¿Akane?

— ¡Pervertido! — exclamó tapándose pudorosa con las sábanas aún a pesar de tener puesto el pijama.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa?

— ¡Dormiste en mi cama!

El artista marcial se frotó la cabeza, confuso. Recordaba haberse duchado, tras lo cual cayó profundamente dormido...¿pero dónde?. Bostezó aún somnoliento.

— No me di cuenta.

— ¿Que no te...? — comenzó ella, furiosa — ¿cómo no ibas a darte cuenta?

— Esta cama es muy grande, ¡ni siquiera tu te enteraste!

— ¡Osea, que lo hiciste apropósito!¡te colaste mientras dormía y me...!

— Ey, ey, ey, un momento, ¡fue un accidente! ¿quién en su sano juicio querría dormir con una marimacho como tú?

— ¡Imbécil! — exclamó a la vez que le soltaba una sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

El chico mudó el gesto, aquel no estaba resultando un despertar nada apacible. Tocó la zona golpeada con la palma de la mano mientras observaba el nervioso subir y bajar de los pechos de su prometida bajo la ropa, respiraba agitada, con la furia extendiéndose poco a poco por todo su cuerpo.

— Si hubiese querido aprovecharme... — murmuró levantando la mirada, amenazante — ...no necesitaría usar trucos tan absurdos. Ni siquiera esconderme — en un rapidísimo movimiento tomó una de sus muñecas mientras seguía hablando de forma muy pausada, sintiendo él mismo como su enfado burbujeaba en su interior — Eres mucho más débil que yo.

Akane pareció hacerse más pequeña a sus ojos, nerviosa por la creciente cercanía. Sus latidos se incrementaron y comenzó a temblar.

— Ranma...

Su nombre llegó hasta sus oídos sensual, suplicante, pero también con un cierto deje de miedo. Su voz era tan dulce, tan envolvente como el canto de sirena, le resultaba hipnótica cuando pronunciaba su nombre de aquella forma.

Pensó en ella, toda su cabeza estaba llena de Akane, todo el día, a todas horas. Miró sus ojos, tan grandes y hermosos que podría perderse en ellos una eternidad, para jamás ser encontrado. Bajó hasta sus labios, carnosos y rosados. Era superior a él, era una fuerza mucho mayor que tiraba de su cuerpo desde su ombligo, como un hilo invisible obligándole a acercarse más y más.

Aproximó su rostro al suyo, entrecerró los ojos sin dejar un segundo de observar su labios, ¿que sentiría al tocarla?¿que tan malo sería rozar su boca, robarle un beso?. Respiró agitado, a apenas unos centímetros del esperado contacto, si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás, nada volvería a ser como antes, trastocaría todo su mundo.

BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP

Ambos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo para observar el diminuto despertador que, puntual, avisaba que debían despertarse, ya que en apenas dos horas se reanudaría el torneo.

Ranma apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos a la vez que se llevaba una mano al rostro, avergonzado. Akane no parecía encontrarse en mejor situación, sus mejillas ardían, intentó ocultarlas poniendo ambas manos sobre ellas.

— Yo...yo voy a... — comenzó el chico de la trenza, más tenso que un muelle.

— Si...yo también voy a...

De nuevo sonrojados, cada uno de los adolescentes se mostró repentinamente interesado en otras cosas que hacer por la habitación. 

Después de una caminata incómoda en la que apenas intercambiaron tres palabras, se despidieron en la entrada de vestuarios y se desearon suerte. 

Ranma se dirigió medio atontado hasta los vestuarios, dando traspiés, definitivamente debía de acabar con aquello cuanto antes y volver a Tokio, así recuperaría el juicio que parecía haber perdido a la vista de los acontecimientos.

Tal vez toda su aparente decisión, todos aquellos pensamientos sólo se debían al hecho de que estaban pasando demasiado tiempo a solas, esa debía ser la razón por la que no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

“Ahora sólo debo pensar en el torneo” — se dijo decidido.

Mientras tanto en el vestuario femenino Akane se disponía para su enfrentamiento, ya no le dolía tanto el tobillo y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse fácilmente sin ofrecer una gran pelea.

Abrió su bolsa deportiva y rebuscó una tobillera, sabía que la había dejado en algún sitio, cuando de repente dio con algo que no debía de estar allí. Una caja. Era pequeña y parecía de joyería, ¿que era exactamente aquello?, la abrió para descubrir en su interior una sortija, sencilla y con apenas un diminuto brillante que a ella le pareció inmenso.

— ¿Pero qué...? — murmuró asombrada, sin encontrar una explicación aparente al fenómeno, tomó la pequeña argolla y se la colocó en el dedo anular — Es de mi talla — comprobó aún más confundida.

Ranma salió al ring, aún le quedaban montones de competidores por derrotar si quería llegar a la final, que se celebraría en otros dos días. Quería volver pronto a casa, pero perder no era una opción.

Miró a su adversario, levantó una ceja. Al parecer iban a verse las caras mucho antes de lo esperado. El chico rubio le devolvió una sonrisa funesta, sin mostrar los dientes. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en él, complacido.

— Parece que alguien ha decidido concederte tu deseo — dijo su contrincante con un deje de diversión en sus palabras. Ranma torció la boca.

— ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas? — preguntó altanero.

— Satoshi.

— Entonces prepárate, Satoshi. — terminó a la vez que cerraba los puños, adoptando su posición de pelea.

...  
..  
.

Ranma abrió los ojos alborotado, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa, de nuevo bañado en sudor. Agarró su camiseta de tirantes, tan empapada que se pegaba a su torax. Boqueó sintiendo como le faltaba el aire.

Lo sabía, sabía que le conocía, que le había visto en alguna parte. Era ese desgraciado que hacía diez años había cargado a Akane y más tarde había luchado contra él. Debía de tratarse de la misma persona, aquellos ojos no eran normales, eran negros como la noche, como la muerte, eran los ojos de un demonio.

Lo recordó tan vívidamente que casi pareció que hubiese pasado ayer, no era casualidad encontrarle de nuevo, justo en ese lugar, justo donde había perdido la pista de Akane.

Apretó los puños febril, temblaba de emoción, de pura ira, apenas podía esperar a que despuntara el alba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wakagashira: nombre que recibe el segundo al mando de un clan yakuza u organización similar, es un nombre honorífico.
> 
> Nee-sama/ Nee-san: normalmente Nee-san se usa como prefijo cariñoso para referirse a una “hermana o chica mayor”, pero en el contexto de esta historia y dentro de la organización yakuza, hace referencia a una mujer joven con un estatus importante, por eso los miembros menores se refieren a ella como si fuese su “hermana mayor”.


	8. Mi derrota

No debería haberle subestimado, aquel chico tenía un estilo de lucha extraño, alejado de todo cuanto había visto hasta ahora. Usaba una base de kung-fu modificada con un tipo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de procedencia extranjera, ¿Krav maga?¿Kick boxing?¿Full contact?¿Muay tai?, encajó un puñetazo que apareció de algún lugar desconocido y se alejó un par de pasos, ¿de donde había salido ese tipo?.

Era demasiado joven para ser tan bueno, Ranma calculaba que debía de tener un par de años más que él, pero aún así ese nivel no era normal. La emoción del enfrentamiento se agarró a su estómago, era un adversario temible, uno de su nivel, quizás incluso mejor.

Caminó de forma lateral un par de pasos, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Su enemigo imitó sus movimientos, sin perderle ojo.

Rápido como el rayo se abalanzó sobre él, pero Ranma ya le estaba esperando, curvó la columna y tensó los músculos de sus piernas hasta que su trenza rozó el suelo y el ataque de su enemigo pasó de largo, se recompuso entre aplausos y exclamaciones de estupor.

Una patada alta potentísima directa a su cabeza, levantó el brazo a tiempo y se cubrió, pero el golpe le dejó de nuevo dolorido.

El rubio le examinó con detenimiento, adoptando una pose defensiva que Ranma no supo identificar.

— ¿No vas a atacar? — le retó altanero, y el chico de la trenza apretó los puños.

— Te vas a enterar...¡Kashii Tenshin Amaguriken!

Una explosión de puñetazos más rápidos que el ojos humano, no había enemigo que saliera indemne de ese tipo de ataque, excepto él, el chico rubio paró todos y cada uno de los golpes imitando su rapidez, aparentemente divertido.

Estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

Con ese tipo no valían las técnicas normales, era el momento de sacar la artillería pesada. No por nada era el heredero de la escuela de artes marciales de estilo libre, no por nada había vencido hasta el momento a todos y cada uno de sus enemigos, por muy poderosos que fueran. No por nada su nombre era temido en todos los torneos.

Y comenzó a arrastrarle hacia su terreno, a trazar con los pies la conocida espiral, iba a mostrarle una de sus mejores técnicas, pensaba machacarle con un sólo golpe.

— Tu prometida es linda — sonrió su adversario, y Ranma sintió como le daba un vuelco el estómago.

Fijó sus pupilas en sus ojos negros, tan atento a sus palabras que perdió la concentración, inflamando sus ánimos, echando por tierra el "golpe del dragón".

El rubio le atacó feroz, lanzó un puñetazo derecho a su sien que esquivó por milímetros, mientras su horrible sonrisa crecía más y más.

El chico de la trenza apretó los dientes furioso. Se agachó y lanzó un puñetazo ascendente, intentando acertar en su mandíbula, pero su oponente arqueó la espalda, evitándole de nuevo.

— Pesa poco, es pequeña y bien proporcionada, se nota en cuanto la tocas. 

— ¡Deja ya de hablar y pelea! — exclamó sintiéndose mortificado, rememorando como había cargado a Akane entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te has enfadado? — le respondió burlón.

Akane llegó hasta la plataforma de lucha con el corazón acelerado, casi volcándose sobre ella. Miró a su prometido con la muda pregunta deseando escapar de sus labios, no era el momento, estaba en plena pelea.

Apretó los puños, con la pequeña cajita dentro de uno de ellos y miró embelesada el intercambio de golpes.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, algo iba mal, simplemente no estaba funcionando. Arrugó el entrecejo preocupada, Ranma se movía de forma torpe, sin su habitual destreza. Parecía rígido, furioso.

Ahogó un grito cuando encajó una fuerte patada en pleno rostro, que le mandó directo al suelo.

Se acercó angustiada, a tiempo para ver el pequeño hilo sanguinolento que resbalaba desde la nariz de su prometido, bajando hasta su barbilla. Se levantó rápidamente despreciando el sangrando, limpiándose con su propia mano.

— ¡Ánimo Ranma! — gritó sin contenerse, intentando transmitirle fuerzas, que sintiese su incondicional apoyo.

El chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo y acto seguido adoptó posición de combate, arqueando los brazos y encogiendo los dedos en forma de garras, dejó resbalar sus pies y miró de nuevo a su enemigo. Respiró intentando tranquilizarse y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Su rival volvió a lanzarse sobre él, pero esta vez le estaba esperando, le esquivó y consiguió propinarle un fuerte golpe en las costillas, el rubio le miró contrariado, serio por primera vez en todo el enfrentamiento. Bien parecía que nadie hasta el momento le había conseguido golpear así.

— Ella te da fuerzas… — comprendió sosteniendo el lugar del golpe — ...que patético.

Pero Ranma no se dejó perturbar de nuevo, se mantuvo firme aún con los restos de sangre corriendo por su rostro.

Se enredaron nuevamente en una maraña de golpes sin fin, saltaron y el chico de la trenza volvió a alcanzarle en el aire, su especialidad, le propinó una patada de una fuerza descomunal que hizo que viese las estrellas.

Akane abrió la boca impresionada, era una lucha espectacular. El rubio pareció recomponerse y su mirada ya no tenía nada que ver con el gesto burlón del principio. Tomó una posición extraña, extendió ambos brazos y se dispuso a ejecutar su golpe de gracia, la técnica que haría a su enemigo morder el polvo. La chica, que les observaba sin pestañear pudo intuir que algo se acercaba, algo oscuro y peligroso.

El adversario que tenía Ranma en frente no era como los que había visto hasta el momento, sólo podía pensar que tenía algo diferente. Una extraña idea se retorció en su interior.

Algo le dijo que su prometido estaba en serio peligro, peligro de muerte. Vio en sus ojos la determinación que implicaba la batalla, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Y sintió miedo, un horrible temor que atenazó su garganta.

— ¡Ranma, huye! — gritó histérica, al borde del llanto, él giró la cabeza, sin comprender — ¡HUYE! — volvió a sollozar, sin saber porqué, sin poder explicarse a sí misma que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, de donde provenía el terrible miedo que la poseía.

Demasiado tarde, una fuerte ola de viento la golpeó, haciendo que cayese de espaldas, no vio nada, se levantó de forma pesada para comprobar que el resto del público había sufrido la misma suerte.

Levantó la cabeza desesperada y sintió como se le paraba el corazón al ver yacer en mitad de la superficie de batalla el cuerpo de Ranma, laxo, sin señales de vida.

— ¡¡RANMA!! — gritó a la vez que las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas y apenas le permitían mirar por donde caminaba, invadió el cuadrilátero y se abalanzó sobre su prometido.

Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, sangraba por todas partes en pequeñas heridas afiladas esparcidas por toda su piel, su rostro se aplastaba contra el suelo, Akane tembló antes de tocarle, apoyó ambas manos sobre su espalda y comenzó a moverle débilmente.

— Despierta, por favor despierta… — susurraba aterrada, pero el chico no daba el menor signo de estarla escuchando — ….no por favor, Ranma despierta, mírame… — suplicó inclinando la cabeza sobre su cuerpo, apoyando la frente contra su costado.

Y de pronto se giró con un gesto de dolor y comenzó a toser, Akane levantó la vista y sus lágrimas se interrumpieron al instante.

— ¡Ranma! — exclamó aliviada, sin poder evitar que la sonrisa invadiera su expresión.

— ¿Sigue vivo? — se giró de inmediato para ver a su oponente, agotado, mirándoles con confusión. Se sostenía de forma precaria en pie, agarrándose un costado y balanceándose a los lados de forma lastimera, al límite de sus fuerzas.

Akane no lo dudó un segundo e interpuso su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de su prometido, protegiéndole de un posible nuevo ataque, estaba demasiado débil, demasiado herido. Le dirigió al muchacho que tenía enfrente una mirada que nacía del más puro y primitivo de los instintos, el de supervivencia. Ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, cualquiera con tal de proteger la vida de Ranma, lo había hecho una vez y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.

Él era lo más valioso. El rubio la miró interesado.

— Tu... — se agachó a su lado, mirándola con detenimiento, atravesando su alma con aquellos escrutadores ojos negros, ignorando por completo al artista marcial que apenas podía abrir los ojos, luchando por recuperar la consciencia — ...te pareces a mí.

...  
..  
.

Ranma entró en la cabina telefónica con un nudo en la garganta, su cuerpo femenino tembló al tomar el auricular y marcar el número que había escrito en la tarjeta.

Respiraba agitado, tanto que no sabía ni cómo conseguiría hablar sin que le temblase la voz.

El teléfono dio un par de tonos y una voz masculina respondió al instante.

— ¿Diga?

— Soy yo — dijo a la vez que fijaba los ojos en la gente que pasaba por la calle, tan nervioso que apenas sí podía pronunciar palabra — la pelirroja.

— Ah, sí, te recuerdo — respondió él, y hubiese podido jurar que estaba sonriendo — el gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

— Necesito ayuda — se limitó a decir, intentando llevarle a su terreno, que le considerase una pobre y débil mujer abandonada, que le acogiese entre los suyos — no tengo donde ir.

— ¿No tienes familia?¿amigos?¿alguien que vaya a buscarte?

Se hizo un breve silencio en la línea y el hombre rubio pareció pensar en algo.

— ¿Quieres trabajar? — preguntó altivo.

— Sí.

— Bien, te daré un trabajo.

Le dictó una dirección y le dijo que se presentase allí en una hora, Ranma lo apuntó con premura y después colgó el auricular. No pensaba esperar ni cinco minutos, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar.

No tuvo que andar demasiado hasta que llegó a una zona residencial, donde adivinó que antaño se alzaba el palacio de un gran señor feudal. Había un gran muro de piedra que separaba el gigantesco espacio y lo dividía en residencias individuales, todas eran casas antiguas, de tejados negros y grandes jardines.

Se sintió intimidado ante la gigantesca construcción y no pudo más que preguntarse qué tipo de trabajo tendría que llevar a cabo entre esos muros.

Una chica se asomó a la calle y Ranma la miró con curiosidad. Llevaba un ligero yukata en tonos otoñales que ataba con una cinta roja. Su pelo castaño sujeto alto, en una coleta pequeña de apenas unos mechones. Rostro redondo y ojos oscuros, al menos diez años menor que él, demasiado joven, pensó.

— ¿Tu eres la nueva? — preguntó examinándola en detalle, Ranma asintió pesadamente — ¿a que familia perteneces?

— No tengo familia.

— Todo el mundo tiene familia.

— Yo no.

La chica suspiró.

— Por eso te ha traído entonces, siente debilidad por las mujeres como tú, son más fáciles de hacer desaparecer.

Eso debería haberle puesto sobre aviso, haberle asustado al menos, una persona normal sin duda habría salido corriendo, pero Ranma estrechó la mirada sobre la joven.

— Soy Ume — dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando dentro del monstruoso recinto, la siguió a una distancia prudencial — y a partir de ahora sólo harás lo que yo te diga.

Ranma giró la cabeza, atónito, sin dejar de observar el magnífico jardín que atravesaban, lleno de pinos perennes perfectamente tallados, dando el aspecto de bonsais gigantescos. Ornamentos antiguos de piedra y charcas se abrían por doquier, a la vez que dejaban atrás otras tantas casas antiguas. Era una especie de residencia familiar, algo así como un pequeño pueblo dentro de otro, le recordó a los antiguos palacios de la dinastía china.

— No saldrás de donde se te ordene, no deambularás por las noches, no tendrás encuentros indecorosos con hombres — la miró gravemente y Ranma resopló desdeñoso — te encargarás de la limpieza, cocinarás tres veces al día y sobre todo...no harás preguntas.

Llegaron hasta delante de una casa realmente magnífica, la tal Ume se adentró en ella y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, Ranma la imitó.

— Mi señora es… — dudó un segundo — ...sólo yo me ocupo de ella, nadie más tiene permitido entrar en sus habitaciones. Tu ni siquiera tienes porqué cruzarte con ella en los pasillos.

— Entendido — dijo a desgana, siguiéndola aún por el larguísimo pasillo de madera.

— Dormirás aquí — corrió la puerta de una habitación tradicional sencilla, sin decorar, tan sólo con un futón y un yukata exactamente igual al que vestía ella doblado cuidadosamente — sabes cocinar, ¿no?

— Sí — respondió secamente.

— Entonces cambiate, hay mil cosas de las que ocuparse y no tenemos todo el día. Nos pondremos con la cena. 

— ¿Algo más? — replicó la pelirroja, sin querer parecer grosero aún a pesar de que la chica joven lo estaba siendo y mucho con él.

— Procura no levantar la vista del suelo, no mires a los señores a la cara, no les gusta. No contestes aunque te pregunten, no hables más de la cuenta...y si en algún momento tienes la necesidad de escapar…

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se clavaron en aquellos pozos negros, pequeños y aún así firmes.

— ...más te vale correr rápido.

Ranma tragó saliva.

— Estás a tiempo — le dijo Ume — ¿estás segura que no tienes ningún otro sitio a donde ir?

Se contemplaron unos segundos, Ranma dejó la pesada mochila de viaje en el suelo a modo de respuesta.

— Entonces bienvenida.

— No me has preguntado mi nombre — advirtió la pelirroja.

— Ahora no tienes, solo eres otra flor. — respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica antes de salir de la habitación.

...  
..  
.

La mujer llegó a su casa muy entrada la noche, caminaba como ida, perdida en extraños pensamientos.

— Bienvenida señorita.

Miró a Ume a desgana, sabiendo que la sirvienta se había dado cuenta de las manchas de barro que cubrían sus ropas, y de las pequeñas gotas de sangre...siempre había sangre.

— Voy a darme un baño — respondió dejando sus zapatos por el camino, sin cuidado de manchar la suave madera, se desprendió de la ligera chaqueta y también la abandonó en mitad del pasillo. Tocó el arma que esa noche había utilizado y que llevaba aún a buen recaudo en su bolso. La sacó y le puso el seguro, no le gustaban las pistolas pero debía de admitir que hacían algunos trabajos mucho más sencillos. — Guarda esto — le advirtió, dejando su semiautomática encima de una pequeña mesilla.

Llegó hasta las puertas de su onsen privado y se deshizo de su vestido y de su ropa interior, dejó su pelo caer sobre su espalda. Esa noche el trabajo se había complicado, se encontraba dolorida, había terminado huyendo y había caído desde un segundo piso, teniendo un mal aterrizaje. No le extrañaba, últimamente se sentía torpe, realmente estaba distraída.

Se echó un cubo de agua sobre la cabeza y comenzó a frotar su piel con fuerza, como siempre hacía, desprendiéndose del sudor, de la suciedad, el dulce hedor de la muerte.

Volvió a enjuagarse y se metió en el agua cálida, que reconfortó sus huesos, que le hizo sentirse por un segundo un poco más humana. Retiró sus largos cabellos, dejando que la luna iluminase el dragón de su espalda, el hermoso ser rodeado de crisantemos rojos. Miró al cielo nocturno y cerró los ojos.

Casi media hora después se vistió con una ligera bata y salió del baño, caminó sin preocuparse de mojar el piso hasta sus habitaciones, donde de seguro Ume tendría lista su cena.

Efectivamente, en cuanto llegó comprobó que había una pequeña bandeja sobre su mesilla, se sentó hambrienta, tomó los palillos y se llevó una porción de arroz a la boca, lo degustó lentamente y después probó un nuevo platillo, parecía carne troceada y condimentada de alguna forma.

Masticó con cuidado, que sabor más extraño, que...familiar.

— ¿Ume?

La joven sirvienta acudió de inmediato a su reclamo, siempre estaba esperando tras alguna pared por lo que pudiera necesitar.

— Dígame señorita.

— ¿Has cocinado tú esto?

— ¿No es de su agrado?

— No, al revés... — se quedó pensativa — ...está delicioso.

La joven sirvienta pareció contrariada.

— Hoy wakagashira me ha enviado una nueva chica, me ayudará con las tareas de la casa.

La mujer se llevó otro trozo más de carne a la boca, por alguna razón aquel plato le generaba nostalgia...sabía...sabía como la cocina de...

— Eso es una buena noticia, era demasiado trabajo para tí sola. Por favor, dile que mañana lo cocine de nuevo.

— Claro señorita...

Terminó la cena y Ume le preparó el futón, nada más acostarse se quedó extraña y plácidamente dormida. Envuelta en un sentimiento reconfortante.

La sirvienta regresó a la cocina, donde la pelirroja se afanaba en terminar de limpiar los platos.

— La señorita...la señorita ha pedido que mañana vuelvas a cocinar. — dijo secamente, la pelirroja tan sólo asintió a desgana.

Le fastidiaba su actitud, era como si estuviera continuamente a la defensiva, precavida contra él...así no sería fácil obtener información.

Ranma terminó sus tareas y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se quitó el yukata y volvió a ponerse su ropa habitual. Era el primer día que estaba en esa casa, pero no pensaba perder la oportunidad de explorar todo el recinto.

Con sigilo se deslizó de sus habitaciones y salió al jardín, saltó y se situó encima del tejado, donde pudo ver con mayor claridad toda la extensión. Debía de haber varios kilómetros cuadrados de casas, jardines y residencias, se sentó pensativo…¿dónde estaría el chico rubio?¿sería prudente buscarle esa misma noche?

Sabía algo, estaba implicado...él había estado allí cuando desapareció Akane. Apretó los puños, intentando controlar su ira, saltó a un nuevo tejado, un poco más alto que el anterior.

Su sangre hervía, sus huesos crujían, sus músculos chillaban de la excitación. Se agazapó en mitad de la noche y sus ojos azules relampaguearon alumbrados por su determinación interior.

De nuevo saltó y aterrizó en el suelo, entre varios árboles, convirtiéndose en una sombra, perdiéndose en la noche.


	9. Tu temor

Akane volvió a posar su mano sobre la frente de su prometido, Ranma continuaba hirviendo de fiebre, le miró con desesperación antes de ponerse en pie una vez más para cambiar el agua del barreño, en el que refrescaba la toalla que colocaba en su cabeza cada pocos minutos

Nunca antes había visto una técnica semejante, nunca antes había sentido un terror igual.

“Tu...te pareces a mi” — se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, como si de esa forma pudiese evitar que la voz de ese chico la atravesara de nuevo, desolándola — “no temes a la muerte, no dudarías en arrebatarme la vida” y tras esas palabras volvió a sonreír, con esos labios finos, esos ojos sombríos que la hacían estremecer.

Pero lo peor es que algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía razón, que aquellas crueles palabras eran ciertas. Si, no habría dudado, si hubiera vuelto a atacar a Ranma se hubiese abalanzado sobre él dispuesta a todo...y eso la asustaba.

En jusenkyo tampoco lo hizo, tampoco dudó, simplemente entregó su vida a cambio de la suya, no pensó en las consecuencias, no pensó en nada….tan sólo miró a la muerte a la cara y le dijo: “tómame a mí”. No se arrepentía, es más, daba gracias de seguir con vida pero...algo había cambiado, algo dentro de ella se había tornado diferente. 

Por Ranma sería capaz de morir y de matar, por él haría cualquier cosa...y ese chico lo sabía, la había identificado como su igual. Él también había visto el rostro de la muerte y ahora caminaba por la afilada navaja de la incertidumbre. No sentía miedo, daría su vida sin pestañear y cuando llegase el momento abrazaría su destino con aquella cínica sonrisa.

Volvió a la habitación donde descansaba el artista marcial, escurrió la toalla y la colocó sobre su frente con sumo cuidado, casi con devoción. Pero cuando intentó apartar de nuevo el brazo su poderosa mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

— ¿Akane?¿que ha ocurrido?¿dónde estoy? — intentó incorporarse torpemente, pero ella se lo impidió, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

— Ranma estás en la enfermería del campeonato, no debes moverte. — dijo a la vez que se sentía invadida por un descomunal alivio, sin duda su prometido era un chico fuerte, cualquier otro habría muerto, pero él tan sólo un par de horas después ya luchaba por ponerse en pie.

— Qué demonios… — el chico de la trenza volvió a intentar incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor le atravesó por completo, se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando agitado.

— ¡Te he dicho que no te muevas! — protestó la chica de cabellos cortos, abriendo su camisa, con miedo de que se hubiese abierto alguna de sus múltiples heridas. No parecía haber nada fuera de su sitio, el gran vendaje que cubría sus costillas estaba intacto.

— Qué me ha pasado… — preguntó confuso, casi afirmó, ella arrugó el entrecejo.

— Perdiste — respondió en un quedo susurro, los ojos azules del chico la buscaron frenéticos.

— ¿Cómo...?

— No lo sé, era la primera vez que veía una técnica así, apenas vi su comienzo y después...después estabas demasiado malherido.

— No… — se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rebuscando en sus recuerdos — ...podía continuar.

—¿Estás loco?¡una persona normal habría muerto! — exclamó ella sin poder creérselo, y fue entonces cuando los graves ojos de Ranma la miraron como pocas veces lo habían hecho, coléricos.

— Tu interrumpiste la pelea — dijo, y Akane se mantuvo firme, mirándole con la mandíbula apretada.

— Estabas inconsciente.

— ¡Interrumpiste MI pelea! — exclamó incorporándose en la cama, furioso con el mundo.

— ¡Te iba a matar! — se defendió perpleja — ¡quería matarte, Ranma!

Al chico de la trenza le costaba respirar, enrojeció de pura furia y no por haber perdido la batalla, si no por lo que acaba de afirmar su prometida.

— Me iba a matar y tu…¿te pusiste en medio? — preguntó sin poder creérselo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿qué más podía hacer?

— ¿Interrumpiste mi pelea y te pusiste delante de ese animal arriesgando tu vida? — repitió para estar seguro de lo que Akane estaba diciendo, y ella afirmó con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Eso hizo que los nervios del artista marcial estallasen en mil pedazos.

La agarró sin ningún cuidado, fuerte, irritado, cerró sus fortísimas manos sobre sus finas muñecas y la atrajo hacia sí.

— ¿¡Es que no aprendiste nada!?¿¡cómo has podido!?¿¡porque mierda continuas haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez!? — exclamó frustrado, sacudiéndola, sintiendo como la ira hacía que las fuerzas le recorriesen de nuevo, sintiendo como su piel se quedaba blanquecina por el agarre.

— ¡Ranma suéltame! — protestó ella luchando contra él, contra su liberada fuerza bruta.

— ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no necesito tu ayuda?¡Ni entonces, ni ahora, ni nunca!

Los ojos de Akane se tornaron opacos, oscuros. Perdieron su brillo habitual y sus pupilas miraron fijamente los iris azules de su prometido. Tragó saliva y tomó aire, retorció las muñecas liberándose de los fuertes dedos de Ranma, que la dejaron ir.

Se puso en pié y sin pronunciar una sola palabra salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente a su espalda. Desde la cama el chico la observó, sintiéndose culpable, pero al mismo tiempo enfadado, deseando con toda su alma que entendiese lo que tan desesperadamente estaba intentando decir.

...  
..  
.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó la mujer enarcando una ceja, Ume cargaba un paquete grande, plano y rectangular, perfectamente empaquetado.

— Parece un cuadro.

— ¿Un cuadro? — dijo con interés, aunque sin moverse del sitio. Se encontraba sentada en su habitación leyendo atentamente las últimas órdenes.

— Lo remite sensei Maruo. — aclaró la sirvienta colocándolo contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

— Viejo loco...lo abriré cuando tenga tiempo, debo aprender todas estas instrucciones para dentro de unos días.

— Trabaja usted mucho, señorita. — dijo apenada la joven chica, la mujer le contestó con una triste sonrisa.

Ume inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se apresuró a volver a sus quehaceres, había cientos de cosas que alistar en la casa, y más ahora que comenzaban a acercarse fechas tan señaladas, la reunión anual de todo el clan.

— ¿Qué hago con estas cosas? — se giró con molestia ante los gritos de la pelirroja, tenía una voz demasiado estridente, alta, fuerte. Era todo lo opuesto a la feminidad, al silencio y la quietud que tanto amaba.

— Déjalas en el almacén. 

La recién llegada se encaminó de prisa hacia donde le había indicado, debía de admitir que era una chica trabajadora, con buena disposición y una fuerza colosal. Ella sola cargaba con tres cajas llenas de cacerolas y platos, apiladas una sobre otra de tal forma que apenas y podía ver donde pisaba. Se movía veloz, increíblemente ágil, aunque se la veía ciertamente incómoda vistiendo el yukata que le había facilitado.

— ¡Cuando termines limpiaremos la casa! — le gritó Ume mientras la veía alejarse por el jardín.

Resopló y volvió a ajustarse la cinta con la que anudaba las mangas de su yukata a la espalda, no podía negar que la pelirroja estaba siendo de gran ayuda, pero por algún motivo le inspiraba desconfianza. Un sentimiento de extrema posesividad se adueñó de ella, casi hubiese preferido seguir a solas con su señora, eso era lo que más deseaba.

Ranma dejó las cajas que cargaba dentro de una especie de casa inmensa, re-acondicionada como trastero, una nube de polvo ascendió desde el suelo haciéndole estornudar. 

— Este sitio es una porquería — protestó abanicando con una mano el polvo, intentando aclarar su visión. El lugar era grande y lleno de trastos sin demasiado valor. Muebles, y montones de papeles se apilaban por doquier. El chico alzó la vista sobre su hombro, parecía que la pesada de Ume no le prestaba atención.

Se escabulló dentro del almacén y comenzó a abrir algunas cajas, vajillas viejas, velas, kimonos usados…se adentró más, caminando silencioso. Se quedó un momento parado al ver una vieja armadura samurai, muy antigua, llena de polvo y rodeada de una decena de katanas en sus fundas, tropezó con otra caja y estuvo a punto de echarla a un lado, aunque antes decidió curiosear.

La abrió y pestañeó asombrado, armas, pistolas y navajas se amontonaban de cualquier forma, sacó una de las pistolas asombrado, la giró en su mano, era ligera y pequeña. La dejó a un lado y continuó sacando toda una colección de utensilios cortantes con empuñaduras rotas o sin punta.

Había ido a dar a un lugar peligroso, volvió a mirar hacia atrás, comprendiendo que se estaba jugando el cuello si le atrapaban hurgando donde no debía.

Estaba claro que eran armas viejas o fichadas por la policía, no se podían tirar en cualquier lugar sin esperar una investigación al respecto. Esa gente las tendría guardadas a buen recaudo durante años. Terminó de sacarlas, miró con interés las navajas, algunas claramente ilegales, al menos habían tenido la decencia de limpiarlas antes de empaquetarlas para que cogiesen polvo.

— Hana, ¿estás ahí? — Ume no había tardado demasiado tiempo en notar su ausencia, por algún motivo se empeñaba en llamarla “flor”, como si fuese algún tipo de código estúpido entre ellos. Cuando le pidió explicaciones tan sólo le dijo que ese era su nuevo nombre — ¡Hana!

— Sí, ya voy — se apresuró a guardar de nuevo las armas en la caja, cuando algo en el fondo llamó su atención. Levantó con cuidado un periódico viejo que le había pasado inadvertido hasta entonces, las bordes estaban desgastados y parecía haber pasado demasiado tiempo en el fondo de aquel sitio, absorbiendo la humedad del ambiente hasta tener un aspecto asqueroso, enmohecido y blando. Desdobló con cuidado y leyó el titular, confuso lo volvió a leer una y otra vez, con la mirada enloquecida, pensando que la oscuridad del almacén le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

— Encuentran ahogada a la joven desaparecida, Akane Tendô — sus manos temblaron al percatarse que no tenía sentido encontrar algo así en un lugar como aquel, miró la foto que acompañaba al titular, era una imagen del velatorio, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese asistido la prensa. A decir verdad, no recordaba nada, apenas reconocía su propia imagen retratada, agachado junto a la fotografía de Akane tristemente decorada con listones negros. En su mano un ramo de flores, los primeros crisantemos rojos que le regaló.

Sintió como el corazón palpitaba en sus oídos, como se agarraba con fuerza a su garganta. Estaba en el buen camino, por primera vez en diez años tenía la absoluta seguridad de estar en el lugar correcto, sin corazonadas, sin presunciones. Una prueba real.

— ¡Hana! — guardó de cualquier manera las armas en la caja y se aguardó el viejo periódico en la solapa del yukata, comenzó a caminar intentando tranquilizarse, no podía fallar a esas alturas, no ahora que sentía que estaba tan cerca.

— Perdona, es que vi una rata y pensé que podía cazarla — dijo al ver la expresión de enfado de la joven sirvienta.

— ¿Una rata? — eso pareció asustar a la chica, quién miró nerviosa a su alrededor — entonces vamos fuera, le diré a alguien que venga a poner trampas, ¡ah! — chocó contra la pila de cajas que Ranma había dejado amontonadas de cualquier forma en la entrada. 

La pelirroja se apresuró a echarla a un lado, se apoyó contra las cajas, impidiendo que la pila cediera y devolviendola a su sitio.

— Uf, por poco — dijo a la vez que tendía una mano a la chica — ¿te encuentras bien?

— S-Sí, gracias — contestó repentinamente tímida, Ranma no pudo evitar el fijarse en el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas — Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, alguien puede resultar herido.

— Volveré a colocarlo — contestó obediente.

Ume se apresuró a salir del almacén y Ranma la observó estrechando la mirada. Debía ganarse su confianza, debía averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre aquél lugar, sobre el chico rubio...sólo así sabría que había sido de Akane.

Se pasó el resto del día haciendo tareas, cocinando de nuevo, la noche llegó casi sin darse cuenta, demasiado agotado como para querer pensar en nada. En la oscuridad de su pequeña habitación volvió a sacar el periódico y lo escondió con cuidado debajo del tatami. Y durmió, soñó, recordó ese momento, la última vez que la vió hacía ya diez dolorosos años.

...  
..  
.

Le había dicho cosas horribles, la había tratado mal, sí, se podía decir que realmente había sido un cerdo. Es por eso que cuando finalmente le dejaron ir de la enfermería no supo siquiera dónde buscarla, por un momento temió que hubiese vuelto a casa.

Regresó al hotel, dolorido, abrió la puerta dispuesto a dormir en la cama apaciblemente gracias a todos los analgésicos que le habían hecho tomar, lo que no se esperaba era encontrarla allí, en silencio, sentada sobre la cama casi a oscuras, mirando con tristeza hacia un punto indeterminado de la pared. 

— ¿Akane? — preguntó a la vez que prendía la luz, eso pareció arrancarla de golpe de sus cavilaciones, ya que dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre, como si no se hubiese percatado de cuando abrió la puerta.

— Ah, llegaste — dijo queda, el chico de la trenza no pudo evitar fijarse en su maleta a medio hacer, con la ropa revuelta y de cualquier manera, como si hubiese empacado y vuelto a desempacar un millón de veces.

— ¿Te marchas? — dijo señalando lo evidente, ella ni siquiera le miró a los ojos.

— Ya no hacemos nada aquí, ninguno de los dos continúa en el torneo.

— ¿Ninguno de los...? un momento, ¿que pasó con tus combates? — en un repentino ataque de lucidez se dio cuenta que no se había preocupado lo más mínimo por ese detalle, Akane levantó la vista por primera vez.

— ¿Que tipo de mujer deja a su prometido herido y se va a pelear? — contestó molesta, como si aquello resultara obvio.

“Por mí” se dijo Ranma, sintiendo como un sudor frío recorría su columna, “siempre por mí”. Era demasiado, pero ya apenas le quedaban ganas de pelear con ella, al menos no mientras siguiese teniendo esa expresión dolida en su angelical rostro.

— No deberías haberlo hecho, estaba bien — afirmó intentando sonar convincente, casi suplicando por no ser ofensivo, pero la terca artista marcial volvió a levantar la vista, beligerante. 

No era suficiente, ella se merecía más, se merecía una disculpa. La miró unos segundos intentando encontrar las palabras cuando de pronto Akane miró su mano izquierda y la alzó sobre su cabeza.

— Es una lata, me lo probé por curiosidad y ahora no sale.

— ¿Eh?

— El anillo.

— ¿Q-que anillo? — apostilló, nervioso.

Ella le observó suspicaz antes de suspirar.

— Lo sabía, no tienes ni idea — levantó la mano mostrándole al chico de la trenza la sortija con el diminuto brillante — lo encontré en mi bolsa, supongo que habrá sido cosa de nuestros padres, como si yo quisiera casarme contigo, vaya tontería.

Ranma pestañeó incrédulo, esa sortija…enrojeció al reconocerla, ¿qué hacía esa sortija ahí?. Estaba seguro que era la que unas semanas antes le había dado su madre para que mantuviese a buen recaudo, que la reservase hasta el momento en que “estuviera listo”.

Protestó y le costó aceptarla, pero finalmente y ante la velada amenaza a su falta de masculinidad se quedó con ella. La había dejado en casa, estaba seguro, cuidadosamente guardada y desde luego muy lejos del dedo anular de Akane.

— E-ese anillo — tragó saliva — me lo dio mi madre.

Akane le miró confusa unos segundos antes de que su rostro se tiñera de color carmín.

— Lo siento — murmuró nerviosa, comenzando a hacer grandes esfuerzos para que el aro saliese de su dedo — no debí probarmelo, que estúpida.

— Debió de colarse en el equipaje por error y acabó en tu mochila — razonó él acercándose hasta la cama y dejándose caer a la vez que hacía un pequeño gesto de dolor a causa de las heridas.

— Si no consigo quitármelo será un problema, nuestros padres son capaces de pensar que ocurrió algo y organizar otra boda — Akane miró frustrada el anillo, pero en su rostro había algo más, una tristeza que luchaba por no mostrar.

Ranma se aclaró la garganta.

— En realidad… — dijo a la vez que se pasaba una mano por la nuca y se sonrojaba hasta el extremo — ...yo…

— No es como si me lo quisieses dar, ¿verdad? — se giró de golpe, escrutándole con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate — porque tú...no me necesitas.

Una cristalina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla dejando al chico de la trenza sin aliento, la miró atontado, intentando a toda velocidad recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

— ¡No!¡no es eso lo que pretendía decir!

— No te molestes en negarlo, me ha quedado claro — se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma.

— ¡Nunca entiendes nada! eres una bruta sin pechos.

— ¿Y ahora me insultas? — se giró anonadada.

— ¡Deja de una vez de jugarte la vida por mi! — Ranma también se había puesto en pie, ahora ambos jóvenes se miraban con las respiraciones agitadas por la acalorada discusión.

— ¿Incluso si estás en peligro?¿incluso si vas a morir? — dijo incrédula — ¿incluso así, no me necesitas?

— Prefiero morir mil veces antes que volver a verte en mitad de otra pelea — aseveró inamovible.

— Entonces eres tu el que no entiende nada — le retó ella.

El chico de la trenza la miró un segundo, demasiado enfadado, demasiado terco como para encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

— Si vuelves a hacerlo…

— ¿Que harás?

— ...me iré, me iré tan lejos que no volverás a verme jamás.

La amenaza flotó en la habitación como una gigantesca nube grisácea, Akane mudó su rostro desafiante a uno inundado por la desolación.

— ¿Tan fácil es para tí?

— Eres tu la que lo complicas todo.

La chica de cortos cabellos apretó los dientes, cerró los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, cuando volvió a levantar la vista lágrimas de pura rabia rodaban a la carrera por su blanco perfil, pero Ranma no cedió un ápice, estaba dispuesto a mentenerse firme hasta el final, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

— No tienes ni idea… — escupió con un hilo de voz, con la vista enloquecida — ...de porqué lo hice, ¿no?

Y por primera vez la determinación del artista marcial se tambaleó, la miró casi con miedo, cegado por su férreo espíritu. Estuvo a punto de contestar, estuvo a punto de decir que sí, que claro que lo sabía. Que esa misma era la fuerza que le llevaba a protegerla, contra todo y todos, siempre. Que era un maldito egoísta, pues prefería morir miserablemente antes de volver a verla herida entre sus brazos. Que era capaz de morir y matar por sus sonrisas, pero que jamás aceptaría que ella hiciese lo mismo.

Su corazón simplemente no lo aguantaría, era débil, era un cobarde cuando se trataba de Akane. Era tan cobarde que estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella, si con eso conseguía que estuviese a salvo. Un miserable incapaz de mantener a salvo a la mujer que amaba.

Le apartó la mirada, desdeñoso, y eso hizo explotar a la joven. Akane se erizó por completo y levantó la mano dispuesta a golpearle, a propinarle un sonoro tortazo. Ranma cerró los ojos pero el impacto no llegó, dubitativo miró con cuidado y observo como la chica se había quedado estática con la mano en alto, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control.

— Idiota — murmuró tenuemente antes de darse la vuelta, abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo.

La escuchó gimotear secándose las lágrimas, escuchó sus pasos alejarse y no hizo nada. Nada maldita sea, no hizo nada. Se quedó allí y volvió a sentarse en la cama, completamente convencido de que había hecho lo correcto, de que por más que llorase no cambiaría de parecer. Akane dejaría de arriesgar su vida de una vez por todas. 

Se mesó los cabellos, supuso que volvería al cabo de un rato, cuando se le pasase el enfado. Supuso que a la mañana siguiente simplemente debía de ser un poco más amable para intentar calmar los ánimos. Supuso...que podría disculparse.

Si hubiera sabido que aquella sería la última vez que la vería, sin duda habría corrido desesperado a su encuentro, la habría abrazado, le habría susurrado que no le dejase jamás, que aquella amenaza era mentira, que él era incapaz de alejarse de su lado.

Si lo hubiera sabido no habrían discutido, la habría besado de una maldita vez, le habría dicho todo aquello que jamás se atrevió a confesarle.

Si lo hubiera sabido...si lo hubiera sabido…

...  
..  
.

La mujer dejó de leer en mitad de la noche, estaba cansada, sentía los ojos enrojecidos por el esfuerzo. Bostezó, la cena se le había quedado fría y de eso hacía más de tres horas.

Se levantó de la pequeña mesa y estiró sus articulaciones, levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y después intentó tocarse la punta de los pies. Sí, estaba lista para su siguiente misión. Tomó los platillos que le habían preparado para la cena y los devoró hambrienta, le encantaba su nueva cocinera.

Terminó y se alistó para meterse en el futón que Ume le había dejado preparado, igual que cada noche, hasta que volvió a posar la mirada sobre el paquete rectangular que había llegado en la mañana.

Lo miró con interés, era grande y venía envuelto en papel de embalaje, rasgó una de las esquinas para descubrir parte de un lienzo que reconoció al instante.

— Estás empeñado en convertirte en pintor, ¿eh? — murmuró con una ligera sonrisa antes de rasgar todo el papel, descubriendo la obra, sonrió más ampliamente.

Se alejó un par de pasos para poder contemplarlo mejor, con parte del papel arrugado entre sus manos.

— Mi dragón… — suspiró al mirar la pintura de su tatuaje perfectamente representado en aquel lienzo, la observó con cariño mientras pensaba en qué lugar de la habitación podría colgarlo.

Se giró buscando un hueco apropiado para un cuadro de tal tamaño, cuando de repente se percató de algo, algo que había pasado por alto. Levantó la mirada sobre su hombro y volvió a mirar la pintura, ¿era una alucinación?¿obra de sus ojos cansados?. 

Se acercó hasta el lienzo con pasos temblorosos y observó cómo los ojos del fiero ser se habían tornado azules, ¡azules!. Jamás le dijo que fuesen azules, en su tatuaje eran negros como la tinta, nunca azules, y menos de ese color tan...real.

Lanzó un grito lleno de angustia.

Las piernas dejaron de sujetarla y cayó al suelo, temblorosa, ¿que significaba aquello?¿¡qué demonios significaba aquello!?. La observaba, el dragón la miraba directamente mientras rugía furioso. 

Las lágrimas se apelmazaron en sus ojos, y buscó frenética el teléfono que sólo podía usar para emergencias, pero aquello lo era, la peor de todas. Buscó en la lista de contactos al que durante muchos años había considerado un amigo, y le llamó sin importar la hora.

El teléfono dio cinco tonos antes de que Maruo contestase.

— ¿Quién es? — dijo de forma rasposa.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó ella sin poder esconder el temblor de su voz — ¿¡qué significa esto, Maruo!?

— ¿Kiku-dono?¿eres tú?

— ¿¡Por qué!?¿por qué has pintado algo así?

Un largo suspiro se escuchó en al línea, el hombre se aclaró la garganta.

— Deberías saberlo, nadie puede huir de la furia del dragón. Y el tuyo es un dragón torturado y poderoso, no se detendrá ante nada.

— ¿Lo sabías?¿sabías qué...?

— Siempre lo supe.

— Entonces...acaso…¿le has visto? — preguntó aterrorizada, tuvo que agarrar con fuerza el teléfono para que no se escapase de su mano.

— Lo importante es que él te ha visto a tí, te está buscando y no dudes que dará contigo. Sólo te queda esperar que no te calcine con su fuego.

— ¡Maruo!

— Buenas noches, señorita...Akane Tendô.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, sus pupilas se contrajeron, las lágrimas escaparon a toda prisa, sin contención. Dejó caer la mano en la que sostenía el móvil, completamente laxa.

Akane Tendô, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no escuchaba ese nombre?¿cuánto hacía que nadie la llamaba así?. Volvió a mirar llena de temor el lienzo apoyado contra la pared. El dragón continuaba mirándola.

No podía huir de sus ojos exigentes, no tenía dónde huir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana: en japonés significa literalmente “flor”.  
> Ume: es el nombre que se le da a la flor de ciruelo, crece en pleno invierno.  
> Kiku: el nombre japonés del Crisantemo.


	10. Mi preocupación

Ume se despertaba todos los días a las 6 de la mañana. Se vestía y se preparaba para las tareas que una gran casa como aquella requería. Comenzaba siempre lavando ropa y dejándola tendida, era importante frotarla bien, las manchas de sangre no salían fácilmente. Continuaba barriendo el jardín y después limpiaba con esmero las losas del onsen, ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de su señora, y lo sabía. Lo dejaba listo para la noche, para su regreso, sabía que aunque volviese en la madrugada siempre se daba un buen baño. Se quedaba allí horas, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Después preparaba el desayuno, sopa de miso, arroz, encurtidos y pescado, a veces también un huevo. Si hacía buen día reparaba partes del suelo o del techado, si no se dedicaba a la limpieza intensiva, afilaba cuchillos, fritaba las fundas de las katanas, dejaba listos los cargadores de las pistolas. 

Limpiaba la sala de entrenamiento, pulía la madera de los pasillos, sacudía el polvo de los tatamis. Ciertamente, estaba muy ocupada.

Esa mañana tampoco era una excepción, el sol aún no había aparecido en el horizonte cuando se puso en pie y alistó su yukata. Se abrigó con un haori de invierno, acolchado y calentito para combatir el frío de las primeras horas.

Caminó por el largo pasillo que comunicaba su habitación con el jardín y, posteriormente, con las habitaciones de su señora. Arrugó el entrecejo al encontrarse los grandes portones de madera que daban acceso al exterior abiertos de par en par, ella los había cerrado cuando se fue a dormir, estaba segura. Un extraño presentimiento le agarró el pecho, corrió hacia las puertas y se asomó al jardín.

— ¡Señorita! — exclamó ante la visión de su joven señora completamente atontada, ida, en mitad del gigantesco espacio, muy quieta.

La escarcha invernal cubría la fina hierba al igual que las piedras y los árboles, incluso hubiera podido asegurar que también empapaba a su señora.

— ¿Que está haciendo aquí así vestida? — preguntó tiritando, acercándose a ella, dándose cuenta de su pálido rostro, de sus mejillas congeladas y sus labios resecos. Su señora llevaba el mismo vestido que el día anterior, la miró extrañada, jamás se había comportado de esa forma — vayamos dentro, si sigue aquí va a enfermar — dijo agarrando su mano y comenzando a arrastrarla hacia el interior, y sorprendentemente la mujer se dejó llevar, como si fuese una niña perdida. 

Demasiado frágil, demasiado sumisa. Ume se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. La condujo hasta sus habitaciones e inmediatamente la tapó con el cobertor del futón, pero ella siquiera la miró, parecía completamente fuera de sí.

— Señorita, ¿ocurrió algo? — preguntó de nuevo, y fue entonces cuando se percató del cuadro que había enviado el sensei Maruo, lo observó asombrada antes de dar un par de pasos en su dirección — Es exactamente igual que su tatuaje...

Y entonces la mujer reaccionó, levantó la mirada y se sacó de encima el cobertor del futón, caminó hasta el cuadro, lo alzó con ambas manos y lo volteó, poniéndolo contra la pared.

— No quiero verlo.

— ¿Qué?¿porqué dice eso?

— Me está mirando.

— Pero….

— Me miró — se llevó ambas manos al rostro — no debí hacerlo, no debí ir. Les puse en peligro a todos.

— I-iré a buscar al médico — dijo la sirvienta preocupada dando un paso hacia atrás.

— No puedo hacer nada, todo está perdido, yo...he fracasado — dijo de nuevo la mujer morena, al borde de las lágrimas — no pude proteger...a mi familia.

— ¡Señorita!

Ume no lo soportó más, no entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero sabía que estaba sufriendo por algo que jamás le contaría, otro de sus muchos secretos. Cometió una osadía, se lanzó contra ella y la abrazó, la estrechó entre sus frágiles brazos como había soñado hacer en un millón de ocasiones. Sintió su suave pelo negro rozando su rostro, sus pechos contra los suyos, su piel helada envuelta por su calor.

— ¿Ume?

— ¡Yo soy su familia! usted es...es…— se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello — ...es la única persona a la que yo…

No le salían las palabras, simplemente no podía decirlo, era demasiado bochornoso. Apretó más el abrazo que ejercía sobre su figura, la mujer más letal de Japón, esa mujer que a ella no le daba ningún miedo, cuando de pronto sintió la calidez de su mano apoyarse suavemente en su cabeza, levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos precioso ojos marrones que tanto adoraba.

— Gracias, Ume — dijo la mujer mientras sonreía, ¡sonreía!. Ume la miró asombrada, impresionada por aquel gesto, por lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía, pero la sonrisa apenas duró unos segundos en sus labios antes de evaporarse.

La mujer se deshizo del abrazo y la joven sirvienta sintió la separación como un dolor real.

— Debo entrenar, tengo trabajo.

...  
..  
.

Ranma consultó el reloj de la habitación, nervioso. Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Akane se fue, aunque no era para tanto, al fin y al cabo algunas veces no había regresado hasta la madrugada.

— Terca cabezota — masculló apretando los dientes, bueno, no es como si se fuese a meter en problemas o algo así, ella era fuerte. No en balde había logrado llegar hasta las clasificatorias femeninas del campeonato, no querría estar en el pellejo de aquel que se atreviera a meterse con ella.

De repente una extraña imagen mental se formó en su cabeza, Akane paseando sola por las calles cuando un par de chicos la invitan al karaoke, y ella, despechada, no duda en ir a divertirse con los desconocidos.

Sonrió para sus adentros. No, claro que no, eso sí que era imposible.

Akane no era femenina, seguro que los asustaría con sus secas contestaciones y sus miradas hoscas, seguro…

Tragó saliva cuando el recuerdo de sus blancas piernas y sus ojos brillantes le golpeó con saña, un tic nervioso apareció de repente en uno de sus párpados. No lo soportaba más, se puso en pie y salió a buscarla.

Paseó a desgana por aquella ciudad desconocida, Fukuoka era un destino claramente turístico, llena de viejas casas de siglos pasados que contrastaban con los grandes rascacielos de la superficies comerciales. Pasó delante de un apretujado cementerio, que surgía de la nada en mitad de una callejuela. Se perdió sin rumbo, llegó hasta un pequeño parquecito y se sentó en un banco emitiendo un leve quejido, le dolían las heridas.

— ¿Pero dónde demonios te has metido? — la noche era cerrada, sin estrellas ni luna, el cielo oscuro se veía aún más terrible apelmazado de todas esas nubes, que como sombras acechantes se cernían sobre su cabeza.

Empezaba a hacer frío. El chico de la trenza se estremeció, tal vez Akane ya había regresado al hotel, tal vez se había tranquilizado un poco.

Con esa esperanza volvió a ponerse en pie y caminó de regreso, caminaba cada vez más deprisa, inquieto, de pronto comenzó a correr. Se sujetó el costado, le dolía terriblemente.

¿Qué era esa angustia palpitante que sentía en la garganta?¿esa horrible sensación de que algo iba mal?

"Akane" pensó mientras entraba en el alojamiento, "por favor" rogó en su interior a la vez que abría la puerta "dime que estás bien", prendió la luz "dime que estás aquí".

A su muda súplica sólo respondió el silencio del lugar vacío, tal y como lo había dejado horas antes de salir en su busca. Sus ojos se quedaron secos, su corazón dio un vuelco. No había regresado. Se giró feroz y dio un portazo. 

No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, "cuando te encuentre..." se prometió agarrándose el pecho "...cuando dé contigo, te lo haré pagar".

...  
..  
.

Ranma se desperezó en su cuerpo femenino. Estaba cansado de permanecer siendo mujer.

Se vistió el yukata de trabajo y salió camino a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar el desayuno. Se vio invadido por el optimismo, lo sabía, hoy era el día, hoy averiguaría algo.

Encendió los fuegos y comenzó a calentar el agua para la sopa de miso, también alistó el horno para el pescado.

Comenzó a sacar vajilla cuando Ume apareció tras ella, con expresión distraída se puso a limpiar unas cuantas tazas.

La miró extrañado antes de aclararse la garganta.

— Ume, estaba pensando que quizás esta casa tiene demasiado trabajo para nosotras dos, ¿no hay más chicas que ayuden con estas cosas? — preguntó a conciencia y la joven, que normalmente se mostraba esquiva a las explicaciones contestó automáticamente.

— Si las hay, pero ninguna quiere estar aquí.

— ¿Qué?¿por qué?¿y dónde están?

— Se ocupan de servir en otras casas, prefieren no mezclarse con la señorita, temen...ser castigadas por su culpa.

— La “señorita” debe de ser una mujer terrible — dijo sin contenerse, ante lo que Ume reaccionó de golpe.

— ¡No! ella es buena, aunque se dedique a…— pareció pensarse dos veces lo que estaba a punto de decir — ...es sólo que no la entienden, nada más.

— ¿Y tu sí la entiendes? — replicó de nuevo Ranma, ante lo que la joven no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendiesen tanto como el cabello de la pelirroja.

— Y-Yo… — balbuceó inútilmente antes de bajar la mirada y continuar con su tarea.

— Tu… — Ranma la miró suspicaz, comprendiendo de golpe — ...tu la amas.

Las manos de Ume comenzaron a temblar, hasta el punto de dejar caer la taza que tenía agarrada, provocando que se precipitase contra el suelo rompiéndose en pedacitos.

Miró a la pelirroja llena de pavor, perdiendo de golpe todo el color que bañaba su rostro.

— ¿C-como te atreves?

Pero la chica de la trenza no le hizo ningún caso, en su lugar se agachó y comenzó a recoger uno a uno los fragmentos de la taza rota, posándolos con cuidado sobre un trapo.

— No es para tanto.

Ume la contempló un segundo antes de agacharse a su lado, aun temblorosa y sintiéndose descubierta.

— Ella mató a mis padres.

Ranma dejó de recoger la taza y la contempló grave, entreabrió los labios estupefacto.

— ¿Qué?

— Ella… — enterró el rostro entre sus manos — ...los mató a los dos.

— Pero, ¿cómo?

— Eso me convierte en una persona horrible, ¿no es así? — dijo levantando la vista, con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas.

— Ume…

Y entonces comenzó a hablar, como si todo aquello llevase demasiado tiempo dentro de ella, como si hubiese estado esperando la sinceridad de la pelirroja media vida. Ranma la escuchó atentamente, sin perder una sola palabra, mientras el agua burbujeaba imperiosa en los fogones.

...  
..  
.

Una noche más, Mako cenaba sola. Estaba tristemente acostumbrada a aquella situación, cuando llegó a su casa del instituto sólo encontró una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina.

“No nos esperes”.

De nuevo sus padres habían vuelto a largarse sin decir palabra, apenas acababa de cumplir 12 años, ¿que se habían pensado?. A todas luces aquello no eras más que otra de las muchas muestras de irresponsabilidad de sus progenitores. 

Encendió la luz del salón, afortunadamente sus padres no lo habían hecho todo mal. Vivía en una lujosa mansión en uno de los barrios más ricos de la ciudad de Tokio. A diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros de clase, ella apenas recordaba lo que era la necesidad.

Tenía todo lo que se podía comprar con dinero: ropa de marca, joyas caras, el mejor móvil del mercado…lo tenía todo, menos lo que más ansiaba. 

Poco a poco, aquella terrible soledad había conseguido hacer mella en su corazón, comenzando a despreciar a su compañeras, incluso a gastarles bromas pesadas. Sonrió cuando pensó en aquella estudiante nueva a la que había rajado la cartera, sí, eso siempre le ponía de buen humor.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando imaginó que tipo de broma le haría al día siguiente, ¿tirarle pintura quizás?¿echarle tinta sobre los cuadernos?. Tomó el teléfono distraída y marcó uno de los número de la memoria, aquella noche le apetecía comida china.

— Neko-han-ten, ¿que desear? — respondió la voz de una mujer cuando de pronto se cortó la línea. Despreció el aparato tirándolo contra uno de los sofás, fastidiada.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó llena de frustración, se moría de hambre y por supuesto que no tenía intención de cocinar, como si ella supiese hacer tal cosa.

Caminó de vuelta a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algo en la nevera, cuando las luces se apagaron. Se giró asustada, de repente un extraño pensamiento acudió a su mente, no estaba sola.

— ¿Q-quién anda ahí? — dijo retrocediendo, chocando contra una de las paredes — ¡si vienes a robar es inútil, las joyas de mamá estan en una caja fuerte y no sé la combinación!

— Te han vendido.

Una aterciopelada voz femenina resonó en algún lugar de la habitación, Mako se giró aterrada, buscando a su propietaria.

— ¿Quién eres?¿qué es lo que quieres?

— Tus padres tenían demasiadas deudas, ni siquiera vendiendo todas sus propiedades podían saldarlas, así que te han vendido también a tí.

— ¿Qué?

Como un ser de ultratumba, un espectro fantasmal, la figura de una mujer emergió de entre las sombras. Su pelo negro y lacio caía suelto, vestía un abrigo negro, largo hasta los pies.

— Pidieron préstamo tras préstamo para intentar mantener su nivel de vida, y con el último pensaban largarse a Estados Unidos y seguir estafando, al final resultó que hasta su propia hija era prescindible con tal de continuar viviendo así. Pero dieron con el prestamista equivocado…

— ¿D-dónde están papá y mamá?¿que les has hecho?

— Él es un político importante, su familia pertenece a las altas esferas, alguien que no duda en quitarse de enmedio a la gente como ellos. Un hombre asqueroso al que le encantan las niñas.

Mako miró a la mujer con los ojos desorbitados, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que en su mano derecha portaba una pistola. Gritó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

— ¡Mamá!¡Papá!¡por favor, que alguien me ayude!

No veía por donde iba, no veía nada en la oscuridad, corrió desesperada hasta que tropezó con algo, cayó de cabeza sobre el duro suelo, y sólo mientras intentaba incorporarse para seguir huyendo se dio cuenta que estaba tumbada sobre un líquido caliente, pegajoso. Levantó sus manos temblorosas, solo vio el líquido oscuro manchando su uniforme escolar, empapando sus piernas.

Miró sobre su hombro para descubrir el cuerpo de su madre.

— ¿Mamá?¡MAMA! — gritó abalanzándose sobre ella, zarandeando su aún caliente cadáver, tarde se dio cuenta del horrible agujero que tenía en su sien — ¡No!¡NO!¡mamá!

La delgada figura de la mujer del abrigo se plantó a medio metro de ella, observandola inescrutable.

— Te violará — dijo lentamente — quizás durante días, y después te matará, enterrará tus huesos tan profundo que nadie te encontrará jamás.

— Que...que vas a hacer conmigo… — dijo temblorosa desde el suelo, cubierta de la sangre de su madre.

— Tengo órdenes de llevarte con vida, pero…— pareció dudar durante un segundo, amartilló su pistola — ...también puedo decir que te resististe y acabar aquí con esto.

— No, por favor, no me mates — suplicó mientras las lágrimas limpiaban la sangre de sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto grotesco — ten compasión.

— Esto es compasión — contestó la asesina apretando la mandíbula.

— Tiene que haber otra solución…por favor — pero ella alzó la pistola lentamente, apuntándole directamente al cráneo — ¡quiero vivir! — exclamó Mako antes de bajar la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas se colaban en su boca en un increíble gesto de desesperanza — yo...quiero vivir.

La mujer bajó ligeramente el cañón mientras escuchaba sus quejidos.

— ¿Aún a pesar de ser condenada a una existencia miserable?¿aún a pesar de no volver a ser tu propia dueña?¿aún a pesar de eso, quieres vivir?

— ¡Si!

Terminó de bajar el arma por completo y la miró colérica, perdiendo la aparente frialdad que había mantenido hasta el momento.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

— Por favor, no me lleves con ese hombre.

— No lo haré, pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir.

— ¿Que pasará entonces? — preguntó aún con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, con la respiración agitada.

— Ahora tu vida me pertenece.

Mako la miró confusa.

— Eres mía, ahora eres mi flor.

— ¿Flor?

— Sólo hay lugar para flores en el jardín de los muertos.

— No entiendo nada — dijo temblando — ¡no se de que estás hablando!

— Elige un nuevo nombre — le ordenó la asesina — una flor, si quieres vivir olvida tu pasado y ven conmigo.

— P-pero…

— ¿Acaso no he hablado claro? ¡elige un nuevo nombre!.

La niña miró a la mujer que tenía ante sí, terrible e implacable, tragó saliva y comenzó a incorporarse. Se puso en pie mientras sentía cómo sus rodillas temblaban de pánico. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, llevándose consigo manchas de sangre.

— Antes de ser ricos vivíamos en un pequeño piso, papá trabajaba todo el día y no teníamos mucho dinero. No recuerdo casi nada de esa época, pero…justo debajo de nuestra casa había un parque lleno de ciruelos.

— Ciruelos… — repitió la mujer — ...entonces serás Ume, la flor del ciruelo que crece en invierno.

— Ume — murmuró temblorosa, sintió cómo el abrigo de la mujer le caía sobre la cabeza, la miró asustada, sin entender sus intenciones.

— Póntelo, llamas la atención con ese uniforme lleno de sangre, tenemos que salir de aquí.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Y no preguntes — le dio la espalda, enfundando el arma en un cincho ajustado a su pecho, justo bajo su brazo izquierdo. Vestía completamente de negro, con unas ligeras botas militares y un mono ajustado de cuerpo entero, dejando tan sólo al descubierto sus finos brazos.

Caminó deprisa, como si conociera la casa mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus habitantes, Mako le dirigió una última mirada al cuerpo inerte del pasillo.

— Adiós mamá — dijo con voz queda antes de seguirla.

La asesina llegó hasta el jardín, puso un pie en el suave y cuidado césped y volteó la cabeza para comprobar que la chica la seguía. Mako se había puesto el abrigo, demasiado conmocionada para desobedecer.

— Vamos. — ordenó comenzando a avanzar.

— Un momento, ¿cómo he de llamarte… — los ojos marrones de la mujer la atravesaron tan rápidos como las balas, la estudiante casi se atragantó con su propia saliva — ...señora? — terminó temiendo haber cometido una grave falta de respeto.

Le dio de nuevo la espalda, la mortecina luz del alumbrado público se colaba entre las rejas del jardín, iluminando tan solo una parte de su perfil.

Una fuerte racha de viento revolvió sus cabellos y Mako no pudo evitar fijarse en los hermosos dibujos de tinta que recorrían parte de su brazo derecho, eran flores sin terminar, con algunos pétalos parcialmente coloreados y otros simplemente en blanco, como su piel.

El viento soplaba más y más fuerte, la mujer se guardó uno de los mechones de su revuelto pelo negro detrás de una oreja y la chica notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al observar aquella imagen. 

La implacable asesina que había terminado con su vida tal y como la conocía, que había matado a sus padres, la preciosa y triste figura que se alzaba orgullosa en mitad de la noche. Firme, en tensión.

Nunca había contemplado nada igual, y estaba segura que aquel fue el momento en el que comprendió por qué se dedicaba a torturar a sus compañeras de clase con tanto empeño. Fue consciente de sí misma por primera vez. En ese mismo instante comenzó a enamorarse.

— Me llaman Kiku— dijo serena. —Yo soy el Crisantemo.


	11. Tu tristeza

Cuando Ume terminó de contar aquellos terribles acontecimientos Ranma se mantuvo unos segundo en completo silencio, no sabía que decir.

— ¿Y te trajo aquí?

— Sé que tuvo una fuerte discusión con Oyabun, no le debió resultar fácil.

— ¿Y aún a pesar de todo eso...piensas que es “buena”? ¡estamos trabajando para una asesina a sueldo! — susurró Ranma, con temor de ser escuchado, aún agachado en el suelo de la cocina.

— ¡No! ella no es algo tan vulgar como eso, es verdad que hace cosas horribles pero...jamás haría daño a alguien inocente.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡quería matarte!

— ¡Por compasión!, ella no quería traerme, no quería convertirme en otra “flor” pero no le quedó más remedio. 

— ¿Qué es todo eso de las flores? ¿por eso no paras de llamarme "Hana"?

— Es una especie de tabú dentro del clan, aquí dentro viven hombres y mujeres poderosos de muy distintas clases, sólo ellos tienen derecho a poseer nombre. El resto somos “flores” de este jardín.

— ¿Y porqué yo no he elegido mi nombre?

— Eso es porque no eres nadie, sólo otra “Hana” más, todas las chicas que sirven en las casas se llaman así. Únicamente las que estamos bajo la protección de alguien poderoso tenemos derecho a elegir un nombre de flor.

— ¿Entonces la “señorita” es poderosa?

— Es la única flor que posee otra flor. Es la asesina más letal de todo Japón. Es el símbolo del clan, ella es…

— Entiendo — dijo Ranma dando un audible suspiro, eso complicaba las cosas. Si Akane estaba allí no sería fácil localizarla.

Ume se aclaró la garganta, recuperando poco a poco su habitual carácter.

— Ni pienses en decirle esto a nadie.

— No lo haré, puedes confiar en mí.

— No me entiendas mal, le estoy muy agradecida a la señorita, si no fuese por ella estaría muerta.

— Estás enamorada de la mujer que asesinó a tus padres y que te mantiene atrapada aquí, todo muy lógico.

— Todas estamos igual de atrapadas, ella es la primera. Creo que realmente le debió de pasar algo horrible para acabar en este lugar, creo...creo que está sufriendo mucho. — dijo recordando la extraña escena de apenas unas horas atrás.

— ¿Y que pasa con el chico rubio?

— ¿Quién?

— El que me trajo aquí, me dio una tarjeta….

— ¿Hablas de wakagashira? es el hijo de Oyabun y su mano derecha, es el segundo hombre más importante dentro del clan. Unas chicas mayores me contaron que Oyabun se enteró de la existencia del wakagashira cuando ya tenía ocho años, al parecer es el fruto de una relación prohibida con la mujer del jefe de un importante clan yakuza, en aquel entonces fue un gran escándalo y casi causa una guerra interna, aunque de eso hace más de veinte años.

— ¿Viene mucho por aquí? — se interesó de nuevo Ranma.

— A veces viene a ver a la señorita, él es legítimamente el dueño de su vida.

— ¿De su vida?

— Ella es su flor.

...  
..  
.

— ¿No crees que tienes algo descuidado tu jardín? — el jefe del clan era un hombre severo, serio, pero sobre todo era implacable. Su semblante impenetrable, su pelo cano y su postura, sentado muy recto junto a su taza de té, bien podría dar el aspecto de un antiguo samurai, uno absolutamente leal a su señor.

El joven rubio le miró con suficiencia antes de sentarse sin ningún respeto sobre el tatami, cruzándose de piernas, esbozando una sonrisa diabólica.

— ¿Ahora te vas a preocupar de mis flores? ¿no tienes suficiente con todo lo que conlleva la reunión anual?

— Hablo de Kiku — dijo a la vez que daba un hondo suspiro.

— Acaba de salir del hospital, deberías dejarle un tiempo de reposo.

— No es su salud lo que me preocupa.

El rubio bostezó, aburrido.

— Ve al grano, “padre”.

— Ha empezado a fallar, no está concentrada, últimamente se comporta de forma extraña.

— No todas las misiones son iguales.

— ¿La estás defendiendo, Satoshi? — le increpó.

— Ella está bien, se está recuperando, en un par de meses volverá a estar en forma.

— He visto esos síntomas otras veces, suelen ser el principio del fin antes de que…

— No va a traicionarnos.

— Eres demasiado joven Satoshi, demasiado para entender que el miedo no puede doblegar eternamente la voluntad humana. Vete haciendo a la idea, ella es tu responsabilidad así que tendrás que ser tú quien la “arranque”.

Satoshi le dirigió una mirada colérica a su padre, tanto que más bien podía pasar por una advertencia.

— Ella es mía — le recordó a la vez que apretaba los dientes — no me digas lo que he de hacer.

El anciano se aclaró la garganta, intentando romper la tension.

— Vas a tener que recordarle el motivo por el que se encuentra aquí, con nosotros, recuérdale que no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que haga tal cosa? — se encogió de hombros, desdeñoso, mirando a su padre como si estuviese loco.

— Su problema es que sigue pensando en su pasado, sigue atada a él. No se ha desvinculado por completo de sus recuerdos, en el fondo de su corazón guarda algún tipo de… esperanza. — concluyó asqueado, para él cualquier cosa mínimamente relacionada con los sentimientos era una pérdida de tiempo — Córtalo de raíz, ese lazo… destrúyelo.

Satoshi ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

— No será fácil — dijo dubitativo — pero… puede que sea divertido. — sonrió de nuevo con todos los dientes, con una expresión que, más que felicidad, expresaba locura. Una locura que en algunas ocasiones llegaba a asustar a su propio padre.

...  
..  
.

En mitad de la madrugada Ranma se movía nervioso dentro de la garita de policía. En aquel cubículo de apenas unos metros cuadrados estaba seguro de haber caminado más de tres kilómetros.

— Bueno, vamos a repasarlo de nuevo — dijo un policía joven, con cara de aburrimiento — según tu versión, la señorita Akane Tendô de 16 años de edad ha desaparecido hace exactamente 6 horas.

— Ya se lo he dicho, no es normal que no haya vuelto al hotel…

— ¿Tuviste una pelea?

— Sí.

— Entonces puede que simplemente esté dando un paseo, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Que está...? — sintió la cólera recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se paró frente al policía y dio un fortísimo golpe en la mesa — ¿Si pensase que puede estar paseando cree que estaría aquí?, ¡la he buscado por todas partes!

— Calma, calma — la conversación fue interrumpida por un hombre mayor, con expresión plácida pero seria, que vestía pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca con una corbata de tonos sobrios, sin señas de identificación policial — Deja que me presente, soy el detective Nogiwara.

Ranma le miró esquivo.

— Formalizaremos la denuncia y saldremos a buscar a esa chica, dime, ¿tienes una foto reciente?

— ¿Una...foto?

— ¿Cómo la encontraremos si no?

— Tengo una foto — dijo sacando la única imagen de Akane que conservaba, la fotografía que le acompañó a Jusenkyo.

— Bien, esto servirá. Ten paciencia, daremos con ella, pero por si acaso avisaremos al resto de su familia.

— Yo lo haré — se ofreció Ranma de forma firme — ella es mi prometida.

...  
..  
.

Ume se inclinó con delicadeza, posando la bandeja de comida en las habitaciones de su señora.

La miró preocupada, debía de llevar horas así, absorta en las ramas de los árboles perfectamente podados que adornaban el jardín. Las observaba sentada desde su mesa baja, situada en mitad de la estancia de tatamis. Había abierto las puertas correderas que daban al jardín y mantenía la mirada en el mismo, en su estanque, en las hojas que de a ratos se desprendían de los árboles por la llegada del invierno.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas, de mangas largas y cuello vuelto, su pelo caía suelto sobre su espalda, sin adornos y pobremente peinado, dándole el aspecto de una hermosa y joven viuda.

— Dime Ume, ¿tu conoces la fábula de Izanagi e Izanami?

La chica dio un respingo, no esperaba que la mujer le dirigiese la palabra, siquiera de que fuese consciente de su presencia.

— ¿Habla de la historia de la creación de Japón?

— Sí, ví una vez que tenías un libro de mitología japonesa, debes conocerla.

— Así es señorita — dijo repentinamente tímida, enrojeciendo muy levemente al sentirse halagada de que la mujer se hubiese fijado en un detalle tan nimio como sus aficiones — la conozco.

— Cuéntamela — giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarla — por favor.

La chica se apresuró en llegar junto a ella, se sentó al otro lado de la mesa sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, muy recta, mirando a su señora ilusionada por poder serle de ayuda. Su pecho se hinchó de dicha, apenas podía controlar el temblor de su garganta.

— En el principio de los tiempos existían dos dioses, Izanagi el hombre e Izanami la mujer. Ambos poseían una lanza con la que crearon el país de Japón y sus archipiélagos, sus bosques, su tierra y su mar. Fueron felices durante mucho tiempo, se amaron y dieron a luz a muchos hijos, tantos comos islas tienen nuestro país. Pero… Izanami murió repentinamente y eso hizo que Izanagi se volviese loco. — tomó aire, su señora seguía con la mirada perdida en el jardín — Tal fue su dolor por la muerte de su esposa que Izanagi decidió ir hasta donde a nadie le estaba permitido, ingresó en el Yomi, en el infierno. Después de mucho parecer y de días de búsqueda Izanagi dio con Izanami, y le pidió que volviese con él al mundo de los vivos, pero…ella le dijo que no, ahora pertenecía al Yomi y jamás podría salir de allí. Tras mucho insistir Izanagi consiguió que Izanami cediese y le acompañase a la salida, pero su mujer sólo le puso una condición: “no puedes mirar mi rostro hasta que no estemos afuera”.  
>>Caminaron en silencio dados de la mano, pero la curiosidad de Izanagi al final fue más fuerte y se giró para mirar a su bella mujer...y en lugar de su hermoso rostro se encontró un esqueleto de cuencas vacías y sonrisa de muerto, una calavera llena de gusanos y cucarachas.  
Poseído por el miedo Izanagi gritó y huyó de ella, salió del Yomi y bloqueó la salida con una gran roca, separando para siempre ambos mundos. Izanami furiosa le juró venganza y mandó a todo su ejército de muertos tras él. En aquel momento se hicieron una promesa, Izanami traicionada y ultrajada juró matar mil personas al día, Izanagi entonces dijo que haría nacer a mil quinientas. Ambos amantes se juraron odio eterno y fue entonces cuando Izanami se convirtió en la propia muerte, la señora del infierno, condenada a perseguir a Izanagi por toda la eternidad.

Ume terminó su relato y miró a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo, se quedaron unos instantes en completo silencio.

— ¿Crees que será verdad? — dijo suavemente, apenas levantando los párpados.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— ¿Crees...que si me mira y ve lo que soy saldrá huyendo? ¿gritará y huirá de mí?

— ¿De que habla señorita? — dijo la sirvienta asustada, pensando que estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza.

— ¿Es que acaso no soy la reina de este infierno? ¿no soy yo la señora de los muertos?

Ume la miró turbada, y mucho más cuando por la mejilla de su señora rodó una lágrima, pura y cristalina. Jamás en todos aquellos años la había visto llorar, la observó como si se tratase de un extraño fenómeno atmosférico, asombrada y con un temor horrible creciendo en su interior.

Algo había cambiado, algo iba mal. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza comenzó a gritarle que ya nada sería como antes, que su vida tal y como la conocía habia terminado...otra vez. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada mientras su señora seguía llorando, bien parecía que se había contenido durante demasiado tiempo, años quizás.

— Izanagi fue estúpido — interrumpió temblorosa — aunque estuviera muerta, Izanami seguía siendo su mujer. No debió huir, ella se sintió dolida y traicionada porque en realidad...Izanami llevaba todo ese tiempo esperando que fuese a buscarla. En el fondo de su corazón deseaba que Izanagi la rescatara del infierno.

La mujer ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, sus hombros temblaban a la par que fracasaba miserablemente en reprimir los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta. Ume no pudo evitar que sus ojos también se empañasen en lágrimas de tristeza, de pura rabia.

Su corazón se encogió angustiado sabiendo que la fuente del dolor de su señora estaba muy lejos de ella, que sus fuerzas no bastarían para salvarla de la desesperanza. 

...  
..  
.

Satoshi tenía una visión del mundo distinta a todos los demás. No entendía de colores, de arte o de música, todo su universo estaba en blanco y negro.

Satoshi entendía de personas, las observaba pasear por la calle, mostrarse afecto de forma discreta, las observaba cuando intentaban ser corteses o disculparse por una mala acción, pero sobre todo las observaba cuando se volvían mezquinas y ruines.

Sus ojos negros como la tinta pasaban por alto detalles que a otros les hubiese resultado importantes, como las ropas o los abalorios. Pero él sabía donde mirar, poseía el don de ver sus corazones, y cuanto más ponzoñosos, roídos por dentro, pegajosos de alquitrán más gustaba en arrancarles el alma.

Le encantaba su trabajo.

Le alimentaba de una forma que no lo hacía la comida o el aire, le daba un placer que jamás pudo encontrar en ninguna mujer, le proporcionaba una paz interior suprema.

Antes no era así, tal vez todo empezó cuando fue testigo de cómo su padre, el respetable jefe de un clan yakuza, le cortaba el cuello a su madre de un solo tajo, haciendo que su cabeza cayese al suelo como si fuese un simple pedazo de una verdura lista para el guiso.

Recordaba la sangre salpicando las paredes, recordaba las manchas en el suelo, recordaba la cabeza de su madre enredada en sus propios cabellos, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándole atentamente en un eterno grito de terror.

“Eres un error, no eres hijo mío”.

Eso también lo recordaba. Y su miedo a morir a manos de aquel que durante tantos años había llamado padre. No era más que un crío la primera vez que luchó por seguir con vida, aún así apenas lo consiguió.

Le dio una paliza, le partió huesos, le golpeó hasta que le encontraron escupiendo sangre en el suelo, hecho un ovillo de carne amoratada… y entonces acabó allí, con un nuevo “padre” que apenas le miraba, que desconocía completamente como tratar a un niño, menos a uno como él.

Y durante años intentó en vano ganarse su aprobación siendo el mejor en todo cuanto le demandaba, el más silencioso, el más veloz, el más inteligente. Estudió idiomas, pasó mucho tiempo entrenando en el extranjero…pero ni eso contentó a su “padre”, el hombre severo de mirada hosca que tan sólo vivía para cumplir su deber, como un aburrido y anticuado samurai.

Eso eran, un clan con normas anticuadas lleno de perros de presa, abogados cruentos, estrategas, servicios de inteligencia, personas especializadas en las más absurdas artes....y por supuesto asesinos. Había otros chicos que se dedicaban a lo mismo, pero tarde o temprano todos terminaban igual: muertos o locos. Tan sólo un puñado aguantaba lo suficiente para ganarse un nombre.

Su existencia vana se fue tornando cada vez más descolorida, oscura como sus ojos, hasta que la última chispa del niño que lloraba en su interior se apagó. Murió, desapareció entre la sangre y el sudor. Y los cielos se tornaron tristes, la sangre dejó de ser roja, la comida ya no tenía sabor… nada tuvo sentido hasta que la vio.

Todo era gris menos ella, a sus ojos rebosaba colores, sus labios eran carmín, su pelo emitía melodías azuladas y sus iris parecían miel fundida a la luz del sol. ¿Porqué era tan deslumbrante? ¿porqué no veía rastros de suciedad en su corazón?. Inocente, risueña, con la misma sonrisa que tenía su madre cuando le cantaba por las noches…

La observó desde lejos, la miró con una extraña codicia creciendo en sus entrañas. Pero lo entendió demasiado tarde, durante aquella pelea con el hombre que la guardaba con tanto celo. Tenía envidia de ese tipo, le envidió no porque ella estuviese a su lado, si no por cómo su presencia le convertía en alguien mejor, algo mucho más elevado de lo que él mismo soñaría.

Él también quiso eso, poder sentirse fuerte en la debilidad, alguien que le hiciese saber que existía en ese mundo, que era necesario para otra persona.

Y qué frustrado, que vacío se sintió en su presencia, tanto que su ira burbujeó perpleja dispuesta a desplegar todo su potencial. Le hubiese matado, le habría dado muerte si no fuese por ella, por la pequeña mancha negra que atisbó en su, hasta el momento, inmaculado corazón. Y eso sólo le hizo codiciarla aún más, contemplando en sus ojos brillantes como espejos los suyos propios.

Sin duda ese fue su día de suerte, una verdadera casualidad que ella apareciese en el lugar adecuado, en el momento justo. 

Sí, ella era su flor, su más valiosa posesión. Lo único que en realidad tenía, la única persona que le miraba a los ojos aunque fuese con odio exacerbado. El único ser humano que reconocía su existencia.

No dejaría que su “padre” la tocase, que la manchase como hizo con su madre. No dejaría que nadie la separase de él. Su hermoso crisantemo permanecería por siempre en su jardín.

Y si para eso debía de romper la promesa que le hizo...así sería. Satoshi caminó por la despoblada calle de la diminuta barriada de Tokio, necesitaba información. Debía acabar lo que empezó, debía quitar de en medio a Ranma Saotome.


	12. Mi muerte

— Chico, deberías comer algo — Ranma alzó su cara ojerosa con dificultad para observar al detective de policía que le había hablado.

— ¿Qué hora es? 

— Las 12, apenas te has sentado cinco minutos.

— Debo irme — murmuró poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

— Déjanos a nosotros hacer el trabajo, deberías descansar — el hombre le miró apenado, el pobre chico no había dormido, de hecho no había dejado de correr en toda la noche, buscándola de forma obsesiva.

— Ella es mi prometida, la encontraré, siempre la encuentro — murmuró con ojos cansados pero decididos. 

Nogiwara era un experimentado policía, había atendido más desapariciones de las que podía contar y sabía que los jóvenes solían aparecer en los lugares más inesperados. Eran impulsivos e irreflexivos, pero había algo en aquel chico que le escamaba, que le decía que no estaba ante un caso de una simple fuga. Estaba demasiado alterado, ni él mismo parecía haber caído en que sus manos temblaban cada vez que se quedaba quieto, en que sus pupilas no dejaban de inspeccionar cada rincón de cada lugar completamente coléricas. 

— Como quieras — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, razonar en esas condiciones era inútil.

Ranma no medio palabra, simplemente salió de su estupor, se levantó de la silla que ocupaba dentro del pequeño cuartel de policía y volvió a echar a correr. Varios policías apenas unos años mayores que él le miraron impresionados, si estaba cansado en aquel momento no lo parecía en lo más mínimo.

Los pensamientos del chico de la trenza se volvían difusos por segundos, neblina en mitad de un mar tormentoso. No veía, no pensaba, tan sólo corría sin control, como si con aquello pudiese llegar a alguna parte, como si corriendo hasta el fin de sus fuerzas pudiese paliar la enorme brecha que se abría en su pecho.

Se estaba muriendo de preocupación, de forma real y poderosa. Se moría. Lo notaba, le abandonaban las fuerzas. Lo presentía en lo más hondo de su ser, algo le había ocurrido a Akane, a su prometida, su Akane, y él no estaba ahí para impedirlo, no estaba para protegerla. 

Apretó los dientes antes de gritar una vez más su nombre y que sólo le respondiera el viento. Paró de correr un momento, no podía respirar. El sudor empapaba su frente y su espalda, apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba.

El miedo se agarró voraz a su corazón, paralizándole por completo, estaba asustado, muerto de terror.

— Ah… — era incapaz de controlarlo, se desplomó en el suelo intentando tranquilizarse, recuperar la compostura, no podía, había dejado de ser el dueño de su cuerpo. Sin que pudiese hacer nada las lágrimas llegaron hasta sus ojos, se sorprendió a sí mismo descubriendo cuan desvalido se encontraba, lo débil que era sin su presencia.

Apretó los puños en un mudo gesto de brutal frustración, antes de estrellarlos contra el pavimento, abriendo grietas en el asfalto.

“¿Dónde estás?¿por qué no puedo verte?¿por qué te has alejado de mi?”.

Sintió como sus dientes chasqueaban en su mandíbula apretada, cómo su corazón colapsaba por el dolor. Gritó desesperado, la necesitaba tanto que se volvería loco, sin duda lo haría, enloquecería sin Akane.

Se había convertido en un triste huérfano, aterrado hasta lo indescriptible. Todo aquello era una nefasta pesadilla.

Y así pasaron los días. Y cada hora se volvía más pesada, y cada minuto era una tortura, los segundos se convertían en preguntas sin respuesta y sus destrozados nervios apenas lo soportaban.

No entendía absolutamente nada.

Llegó a conocerse aquella ciudad de arriba a abajo, llegó al punto de que los vecinos y comerciantes le miraban con lástima, incluso a veces le ofrecían comida o descanso. Susurraban a sus espaldas palabras asquerosas, cargadas de la más oscura de las ponzoñas humanas. Y se convirtió en una sombra, un morador de aquellas calles silencioso y taciturno, ya no corría desesperado, tan solo vagaba a traspiés con un aspecto más lamentable a cada día que pasaba sin noticias de ella.

Akane estaba ahí, en algún lugar...sólo debía seguir buscándola, como hacía siempre.  
Ese día al igual que tantos otros, regresó al anochecer a la pequeña garita de policía del distrito, que últimamente siempre permanecía llena de gente. La búsqueda se había vuelto más y más intensa y cada vez había más hombres dedicados al caso.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado?¿cinco?¿una semana, quizás?. No lo sabía, sólo entendía de cansancio y de dolor.

Pero entonces supo que algo había cambiado, cuando llegó hasta la puerta las luces continuaban prendidas, pero apenas se escuchaban voces. Nada, ese día nadie hablaba ni llamaba por teléfono, sólo había luz y un silencio sepulcral.

Corrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el detective Nogiwara, aquel hombre de avanzada edad que estaba a cargo del caso. Su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿porque le miraba con aquella expresión de derrota en el rostro?.

Ranma le observó receloso antes de que el hombre se acercara a él, compungido.

— Chico, la hemos encontrado.

Su pecho se hinchó, sus ojos recuperaron el brillo que habían perdido días atrás. Su corazón brincó encabritado, se atragantaba con las palabras.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿¡porqué nadie me ha avisado!?

— Escucha chico…

— ¿¡Dónde está!?¡Akane!¡maldita seas!¡¡AKANE!!

— La encontramos en el río.

— ¿Y qué demonios hacía en el río? ¡Akane!

— No me estás escuchando… — intentó mediar de nuevo el veterano detective, pero Ranma estaba ciego y sordo, completamente ido.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¡me debes una explicación!

— Está en la sala de atrás, pero… — no llegó a terminar la frase, rápido como el relámpago, alimentado por el enfado y la adrenalina Ranma se abrió paso hasta la habitación trasera. 

Casi arrancó la puerta de sus raíles, la aventó con desesperación antes de adentrarse en la oscura sala. Su mirada recorrió la estancia de esquina a esquina sin entender nada. Allí tan sólo había una triste camilla con una sábana abultada.

— ¡Aquí no está! — escupió furioso mirando desesperado al detective, algunos policías se habían reunido a sus espaldas.

Nogiwara se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para posar una mano sobre su hombro, el chico de la trenza arrugó el entrecejo.

— Está ahí. — declaró solemne.

Y fue entonces cuando Ranma lo notó, aquel asqueroso y nauseabundo olor. Miró por encima de su hombro, de nuevo dentro de la oscura sala.

El detective pasó a su lado, de repente el joven sentía que sus pies no le obedecían, no podía moverse de aquel lugar. Nogiwara caminó hacia la camilla y tomó la sábana con cuidado de uno de sus extremos.

— Estaba a varios kilómetros río abajo, el cuerpo debió de permanecer hundido seguramente enganchado a alguna raíz — dijo a la vez que poco a poco comenzaba a tirar de la tela.

Pero Ranma no entendía nada, tan sólo observaba la escena como si fuese completamente ajena a él, un mero espectador en una historia de miedo.

— Necesitamos que la identifiques.

El chico de la trenza no se movió, se quedó en el sitio muy quieto.

— Lo siento, se que es duro pero…

— ¿Qué está pasando? — dijo tembloroso — ¿qué es “eso”? — preguntó con los ojos secos, a la vez que una decena de policías comenzaban a rodearle.

— Ya te lo he dicho.

— ¿Está diciendo que...? — no terminó la frase, se percató de que estaba rodeado, le temían, temían que hiciese una locura, pero él seguía sin comprender. Hizo una pausa y tomó aire, respiró aquel hedor profundamente antes de que la rabia hablase por él, antes de que le dominase por completo. Esos estúpidos no entendían nada. 

— “Eso” de ahí no es Akane — exclamó firme, el detective le miró apenado — ¡ “Eso” no es Akane! — repitió comenzando a perder la compostura, Nogiwara dejó la sábana en su sitio y se acercó a él, precavido, con las manos en alto.

— No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, llamaremos un médico para que… — antes de que llegase a tocarle Ranma se libró de su mano con un ademán violento, sus pupilas se volvieron pequeños puntos dentro de sus gigantescos iris, que bajo aquella luz se veían inusualmente oscuros. Le empujó, no quería que le volviese a tocar con ese aire paternal, como si quisiera protegerle de… algo.

De su garganta escapó un gruñido gutural, un instinto primitivo y animal se adueñó de su voluntad. No lo entendía, no quería entenderlo. Estaba ciego. Los policías se echaron sobre él, intentaron agarrarle para que estuviese quieto, para que comprendiera…pero Ranma había dejado de ser un hombre, se había transformado en bestia.

Gritó desesperado, desgarrando el alma de cuantos estaban presentes, dio puñetazos, dio patadas, algunos hombres salieron volando y chocaron contra las paredes. El mobiliario se astilló, hizo añicos paredes y puertas. Un hombre se le puso delante, simplemente le apartó rompiéndole un brazo, sin el menor esfuerzo.

— ¡Para! — el viejo detective se puso frente a él, pero Ranma sólo quería destruir, destrozarlo todo hasta que no quedase nada de ellos ni de él. Hasta que alguien le despertara.

Le empujó de nuevo y esta vez el hombre trastabilló dentro de la oscura sala, el artista marcial entró tras él, sin importarle su edad o condición, quería acabar con ese hombre, ese ser capaz de contar tan horribles mentiras.

Nogiwara empujó la camilla con su cuerpo cayendo al suelo dolorido, y de la sábana resbaló una mano, una mano fina y blanquecina que quedó colgando inerte. Ranma paró en seco su locura, su vista enfervorecida se detuvo unos segundos en mirar la extremidad femenina que asomaba laxa y sin vida. Y allí estaba, tan cruel y desgarrador que le robó la respiración, se dejó caer desvalido mientras las lágrimas caían imparables por sus mejillas.

El anillo en su dedo anular, el anillo que llevaba Akane. Extendió los dedos y tocó desolado la pequeña mano.

— ¿Porqué estás tan fría? — preguntó acariciando la absurdamente pálida piel, sin atreverse a mover un músculo, a mirar más — dime, ¿porqué…? — náuseas, estaba mareado, todo daba vueltas. Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca antes de vomitar.

...  
..  
.

Satoshi tenía dudas, algo muy raro en él.

El tal Ranma Saotome parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, se había esfumado de su domicilio hacía días y sin razón aparente después de un grave accidente de coche.

Había conseguido seguir su pista hasta Fukuoka, eso de por sí ya resultaba revelador, ¿por qué regresaría a Fukuoka?¿por qué después de tanto tiempo?¿quizás se sentía melancólico, nostálgico al recordar lo sucedido?.

“Pero él no sabe nada” — se obligó a pensar — “a no ser que...” 

Estrechó la mirada ante un fugaz pensamiento, ella no podía haber sido tan osada, ¿o sí?. No podía haber hecho algo tan absurdo, que pusiese en peligro todo cuanto deseaba proteger.

El regusto amargo de la traición se apoderó de su garganta, una traición que pagaría...sin duda le daría caza. Al asesino más mortal del Kokuryukai no se le escaparía un simple muchacho, un artista marcial venido a menos.

Tenía instrucciones muy claras, acabar con su tenue esperanza, terminar con la vida de ese hombre que tantos problemas le había dado años atrás. 

Le arrancaría definitivamente de su corazón, no consentiría que ella escapase.

Se quedaría con él para siempre, pero...¿lo conseguiría matando a ese hombre?¿o la convertiría en otra de las personas grises que poblaban el mundo? desprovista de sus colores…no tenía más opción, debía arriesgarse; y si Ranma Saotome no aparecía para que pudiese cortarle el cuello, entonces al menos ella lo creería así.

...  
..  
.

Ranma comenzaba a impacientarse, no había llegado hasta allí para dedicarse a hacer tareas domésticas en una casa regentada por una niña y una asesina a sueldo.

No, definitivamente necesitaba comenzar a moverse, y tenía claro cual sería la señal de salida. Daría con el chico rubio y le haría hablar, lo malo es que tras varias noches de exploración entre los edificios del gigantesco lugar, apenas sí había logrado alguna información.

Por lo que había podido ver estaban muy organizados, y además de forma exageradamente jerárquica. La casa principal casi parecía un palacio y en ella vivía el jefe de todo el clan, aquel al que llamaban Oyabun.

Los demás eran diferentes alojamientos, algunos dojôs y pequeñas casas pobladas por las más variopintas personas, estaba seguro que debían de tener decenas de instalaciones a lo largo del país, incluso a nivel internacional.

Y el rubio, ese tal Satoshi era una de las piezas claves dentro del clan, se trataba ni más ni menos que de la mano derecha de Oyabun y legítimo sucesor, título que se había ganado a pulso tras una vida de sangrientas hazañas. No era un cualquiera, se trataba de un enemigo temible. No sería fácil sonsacarle información.

Sólo debía esperar un poco más, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano volvería a aparecer ante él, unos días más no significaban nada.

...  
..  
.

Se frotó sus enrojecidos ojos, le dolía hasta el contacto con la piel. Llevaba días sin dejar de llorar, sin siquiera atreverse a salir de sus habitaciones. Estaba descompuesta, simplemente aterrada, no dejaba de temblar. Hizo de tripas corazón, quizás todo se quedase en nada, era complicado encontrar ese lugar, mucho menos relacionarlo ni remotamente con ella.

Se auto convenció tristemente de su propia mentira, no, él no la encontraría jamás, se rendiría, seguiría con su vida y sería feliz, como debió de ser siempre. Feliz sin ella.

A su cabeza acudieron casi de pasada las últimas órdenes, releyó los papeles atontada, con indiferencia. Debía salir esa misma noche.

Esta vez se trataba de un desertor, eran sus favoritos, tenían las manos tan llenas de sangre como ella misma, por eso no dudaba a la hora de asestar el golpe de gracia. Ellos eran los demonios que bailaban a su son en aquel infierno. Este en particular había mantenido muy bien su mascarada, hasta contactó con un yakuza para comenzar a hacer negocios, ese sin duda había sido su fin. Cuando huyes tienes que hacerlo rápido, lejos y deprisa.

Se levantó de la mesita, dispuesta a vestirse para la ocasión, cuando sin previo aviso escuchó una voz tras su puerta.

— Señorita, ha venido a verla Wakagashira — era Ume, arrugó el entrecejo, no le esperaba tan pronto, no después de la última visita.

Dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz antes de abrir las puertas de lo que era su guardarropa personal, una habitación completa llena de todo lo que pudiese necesitar para una buena caracterización.

— He de trabajar — apostilló ignorando el reclamo.

— Insisto — el rubio abrió la puerta sin permiso ni recato, su pelo liso caía a los lados de su cara, rozando ligeramente sus hombros, y sus ojos, oscuros como la noche la miraron interesados — Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Deliberadamente hizo caso omiso a su presencia, se adentró en el vestidor y tomó una chaqueta blanca de pieles, corta pero suntuosa.

— Ya me quedó claro la última vez — respondió automáticamente.

— Apuesto a que no tanto — le sonrió de manera cínica y se sentó en la pequeña mesita que se situaba en mitad de la habitación, ella no se giró.

— ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó fastidiada, tomó una peluca que dejó a un lado y abrió uno de los cajones en los que guardaba las pistolas.

— He venido a entregarte algo, pensé que lo querrías.

— No quiero nada - sacó una semiautomática, discreta y manejable, abrió un segundo cajón lleno de navajas y cuchillos.

— ¿De veras? — dijo Satoshi a la vez que metía la mano dentro de la solapa de su chaqueta — Es una pena, lo tiraré entonces.

— Me distraes — apuntó ella de nuevo, instándole a marcharse, eligió una navaja mariposa y una más discreta de tipo cocodrilo— Si no completo este trabajo Oyabun volverá a decir que estoy distraída, así que vete de una vez.

— Fue Oyabun el que me mandó conseguir este recuerdo.

Ella le miró desde la habitación contigua y lenta, muy lentamente avanzó hacia él olvidando sus quehaceres, agachándose al otro lado de la mesa. Un miedo inespecífico comenzó a invadir sus entrañas, le observó recelosa al tiempo que se obligaba a tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

La sonrisa de Satoshi había desaparecido, pasaron unos tensos segundos en completo silencio, mirándose atentamente, evaluándose.

— Mentiste — susurró de forma queda, sin dejar de observarla.

— ¿Qué? — se revolvió inquieta en el sitio.

— Me mentiste a mi y mentiste a Oyabun.

— Jamás haría algo así, lo sabes. - intentó defenderse, suplicando que sus palabras fuesen más firmes que su convencimiento.

— ¡Mentiste! — gritó a la vez que daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado, ella no se dejó amedrentar, le miró hirviendo de furia ante su violencia sin control, levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.

Satoshi resopló recuperando la compostura, la sonrisa volvió a acudir a sus labios y se apartó los cabellos del rostro con una mano.

— Supongo que sabías lo que te jugabas, no eres tan tonta, aunque eso ya importa poco. ¿Sabes? lo que más lamento es que resultase tan fácil, estaba bajo de forma, creo que apenas se enteró de lo que estaba pasando.

Akane hizo una muda pregunta con sus ojos, se quedó muy quieta, sin atreverse a siquiera imaginar lo que insinuaba el hombre ante ella. Contuvo la respiración, intentando mantenerse erguida, inalterable.

De forma calculada, disfrutando más de lo que creía posible, Satoshi sacó de su chaqueta un abultado pañuelo de color borgoña y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Ella miró el objeto y después a él de forma alterna.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? — preguntó, no sin que un ligero temblor se dejase atisbar en su hermosa voz de campana.

— Es el precio por la traición.

— ¡Qué es! — gritó sin atreverse a tocarlo, con el peor de sus temores perturbando su expresión, apretó los dientes luchando por no perder los nervios.

El rubio se inclinó sobre la mesa, como si quisiese compartir un oscuro secreto.

— Fuiste a verle, ¿verdad? — dijo, y la duda asomando en su ovalado rostro hizo a Satoshi estallar en una ira indescriptible, roja e imparable. Apretó los puños intentando controlarse, deleitarse en el dolor que sabía le causaría, en su golpe maestro — El muy estúpido estuvo fisgando de nuevo por Fukuoka, ¿qué esperaba encontrar? — rió complacido ante sus propias palabras, contempló con deleite la palidez del rostro de la chica, su mentón había comenzado a temblar violentamente — Ese día murió alguien y nosotros hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas?. Yo lo he cumplido escrupulosamente...hasta ahora.

— No serías capaz — dijo ella con voz rota, intentando controlar el terror que comenzaba a invadirla en forma de ola, nublando su razón.

— Una traición, una vida. La próxima será mucho peor, ¿tenías hermanas, verdad? ah, y también está tu padre, por no hablar de tus adorables y desconocidos sobrinos… no sabes lo fácilmente que se pierden los niños.

— ¡Desgraciado! — espetó poniéndose en pie, amenazante.

— Cumple tu parte del trato y no les pasará nada — él también se puso en pie — disfruta de tu regalo.

Akane observó la figura masculina, enguantada a la perfección en su traje negro saliendo de sus habitaciones. Le miró muy quieta, apenas podía soportarlo, sentía como su presencia cavaba un hueco en su alma, cada día más profundo. Giró la cabeza y prestó atención de nuevo al paquete que descansaba sobre la mesa.

“Una traición, una vida”.

— No es verdad — susurró a la vez que se agachaba junto al pañuelo, con cautela, mirándolo con una reverencia impropia de ella — no ha sido capaz… sólo era una advertencia, otra más.

Pero el temblor de sus manos la delataba, extendió los dedos y rozó la suave tela. Tragó saliva a la vez que tomaba el paquete con una mano, era ligero. Lo acercó hasta su regazo y con sumo cuidado, poco, muy poco a poco abrió el pañuelo hasta descubrir su contenido.

Le costó unos segundos comprender qué era lo que tenía entre sus manos, qué resultaba tan aterrador.

Con su mano derecha tomó la larga trenza de color azabache envuelta en seda, la miró con ojos secos, con lágrimas recientes, con un dolor incandescente.

La estrechó fuerte contra su pecho, la arrugó frenética entre sus dedos, haciendo que algunos cabellos escapasen del peinado. 

¿Qué era esa incertidumbre?¿esa sensación de vacío?, su garganta ya no sabía articular palabras humanas, un lamento histérico escapó de ella. Akane se inclinó sobre sí misma, sintiéndose morir, gritó herida de forma letal, con un sonido capaz de congelar la sangre, de estremecer el más duro de los corazones.

Las lágrimas escocían en su tez, quemaban como ácido. Abrazó los cabellos con ambas manos contra sí, sabiendo que lo había perdido todo, que su existencia había sido inútil, viendo cumplido el peor de todos sus temores. Gritó inconsolable con la certeza de que jamás volvería a ver a Ranma Saotome.

...  
..  
.

— ¿Ya te has acostumbrado al trabajo? — el chico rubio se paró un segundo en la entrada de la casa para hablar con Ranma, la chica de la trenza le miró de forma abrasadora, intentando controlarse.

— Sí, gracias.

Ume a su lado inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto aunque apenas podía ocultar su creciente enfado, tenía la impresión de que había vuelto a discutir con su señora, y eso no le gustaba.

— Me alegra saberlo.

Era su momento, su gran oportunidad de comenzar a estrechar lazos, debía arriesgarse.

— Tal vez podríamos… — antes de que terminase la frase un terrible grito se escuchó en todo el pasillo, un lamento desolador. Los tres miraron hacia las habitaciones de la señora de la casa, Ume se recogió el bajo del yukata y salió corriendo. El chico rubio sonrió y se dio la vuelta, marchándose tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Pero Ranma se quedó pegado al suelo, su corazón se aceleró durante apenas un segundo, algo en su interior se revolvió inquieto. Negó con la cabeza autoconvenciendose de lo contrario, intentando no pensar cosas absurdas, no volverse loco. 

Su imaginación volvía a jugarle malas pasadas.


	13. Tu vida

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Ranma a la joven sirvienta, quien se afanaba en dar vueltas sin sentido a la sopa de miso dentro de la olla.

— No me lo quiso decir.

— ¿Discuten a menudo? — insistió intentando obtener la información que tan torpemente se le había escapado entre las manos.

— Sí, pero jamás de esta forma… creo que esta vez fue la peor.

— Acaso ellos… ¿son pareja?

Ume la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como si acabase de hacer la más absurda de las preguntas.

— No, no tienen ese tipo de relación. Ella es su flor pero a la vez es otra cosa para él, algo siniestro.

— ¿Siniestro?

— No sé explicarlo con otra palabra. No creo que wakagashira sea capaz de amar, sin embargo la señorita... pienso que amó una vez y aún no ha podido olvidar a esa persona — dijo a su pesar — por eso lleva tantos días llorando, por eso se encuentra en ese estado.

Ranma la miró atento.

— Wakagashira hizo algo… creo… creo que le mató. 

— ¿Puede hacer eso?¿incluso a una persona “normal”?

— Ellos pueden hacer cuanto quieran, no los conoces, no sabes de quienes hablas. Están por encima de las leyes, esto va mucho más allá: engloba la economía, la política no sólo de Japón, sino de toda asia. El Kokuryukai lo ve y lo sabe todo.

— ¿Todo?

— Todo.

La sonrisa de Ranma no podía ser más amplia.

...  
..  
.

Las órdenes nunca podían esperar, ni siquiera en aquel momento.

Akane se miró al espejo y descubrió sus párpados hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su palidez casi cadavérica. Contuvo un lamento, se mordió los resecos labios, no podía volver a llorar. No debía.

Era su culpa, ella tenía la culpa de haber perdido lo que más amaba. Se odiaba, le daba tanto asco la mujer que veía en el reflejo que quería matarla, golpearla hasta que su rostro dejase de tener forma humana, pero ni siquiera eso podía, ni eso le estaba permitido porque su vida no era suya.

Suicidarse no era una opción, nunca lo había sido. Su muerte no guardaría su familia, más bien todo lo contrario, no tenía siquiera la seguridad de que les dejasen vivir. Por eso aguantaba el peso de su corazón, por eso se había obligado a dejar de pensar o sentir, por eso era quién era. 

Pero se había acabado, esa misma noche todo lo bueno que quedaba en ella acababa de morir. Sólo deseaba arder, que todo se quemase junto con su negro corazón en una espléndida hoguera, cuyas llamas lamiesen el cielo estrellado.

Suicidarse no era una opción, pero morir durante una misión era diferente.

Secó sus lágrimas, y tomó el bote de maquillaje. Las órdenes debían de cumplirse, y aquella noche tenía el presentimiento de que sería la última de todas.

...  
..  
.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que va a salir?¿va a...matar a alguien?

— ¡Shhhh!¡cierra la boca! — le increpó Ume a la vez frotaba con esmero el suelo del onsen — Tiene órdenes y eso es cuanto debemos saber, hay que dejar esto limpio, le gusta bañarse cuando llega.

Ranma se apoyó sobre la escoba con la que estaba sacando brillo al suelo y suspiró.

— ¿Cuándo ella se va podemos salir nosotras?

— Que cosas dices, hay cientos de tareas aún por hacer — le recriminó Ume, autoritaria.

— Es sólo que esto es aburrido, quizás podríamos ir a hablar con otras personas, ya sabes, de otras casas.

— Todas las flores son idiotas o están lo suficientemente amargadas como para no querer hablar con nadie.

— Oh vamos, debes conocer a alguien aquí dentro. Aunque sea vayamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines.

— Está bien — se rindió la joven ante la insistencia de la chica de la trenza — supongo que podemos ir a pasear.

Ranma sonrió con candidez, poco a poco había conseguido abrirse hueco en el duro corazón de Ume, quién estaba resultando una gran ayuda para su investigación.

La sirvienta levantó la cabeza repentinamente, como un zorro ante una presa, afinó el oído y se puso en pié.

— Se marcha, vayamos a despedirla.

— ¿Yo también? — preguntó Ranma señalándose.

— Tu también, es nuestra obligación desearle buena suerte.

— Buena suerte... — masculló Ranma entre dientes, más bien sería "buena caza". 

Siguió a Ume por el pasillo hasta el recibidor e imitó sus movimientos, se agachó en el suelo, sentado sobre sus talones, con las manos sobre su regazo y la cabeza baja, esperando.

Una parte de él sentía cierta curiosidad, se preguntó qué clase de persona sería esa mujer, cómo sería su rostro.

Escuchó los pasos resonar en el pasillo y alzó la mirada, apenas llegó a ver sus pies cuando Ume le tomó de la trenza y le obligó a pegar la nariz al suelo.

— ¡No seas maleducada! — susurró exigente, adoptando ella misma igual posición.

Los pasos sonaban más y más cercanos, la mujer avanzó sobre las bien pulidas tablas de madera y se detuvo a su altura unos segundos.

— Que tenga buena noche, señorita — dijo Ume con un tono de voz dulce, uno exclusivamente reservado para ella.

Pero la mujer no contestó, pasó delante de las dos chicas, impasible. Ranma giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver dos firmes piernas asomando bajo una minifalda ajustada, y su pelo, de color cobrizo cortado a media melena.

La mujer se puso unas botas negras de tacón pero antes de salir pareció dudar un momento, se giró de nuevo y en un rapidísimo movimiento hizo una reverencia. Inclinó su espalda 90 grados, sus cabellos taparon su fino rostro y Ume levantó la vista, alterada.

— ¿Señorita?¿qué está haciendo? — preguntó sin entender el gesto de disculpa.

Pero de nuevo no contestó, volvió a darse la vuelta y abriendo la puerta de par en par caminó firme por el largo sendero de pizarra hasta ser engullida por la noche.

Ume se puso en pie y Ranma la imitó, quedándose un par de pasos tras ella.

— ¿Va todo bien? — preguntó a su pesar, ante la cara de consternación de la joven sirvienta.

— Nunca ha hecho eso, ella es el Crisantemo, jamás debe inclinarse ante alguien de menor rango… ha cambiado, estoy segura de que va a ocurrir algo malo.

Ranma la miró pensando que estaba exagerando, suspiró a sabiendas de que acababa de quedarse sin el prometido paseo.

...  
..  
.

Akane caminaba resuelta, más que nunca. 

Vestía de forma sexy aunque informal, tal y como se indicaba en las órdenes. Una corta y ajustada falda de cuero, un top escotado y una chaqueta blanca de pieles de imitación que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Al conjunto había que añadir un marcado maquillaje y una peluca llamativa de un color que ella jamás usaría, le gustaba demasiado su cabello negro.

Todo eso la convertía en la perfecta chica de compañía del club en el que estaría su víctima, era el problema de la mayoría de sus encargos, siempre le tocaba ocuparse de aquellos hombres que se volvían locos por una cara bonita.

No tenía un plan, sólo esperaba que la noche le brindara la perfecta oportunidad de echarlo todo por la borda.

Llevaba su semiautomática escondida en la chaqueta, en la caña de sus botas ocultaba sendas navajas. No es como si pensara que las fuera a necesitar pero la costumbre era fuerte, simplemente no podía salir sin sus armas.

Se detuvo delante de la dirección indicada, era un sitio pequeño, apenas un bar con un par de plantas, eso complicaba las cosas. Sonrió y entró sin necesidad de preguntas, siempre funcionaba.

El ambiente era denso, casi dulce. La tenues luces daban al local un aspecto íntimo, familiar. Apenas media docena de hombres dispersos por las mesas, un par en la barra, el denso humo de los cigarrillos hizo que arrugase la nariz.

Un pequeño escenario al fondo con música en directo, una mujer extremadamente delgada y de pómulos marcados cantaba una delicada canción, tan sólo acompañada del sonido de un piano.

Se miraron unos segundos y Akane fijó la vista en el suelo, no se quitó el abrigo, se dirigió derecha a la barra y pidió una bebida que no tenía intención de probar.

Aquello no se parecía en lo más mínimo a lo descrito en sus órdenes, estaba llamando demasiado la atención y eso era lo último que pretendía. Examinó el lugar con un extraño presentimiento creciendo en su interior, el camarero, un hombre de más de 60 años la miró curioso.

— Joven, ¿buscas a alguien?

— ¿Eh? yo…

— Disculpa, no quería molestarte, es sólo que es raro ver una chica de tu edad en este lugar.

Akane torció una sonrisa, jamás había considerado un hándicap su cara de niña, al menos hasta la fecha. Miró a su alrededor sintiendo las miradas posadas en ella, como si fuese una atracción de circo. No le costó demasiado darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

— Ha venido a verme a mi.

Se giró de golpe descubriendo el rostro sonriente de su objetivo, le miró intentando mantener la calma, parecer dueña de la situación. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 50 años, delgado aunque corpulento. Su cabello de color cano caía sobre sus ojos, como si apenas le prestara atención dando un aspecto de desaliñado que chocaba de frente con su pulcro vestuario. Lucía un traje ejecutivo de color negro por completo, incluida la camisa. Apenas era un poco más alto que ella, pero su presencia era apabullante. La chica tomó su copa y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

— Qué presuntuoso — dijo en un claro tono de coqueteo.

— ¿De veras? vaya, empiezo a perder facultades… — rió alegre a la vez que le indicaba al camarero que le pusiera una copa.

— He quedado con alguien — apostilló a la vez que colocaba un mechón sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, estaba demasiado tensa y no quería que él lo notara.

— Oh, entiendo, estás esperando a tu novio.

— Eso es.

— ¿Eres de por aquí?

— Algo así — sonrió discretamente.

— Entiendo…¿no es muy tarde para que una chica espere sola en un lugar como este?

— No me parece un mal lugar — replicó mirando su bebida, la música había dejado de sonar.

Escuchó el discreto movimiento de algunas sillas, observó a los hombres que se encontraban en el local por el rabillo del ojo, algunos salían por la puerta, otros se quedaban.

— Entonces es que eres mucho más estúpida de lo que me suponía.

Miró los ojos de su objetivo, apenas visibles por culpa de su cabello y adivinó el mal creciente en su interior. Veían mucho más allá de las mentiras o las verdades, lo veían todo, y ahora la miraban a ella adivinando exactamente qué y quién era.

Akane apretó la copa en su mano antes de lanzarle el vaso con fuerza, momento de distracción que aprovechó para echarse al suelo y volcar una mesa, parapetándose tras ella. Escuchó dos detonaciones de bala y apretó los dientes, sacó su fiel pistola e intentó calmar su agitada respiración.

Los apenas tres hombres que quedaban en el local cerraron las puertas y sacaron sus armas, una tosca risa se escuchó en todo el recinto.

— Niña tonta, tendrías que haberlo adivinado nada más entrar — dijo su objetivo con su humeante arma en una mano, el culpable de los disparos — Te han tendido una trampa.

Se asomó rápida como la centella y disparó en tres ocasiones, escuchó el grito de uno de los hombres que se había quedado junto a la puerta antes de caer derrumbado al suelo, en contestación una decena de balas atravesaron el aire, silbando a su alrededor, corrió hasta otra de las mesas y la volcó refugiándose tras ella.

Miró con histerismo la habitación, no había salida, tan sólo un diminuto aseo y el almacén...tal vez tuviese una puerta trasera, si no estaba completamente perdida, aquel lugar sería su tumba.

— ¿Cuales eran tus instrucciones?¿qué fue lo que te dijeron? apuesto que pensabas que no era más que un traidor, un prófugo que había regresado a los bajos fondos después de un tiempo escondido…¿acaso me equivoco?

Akane le escuchaba pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, ¿una trampa?¿de que hablaba?, no, no podía dejar que la distrajera con palabras, tomó aire y con cuidado sacó su navaja de cocodrilo de la funda de su bota, sabía donde estaba, no dejaba de hablar, era fácil de localizar.

Dejó al descubierto la hoja y la tomó con cuidado, hizo una profunda respiración antes de agarrarla con decisión y lanzarla directa a su objetivo, una nueva ráfaga de disparos, se ocultó tras la madera intentando volverse invisible.

El hombre silbó complacido.

— Vaya, que puntería, si no fuese porque ya me lo esperaba sin duda estaría muerto. Es verdad lo que dicen de tí, eres la mejor que ha visto esta generación. Una lástima que no llegásemos a conocernos.

Akane posó los ojos en la puerta del almacén, la separaban de ella cinco metros y tres hombres armados dispuestos a llenarla de plomo, pero se estaba quedando sin opciones. Una vez más se asomó tras la mesa y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta mientras no dejaba de disparar su arma, derribó la puerta con el hombro a la vez que escuchaba las detonaciones en sus oídos, atronando el pequeño local, haciendo que los sonidos se volviesen opacos, indistinguibles. 

Entró en el almacén trastabillando, pero entonces sintió un intenso dolor, una bala atravesó su brazo derecho, caliente y abrasadora. Gritó brevemente sin dejar de correr sintiendo como su sangre empapaba el blanco abrigo. Se pasó la pistola a la mano izquierda y se ocultó tras una estantería, intentando pensar, sobrepasada por la adrenalina.

Aquel sitio era mucho más grande de lo que daba a entender su discreta entrada. Un almacén oscuro, lleno de sombras y altas estanterías metálicas que se extendían hasta el techo en filas estrechísimas, en las que apenas sí entrada una persona. No había espacio para maniobras. Las estanterías parecían llenas de extrañas cajas y algunos deslucidos enseres de cocina, puestos casi como adorno.

— Vamos niña, eso era innecesario — dijo de nuevo la voz del hombre, apenas la distinguía, los disparos la habían dejado atontada.

Akane caminó muy despacio, poniendo un pie detrás de otro, intentando ocultarse.

— ¿Aún no sabes quién soy? deja que te dé unas cuantas pistas. Llevas una pistola semiautomática que sabes usar, disparas de forma certera y no desperdicias balas… apuesto a que te entrenó Omar, ese israelita loco. Te enviaron un par de años allí, al campo de entrenamiento que tiene en Tailandia, ¿no es así? y tus movimientos… el maestro Bin xie Lao debió de esforzarse a fondo contigo, ¿ese viejo chino sigue haciendo que sus alumnos se pasen el primer día cargando baldes de agua subidos a un mástil de madera?. Aparte de eso pareces una chica educada… clases de idiomas, protocolo, política exterior, espionaje, todo un programa de completo entrenamiento que muy pocos soportan y al que aún menos sobreviven. 

No se dio cuenta de cuando había dejado de respirar, abrió los ojos como un búho, escuchando un breve resumen de lo que había sido sus primeros años en aquel lugar, sus primeros años en las garras del clan.

— Hace veinte años hubo una guerra interna en el Kokuryukai, ¿lo sabías?. En aquel entonces todo el mundo me conocía como Hajime, yo era la mano derecha de Oyabun, jefe del comando de asesinos y wakagashira del clan. Yo estaba destinado a sucederle, nadie era más fiel que yo… hasta que apareció aquella rata. 

“¿Habla de...Satoshi?” pensó Akane sin moverse del sitio, sosteniéndose el brazo que cada vez le dolía más, sentía su intenso palpitar, la sangre resbalando hasta sus dedos, pegajosa.

— No era más que un niño y sus ojos ya estaban manchados por el odio y la ambición. Yo lo supe, supe que Oyabun me sustituiría por él a pesar de todos mis leales años de servicio, aún a pesar de todos mis hombres perdidos en misiones, y eso era inaceptable. Un hombre con un comportamiento tan mezquino como para tener un hijo secreto no se merecía estar a la cabeza del clan más importante de toda Asia, no se merecía el favor del emperador. No era digno de ese honor, fue por eso que me revelé.   
>>Reuní a mis hombres e intenté dar un golpe al poder, intenté derrocar a Oyabun para ponerme yo en su lugar… pero nadie más me apoyó, casi todos mis hombres murieron y yo huí deshonrado. Me costó años recuperarme, pero cuando lo hice descubrí que Oyabun jamás me había quitado los ojos de encima, no había conseguido huir de él ni aplicando todas mis técnicas, ni usando todos mis contactos. Mandó asesinos en mi busca, jóvenes como tú, audaces y temerarios…obviamente ninguno regresó, fue entonces cuando comprendí porqué lo hacía, entendí que me estaba utilizando. Yo soy el exterminador silencioso que da muerte a aquellos que han dejado de serle útiles, os envía a morir a mis manos, es ese tipo de hombre, no tiene remordimientos. Me mantiene con vida porque le soy útil de esta forma, con lo único que siempre se me dio bien, así que… querida, ahora pregúntate de nuevo qué haces aquí, porque yo tan sólo veo dos opciones: o te has vuelto una molestia o finalmente ha decidido acabar con mi vida, y mucho me temo que después de veinte años tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

La chica tragó saliva, tenía razón, ese hombre armado no podía estar mintiendo, la habían enviado a morir allí. ¿Satoshi lo sabría?¿lo habría orquestado con Oyabun? 

El dolor de su pecho hizo que olvidase la herida de bala. Claro, Oyabun la había mandado a morir allí, que oportuno. No pudo evitar sonreír de forma irónica, morir era exactamente lo que había ido a hacer a ese lugar, solo que por un momento lo había olvidado.

Se asomó por uno de los laterales de la estantería en la que se ocultaba, llena de licores y vasos deslucidos.

Morir...dejar de ser, ¿aquello le daría la paz que tanto ansiaba?¿la reuniría con él?. Ahora parecía tan fácil, al alcance de su mano.

— Yo también odio a Oyabun — dijo Akane mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el fondo de la sala, su voz alteró a los hombres que la buscaban — no se conformó con arrebatarme todo cuanto tenía, hizo algo mucho peor... mató lo que más amaba.

El silencio sólo se veía roto por su agónico avance por el almacén, apenas respiraba en suspiros, pegada a las estanterías todo cuanto le era posible.

— ¿Quieres morir?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida, su frenético pensamiento no la dejó reaccionar cuando sintió una mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca izquierda, intentando arrebatarle el arma.

Forcejeó viéndose atrapada, perdiendo el control de la situación, el hombre que tenía enfrente era uno de los esbirros de su objetivo, el arma cayó al suelo y Akane sólo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar, se agachó sacando de la caña de su bota su navaja mariposa.

Fiel, rápida como siempre la hoja salió a relucir de un solo ademán, incluso con su mano izquierda podía manejarla con desenvoltura. Pegó un tajo al aire y se separó casi un metro de él, se miraron en la penumbra, evaluándose.

Su instinto la dominó, se apoderó de su voluntad sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, siquiera por entender lo que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, buscando una salida. El hombre intentó darle alcance, corrío tras ella, disparó una vez y la bala rebotó contra una de las estanterías, haciendo un ruido atroz, pero ella no paró.

El objetivo, aquel hombre que decía llamarse Hajime le salió al paso, era un espacio demasiado estrecho para un enfrentamiento mano a mano, pero no podía dejar de correr, si lo hacía estaría perdida. Colocó su navaja en el revés de su brazo, sujetándola firme contra su piel, su brazo derecho colgaba pesado a un lado de su cuerpo, como si le hubiera dejado de pertenecer, un apéndice inútil que le entorpecía la carrera.

Chocó frontalmente contra el ex-jefe del cuerpo de asesinos, el filo de su navaja derecho a su yugular se vio frenado en seco por una katana. Le bastó la mano izquierda cerrada en torno a la funda y su dedo pulgar, apoyado convenientemente contra el estoque con la suficiente fuerza para mostrar apenas unos centímetros de la hoja. Ambos metales se besaron en una lucha perdida.

— No te preocupes niña, tendrás la muerte que mereces.

Sus pupilas de estrecharon, sus pulsaciones se dispararon, saboreó el amargo regusto de la sangre en la boca cuando el asesino, mucho más hábil que ella hizo un firme tajo a la altura de su abdomen con un arma oculta, un afilado puñal convenientemente escondido en la manga derecha de su chaqueta.

Apenas si pudo parar el filo, hizo rapidísimo corte vertical y volvió a sentir el metal contra el metal, tan sólo lo justo para evitar que se enterrase entre sus costillas, pero no lo suficiente para librarse de la herida. Era mucho más fuerte que ella. La navaja de mariposa salió disparada a causa del envite, rebotó contra el suelo a la vez que Akane reprimía un grito, sentía la sangre manar de la herida, su mano izquierda tembló, dolorida, indefensa.

¿Sería eso lo que se sentía?¿terminaría así?. 

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, miró al hombre frente a ella, cerró los ojos un segundo a la vez que todos sus pensamientos se resumían en una sola palabra.

“Ranma...”

— Puedes sentirte orgullosa, has luchado valientemente hasta el final — Hajime retrasó un paso su posición, sus dos hombres se situaron a espaldas de Akane, uno tras el otro evitando una posible huída — Será rápido.

Se deshizo del puñal y tomó la katana decidido, su negra funda lacada parecía advertir de su propósito. Agarró con fuerza la empuñadura y situó su otra mano lista para desenvainar.

“Ranma…perdóname”.

Con una reverencia propia de otros tiempos, con sumo respeto por el arma y por la vida que estaba a punto de arrebatar comenzó a desenfundar, desnudando el filo suavemente, descubriendo la hoja que brillaba jubilosa, sedienta de sangre.

Akane dejó caer los hombros, las rodillas apenas la sujetaban, estaba mareada por la pérdida de sangre. Agachó la cabeza y sus falsos cabellos mostraron la blancura de su nuca, esperando el golpe de gracia.

Y entonces un fuerte sonido metálico interrumpió el ritual, levantó la mirada confusa, y observó casi atónita como Hajime era incapaz de terminar de desenvainar la katana. En el último momento su mano, fuertemente asida alrededor de la empuñadura chocó contra la estantería de su derecha, haciendo que la hoja continuase a medio mostrar, aún dentro de su envoltura. Había cometido una torpeza al pretender usar un arma larga en un espacio tan estrecho. 

Apenas fue una décima de segundo, pero para ambos asesinos el tiempo se detuvo, comenzó a correr hacia atrás.

“¡Ranma!”

Allí estaba de nuevo su instinto, cuando todo estaba perdido, roto, forzandola a continuar, a seguir avanzando. Sus débiles piernas encontraron la fuerza necesaria para arrancar en un salto, se deslizó por el espacio que quedaba entre la pierna y el brazo de su objetivo y sin saber siquiera cómo llegó hasta la salida. Respiró el aire nocturno, tragandoselo de una sola bocanada. 

Les tenía apenas a unos metros, corrió sin ver, desesperada, se desabrochó las botas y sus pies descalzos acariciaron el asfalto, mucho más firmes y decididos que sus tacones. Corrió con lágrimas en los ojos, con su sangre roja y fresca resbalando por su brazo derecho, empapando su mano. La herida del abdomen escocía, su abrigo blanco estaba roto y manchado a pedazos, como si se tratase de un oso polar arponeado.

Corrió y corrió, se ocultó entre las sombras de los techados, evitando las calles pobladas, los coches, hasta que su visión se volvió borrosa, hasta que la pérdida de sangre fue tan abundante que ya apenas sabía dónde estaba o quién era. Respiraba por reflejo, daba bandazos por la calle de lado a lado como un vulgar borracho en la madrugada.

Caminó perdida hasta que sintió el tacto familiar del suelo de pizarra en las heladas plantas de sus pies, la luz lejana de su casa. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento atravesó las puertas del kokuryukai.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el jardín, no podía más, pero antes de que sus ojos se apagaran en la bruma de la inconsciencia el rostro de Ranma asaltó sus pensamientos.

Le sonreía, él le estaba sonriendo a ella, el ser más despreciable que se atrevía a pisar la tierra… tan inocente y desenfadado, jamás llegaría a ver en lo que se había convertido, jamás volvería a vivir para descubrirla como la reina de los muertos. 

La rabia, el sentimiento de traición, sus punzantes heridas, todo ello hizo que su mente enloquecida formase una única idea: venganza.

Su cuerpo derrotado se estrelló contra la tierra.

...  
..  
.

— ¿Ume? — Ranma se asomó tímidamente al pasillo para ver de nuevo a la joven sirvienta, no había cenado y parecía que tampoco tuviera la intención de dormir. Con la luz de la entrada encendida esperaba muy quieta, sentada en el recibidor — Ume, deberías irte a la cama.

Ella se dio la vuelta muy despacio, su rostro redondo se veía extrañamente pálido, sus labios temblaban.

— Gracias Hana, estoy bien.

— A lo mejor se ha quedado a dormir en otro lugar — propuso la pelirroja intentando sonar convincente.

— No, era una misión de una noche, cuando se infiltra durante días siempre me informa, debería haber vuelto hace horas.

— Tal vez haya una buena razón para…

— Le ha ocurrido algo — dijo sin poder evitar estallar en lágrimas, rompiendo su hasta ahora firme voluntad — ¡lo sé! — se llevó ambas manos al rostro a la vez que sus hombros temblaban sin control.

— Ume… — Ranma se aproximó hasta ella, levantó una mano y la apoyó en su hombro — ...ya verás como está bien.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el jardín, ambas chicas levantaron la cabeza a un mismo tiempo. Ume se precipitó sobre la puerta y la echó a un lado de un fuerte empujón.

— ¡Señora! — sin ponerse el calzado, completamente desesperada la joven corrió hacia el pequeño bulto en mitad del camino, Ranma la observó antes de hacer otro tanto, corrió hasta ella y se quedó parado a un par de metros. 

La oscuridad nocturna aún era profunda, la luna no era especialmente grande pero aún así el chico distinguió las manchas parduzcas del abrigo de la mujer, toda la sangre. Tragó saliva.

Ume lloraba mientras la llamaba una y otra vez, moviendo su costado, intentando que recobrara la conciencia.

— Debemos llevarla adentro — se apresuró Ranma, parecía el único que sabía que hacer en aquella situación. La joven sirvienta se limpió las lágrimas y asintió a pesar de su nerviosismo — Rápido, ocupate de los pies — volvió a decir la chica de la trenza, se agachó en el suelo sin saber donde tocar, la mujer había caído inconsciente hecha un ovillo, con su rostro arrastrando por la tierra.

Puso sus manos bajo sus axilas y esperó a que Ume agarrara sus piernas, se sintió sorprendido al comprobar que apenas pesaba, era pequeña y ligera.

Con sumo cuidado pero a buen paso la llevaron al interior, la luz iluminó delatora toda la sangre, roja incandescente, el rostro de la mujer caía a un lado, oculto bajo sus cobrizos cabellos.

— A esta sala — dijo Ume indicando con un movimiento de cabeza una de las habitaciones del pasillo, Ranma obedeció de inmediato, abrió la puerta sirviéndose de sus pies, mostrando una habilidad que en esos momentos poco importaba.

La depositaron sobre el suelo de tatami con sumo cuidado, la sangre no cesaba de gotear. Ume se dio prisa en abrir el armario y sacar un futón que comenzó a extender de inmediato mientras que Ranma miraba sorprendido sus manos, empapadas del viscoso fluido. 

— Uhh… — la asesina hizo un ligerísimo movimiento, quejándose en su inconsciencia, encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

— ¡Señora! — Ume se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella y la pelirroja pudo por primera vez contemplar su perfil.

Sus labios demasiado pintados, su maquillaje estropeado, su piel blanca como la nieve llena de restos de sangre y tierra, apenas visible entre sus cabellos.

— ¡Hana!

— ¿Qué? — salió de golpe de su temporal ensoñación, Ume la miraba con expresión desencajada.

— ¡Llama al doctor! Hay un teléfono móvil que guarda la señora en su habitación, está en el armario, dentro del segundo cajón de abajo a la derecha, ¡deprisa!

La premura en su voz no admitía contestación, los pies de Ranma se movieron solos, corrió hacia el lugar al que tenía prohibido entrar, se subió el yukata hasta las rodillas para tener más facilidad de movimientos. Debía de dejarse de extrañas ideas, estaba en peligro la vida de una persona.

Abrió las puertas corredizas y prendió la luz sin importarle manchar nada, con las manos aún llenas de su sangre caliente.

Era una habitación inmensa aunque prácticamente vacía de no ser por una mesa baja y de buen tamaño, al otro lado de la sala y medio abierta había otra puerta corrediza, eso debía de ser “el armario”. Corrío las puertas para descubrir una habitación entera llena de enseres, estanterías y cajones. Se concentró en los de la derecha, abrió varios de ellos, rebuscó entre las prendas hasta que dio con el maldito aparato, lo miró triunfal.

Era un modelo viejo, abrió la tapa y rebuscó en la agenda en busca del número. Tan sólo había unos cuantos nombres, apenas media docena. 

— Wakaoshi, doctor — dijo en voz alta, dándose cuenta del nombre que había justo encima de ese — Maruo…

Sus dedos nerviosos terminaron de marcar el número del doctor a la vez que su mente comenzaba a trabajar a pasos agigantados.

¿Maruo?¿Maruo no era el tatuador?¿el maestro de irezumi reformado?¿el hombre que le había expulsado de su estudio aludiendo no haber visto jamás a Akane?.

_Tuc, tuc_

El teléfono daba tono. Con el terminal apoyado sobre su oreja no pudo evitar fijarse en el único objeto de la sala, un lienzo que descansaba oculto contra la pared.

_Tuc, tuc_

Se acercó hasta él y lo giró con cuidado, hasta que le dio la vuelta por completo.

_Tuc, tuc_

Contuvo el aliento al contemplar de nuevo aquella obra que ya conocía, el dragón negro rugiendo entre los crisantemos escarlatas. Sus pupilas se contrajeron de golpe, sus iris temblaron ante la certeza que comenzaba a cobrar fuerza en su interior. La extraña idea, el grito desesperado, el rostro sin descubrir.

A su cabeza acudieron las palabras de aquel viejo, una por una, golpeándolo con la fuerza devastadora de un tsunami. 

“Dijo que si no eran rojos de verdad no podría sentir...el amor”.

“...mientras lo dibujaba no pensé que representara valor ni coraje...el dragón rodeado de flores era el hombre al que amaba”.

Ume hablando en tono confidencial, en la cocina.

“Creo que realmente le debió de pasar algo horrible para acabar en este lugar, creo...creo que está sufriendo mucho”.

“Jamás haría daño a alguien inocente”.

“ ...él es legítimamente el dueño de su vida”.

“Ella es el crisantemo”.

— ¿Sabes la hora que és? — al otro lado de la línea la ronca voz de un hombre respondió al teléfono.

— …

— ¿Hola?

— Está herida, deprisa — se limitó a decir antes de colgar el aparato.

Sus ojos azules no podían apartarse del cuadro. Los iris del dragón, del mismo color que los suyos propios parecieron responder a su desesperada y muda cuestión.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de girar la cabeza haciendo que su trenza roja sacudiera el aire, azotándolo con la fuerza de un látigo. Observó con un temor indescriptible aquel pasillo que ahora se le antojaba infinito.


	14. Nuestro encuentro - Primera parte

— ¿Vas a comprar algo?

La dependienta de la floristería observó al joven con el entrecejo arrugado, llevaba más de quince minutos en el pequeño establecimiento con la mirada perdida, como si no supiese muy bien lo que hacia ahí.

Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a él con cautela, observó su perfil con preocupación. Parecía perdido, atontado, con una expresión desconcertante. No se atrevió a dar un paso más, descubrió perpleja que le daba miedo, emanaba desesperación y tristeza, todo él parecía estar envuelto en una densa y apabullante soledad. La mujer se olvidó de respirar por un segundo.

— Oye…

El chico giró la cabeza muy lentamente, la miró sin verla, casi atravesó su persona con aquellos dos pozos oscuros que ahora eran sus ojos.

— Flores.

— C-claro, aquí tenemos de muchos tipos, si puedo ayudarte a elegir…

No dijo una palabra más, se acercó a la cesta llena de crisantemos que había a un lado de la tienda, tomó todos los rojos y los examinó en silencio. Después sacó la cartera.

...  
..  
.

El doctor apenas tardó diez minutos, era un hombre mayor y al parecer bastante experimentado en ese tipo de casos. Ranma no se había movido un ápice de la puerta de la habitación, montaba guardia e iba a traer lo que le pedían Ume y el médico. Toallas limpias, agua caliente, ropa…

Estaba atontado ante la duda, había entrado en shock. Tanto tiempo buscando, tanto tiempo viviendo en la devastación y ahora… ahora no se atrevía a mirar, ahora el miedo le poseía tortuosamente, le oprimía el corazón.

Escuchó un quejido, otro más. Al parecer tenía una bala aún alojada en su brazo derecho y una fea herida, seguramente de un cuchillo en el costado. Respiró intentando controlarse, de nuevo otro grito, éste pareció especialmente doloroso, casi histérico, podía percibir sus jadeos agónicos incluso con la puerta cerrada.

Se llevó las manos hasta los oídos, no quería escucharlo, no quería pensar… no podía creerlo.

La noche pasó lenta, tortuosa, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana cuando el médico salió de la habitación. Ranma se puso en pie y se acercó hasta él, Ume también salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta tras ella, parecía agotada pero satisfecha.

— Que descanse al menos dos días, ha perdido mucha sangre pero no creo que su vida corra peligro, es fuerte.

— Muchísimas gracias doctor — la joven hizo una profundísima reverencia, agradecida.

— Es la primera vez que le ocurre algo así, ella siempre es cuidadosa… — reflexionó el hombre.

Ume apartó la mirada, no sabía qué contestar. Finalmente el doctor se marchó y ambas chicas quedaron a solas, Ranma miró a la joven atentamente.

— Hana vete a dormir, yo me quedaré cuidando de ella.

— Cuentame que ha ocurrido — su voz había cambiado, ahora era firme, exigente. Ume pareció contrariada.

— Sabía que estaba rara, casi la matan. El médico ha dicho que tenía una bala en el brazo derecho rozando la arteria braquial, ha sido un milagro que no se haya roto, podría haber muerto desangrada antes de llegar hasta aquí. El corte del abdomen es menos serio pero profundo, el doctor se ha pasado casi dos horas suturando… no se como lo ha soportado. — dijo a la vez que miraba hacia la puerta del cuarto.

— Ume — Ranma dio un paso y la agarró firme por los hombros, sus ojos azules abiertos como platos dejaban ver sus enrojecidas escleróticas, inyectadas en sangre — ¿sabes cuando tiempo lleva aquí?

— ¿Qué? — la sacudió ligeramente.

— ¡No estoy de broma! ¿sabes cuando tiempo lleva aquí? ¿sabes de dónde viene? ¿cómo se llama en realidad?

— Hana me estas asustando — dijo intentando librarse de su agarre, pero tarde descubrió que no podía, la pelirroja era demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Responde!

El labio inferior de la sirvienta tembló ligeramente.

— No sé, diez años, doce tal vez… no lo sé. 

Ranma la soltó de golpe, se llevó una mano a la frente y miró hacia la puerta. Quería entrar y a la vez quería salir corriendo.

— Estás muy rara — Ume la observó atentamente, asustada, presintiendo que había hablado de más, que la pelirroja no había sido ni mucho menos sincera con ella.

— Disculpa — dijo Ranma sin fuerzas — supongo que ha sido un día demasiado largo. Ve a descansar, yo me quedaré vigilando.

— P-pero no puedo dejar que…

— Has ayudado al doctor con la cirugía, seguro que necesitas un baño, ve. Si algo sucede iré a avisarte.

La joven le dirigió miradas alternas a la pelirroja y a la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la habitación donde descansaba su señora.

— Es… es que está muy débil, apenas le hemos podido dar calmantes, seguramente se encuentre mal, tengo que estar a su lado.

— Yo me ocuparé — la tranquilizó de nuevo — Duerme un rato y ven a sustituirme al alba — sonrió de forma tensa, pero lo suficiente para calmar ligeramente el afligido ánimo de Ume.

— Está bien, pero si necesita algo…

— ...te llamaré — insistió de nuevo.

No sin recelo la chica se retiró, mientras caminaba por el pasillo giró un par de veces la cabeza, aún preocupada.

Ranma se dejó caer contra la puerta, se deslizó hasta el suelo y cerró los ojos. Todos sus músculos estaban en tensión, sentía el cuerpo dolorido, retorcido en una contractura muscular crónica.

Le costaba respirar, su corazón latía demasiado deprisa. Se dio unos minutos más para tomar valor, para coger fuerzas. Hinchó los pulmones de aire una y otra vez, iba a entrar, iba a abrir esa maldita puerta y descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas. Ya nada le separaba de resolver el acertijo, de descubrir la historia oculta detrás de la muerte de Akane. Lo sentía desde lo más profundo de su ser, la respuesta estaba detrás de esa puerta, esperándole escondida, tal vez con un temor incluso mayor del que él sentía.

Escuchó el agitar de las sábanas, la persona que en sueños febriles se aferraba a la vida con inconsciente tenacidad y una suave voz hizo que sus sentidos se alteraran hasta abrasarle.

— Les mataré — la voz de mujer, cargada de rabia y dolor le llegó débil y difusa, y aún así vio incrédulo como sus manos temblaban incontrolables — yo… les mataré… a todos.

Se separó de la puerta, mirándola mudo, atento. Aquellas palabras, aquella voz rasposa y estrangulada, casi torturada hasta la muerte... Empuñó la mano y clavó las uñas en su piel, el miedo le superaba, no podía dejar de temblar.

...  
..  
.

Akane abrió los ojos y le sorprendió ver que aún no había amanecido, intentó incorporarse, le dolían las heridas hasta el punto de querer gritar en agonía, pero se contuvo. Respiró con la boca abierta, intentando encontrar fuerzas. Se incorporó trabajosamente en el futon, apenas conservaba su ropa interior, cuyo tono oscuro disimulaba las manchas de sangre seca. Le dolía mucho, vio el vendaje de su brazo derecho, terso y bien sujeto hasta casi rozar su codo, luego se percató del gran parche pegado a su costado.

El doctor la había cosido como si fuese un triste muñeco de trapo, remendada para que su piel volviese a su lugar. Apoyó la mano izquierda en el suelo y le llamó la atención la amalgama de cables que salía de la flexura de su brazo, miró con recelo el catéter y se lo arrancó sin contemplaciones, estaba cansada de medicación, ya había tenido bastante durante su estancia en el hospital.

Afortunadamente sus piernas parecían funcionar a la perfección, contempló la habitación, con restos de sangre por todas partes, barreños llenos de agua que se había tornado parduzca, toallas y gasas apelotonadas en las esquinas con manchas de un rojo brillante.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, había perdido demasiada sangre. Su ropa rajada y esparcida por el suelo, la peluca desmadejada, imposible de volver a peinar, todo un recordatorio de lo que había estado a punto de ser su último suspiro. Siempre lograba sorprenderse a sí misma por su propia testarudez, ese instinto tan primitivo que seguía manteniéndola con vida aún a pesar de que su alma gritara en agonía por un liberador final.

Sus muchas cicatrices atestiguaban eso. Los cortes en la espalda, las dos heridas de bala, una en el muslo izquierdo, otra en su hombro derecho. Por no pensar en los golpes, los moratones de tamaño descomunal, las costillas rotas y soldadas, las articulaciones dislocadas, incluso los tendones cortados en aquel fútil intento de huir.

Así es como sentía su corazón, como una gigantesca y horrible cicatriz de una piel demasiado tensa. Incapaz de moverse, anquilosado, remendado una y mil veces hasta convertirse en un músculo incapaz de palpitar.

¿Y qué importaba que ya no lo hiciera? Nada, ya nada importaba nada. Estaba a punto de sufrir esa transformación, esa deshumanización que finalmente la convertiría en lo que siempre habían esperado que fuera. Un arma sin ojos, sin razón ni sentido, que tan sólo esperaba el día en que le dieran muerte, si antes no alcanzaba el valor de quitarse su propia vida.

Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en un punto sin determinar, se quedó largos minutos perdida en sus pensamientos enajenados. Tarde se percató de que Ume no estaba por ninguna parte.

“Mejor así” — pensó poniéndose en pie no sin esfuerzo y saliendo de la habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta y caminó como un zombie, atontada por el dolor, mareada por el sangrado. Vacía, percatándose de que cada vez se abría más hueco en ella el sentimiento de odio, que ardía clamando venganza. Tan fuerte como débil percibía su voluntad.

Dio bandazos por el pasillo, casi desnuda, tan sólo vistiendo su ropa interior sin más adorno, con sus cabellos cayendo lacios sobre su espalda, sintiendo el sudor del esfuerzo empapar su frente. Encontró la puerta de su onsen privado, estrecha y coronada con una pequeña cortina de color azul, abrió la puerta corredera de suave bambú y fino papel blanco antes de tropezar. Apenas llegó a apoyar ambas manos evitando darse de bruces contra el suelo. En cuanto su mano derecha se apresuró a evitar la caída sintió como su herida estallaba en fuego.

Gritó aguda retirándola inmediatamente, se dejó caer sobre su hombro izquierdo y durante unos segundos se quedó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, hecha un pequeño ovillo de sangre y dolor, percibiendo el mundo estático, triste y silencioso. Le llegó el olor de la madera limpia y del agua termal, esperándola una vez más, como siempre hacía, lo único que durante algunos momentos conseguía calentar su corazón.

Intentó levantarse nuevamente, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta con su brazo sano, empujó con las piernas y consiguió recuperar la verticalidad. Se sujetó torpemente el vendaje del brazo y dio unos inestables pasos hacia el interior, estaba comenzando a amanecer.

En la otra punta del oscuro pasillo unos ojos azules la contemplaron abrasadores.

Ranma salió de su escondite, miró un segundo la abandonada habitación y después comenzó a caminar hacia donde se había dirigido la mujer, firme y temeroso. Sus pies le arrastraban, resonaban en el pasillo con exasperante lentitud, sus manos habían dejado de temblar.

Puso un pie en aquel lugar que tanto se había esmerado en limpiar apenas unas horas atrás; el suelo empedrado negro parecía relucir por el vaho del agua caliente mezclándose con la tenue claridad. Después se abrían las aguas en un estanque de no más de veinte metros cuadrados, con una diminuta cascada artificial que salía desde una roca a la derecha, produciendo un suave gorgoteo. Todo el baño rodeado de piedras siempre calientes, algunas planas, otras abultadas. Al final todo el conjunto vallado por suaves listones altos, de más de tres metros de madera color abedul proporcionaba privacidad… y seguridad.

Las nubes vaporosas apenas dejaban ver, pero aún así distinguió su figura entre la cada vez más escasa oscuridad. Su ropa interior estaba tirada por el suelo de cualquier manera, de forma descuidada y ella estaba sumergida en el onsen hasta el comienzo de sus apretados glúteos, sin importarle mojar los vendajes.

Le daba la espalda y algunos mechones de su pelo, negro y largo como había sido la noche rozaban tímidamente la superficie. Hizo un movimiento, uno rutinario y estudiado, se apartó los cabellos dejando al descubierto su finísima espalda y sus nalgas. 

Y allí estaba aquel ser, el rugiente dragón del cuadro rodeado de hermosas flores escarlatas, que nacía enredado en su glúteo izquierdo y ascendía en diagonal hasta su hombro derecho, ahora semioculto por el vendaje.

Ranma se quedó sin habla, aún incapaz de entenderlo. Todo giraba en torno a ella, a ese dibujo que ahora le miraba, que vigilaba su espalda de forma fiera. Casi parecía advertirle que retrocediera, que no se atreviese a acercarse más. Caminó hacia al agua, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, sin saber lo que esperar, atraído por aquella escena con una fuerza sobrenatural.

Metió un pie en el cálido onsen sin importarle mojar el yukata, en seguida sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba, como la vestimenta femenina se cernía a sus músculos y a su abdomen impidiéndole respirar. Bajó las mangas, descubriendo su trabajado torso, dejando colgar la prenda desde su cintura.

Avanzó uno pasos más, sintiendo sus entrañas retorcerse, estrangularle internamente en su incógnita. Se sentía torpe y vacilante, demasiado para que ella, una entrenada asesina no se percatase de su presencia. El agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas cuando la mujer se quedó muy quieta, con los brazos asiendo su largo cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él también se detuvo, tenso, silencioso.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó demasiado dulce, sin girarse, sin molestarse en esconder su desnudez. A su espalda podía sentir la energía contenida y amenazante, el aura de un guerrero — ¿Has venido a terminar el trabajo?

Ranma no se movió, su corazón saltaba en su pecho provocándole palpitaciones a la vez que algo diferente se apoderaba de su consciencia, algo oscuro y desconocido contra lo que no ansiaba luchar. Su vista se nubló, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, escuchando una vez más, conteniendo apenas sus temblorosas manos en puños apretados.

— Me parece bien, es un buen lugar para morir. — dijo sintiéndose aliviada, reconfortada por el agua caliente y por la presencia a sus espaldas. Era obvio, estaba claro, ella haría lo mismo. Un buen profesional siempre termina. Que ingenua fue al pensar que en su “casa” estaría a salvo, cuando la propia muerte venía desde dentro. Eso es, la habían traicionado, la habían mandado eliminar de forma cobarde, sin siquiera una explicación, sin tener que mancharse las manos. Siempre pensó que sería Satoshi el que lo haría, que llegado el momento sería él quien la mataría. Eso la decepcionó aún más, porque si de todas formas iba a morir… ¿por qué causar tanto dolor?¿que ganaban matándole a él?.

Que injusto, y a pesar de todo lo había intentado, había intentado vivir con todas sus fuerzas con la estúpida esperanza de, algún día, volverle a ver. Se hubiera conformado con mirarle desde lejos de vez en cuando, tan solo verle sonreír como hizo otras veces. Se hubiera conformado con un ligero vistazo a lo que podría haber sido su vida a su lado.

Pero ya no más.

Ya no quería permanecer en aquel lugar, no quería estar en ningún sitio, sólo se arrepentía de no poder cumplir su último deseo, aquel que en las últimas horas se le había revelado como una epifanía: atravesar el corazón de oyabun, perforar la cabeza de Satoshi de un solo balazo y después… después rebanarse la garganta.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndose, dejando su níveo cuello a su merced. Sólo rogó porque fuera rápido, una muerte limpia que la arropase en su seno sin más dolor. 

Había sido una vida horrible, aunque durante un breve período pudo ser feliz. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones a la vez que dejaba caer las manos a sus costados, recordando unos brazos que ya nunca la sostendrían, unos ojos azules que la esperaban donde quiera que aguardaran los muertos.

Los segundos pasaron tortuosamente lentos y Akane volvió a abrir los párpados, sus largas pestañas se separaron impacientes, ¿acaso su asesino dudaba?.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? — preguntó, la inmovilidad de la escena era perturbadora, aquel tortuoso silencio atormentaba sus últimos instantes.

Elevó de nuevo la cabeza, no tenía miedo a morir pero por alguna razón que escapaba a la lógica, ese silencio opresor era aún peor que la espera, un millón de veces peor.

Giró el rostro, intentando adivinar la figura que como una estatua tan sólo se mantenía inmóvil a su espalda, rígida y amenazante. 

Las nubes de vapor fueron atravesadas por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Akane vislumbró la imponente forma masculina que se mantenía a casi cinco metros de ella, sin querer acercarse pero tampoco alejarse, simplemente ahí plantado. Su abdomen expuesto, su espalda ancha, sus brazos musculados, su piel bronceada brillante por la evaporación.

¿Quién era? ¿y qué quería?, le observó con una inquietud creciente a la vez que el hombre levantaba poco a poco su rostro, el vapor pareció disiparse durante un eterno instante, sus cabellos negros dejaron de ensombrecer su cara. Él la miró, sus ojos la atravesaron como espadas, sintiendo el mundo temblar bajo sus pies.

Se contemplaron mutuamente en un silencio irreal, una burbuja donde no existía el tiempo o la razón. La barbilla de la muchacha comenzó a temblar, negó con la cabeza intentando sobreponerse a lo imposible. Su respiración estrangulada le hizo marearse, debía huir, debía…

Hubiera preferido que la matasen a contemplar aquello que veía en el rostro del hombre, sin duda estaría mucho mejor muerta que viendo el terrorífico monstruo que la miraba acusador. Una bestia, un fiero animal de ojos azules.

Akane no podía articular palabra, muy tarde comprendió que no se encontraba ante una ilusión. Apenas movió los labios sin nada que decir en su defensa, sin encontrar palabras de consuelo o alegría, turbada hasta el infinito, viendo cumplidos a la vez sus sueños y pesadillas. No quería que se acercara, no quería que la mirase y enfrentarse a la cruel decepción en sus facciones, el asco curvando su boca, despreciándola.

Su arrugado y decrépito corazón no lo soportaría, no aguantaría. Sin ser consciente de ello comenzó a llorar, con sus ojos aún muy abiertos, sin darle descanso a la imagen que como un mudo fantasma la observaba desde la dolorosa lejanía.

Ocultó la cara entre sus manos sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentarle, y eso pareció disparar la inflamada ira de Ranma, quién apenas podía creer lo que veía.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS! — gritó con los dientes apretados en una inconsolable máscara de dolor, su cuerpo reaccionó solo, caminó hasta ella arrastrando sus ropas, haciendo que las aguas salpicaran ante sus fortísimos pasos. — ¡¡No te atrevas a seguir ocultándote de mí!!

Y Akane apenas levantó la mirada para ver al hombre ante ella, fuerte y decidido, tan hermoso como lo recordaba, no, más aún. Sintió su decepción, su apenas controlable ira, sus ojos azules juzgándola inmisericordes.

— Yo… — comenzó, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, boqueando horriblemente como un pez fuera del agua, le dolía el pecho, su corazón iba a estallar, partiéndose en pedazos que quedarían espeluznantemente esparcidos como una bomba de metralla.

Pero él no quería escucharla, no quería oír nada. Apartó sus manos de un golpe y ella gimió ante el desprecio. Tomó violentamente su rostro con ambas manos, y sus ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos, marrones y cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas sin derramar. Casi pareció estar examinando su alma, la miró fijamente, sin pestañear, recorriendo sus facciones: sus cejas finas, arrugadas de dolor; su nariz pequeña, respirando agitada; sus pómulos altos, demasiado marcados por su delgadez; sus labios perfectos, ahora sin color; la miró durante largos minutos con una meticulosidad obsesiva.

Sus propios iris comenzaron a temblar ante el sentimiento que le invadía, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a notarlo, la sensación oscura. Su ira asomando a la luz como un ser de pesadilla ascendiendo desde la profundidad abisal.

— Ranma — la escuchó llamarle por primera vez, como nunca pensó volver a oír. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, su mente devastada le mandaba señales contradictorias. Una lágrima rodó desde los ojos de Akane, tocando la palma de su mano, aún tozudamente prendidas alrededor de su rostro.

Se apartó de ella como si le hubiera quemado con ácido, alzó su mano mirándola espantado por el cálido contacto y dio un paso atrás, parecía aún más impactado que ella misma. Era real, no otra fantasía… ella estaba allí, pronunciando su nombre.

— Deja que te lo explique… — dijo desesperada, pero el chico de la trenza la miró como si ya no estuviese allí, atravesandola, le dio la espalda y comenzó a salir del agua.

Akane estaba débil por las heridas, pero sobre todo se sentía morir por dentro.  
Sus piernas dejaron de soportar su peso y cayó al agua, se sumergió hasta el cuello derrotada, mojando sus vendajes y su largo cabello azulado. 

Apretó los ojos a la vez que su rostro se transformaba en la llanura expoliada que era su pensamiento. Las lágrimas no cesaban, se derramaban sin que pudiera hacer nada. Contempló al fiero hombre que tenía ante sí dándole la espalda, saliendo decidido de la estancia, dejando que el empapado yukata que llevaba anudado a la cintura chorrease agua sobre el suelo.

¿Cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte? Su espalda ancha, musculada a conciencia, su trenza larga, sus puños apretados delatando su inextinguible enfado. No se giró para mirarla, simplemente caminó hasta la puerta y salió, abandonandola sin escuchar explicaciones.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse dónde iba o qué pretendía, simplemente escuchó el estruendo y sus lágrimas se secaron de golpe.

Se puso en pie y salió del agua, tan deprisa como se lo permitían sus piernas, apenas se puso por encima un fino yukata de colores claros que usaba después del baño. Se lo anudó torpemente a la cintura a la vez que sus pasos se aceleraban y el sonido se volvía más y más fuerte. La tela se pegó a su piel mojada de forma incómoda.

Salió del onsen y corrió por el pasillo, sólo para encontrarse a Ranma parado en mitad de un montón de escombros de lo que había sido una de las paredes.

Akane se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, si seguía así, si continuaba destrozando todo tarde o temprano aparecería alguien.

— ¡Para! — gritó sin fuerzas, pero si el artista marcial la escuchó no le hizo el menor caso, simplemente caminó unos metros y con una fuerza que ella desconocida atravesó salvajemente una nueva pared, destrozándola en un solo golpe, haciendo que saltaran astillas, que sus nudillos sangrasen.

— ¡DIEZ AÑOS! — murmuró con la mirada ida y los dientes apretados — ¡¡Diez putos años!! — gritó sediento, loco por apaciguar la salvaje ira que le poseía. Terminó de echar abajo la pared de una patada, no la volvió a mirar, no podía, sentía que si lo hacía sería capaz de cualquier cosa, sería capaz de descargar esa increíble fuerza en cualquier dirección.

Se adentró en una de las salas anexas sólo para descubrir que se encontraba vacía, por lo que volvió a echar otra pared abajo. Sacudió la madera con sus manos desnudas sin que aquello apaciguase ni un poco la llama en sus entrañas. 

— ¡Basta por favor! ¡te harás daño!

Y fue entonces cuando se giró, sus ojos azules poseídos por algo que no era él la miraron un segundo, su boca se curvó en una maquiavélica expresión al observar su yukata mojado, las manchas de sangre extendiéndose sobre la tela. 

— ¿¡Dónde está!?¿DÓNDE SE ESCONDE ESE CABRÓN?

Akane sintió como su espíritu se encogía ante sus palabras, su sed era inmensa, su alma estaba completamente desgarrada de necesidad. Lo entendía, entendía su ira desmedida, sus ganas de destruir, de matar, de hacer añicos todo aquel lugar, le entendía mejor que nadie.

Tragó saliva, debía hacer algo, debía detener a ese ser que en algún momento había sido Ranma.

Ume apareció en pijama, con la respiración agitada y claramente perturbada por los golpes. Giró la cabeza para observar a su señora, que se asía a una pared, empapada y con el yukata mal colocado, y después le vio a él. Una presencia extraña, el ser terrible que caminaba enloquecido, destrozandolo todo. La casa se había convertido en una zona de guerra, llena de cascotes, muebles y paredes destrozadas, cuyos restos se esparcían por doquier.

— ¿Q-quién es? — preguntó a duras penas, Akane no respondió, tragó saliva y corrió hacia una de las habitaciones cuya puerta había sido hecha añicos.

Entró en la sala que usaba para pequeños entrenamientos y miró asustada hacia la pared, sus katanas de funda blanca lacada estaba perfectamente colocadas, listas para ser usadas.

Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y alcanzó su favorita, de hoja afilada ligeramente curva. Un excelente metal que atravesaba carne y piel. No estaba pensando con claridad, sólo tenía en mente una única cosa: debía detenerle.

— Señorita, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿¡quién es ese hombre!?

Ella pareció pensárselo, tomó la katana y retiró su funda que cayó al suelo hueca, haciendo un sonido opaco.

— Él… — tragó saliva, empuñó el arma con su mano izquierda, aún demasiado dolorida del disparo en su brazo. Hizo un corte en el aire y colocó la templada hoja apuntando hacia el suelo, la apretó con fuerza — ...es mi prometido.

Dejó a Ume con la palabra en la boca, muda de puro asombro, salió de la habitación y sus pies descalzos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el lugar donde continuaban los salvajes golpes, la demolición a manos desnudas.

Llegó de nuevo a la sala, el polvo levantado hacía difusa su figura. Él volvió a notar su presencia, desaparecida apenas por unos minutos y volteó la cabeza con aquella mirada enloquecida. Observó a la temblorosa joven con la afilada arma en su mano izquierda.

— Tienes que tranquilizarte — dijo ella con un hilo de voz, aprovechando el silencio de la momentánea quietud.

Giró el cuerpo lentamente, consiguiendo que comenzara a temblar, la miró como nunca antes recordaba que lo hubiese hecho. Había conseguido captar su atención y sus ojos parecían gritar que esta vez no la tomaría con otra pared.

Akane se sintió pequeña ante él, su corazón se encogió de pura angustia al observar la carcasa vacía de lo que una vez fue el hombre que amaba. Se había ido, no estaba ahí.

Y deseó con toda su alma rota, con su desquiciado discernir que la tomase entre sus brazos durante un segundo, sólo uno antes de rodear su cuello con sus fuertes manos, estrangulándola hasta la muerte. Era más de lo soñado, era un final perfecto. Su dragón venía a reclamar lo que siempre fue suyo por derecho, venía a por su vida.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa katana? — murmuró él con una voz monocorde, plana — ¿vas a matarme?

La pregunta la sacó de golpe de sus extraños pensamientos, apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura a la vez que sus propios labios se tensaron en una mueca de tristeza. Él dio un paso en su dirección y se sintió tan sobrecogida que no pudo evitar alejarse la misma distancia, caminando de espaldas.

— Lo has hecho más veces, ¿no es cierto? a eso te dedicas.

Dio otro dos pasos en su dirección y Akane sintió como perdía el control de sus agitadas extremidades, estaba asustada, sentía miedo de él. Lo que en años no había conocido, la sensación de opresión en el estómago; tembló no por su vida, si no por él, porque no adivinaba a desentrañar sus intenciones.

— No te acerques más… — murmuró levantando torpemente la katana, apenas podía sostenerla, mucho menos adoptar una posición de defensa o ataque. El filo se quedó colgando en su mano representando un triste ángulo inverso.

— ¡Debiste matarme entonces! — exclamó llegando hasta su altura, entre ella y el resplandeciente metal.

Akane reaccionó demasiado tarde, otra vez atontada por su voz, por sus horribles palabras. No se dio cuenta en qué momento Ranma, con una agilidad sobrehumana tomó la punta del arma con su mano diestra, apretando el filo contra su palma a la vez que ella sostenía pesadamente la empuñadura.

Un fino filo de sangre resbaló entre sus dedos, por su fortísima muñeca hasta alcanzar el revés del brazo y llegar hasta su codo, goteando hasta el suelo.

— ¡No! — exclamó ella intentando liberarse, retorciendo la empuñadura para que dejara de hacerse daño. Pero Ranma no cedió un ápice, aguantó la hoja contra su mano y la alzó hasta colocar la punta de la katana contra la piel de su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

— ¡Hazlo! ¡mátame! — exclamó con sus ojos azules brillando ante la intensidad de sus palabras aceradas, cada vez más cargadas de hiel.

Akane gimió aturdida cuando vio como se abría una pequeña herida en la suave piel del pecho de su prometido, le dolía físicamente, le cortaba el aliento hasta el desmayo.

— ¡Basta! ¡basta por favor! — rogó soltando la empuñadura a la vez que las lágrimas volvían a empañar su visión, enrojeciendo sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Cuando un animal sufre no se le mata? ¿¡hasta un perro merece más compasión que yo!? — exclamó lanzando el arma con rabia hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Algunas gotas de sangre de su mano también salieron despedidas junto al metal, salpicando el suelo en una ráfaga de color escarlata.

— Ranma... — volvió a intentar ella, con los hombros hundidos y la expresión desencajada en una mueca. Alzó las manos lentamente, intentando alcanzarle, la derecha apenas se elevó.

La respiración del artista marcial era agitada, superficial, apretó los dientes. Era capaz de morder, de estallar y pelear hasta perder la conciencia, eso es lo que más deseaba, lo que su instinto animal le instaba a hacer hasta que su buen juicio finalmente regresara.

Miró sus ojos castaños, su pelo negro y revuelto, sus ropas torpemente superpuestas, empapadas y ensangrentadas. Su rostro tan terriblemente demacrado.

Y entonces lo notó, su rabia contenida, todo su afán destructor quedó a un lado en cuanto sintió sus propias lágrimas resbalar por su tez endurecida. Algo se rompió: la angustia que le llevaba acompañando los últimos diez años, ese agujero negro que se tragaba toda la felicidad del mundo.

La miró una vez más a través de sus propias lágrimas, liberando toda la tristeza. Dio apenas un par de pasos antes de agarrarla desesperado, enredando sus fuertes brazos en su frágil cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo junto al suyo, tembloroso, sintiendo su corazón golpear frenético su pecho.

Tan fuerte que dolía, tan juntos que podían convertirse en uno solo. Ranma estrechó sus finos hombros, apoyó una mano en su espalda y enterró la cara entre sus cabellos, apoyó su mejilla contra la suya, sintiéndola viva, ¡viva!.

Había caminado por un infierno helado hasta que la encontró, se había vuelto del mismo material azul y frío de los glaciares. Una ventisca infinita de pesadillas y sueños rotos, un mundo devastado sin vida y sin luz… hasta que su cuerpo reconoció su calor, llevándole de golpe a una sofocante playa de arena blanca.

Ella sintió el dolor de sus heridas, el ahogo del abrazo, de sus manos inquietas, fuertes y aún así ahora tan débiles.

— Akane… — susurró en su oído aspirando su aroma, absorto, compungido — ...mi Akane.

La chica notó su aliento caliente contra su piel, y entre lágrimas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, con su mano izquierda intentó asirse a su espalda hasta que escuchó un golpe seco, casi acampanado.

Ranma aflojó su agarre antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, Akane le miró desesperada, sin saber que ocurría antes de ver a la pequeña sirvienta tras el chico. Con manos temblorosas y terriblemente asustada Ume sostenía una gran sartén entre sus manos, aún en alto, más que dispuesta a rematar al hombre si se atrevía a mover un músculo.

— Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

— ¡Ume!, ¿pero por qué lo has hecho?

— ¡La estaba atacando!

— ¡No me estaba atacando!

— Oh… ah… — entendió enrojeciendo de repente y soltando su “arma” — yo pensé que…

Akane se agachó junto al chico de la trenza, mirándole con preocupación. Comprobó que tan solo se encontraba inconsciente.

— Vamos, tenemos que arreglar este desastre.


	15. Nuestro encuentro - Segunda parte

— Eh, Ranma…

El chico de la trenza abrió los ojos somnoliento, la habitación estaba invadida por una luz artificial muy blanca. Era demasiado clara, le deslumbraba.

Pestañeó molesto e interpuso una mano entre sus ojos y el foco.

— Ranma.

La hermosa voz volvió a llamarle y poco a poco se acostumbró al exceso de claridad. Contempló atónito la sonrisa de Akane, la dulce chica de dieciséis años le miraba apacible, sentada a su lado.

— ¿Akane?

— He venido a decirte adios. — dijo sin dejar de mostrar su feliz expresión.

— ¿Adios?

— Nunca volverás a verme — ella se puso en pie y le dio la espalda, su pelo corto perfectamente acomodado, su hermosa silueta destacando contra el foco, cada vez más potente — Ya no hay motivo.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas?

— Es hora… de mirar al futuro. — volvió a girarse, ahora apenas podía distinguir su rostro, oscurecido por el contraste de la brillantísima luz que había a su espalda.

Cerró los párpados mientras sentía el dolor de sus ojos, era tan fuerte como un fogonazo. Y al fulgor le siguió oscuridad.

...  
..  
.

Ranma volvió a abrir los ojos y le asaltó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se encogió en el futon sobándose la zona posterior para descubrir entre sus cabellos un abultado chichón.

En seguida se incorporó, maldiciendo. Se tocó el golpe con molestia antes de percatarse que su mano derecha estaba completamente vendada, incluyendo todos sus dedos. Volvía a vestir con sus habituales ropas chinas, con una ajada camisa roja de cuello mao desabotonada, mostrando un pequeño parche en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

— ¿Pero qué...? — masculló antes de percatarse de su voz varonil, de la amplia habitación.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le atravesaron de golpe, dejándole sin aliento. Miró alrededor, parecía estar en una gran estancia, separado del resto por unos antiguos biombos de papel apoyados sobre el suelo. A su lado unos cuantos rollos de vendas limpias y su ligera bolsa con su escaso equipaje.

Se puso en pie de un brinco, enseguida reconoció aquella estancia como el cuarto principal al final del pasillo, la habitación de…

De pronto la figura de una mujer se asomó tras los biombos, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con varios cuencos perfectamente cubiertos y aún así humeantes.

Ella reprimió un grito y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no tirarlo todo al piso, no se esperaba encontrar al chico despierto. Él tampoco esperaba encontrarla a ella ataviada con un ligero vestido negro, tapada hasta el cuello de forma recatada y llevándole el desayuno.

Apenas se observaron un segundo antes de que Akane desviase la mirada nerviosa y apoyara la bandeja en el suelo, evitando más accidentes.

— Pensé que dormirías hasta tarde — dijo sentándose y estirando con pudor el bajo de su vestido intentando ocultar sus rodillas — Apenas son las diez.

Él no dijo palabra, se agachó lentamente como si tuviera miedo de que la visión desapareciera de un momento a otro, que a cualquier gesto suyo se desvaneciera como humo.

— T-te traje algo de comer, no te preocupes, no lo cocine yo. — hizo un ligerísimo amago de sonrisa, como si hubiera gastado una broma privada, una que solo ellos dos entenderían. Pero Ranma no mudó el gesto un ápice, continuó observándola sin pestañear. 

Ella comenzó a retorcer sus manos, nerviosa, apartó la mirada y la dejó fija en su propio regazo, la agitación de su pecho era demasiado grande para estarse quieta. Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer como manzanas maduras ante su escrutinio.

Cerró los ojos, el silencio superaba todas sus barreras mentales, no sabía que esperar de él. ¿Acaso se habían transformado en dos extraños? Demasiado tiempo anhelandose, demasiado tiempo perdidos y sin esperanza de volver a encontrarse. Y ahora faltaban todas las palabras.

— Ah, se me olvidaron los palillos — dijo ella con voz temblorosa antes de ponerse en pie, buscando tan sólo una excusa para escapar de aquel ambiente enrarecido.

Pero los ojos del chico eran rápidos, y sus movimientos más todavía. Reaccionó automáticamente y capturó su muñeca, la agarró con fuerza haciéndola comprender que no iría a ningún sitio.

Su mano se paseó gentil, y acarició lentamente con su dedo pulgar la roja y abultada cicatriz que atravesaba diagonal los últimos dos dedos de Akane.

Arrugó las cejas como si él mismo pudiese experimentar el dolor, todo el pesar. Alzó de nuevo la vista y sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella, pozos secos de ignorancia que ansiaban saciarse de motivos. Cerró su mano sobre la suya, tan fuerte que Akane le miró asustada, pero él sabía lo que quería. Tiró de ella, la arrastró de nuevo al suelo junto a él, recibiendo su menudo y herido cuerpo contra el suyo, estrellándose violentamente el uno contra el otro, la recibió con manos ansiosas y la volcó contra el suelo.

Golpeó su espalda contra el tatami y Akane gritó de forma lastimera al sentir el piso contra sus heridas. Pero eso no detuvo a Ranma, quien loco y desmedido la retuvo sin apenas esfuerzo, agarró sus muñecas aunque sabía que no era necesario, no necesitaba ejercer tanta fuerza porque ella no se resistiría. Estaba siendo violento conscientemente, necesitaba esa demostración de brutalidad, necesitaba que ella supiera en lo que le había convertido.

—¿¡Por qué!? — exigió saber con labios suplicantes, agarrando sus antebrazos, reteniéndola entre él y el suelo. Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de frustración.

— Jamás... — respondió con la respiración agitada, intentando sobreponerse al dolor de las heridas que se agravaba con los malos modos de su prometido — ...jamás quise que me encontraras.

Ranma no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, con su expresión desencajada apretó los dientes monstrándo la frustración que le causaba su respuesta. ¿Es que aún se atrevía a responder de aquella manera?¿a poner excusas?¿a seguir ocultándole la verdad?.

— ¡Estúpida! — gritó sin compasión — ¿Cómo puedes haber sido tan estúpida? ¡egoísta! ¿¡ni siquiera entiendes lo que has hecho!?, ¡no puedes saber lo que sentí! ¡Me destrozaste! ¡me arrancaste el corazón! — escupió como una ametralladora, y Akane bajo él no respondió, tan sólo comenzó a llorar.

— Ranma… — susurró su nombre, sintiendo como la atravesaba su dolor, sin defenderse.

— ¡Desapareciste!, ¡te ocultaste de mí haciéndome creer… haciendole creer a toda tu familia que estabas muerta!

— No quería, no tuve otra opción.

— ¡Quise morir! ¡sólo quería que me mataran!, ¿sabes lo que es pensar que la persona que amas ha muerto por tu culpa?¿por tu incapacidad?¿¡por no poder protegerla!?

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al escucharle decir eso, pero las manos de Ranma continuaban clavadas en sus muñecas, sin darle descanso, tornando su piel blanquecina y rosada.

— Tu no tuviste nada que ver, no fue culpa tuya — negó con la cabeza mientras lágrimas resbalaban desde sus ojos hacia sus cabellos.

— Me has hecho vivir en una mentira, tu ausencia me ha convertido en...¡esto! — apretó un poco más su agarre sobre ella pero Akane no se quejó, sus ojos azules la tenían acorralada — ¿por qué no querías que te encontrara?¿¡por qué no querías liberarme de todo este dolor!?, ¿tanto me odiaste que hacerme sufrir una vida entera te pareció un justo castigo?¡contesta de una puta vez!

— ¡No quería que vieras en lo que me convertí!¡no quería que averiguaras lo que hice por sobrevivir!¡siento tanto asco de mí misma que no podía volver a mirarte a los ojos! — respondió entre sollozos.

— ¡Eso me importa una mierda! — gritó y Akane dejó de llorar de golpe — ¿sigues sin darte cuenta?¿aún no lo entiendes? — gimió él sintiendo como se resquebrajaba, la soltó sorpresivamente y le dio la espalda, se quedó sentado en el tatami, con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros.

La chica no se atrevió a moverse, contempló el techo mientras recuperaba el aire que sus pulmones, incapaces de respirar, le habían negado durante un instante. Poco a poco comenzó a mover la cabeza y apoyándose sobre su codo izquierdo se irguió ligeramente para mirar a su prometido.

— Hace unas semanas en Shibuya, ¿eras tu, verdad? — preguntó, y Akane volvió a sentarse justo tras de él, apenas a unos centímetros. Podría tocarle si tan sólo extendía la mano, tan cerca que le quemaba y a la vez le repelía. El chico sintió un ligero aleteo, un revoltijo en el estómago ante una perspectiva que antes no había contemplado — ¿Cuantas veces ha ocurrido?¿¡cuántas veces nos hemos encontrado!?

Ella inclinó el rostro sintiendo que otra vez rompería a llorar.

— Dos — contestó queda.

— ¿Dos? — repitió sorprendido a la vez que sus ojos se movían frenéticos, intentando recordar — Esa vez, cuando me apuñalaron y me dejaron en el callejón…¿no lo soñe?¿realmente estabas ahí?

— Fuiste un idiota, un estúpido idiota. Te estaban esperando, llevabas tantos días merodeando por la zona de esos yakuzas que al final conseguiste enfadarlos. Me enteré casi de casualidad, estaba… estaba en una misión y les escuché hablar. Supe que eras tú, pero llegué tarde. Estabas casi inconsciente, habías perdido demasiada sangre, decías tonterías, no creía que pudieras recordarlo. Pensé que morirías, pensé que sería la última vez que… — se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en lo que hizo — ...lo siento.

Ranma notó su titubeo, pero no se giró, apenas movió un músculo.

— Así que no me estaba volviendo loco, realmente te vi — sonrió tristemente — te ví.

— Yo…

— Pero si no querías que te encontrara… si no querías que diese contigo, entonces ¿por qué me escribiste esa carta?¿por qué me citaste en Shibuya?

Akane volvió a colocar las manos en su regazo, inquieta.

— No lo sé, sólo quería… quería verte una última vez, quería mirarte aunque fuera desde la distancia, despedirme silenciosamente de tí. Había tanta gente que no pensé...

— Me subestimaste — le interrumpió con voz ronca — porque yo siempre te seguí buscando, Akane.

El silencio opresor se cirnió sobre la pareja, y ella, con el corazón latiendo desbocado agarró con timidez su camisa con ambas manos, apenas pellizcó la tela entre sus dedos antes de arrugarla con fuerza y asirse a ella como si se encontraran en mitad de una fuerte tempestad. 

— Yo también — susurró débil, cargada de miedos e inseguridades — todos estos años siempre que pude, nunca dejé de buscarte; de mirarte desde esquinas oscuras o altos tejados.

Se acercó apenas unos centímetros y posó su frente contra su gigantesca espalda, tan imponente le resultaba como una inexpugnable montaña, tan cálida y llena de vida que hacía curar sus heridas tan sólo con su presencia.

Escuchó un gruñido contenido, Ranma intentó continuar impasible al sentirla de nuevo contra él, intentando mantener su enfado muy por encima de la increíble sensación del contacto.

— Cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo todo — pidió, y Akane supo que había llegado el momento, era la hora de confesar sus pecados. No se separó de él, se asió aún más fuerte a su espalda, escondiendo su rostro.

— Aquella noche…

...  
..  
.

Akane corría descorazonada, las lágrimas bajaban tan rápido por sus mejillas que apenas atinaba a ver donde ponía los pies. Había abandonado el hotel hacía largo rato y aun así sus piernas parecían no querer parar. Quería huir muy, muy lejos de allí, de sus sentimientos solitarios, de las palabras de su prometido.

Le dolía el pecho, sentía como si le hubieran dado una puñalada y después retorcido el cuchillo.

“¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no necesito tu ayuda?¡Ni entonces, ni ahora, ni nunca!”, “Si vuelves a hacerlo… me iré, me iré tan lejos que no volverás a verme jamás”.

Y su expresión, su apretada mandíbula, sus mejillas magulladas, sus ojos azules hirviendo en una furia incontenible, como nunca antes le había visto. Pero lo que realmente le dolía, lo que la torturaba había sido ese último gesto, ese desprecio que adivinó en él cuando le formuló aquella pregunta.

“No tienes ni idea… de porqué lo hice, ¿no?”

Lo vio con claridad, por primera vez en su vida pudo vislumbrar lo que ocultaban los silencios de su prometido. 

Lo sabía, él lo sabía todo y aún así no dudó en lanzarle aquella amenaza, en gritarle palabras tan crueles. Sabía de sus sentimientos, que ella le amaba más que a nada, que daría su vida sin pensarlo, que le protegería contra toda adversidad… y aún así la despreció.

Eso la hizo sentir tan miserable, tan absurdamente estúpida, tan sola. Sola con todo aquel amor que ahora pesaba toneladas, completamente abandonada junto a sus sentimientos.

Lloraba sin control, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, hasta que en un momento se cansó de correr, comenzó a caminar de manera melancólica mientras la noche caía abruptamente, elevando en el cielo la luna y las estrellas.

Sus pasos inestables la llevaron hasta las afueras, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?. De repente sintió frío, una ráfaga de aire helado revolvió sus cortos cabellos y la chica se encogió, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel.

Estaba sola, tan sola como la noche, tan vacía como el insondable silencio de la hierba que se extendía bajo sus pies, susurrando palabras tristes a su oído.  
Sobre su cabeza solo oscuridad, y en el horizonte una estrecha carretera de un solo carril, de pobre asfaltado y sin arcén. Un camino rural que no llevaba a ningún sitio conocido, tan sólo a campos de cultivo.

— Me he alejado demasiado — murmuró para sí dando media vuelta y caminando de regreso, cuan soldado derrotado en cruenta batalla.

Sólo escuchaba el crujir de sus zapatillas deportivas al pisar las piedrecitas del camino, y a lo lejos el tímido murmullo de un río.

Se detuvo un segundo, no, no era eso lo único que oía. Enmascarado entre el viento había un llanto, tan ténue que apenas se adivinaba. Alguien estaba llorando.

Dio un paso saliendo del camino, adentrándose entre las largas hierbas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, sí, alguien lloraba, parecía un niño.

Atravesó un campo enlodado, cubriendo de pringosa arcilla su calzado, avanzó escuchando más y más nítido el lamento. A cada paso el río parecía más cercano, grande y caudaloso.

En plena oscuridad distinguió un puente cementado que cruzaba por encima del cauce, era pequeño, casi tan estrecho como el camino que acababa de abandonar, viejo y poco cuidado, sin barandas de seguridad ni nada que se le pareciera, un simple paso para pequeños vehículos. A los lados sólo había vegetación, juncos, barro… y aquel llanto.

Caminó sin ver dónde ponía los pies, teniendo cuidado de no hundirse en la tierra cada vez más inestable, hasta que una voz masculina hizo que se detuviese, asustada.

— Deja de llorar — no era una pregunta si no una advertencia, el hombre que dijo aquella frase parecía fastidiado — Me pones de los nervios.

En contestación el llanto se hizo más intenso.

— Maldita seas — el hombre se irguió, mostrando su silueta recortada en la oscuridad — Satoshi acaba de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer.

— Disculpe padre, sería más fácil si pudiera golpearla. — contestó otra voz a su lado, pero esta vez parecía la de un chico joven, plana y aséptica.

— Necio, ¿es que no te han enseñado nada tus maestros?, que la mitad del departamento de policía esté comprado no significa que el resto sean estúpidos, si la golpeas alguien pensará que no ha sido un suicidio. Y además, a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con delicadeza.

— ¿Con la misma delicadeza que trató usted a madre? — respondió feroz.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la escena, mientras a sus pies la chica no dejaba de gimotear.

— No te consiento esas palabras, me debes respeto. — le amenazó el hombre de mayor edad, apuntándole a modo de advertencia — Y ahora mátala si es que sabes hacerlo, tengo una cita.

Akane reprimió un grito, tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para contenerse, sus ojos se secaron y comenzó a temblar. El miedo la paralizó, no debía estar allí, no debía de haber escuchado aquello. Su sentido del deber, su orgullo de artista marcial y sobre todo su férrea moral comenzaron a gritar en su cerebro.

Pero estaba sola, intervenir podía no ser una brillante idea, y más si aquellos hombres iban armados, ¿qué hacer?. Poco a poco comenzó a agacharse en el suelo, intentando volverse invisible. La única opción lógica era ir en busca de ayuda, solo esperaba que a su regreso aquella chica siguiese con vida.

Con el corazón latiendo histérico y su respiración agitada se dio media vuelta, e intentando ser silenciosa como una sombra comenzó a caminar. Sólo debía encontrar una casa, la casa de cualquiera. Debía llamar a la policía.

A su espalda dejó de escuchar las voces, en su lugar el llanto se volvió más agudo.

— Vaaaaya — pegó un respingo al encontrar justo delante de ella un par de pies firmemente plantados entre la hierba, levantó la mirada aterrada a la vez que sus ojos se cristalizaban en lágrimas — ¿qué tenemos aquí?¿una fisgona?

Sus piernas tardaron un segundo de más en responder, se puso en pie de golpe y empujó a la figura que estaba delante de ella antes de comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Sus oídos se bloquearon en un pitido provocado por la adrenalina, huyó despavorida sin mirar atrás antes de sentir unas fuertes manos cerrándose en su cintura con facilidad.

— ¡Te pillé! — exclamó casi con sorna la voz del chico, Akane gritó y se contorneó, intentando librarse del agarre.

— ¡No!¡suéltame!¡déjame! — bramaba desesperada, pataleó en el aire a la vez que los brazos la elevaban, consiguió zafarse al propinarle un fortísimo codazo en sus costillas, dejándole durante un segundo sin respiración.

Cayó al suelo, sintiendo como sus manos se enterraban en el fango, reptó hasta que consiguió ponerse una vez más en pie, pero de nuevo aquel chico la estaba esperando. No alcanzó a ver su rostro cuando sintió el golpe, un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago que la dejó sin aliento, sus piernas temblaron y dejaron de sostenerla, cayó hacia delante perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia hasta que el mismo brazo que la había golpeado la sostuvo, evitando que volviese a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Nadie la había golpeado tan fuerte jamás, sintió su boca abrirse intentando encontrar aire, babeando lastimosamente, sus ojos dejaron de enfocar lo que tenía delante. Como un muñeco roto sus miembros quedaron laxos, se vio a sí misma elevada en el aire, siendo cargada al hombro por su atacante, incapaz de moverse o hacer otra cosa que permanecer levemente consciente.

Y de repente más dolor, su frágil cuerpo tirado contra el piso sin miramientos, pestañeó rápidamente tan sólo para ver, junto a ella, a una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad. Con cortos y negros cabellos, maniatada y amordazada lloraba sin cesar a la vez que su lamento embargaba el aire.

“Me van a matar” — pensó Akane, dándose cuenta de su precaria situación. Apenas alcanzó a levantar la cabeza del piso, pudo ver como un hombre mayor se encontraba acuclillado junto a ella, se observaron a los ojos apenas unos segundos antes de que él chasqueara la lengua y tomase su barbilla, alzándola y girándola de lado a lado.

— Es otra chiquilla — murmuró hastiado, hasta Akane llegó el olor a tabaco, sintió contra su piel la callosidad de sus fuertes manos. — ¿Quién eres?¿vives por aquí? — preguntó impaciente.

Pero ella no contestó, estaba tan aterrada, tan terriblemente asustada que simplemente no le salían las palabras. Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando aquel hombre, rudo y violento alzó la mano y la golpeó salvajemente en el rostro, sin mudar la expresión. No le dolió, sólo sintió el sabor ferroso por su labio partido y un fino hilo de sangre surgiendo desde su boca, chorreando lastimosamente hasta su barbilla.

Akane le respondió escupiéndole a la cara, restos de sangre incluidos. Él se limpió la saliva molesto, se puso en pie y le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago, provocando que la joven se doblara sobre sí misma, tosiendo violentamente.

— ¿No debía de “tratar con delicadeza a las mujeres”, padre? — dijo el joven en tono burlón.

— Esta entrometida va a arruinarlo todo, no hay forma de simular dos suicidios a la vez.

— La enterraré aquí mismo, padre.

— Otra vez pecas de estúpido: Esta tierra pantanosa no sirve para ocultar un cadáver, lo escupirá a los pocos días.

Akane comenzó a temblar, arañó la tierra con sus uñas, intentando incorporarse una vez más, ¿realmente estaba pasando?¿esos dos hombre estaban discutiendo qué hacer con ella una vez muerta?.

— Podría cargarla en el coche y matarla en otro sitio. — propuso el joven pensativo.

— Sí, eso suena más lógico… fantástico, llegaré tarde. — resopló fastidiado, con la misma naturalidad de quien sufre un leve percance — Sécale esa sangre, me pondrá perdido el maletero.

El chico se agachó en el suelo, mirando a su presa con cierta curiosidad. Akane apenas y podía respirar, temblaba violentamente a la vez que se aferraba a su vida. Levantó la mirada desafiante, no moriría sin presentar batalla, miró a los ojos de su asesino y a no le costó reconocerle.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó perpleja ante el rubio, quien también parecía sorprendido.

— Debe ser mi día de suerte — dijo antes de sonreír con todos los dientes, a la vez que se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

— Satoshi,¿la conoces? — dijo el hombre mayor a sus espaldas.

— Participa en el torneo, justo hoy le di una paliza a su novio. — recordó con regocijo, maravillado de su presencia. Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a quedarse con ella a solas, menos en una situación como aquella. Su mente comenzó a formar extrañas ideas, el sentimiento de posesividad que le había invadido aquella misma tarde se volvió más y más fuerte en su pecho.

— ¡Cuando Ranma se entere de esto te matará! — gritó con un convencimiento que escapaba a toda duda, la confianza ciega que tenía en su prometido — ¡Os matará a los dos!

— Padre, ¿me la puedo quedar? — preguntó Satoshi sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, tan ensimismado como si se tratase de una nueva especie que él mismo acababa de descubrir. Akane abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, sin entender.

— ¿Quedártela?, ¿y qué demonios harás con ella?, ¿la encadenarás para que no escape?¿la amordazarás para que no te muerda? — le respondió el hombre desdeñoso, como si acabara de decir una tontería.

— Puede ser mi flor, yo me ocuparé de ella y de todo cuanto necesite. — dijo de nuevo poniéndose en pie, olvidando por completo a las dos chicas tendidas en el suelo.

— Ya hay muchas flores en el Kokuryukai, no pienso llevarme a esa chiquilla. No hay nada que la empuje a sernos fiel.

— Padre — dijo él dando un paso al frente — Jamás le he pedido nada; hasta ahora he sido un buen alumno, he estudiado, he hecho caso a todos mis maestros y he demostrado ser eficaz en el terreno. Será mi regalo de mayoría de edad*. 

— ¿Eficaz?¿tanto que llevas casi una hora para ahogar a una niña? — apuntó hacia la chica amordazada, que parecía haber dejado de llorar y prestaba atención a la conversación.

— Será fiel, me encargaré de ello. Nunca le pediré nada más solo démela a ella, por favor.

— No necesito una estúpida muñeca en mi casa, busca otras mujeres para satisfacer tus caprichos.

Akane se incorporó ligeramente y miró a los dos hombres que discutían sobre su vida y su utilidad, sintió un gran agujero en la boca del estómago.

— No es un capricho, ella será de ayuda, sabe artes marciales… sólo hay que enseñarle a sostener un arma.

— Idiota, ¿cómo sabes que no la utilizará contra tí? — preguntó de nuevo el hombre adulto.

— Si llega ese día… yo mismo la mataré.

— ¿Serás capaz?

— No me pondrás un dedo encima — la voz de la chica salió estrangulada de su garganta, arrastrándose había conseguido llegar hasta donde se encontraban ambos hombres y ahora trataba de ponerse trabajosamente en pie. Ambos la miraron como si estuviera interrumpiendo una conversación importante.

— ¿Crees que podrá? 

— Lo hará, ella… — reflexionó viendo como las rodillas de Akane consiguieron finalmente sostenerla y la chica adoptaba una posición marcial de defensa — ...se parece a mí. — terminó con una gigantesca sonrisa.

— Entonces que lo demuestre.

Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la otra chica, ignorando por completo el patético intento de Akane de plantar batalla. La agarró de la pechera de su uniforme escolar y la puso en pie de un solo ademán.

Rápidamente la liberó de sus ataduras y de la mordaza, ambas le miraron confundidas, llenas de temor.

— Es sencillo — dijo el hombre a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo de una pitillera dorada, sus ojos negros sin brillo parecían los de un demonio, en ellos ni siquiera se reflejaba la luna. Sacó un encendedor y durante un segundo la cálida luz del fuego iluminó sus facciones. Llevaba el pelo cano bien cortado, y vestía de forma elegante, con un traje ejecutivo completamente negro — Mátala.

— ¿Qué? — dijo llena de angustia, le miró como si estuviese loco. A su lado la chica del uniforme temblaba.

— Sin golpes ni marcas, necesito UNA chica ahogada, ¿está claro?. Intenta ser delicada.

Akane le miró espantada, ¡ese tipo estaba demente!¡era un asesino demente! Un ser sin escrúpulos que parecía disfrutar de todo aquello con un sadismo sin fin. No la obligaría a hacer nada, menos cometer un crimen, lucharía contra él aunque eso le costara la vida.

— ¡No pienso...! — protestó sin creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero la enfurecida mirada del hombre la interrumpió

— No hablaba contigo.

Ni siquiera pudo llegar a comprender lo que había dicho cuando escuchó un agudo grito a su espalda, la desconocida se lanzó sobre ella empujándola al río embravecido. Cayeron al agua, sorprendentemente la orilla apenas empezaba cuando súbitamente aparecía un desnivel.

Akane pataleó sintiendo como el agua inundaba sus pulmones, la delgada chica no se lo pensó antes de agarrar su cuello y hundirla hasta el fondo. Ambas champotearon en el río, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que Akane contaba con una desventaja, para su propia desgracia ella no sabía nadar.

Vio las últimas burbujas de aire abandonar su garganta atragantada, en el agua oscura casi negra resaltaban las burbujas plateadas reflejando el brillo de las estrellas. Durante un segundo pensó que eran preciosas. Los golpes recibidos dejaron de dolerle, la adrenalina se disparó en su cerebro, activada por un instinto primario e irracional. 

Las manos seguían presionando su cuello, cuando de repente su cerebro le dijo algo que parecía haber olvidado.

“Ella no es tan fuerte como tú”.

Claro que no, sólo era una chica asustada, una chica capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir. ¿Permitiría que acabara allí su vida?¿que aquel fuese su último recuerdo?.

Debía luchar. Sus manos se aferraron a los dedos de la desconocida y con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación los retorció hasta que consiguió liberarse, golpeó con su pesado calzado el lecho del río y consiguió salir a flote. Dio una fuertísima bocanada, sus ropas pesaban, alcanzar la orilla sería completamente imposible, la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Muere de una vez! — de nuevo la voz de la desconocida, histérica y amenazante, un animal acorralado.

No supo exactamente por donde la atacaba, las aguas embravecidas la impulsaban a un estado de desorientación absoluto, arrastrada por la corriente. De nuevo unas finas manos la empujaron hacia el fondo de las aguas, hundiendo sus hombros, haciendo que volviese a probar el sabor del río en la boca.

Se revolvió, pataleó intentando salir a flote pero era inútil, sus piernas simplemente no sabían moverse dentro del agua. En su desesperación agarró las ropas de la desconocida y tiró de ellas, arrastrandola junto a sí, haciendo que ella también probara la amargura del ahogo.

Lucharon en un frenesí sordo de chapoteos y golpes en cámara lenta, siendo arrastradas por la inmisericorde corriente que las llevaba más y más abajo, cada vez más violenta e imparable.

Akane intentó separarse de ella, le golpeó las costillas, le ardía la garganta, le quemaban los ojos y las manos. No miraba, no respiraba, tan sólo luchaba por conseguir aire, por sobrevivir. Le propinó un nuevo golpe y sintió como al fin la chica la liberaba, un segundo antes de chocar contra una afilada roca que surgía desde la más profunda capa del río.

Su espalda se golpeó contra la piedra, gritó burbujas de un aire que ella misma desconocía que seguía teniendo, la violencia del agua la arrastró hasta la superficie y alzó las manos agarrándose con las uñas a una pared completamente lisa.

Tosió, vomitó agua a la vez que clavaba más y más los dedos en la piedra, sintiendo como sus uñas estallaban en sangre. El dolor de la garganta era insoportable, cogía aire emitiendo silbidos agónicos. Apenas veía, mucho menos se podía mover, hasta que en la orilla distinguió de nuevo a los dos hombres, uno de ellos se separó del otro y vio al más viejo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Con el cigarrillo aún encendido caminó lento hasta llegar a la roca en la que ella se aguantaba precariamente, le tendió una mano y al ver que la chica estaba tan asustada que apenas reaccionaba agarró su muñeca y con una fuerza inusitada la arrastró fuera del agua. Sin cuidado ni modales, tiró de ella hasta que Akane quedó completamente tendida encima de la roca.

Se agachó junto a ella, de nuevo en cuclillas, mirándola con un interés renovado.

— Dime chica, ¿qué se siente? — preguntó, y Akane apenas pudo levantar la vista y enfocar su rostro, con sus pulmones aún gritando de dolor — Hace tanto que olvidé mi primer asesinato… — sonrió abiertamente, con el cigarrillo entre los dientes.

Un demonio, un ser infrahumano regocijándose en la tragedia, alimentándose de la desgracia, un devorador de almas.

Ella le observó sin entender, hasta que giró la cabeza y vio como a unos metros el chico rubio arrastraba un cuerpo fuera del río.

— Tiene el cuello roto — anunció con tranquilidad.

— Bien, no pierdas más tiempo — respondió el viejo, abandonando a Akane en mitad de la oscuridad — te espero en el coche.

Y ella le vio marchar más aterrada que en toda su vida, mucho más que cuando había aceptado su muerte como una certeza. ¿Cómo que asesinato?¿que significaban aquellas palabras?. Tiritó y no de frío, tembló de pies a cabeza a la vez que sentía un nudo en el estómago, una extraña sensación de infinita oscuridad.

El chico rubio llegó a su lado y la miró triunfal.

— Sabía que lo harías. — declaró, a su espalda la desconocida permanecía tendida en la hierba, completamente inerte.

— Fue un accidente… — negó Akane con la cabeza, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de puro pánico — ...yo no quería…

— Sobrevivir nunca es un accidente — la interrumpió tomándola por los hombros, ayudándola a ponerse en pie — Lo supe en cuanto te ví, tú también tienes esa mirada, los ojos de quienes han visto la muerte.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como los del viejo, tan carentes de luz y vida, ¿serían iguales a los suyos en ese mismo instante?. Opacos, impenetrables.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — preguntó en un susurro sin dejar de temblar, sintiendo sus manos alzándola.

— Quiero… — dudó un segundo. Quería que le mirara como le miraba a él, eso era exactamente lo que ansiaba. Envidiaba ese sentimiento de dependencia, cómo reconocían mutuamente su existencia, acariciándose el uno al otro sin palabras. Quería eso para él, alguien que llenase el vacio que sentia cuando todo se quedaba en silencio. Quería perderse en su color, anhelaba volver a sentir — ...que te quedes a mi lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, rozando el histerismo.

— No — contestó a la vez que la recorría un escalofrío.

— Ahora eres uno de nosotros, ya no perteneces al mundo de las personas “normales”. No podrás regresar, has cometido un crimen de sangre y eso es algo que en Japón se castiga con la pena de muerte. Tus familiares te despreciarán, toda la sociedad pensará que eres un monstruo y eso también le incluye a “él”.

Eso la hizo reaccionar.

— Yo no la maté… yo no…

— ¡Deja de farfullar! — exclamó sacudiéndola — Harás lo que yo te diga porque ahora me perteneces, he reclamado tu vida y puedo disponer de ella, ¿lo has entendido flor?.

No, claro que no entendía nada, pero antes de que pudiese seguir discutiendo el chico comenzó a tirar de su camiseta. Akane intentó gritar comprendiendo de golpe, pero él se encargó de poner una mano en su boca.

— No seas estúpida sólo quiero tus ropas, no funcionará si no cuidamos los detalles. Ahora sé buena chica y desnúdate.

— Que… me…

Él volteó los ojos molesto por tener que explicar lo obvio. Se giró y comenzó a desvestir el cuerpo sin vida que había rescatado de las aguas, minutos después volvió con el uniforme escolar en una mano.

— Ten, de prisa.

— N-no puedo hacerlo.

— O te vistes con eso o lo hago yo — le amenazó de nuevo, y Akane no dudó en que decía la verdad. Con manos temblorosas abandonó sus empapadas ropas y las sustituyó por el uniforme escolar de la chica muerta, la chica de su misma edad que ella misma había…

Él se encargó del resto, lo hizo con desenvoltura a pesar de su evidente juventud, parecía que no era su primera vez. Akane contempló el ritual absorta, como si su conciencia hubiese escapado hacia otro lugar, uno muy lejano y tan sólo su cuerpo se hubiera quedado observando aquella atrocidad.

— El anillo también — le reclamó Satoshi, pegó un respingo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había movido hasta su lado.

Akane apretó su mano izquierda contra su pecho.

— Por favor, déjame quedarme sólo con esto — rogó desesperada con una triste mueca, una súplica.

— No — respondió impasible, tomando su mano y sacando el aro de su dedo anular con facilidad, con la misma facilidad con la que ella lo podría haber sacado en cualquier momento si así lo hubiera deseado. Que estúpida, que comportamiento tan infantil.

Le vio marchar y de nuevo devolver el cuerpo al río, casi con delicadeza. 

— Tardarán días en encontrarla — dijo para sí a la vez que tomaba el brazo de Akane y la arrastraba a su paso, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por resistirse.

Miró una última vez el oscuro río y le dedicó una triste despedida a la desconocida que de forma siniestra vestía sus ropas. La condujo hasta un elegante coche oscuro y la obligó a entrar, escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta como una condena a cadena perpetua.

...  
..  
.

— ¿Hoy tampoco vas a comer nada?

En respuesta solo recibió la indiferencia de la delgadísima chica de cortos cabellos. La habían llevado a aquella casa hacía apenas una semana y desde entonces no la había visto hacer otra cosa que dormir. Permanecía todo el tiempo que podía acostada, sin siquiera ver la luz o pronunciar palabra.

La vieja Sumire tenía cerca de setenta años y no era una estúpida, ella misma había llegado hacía muchos años en una situación muy parecida, claro que antes eran otros tiempos, estaban en guerra.

— Si no comes morirás — dijo mirándola desde su reducida altura — Aunque debes saber que eso tampoco le importa a nadie. Aquí la vida no vale nada, y menos la de una flor.

Si escuchó algo de lo que le dijo no dio muestras de ello, continuó tumbada en la oscuridad sobre su futón, dándole la espalda.

La vieja se encogió de hombros y se retiró de la estancia, justo en el momento en el que otra persona ingresaba.

— ¿Aún estás así? — preguntó la desdeñosa voz del chico rubio. Avanzó sin cuidado por la habitación y abrió las ventanas de par en par, haciendo que la luz del medio día llegara a todos los rincones. 

— Oyabun dice que quiere ver si puedes ser útil. Dame las gracias por la oportunidad, me ha costado mucho convencer al jefe de operaciones, no para de repetir que eres demasiado vieja para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Akane se incorporó de golpe deslumbrada por el sol, pero sobre todo alterada al volver a escuchar a esa persona después de casi una semana. Se irguió con el odio palpitando fuertemente en sus pupilas, intentando asesinarle con la mirada.

— No te molestes — declaró intentando mantenerse firme — No estaré mucho tiempo aquí.

Él la miró burlón.

— ¿De veras?

— Mi prometido vendrá a por mí.

Satoshi no pudo ocultar su petulante sonrisa.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Ranma me está buscando en estos momentos, y no dudes que dará conmigo, siempre lo hace. 

— Esta vez no, ahora eres una flor. Mi flor.

— Vendrá, y creeme si te digo que no tendrá piedad de tí. — levantó el mentón, desafiante.

— Ya le vencí una vez, ¿que te hace pensar que no lo haré dos? Además… — dijo susurrante, dirigiendole una mirada afilada — ...ahora no eres la misma inocente chica que él conocía, has matado, te has ensuciado las manos. ¿De veras quieres enturbiar esa imagen dulce y angelical que él tiene de tí?,¿la ensuciaras y la reemplazarás por lo que eres ahora?¿no sería más fácil… olvidar?

— ¡Eres una serpiente! no me engañarás susurrando veneno en mi oído. Él lo entenderá, les diré a todos quienes sois, las horribles cosas que hacéis y…

— Mi pequeña flor — le interrumpió de nuevo, sacando un periódico de su chaqueta. — Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que nosotros hacemos — dijo antes de lanzarlo al suelo y observar atento su reacción.

Lentamente Akane se agachó y tomó con dedos temblorosos el diario. Observó la imagen de la portada con un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas salieron solas, brotaron de sus ojos como una fuente recién abierta.

— No vendrá a buscarte, ya no. Te lo dije, ahora eres de los nuestros.

Ella cerró los ojos sin querer mirar más, notando la nueva puñalada, el golpe mortal al leer la crónica de su propia defunción. Realmente lo habían hecho, habían conseguido engañar a todo el mundo, la habían matado en vida.

No se trataba de un lugar cualquiera, ellos no eran yakuza ni nada remotamente parecido. Había ido a parar al mismo infierno en la tierra.

— Si demuestras tu valía nunca se te pondrá en duda. Aquí podrás llegar a ser una de las mujeres más poderosas del país. El brazo armado del gobierno, la sombra que nadie ve, los protectores de la nación.

Le escuchó pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, oía su enajenado discurso nacionalista más propio de otros tiempos, de un soldado en plena batalla.

— Pero si te opones a nosotros… no sólo pondrás en peligro aquello por lo que tantos hombres y mujeres lucharon y murieron, sino que yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con todo lo que amas.

Giró la cabeza violentamente, sintiendo como estrujaba su corazón. Parecía tenerlo sobre la palma de su mano y poder torturarla a placer.

— No, eso no… — se encontró suplicando de nuevo, pero esta vez no por su vida, si no por la de su familia.

— Lo sé todo de tí Akane Tendô: sé donde naciste, donde estudiaste, quienes son tus amigos de la infancia. Conozco tus aficiones, tus sueños y esperanzas. He estudiado a fondo toda tu persona y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que si algo valoras más que tu propia vida es la de las personas importantes para tí.

— Eres un monstruo — susurró impotente, dejando caer sus hombros derrotada. Hundiéndose en el fango de la desesperanza.

— Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser parte de algo mayor, una pieza del país que intentamos construir. Seremos aún más fuertes… contigo.

Una pausa casi teatral, una siniestra reflexión interna sacudió la sala.

— Prométemelo, prométeme que si hago lo que me dices, si sólo acato órdenes les dejarás en paz. Prométeme que seguirán con vida. — Y cuando ella volvió a alzar la vista, cuando abrió los ojos a su nueva realidad Satoshi sintió que algo no iba bien. Había cambiado, su mirada llena de calor, sus ojos que tanto anhelaba que le reconocieran, que le diesen fuerzas y le hiciesen sentir vivo de nuevo se habían apagado. Se habían vuelto tan opacos como los suyos propios. Estaban llenos de pena y muerte.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? — preguntó intentando cambiar de tema y girándose hacia la ventana, ignorando lo que estaba seguro acababa de ver. — ¿Ya has elegido tu nuevo nombre?

— Me gusta mi nombre.

— No puedes llevar el nombre de una muerta, aquí solo puedes ser una eterna flor.

“Una flor” — pensó, una solitaria flor de aquel cementerio. Volvió a posar la vista sobre el periódico que descansaba en el suelo y reparó en la triste figura del chico que llevaba un ramo de flores. Agachado delante de su retrato, engalanado con listones negros para la ocasión. Su trenza caía sobre su espalda, casi perdiéndose entre los difusos tonos de negro de la impresión, y en sus manos… en sus manos…

Su corazón palpitó llenándose de amor, un segundo antes de ser arrasado por la mayor de las desolaciones.

Apretó los dientes intentando contener el grito, el desconsuelo ingrávido de aquella escena. Tomó aire y empujó aquel sentimiento muy abajo, lo guardó en lo más profundo de su alma, acariciándolo, besándolo con reverencia.

— Si he de ser una flor, entonces...


	16. Nuestro plan

Ninguno de los dos se movió, habían pasado horas desde que Akane había comenzado a hablar y Ranma siquiera hizo el intento de girarse para mirarla.

Una o dos veces ella hubiese jurado que escuchó gruñidos contenidos, o sintió su espalda tensa temblando ante sus palabras. No se había separado de él, aun continuaba con el rostro oculto en sus ropas, agarrando con fuerza su camisa ahora empapada por las lágrimas.

No podía parar, no ahora que había decidido contarle todo.

— No averigüe hasta mucho tiempo después que esa chica se llamaba Nadeshiko y era la hija de un estúpido contrabandista con conexiones en la yakuza. Y después… después dejé de pensar. Me llevaron a varios sitios, me pasé los primeros cuatro años viajando con identidades falsas. Entrené tan duro como jamás creí que podría hacerlo, estudié muchísimo: historia, idiomas, matemáticas, defensa, evasión, artes marciales, lucha a corta y larga distancia, conducción, infiltración… y luego llegaron las misiones, en las primeras me acompañó Satoshi y después estuve sola. A lo largo de estos años yo…

— Basta — le interrumpió Ranma, con voz ronca y desolada — No quiero escuchar más. Sólo… tan sólo dime una cosa, él… ¿se propasó contigo?¿alguna vez...? — ni siquiera pudo continuar, el imaginarlo le hacía trizas, le volvía loco.

Akane enrojeció ante su pregunta.

— No. — respondió directa.

El artista marcial suspiró aliviado, pero después se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, demasiado confuso por todo lo que había oído de sus labios. Por todo el dolor que ella había tenido que soportar. Jamás pudo imaginar nada igual, ni remotamente parecido. No podía entender la tristeza y la soledad con la que había cargado durante tantos años ella sola, mientras él… él había decidido rendirse y rehacer su vida.

“¿Me habrá visto?” — se preguntó de golpe, notando un nudo en el estómago al sentir que así era, que ella en su desdicha, en su vida en muerte le había observado alguna vez: con envidia, con el corazón hecho migajas, tal vez con una triste sonrisa al verle pasear junto a otra persona….

— Así que es cierto — susurró sintiendo como se rompía, cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cristalinas — realmente fui incapaz de protegerte.

Akane levantó la cabeza, deshaciendo el contacto.

— ¡No, tu no tuviste nada que ver, no podías hacer nada!

— Podía no haberles creído, podía haber seguido mi instinto en lugar de dejarme arrastrar por el dolor. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido podía haberte rescatado antes de que…

— Ranma, ¿acaso… te has estado culpando todos estos años? — formuló la pregunta con miedo, con una voz fina y aguda, pero él no contestó. — ¿Ranma?

Soltó su camisa sintiendo los dedos agarrotados, giró el rostro lentamente, pero su espalda era demasiado grande, casi inabarcable. 

Con sumo cuidado deslizó las rodillas sobre el tatami hasta que consiguió situarse a su lado, mirando su perfil aún con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros y el rostro oculto en sus cabellos.

— Te culpaste… — comprendió con el corazón en un puño, sintiendo el dolor que emanaba de su silencio — ...pensaste que había muerto por tu culpa. Por eso durante todos estos años seguiste llevando crisantemos a mi tumba. — sonrió con tristeza, apretando la negra tela de su vestido entre los puños.— Lo lamento, lamento haberte causado tanto dolor Ranma. Yo sólo quería…

— Te llevé crisantemos rojos porque jamás dejé de amarte. — le interrumpió su voz cansada y llena de furia — Ni en tu muerte pude dejar de hacerlo, así que no insultes mis sentimientos. 

— Ranma…

— ¡Y claro que me culpé!, ¿es que acaso no me conoces?, ¿¡no sabes de lo que soy capaz por tí!?. — levantó la mirada, con la vista fija en la pared del fondo, como si no hablase con ella, solo reflexionara en voz alta — Mataría por tí Akane, igual que lo has hecho tú durante todo este tiempo. A quién sea y como sea.

— ¿No me… desprecias? — dijo temblorosa, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos — ¿no te doy asco?¿no me temes? mis manos… — las alzó en vilo, contemplándolas — …están llenas de sangre.

El chico levantó la mirada rápido como el pensamiento, en sus ojos brillaba una desesperación inconsolable, una ira desmedida que no sabía como liberar. Akane apenas pudo reaccionar cuando de nuevo se le echó encima atrapando sus finas muñecas contra el tatami, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Basta joder!, ¿¡qué mierda es lo que no acabas de entender!?¡estás viva!

Ella se quedó perpleja al ver las lágrimas resbalar por sus ojos azules, caer hasta golpear su propio rostro, su alma conmovida se estremeció ante sus palabras, sus torpes gestos que intentaban decir en un segundo cuánto la había anhelado. Ranma apretó los dientes intentando contenerse, dejar de verse tan patético y débil. Necesitaba terminar con esa agonía, esa infinita sed de ella que le oprimía la garganta, que le destrozaba el corazón.

Volvió a soltarla enfadado consigo mismo, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, tan frustrado que pensaba que iba a estallar. No podía hacerlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas. 

La amaba tanto… se había acostumbrado a besarla en sueños como triste consuelo de una vida sin su amor. El poder tocarla ya le parecía un milagro, sus hermosos ojos llenos de brillo eran la prueba fehaciente de que era real. Existía en ese lugar, junto a él.

Y el enfado, la horrible ira que sentía hacia todas esas personas que les habían separado, que la habían obligado a… ¡a ella! tan casta y pura, casi eterea. Habían transformado a su Akane en un hermoso angel de muerte y a él en un eterno muerto en vida.

No se percató de cuando regresó a su lado, las dulces manos de Akane se apoyaron en su pecho, la miró confuso aún con lágrimas adornando su tez, con sus ojos azules temblorosos.

Y sus labios, tan rojos y deseables se acercaron a los suyos. La percibió a cámara lenta, dejó que le besara, que sus bocas se encontraran torpes apenas un instante, se dejó invadir por la increíble sensación que le provocaba. Dicha, felicidad absoluta.

Akane se separó de él, sus labios dejaron de acariciar los suyos en aquel casto beso, bajó la mirada avergonzada.

— Perdóname — murmuró, y Ranma no supo si lo decía por sus anteriores palabras o por lo que acababa de hacer, lo único que sabía es que la necesitaba, necesitaba sus besos para sanar todas y cada una de las heridas de su alma rota.

Tomó su fino mentón entre el índice y el pulgar de su mano vendada, alzó de nuevo su rostro para mirarla y se abalanzó sobre ella, dispuesto a demostrarle todo aquello a lo que no llegaban sus palabras. Sintió el contacto, sus sedosos labios en los suyos, temblorosos y secos de tan larga espera.

Mordió su boca obsesivamente, abrió los labios buscando su lengua, adentrándose salvaje. Apoyó una mano contra su nuca y la otra agarró rauda su cintura. La tumbó bajo él, la depositó sobre el arrugado futón que aún permanecía semi estirado en el suelo. Akane se agarró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas, parecían unidos como imanes, sumergidos en un infinito beso de amor y anhelo. Eso era, habían pasado perdidos demasiado tiempo y sólo el otro les hacía sentir que volvía a haber tierra bajo sus pies y cielo sobre sus cabezas.

Sus labios histéricos se recorrían incontenibles, se mordían, soltaban y agarraban de nuevo en un frenesí imposible. Sus pechos se hinchaban ante sus desesperadas respiraciones, sus deseos se incendiaban inflamados hasta la locura. Ranma metió las manos bajo su falda, palpando sus muslos, recorriéndolos famélico a la vez que apretaba la punta de sus dedos contra la suave piel. Akane le ayudó a quitarse su desabotonada camisa, sumergiendo sus manos en su espalda, recorriendo sus resaltados músculos.

Se enredaron en una maraña de caricias osadas, de manos sedientas que no atendían a la razón. Eran fuego helado, hielo abrasador.

El chico palpó sus pechos por encima de su vestido, gruñó impaciente metiendo la mano entre los diminutos botones que recorrían la tela y le cerraban el paso. Se ayudó con la otra mano y los separó con rabia, haciendo que saltasen por la habitación en todas direcciones, rasgando la tela ante el incontenible grito de mudo asombro de Akane.

Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, tan hermosa… se separó de sus labios y besó sus clavículas con devoción, ¿estaría ella tan acalorada como él?. Bajó dejando un reguero de besos por sus escote y ante cada uno de ellos la escuchaba gemir sin contención, impaciente. Volvió a acallarla con sus labios y de nuevo metió ambas manos bajo su falda, busco el comienzo de su ropa interior y la arrugó bajo su mano derecha, tiró de la prenda rompiéndola sin remordimientos.

No tendría compasión, no se contendría un segundo más. La chica apenas pudo observar al monstruo rugiente que la reclamaba para sí, a la bestia en la que había convertido al hombre que amaba. Se agarró a él con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella le calmaría, su amor le haría regresar.

No se molestó en terminar de desnudarla, se abrió hueco entre sus piernas y apenas se desabrochó los pantalones antes de poseerla, se sumergió en su interior voraz, arrasando a su paso, sin escuchar el reclamo que Akane gimoteó mientras se sentía atravesada por su virilidad.

Él suspiró satisfecho, apretó los dientes disfrutando de la infinita bondad de estar dentro de ella. Ajeno al mundo, olvidando por momentos todas sus lágrimas pasadas. Se balanceó suave y por segundos más fuerte, exigente. No estaba siendo amable, mucho menos delicado, era un desalmado muerto de hambre. Atravesaría su carne hasta encontrarse saciado, bebería de ella hasta curar sus heridas. La amaría de aquella forma cruel hasta caer inconsciente.

— ¡Señorita! — la puerta corredera se abrió de golpe y la sirvienta se quedó plantada en la entrada.

Ranma rugió como una pantera protegiendo su presa, se detuvo un momento tan sólo para levantar la mirada y atravesar a la chica con sus ojos azules en ignición.

— ¡LARGO! — gritó mientras Ume cerraba a toda prisa, sonrojada y perturbada a un mismo tiempo. 

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos oscuros de la joven, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no derramarlas, temblaba violentamente incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver. Pero había algo mucho más importante, aquello que había ido a decir antes de oír los gritos de su señora y creerla en peligro.

— ¡Wakagashira está en la entrada!¡viene hacia aquí! — exclamó, y eso sacó a Akane de su estado casi agónico.

— Ranma, tienes que…¡ah! — gritó al sentir como de nuevo volvía a tomarla con una fuerza arrolladora — ¡Ranma para! — suplicó sintiéndose rebasada por su corpulencia, adentrándose una vez más en ella, sin escuchar — ¡Para!

— Que venga — susurró a su oído — Quiero verle.

— ¡Te matará!¡nos matará a los dos!¡Ah! 

— No… yo le mataré a él. — de nuevo su miembro se abrió paso entre sus muslos, sin descanso.

Su voz sonó suave aún a pesar de la brusquedad de sus acciones, Akane apretó los dientes.

— ¡Yo también quiero venganza, pero necesitamos un plan!

— Ese hijo de puta es mío, y quiero que sepa que tú también eres mía, Akane. — volvió a atravesarla con fuerzas renovadas y esta vez ella reprimió el grito. — Solo mía.

— Por favor… Ranma… basta. Este no eres tú. — su ruego hizo que una parte de él reaccionara, miró a Akane sorprendido por sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, de los que antes no se había percatado. Y fue entonces cuando vio la sangre, de un color rojo deslumbrante manchando el futón.

Se apartó bruscamente de ella, comprendiendo de golpe lo que tan desesperadamente le había gritado, su gimoteo ahogado.

— ¿Akane…?

— ¡Ahora no! — dijo histérica dejando caer su falda, ocultando su desnudez. Tomó las ropas del chico de la trenza y agarrándole la mano con fuerza le empujó dentro de su vestidor, lo último que vio antes de cerrar fue sus ojos llenos de confusión. No le costaría nada abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero ella rogó porque comprendiera, porque recuperar su sentido común, ese que ella misma se había encargado de aniquilar. Atacar directamente a Satoshi era la forma más rápida de acabar muertos.

Justo a tiempo escuchó la voz del chico rubio al otro lado de la puerta, Ume hablaba a trompicones, bloqueando la entrada, dando estúpidas disculpas sobre su mal estado de salud.

Akane regresó rápidamente al futón, lo colocó torpemente antes de tumbarse dentro, pretendiendo estar dormida. Su corazón palpitaba de prisa, tanto que podía escucharlo, ¿qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?. Se sentía dolorida, su vestido abierto apenas conservaba un par de botones que se abrochó con manos temblorosas antes de que Satoshi entrara en la habitación.

— ¡Kiku! — exclamó acongojado, más de lo que hubiese escuchado jamás.

Llegó hasta ella con pasos rápidos y se dejó caer junto al futón, una expresión extraña nublaba sus ojos, ¿acaso estaba… preocupado?

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche?¿qué demonios le ha pasado a la casa?¿¡por qué nadie me avisó de que llegaste herida!?

— Yo…

— ¡El doctor me ha contado esta mañana que llegaste medio muerta! ¿en qué estabas pensando?, déjame ver tus heridas.

— No, no es necesario.

Pero Satoshi era perspicaz, más que nadie, veía esas cosas que a otros se le escapan, y ahora podía verla a ella. Tumbada sobre el futón desordenado, con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Por qué volvía a verla tan hermosa como la primera vez que posó sus ojos en ella?¿tan… viva?

— Aún tienes fiebre… — murmuró a la vez que inspeccionaba la sala, observando el desayuno sin tocar, los rollos de vendas — ¿Donde guardas las medicinas?¿en el armario? — se incorporó acercándose hacia las puertas del gigantesco vestidor.

— ¡NO! — gritó ella incorporándose, dándole alcance antes de que pudiera abrirlo — Es decir… me encuentro mucho mejor.

Él volvió a girarse y la contempló atónito, esa no era su actitud normal, estaba mucho más… sumisa que de costumbre, no reprochaba, no le miraba con aquel infinito desprecio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — preguntó acercándose un paso a ella, observando su ajado vestido con extrañeza.

— Era una trampa — contestó con sinceridad — me estaban esperando para matarme.

Satoshi abrió los ojos, incapaz de creer en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?¿qué estás diciendo?

— ¿Tu lo sabías? — dijo ella levantando la mirada, atravesándole con sus ojos marrones, ahora tan cálidos — ¿por qué me mandaste a una misión suicida?¿no tenías suficiente con...? — se mordió la lengua para no confesar que sabía que la había engañado respecto a la muerte de Ranma, era mejor no decir nada.

Satoshi apretó los dientes, le vio temblar de pura rabia, desde los pies a la cabeza. Arrugó el entrecejo percatándose de que el frío asesino estaba conteniendose, loco de furia.

— ¡Oyabun! — exclamó fuera de sí, con sus ojos negros refulgentes. En ese mismo momento comprendió por qué su padre le había mandado a una misión tan estúpida y tan lejos de ella, ¿matar sus esperanzas?¿acabar con ese tipo?. ¡Era una farsa!¡un engaño para mantenerle ocupado mientras él hacía y deshacía a su antojo!. ¡Había intentado matarla mientras él no miraba! ¡y además el mismo le había dado la excusa perfecta para justificar su muerte! 

Casi podía escucharle: “Últimamente estaba distraída” “Ya no era la de antes” “La muerte de ese chico la afectó mucho”.

Una rabia incontenible creció dentro de él, ¡de él, que apenas si sentía!¡que apenas se sabía humano!. Su corazón palpitó llenándose de veneno, sus manos se crisparon al observar de nuevo sus ojos marrones mirándole con aprensión, y comprendió algo después de todos esos años. 

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones entendiendo por fin dónde había estado escondido lo que tanto ansiaba, eso que envidio de “él” tanto, tanto tiempo atrás.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?¿esa era la fuerza que percibió en su espíritu?¿la fuerza que ella misma le daba?. 

— Tu eres mi flor. — dijo sin más, como si con esas palabras el resto cobrase sentido y su mundo recuperara los colores. — Y quien se atreva a tocarte… morirá.

El corazón de Akane dio un brinco, miró con miedo hacia las cercanas puertas del armario, rogando, suplicando más bien porque el rubio se marchara antes de que Ranma cometiera una locura.

— Kiku — murmuró Satoshi acercándose un paso, invadiendo su espacio personal como muy raras veces osaba hacer. Se plantó frente a ella e inclinó su rostro ligeramente, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. — Hueles a sangre, y a…

“Sexo” — rodó los ojos pensando en la cosa tan absurda que estaba a punto de decir, eso era simplemente imposible.

— Cuidate las heridas, debes estar lista a tiempo para la reunión anual. Creo que este año va a resultar… interesante. — apostilló antes de salir de la habitación.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta que sus pasos se perdieron, y solo entonces Akane se atrevió a abrir de nuevo las puertas del armario. Le encontró sentado como una marioneta a la que le han cortado las cuerdas.

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó asustada, acercándose a él.

— ¿Intentaron matarte? — apretó los puños — ¿ellos intentaron acabar con tu vida?

— Pero escapé — dijo agachándose a su lado — Escapé y gracias a eso tú me encontraste.

Sus ojos azules la miraron vacíos, apartó la mirada.

— Soy un monstruo — susurró dolido — yo… no soy mucho mejor que ellos.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

— Quería hacerte daño, quería devorarte como si fuera un demonio hambriento. — confesó incrédulo de sus propias palabras.

— Ranma… — Akane tendió su mano lentamente y él la miró lleno de congoja.

— ¡No te acerques!, ¿cómo puedes siquiera mirarme después de lo que te he hecho?

— ¡No hiciste nada malo! yo quería que lo hicieras, Ranma, quería que fueras tú. Siempre lo quise.

— He utilizado mi fuerza contra tí, prácticamente te he obligado a…

— ¡Basta!, ¿que te has pensado?. Puedo defenderme perfectamente, soy fuerte, mucho más de lo que piensas. No me hubiera costado nada darte una paliza, así que quítate esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza.

— Pero…

— Aunque podrías haber sido un poco más delicado. — dijo enrojeciendo — Se supone que es algo agradable… y no lo ha sido.

Él la observó perplejo, sin creer lo que oía, la gran suerte que tenía. Tomó su mano con ternura y se la llevó a los labios.

— Te compensaré, te lo juro.

Tiró de ella y la atrajo contra sí, rodeándola con sus brazos. Akane se dejó llevar y se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiéndose segura, a salvo de todo mal.

— Ranma, ¿qué pasará ahora?¿qué haremos?

— ¿No lo sabes? — contestó a la vez que acariciaba sus largos y suaves cabellos — Yo los mataré… a todos.

...  
..  
.

— Ya te he dicho que puedo ir sola. — contestó mientras terminaba de alistar sus ropas, a su lado Ranma levantó una ceja.

— Estás loca si piensas que voy a separarme de ti.

Akane sonrió simuladamente, dichosa de aquellas palabras que pensó no escuchar jamás más que en sus ridículas fantasías.

— Al menos cambiate, no debes descubrirte hasta que sea completamente necesario.

— ¿Con “cambiarme” te refieres a...?

— Sí, a tu versión femenina.

— ¿Eso ayudará?

— Al menos no será un inconveniente.

— Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea, ese tipo intentó matarte. Nada indica que vaya a escucharte antes de sacar un arma.

— Estamos hablando de la reunión anual de Kokuryukai, son varios cabezas de familias, políticos y jefes de operaciones. Tu y yo no somos rivales para ellos, ni aunque ataquemos por sorpresa.

— Tu no vas a venir conmigo.

— Eso sí que no pienso discutirlo.

— ¡No te pondré en peligro!

— ¡Me necesitas! — se mantuvieron las miradas, ambos desafiantes — Ranma, si tu caes yo caeré contigo.

— No me hagas esto, Akane… no he arriesgado tanto por nada. Tu no vendrás.

— Vámonos de una vez — dijo ella tomando su chaqueta, pero antes de salir de la habitación dio media vuelta y abrió las puertas de su gigantesco vestidor, se agachó y rebuscó una de sus armas entre los cajones. Regreso sobre sus pasos y miró a Ranma antes de entregarle la pistola. — Más vale ser precavidos.

El chico observó el objeto temeroso, se sorprendió de su peso y lo giró con cuidado entre sus dedos, Akane volvió a arrebatarselo y con un movimiento hábil derivado de los años de experiencia amartilló el arma y le puso el seguro.

— Ni siquiera sabes disparar, claro que me necesitas.

— Soy un artista marcial, con mis manos me basta.

— No con ellos. — volvió a entregarle el arma — Guárdala bien, intenta que no se vea bajo la ropa.

Ranma se guardó el arma entre los pliegues de su camisa y después vertió un poco de agua con cuidado sobre su cabeza, volvía a llevar sus habituales y cómodas ropas chinas.

Ella le miró llena de nostalgia, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Fue así como entraste?

— Ser mujer puede ser muy útil — le respondió con un ligero deje sarcástico.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada y segundos después abandonaron la habitación, caminaron firmes por el pasillo, hombro contra hombro.

Ume, que se encontraba completamente desquiciada con los acontecimientos del día anterior miró a las dos mujeres con extrañeza, Akane se detuvo un momento a su lado.

— Ume, vamos a salir, si viene alguien invéntate una excusa.

— C-claro señorita — contestó sin atreverse a levantar la vista, mucho menos a mirarla a los ojos. A su lado la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

La joven sirvienta apenas levantó los ojos para encontrarse aquellos dos pozos azules fijos en ella, no entendía nada: sus ropas, su comportamiento, su desaparición…¿de dónde había salido el chico que vió?¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca?.

Su señora avanzó hasta la salida y la que había sido su subordinada se retrasó unos segundos.

El corazón se le aceleró al comprender algo imposible, algo a lo que su mente no paraba de buscar una explicación. Se parecían, ella y él eran prácticamente iguales.

— ¿Hana? — preguntó llena de temor, la chica de la trenza la miró con una mezcolanza de culpabilidad y firmeza.

— Lo siento Ume. — dijo parcamente antes de seguir — Ella es mía.

La chica se giró bruscamente para ver a ambas abandonar la casa, las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos y volvió a sentir ese vacío bajo sus pies, esa horrible sensación de quedar atrás.


	17. Nuestra venganza - Primera parte

— ¿Era lo que esperabas? — preguntó Ranma de regreso a la casa, caminando al lado de la chica que ahora era ligeramente más alta que su talla femenina.

— Supongo que podría haber sido mucho peor.

— Claro, podrían habernos matado.

— Al menos escucharon lo que tenía que decir. — suspiró Akane sin poder esconder su decepción.

— Pero eso significa…

— Que no tendremos ayuda, estaremos tu y yo solos.

— Dirás que estaré YO solo.

Ella se detuvo en mitad de la calle, mirando a la pelirroja fijamente.

— Creo que me estás subestimando. — le dijo antes de continuar con la caminata. — ¿Se te olvida con quién hablas? soy la mujer más letal de todo Japón.

— ¡Já!, ¿cuando te volviste tan presumida?

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Casi media hora después atravesaron de nuevo las puertas de Kokuryukai, entraron por una de las zonas laterales que solía usar Akane cuando quería pasar desapercibida. No tardaron en alistarse, Ranma encontró agua caliente y obró la transformación rápidamente, plantandose en la sala semi-derruida por su ataque de rabia días atrás que solía usar ella como lugar de entrenamiento.

Akane no tardó en aparecer, llevaba una ropa que no se parecía en nada al viejo gi que usaba en la preparatoria. En su lugar vestía un traje ajustado de color negro, le cubría hasta el cuello dejando libres su finos brazos y sus pies. Más bien parecía algún tipo de indumentaria “ninja”.

— ¿De que vas disfrazada? — protestó él sin poder negarse que aquel traje tenía sus ventajas, podía adivinar toda y cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de la chica, que delatoras se marcaban por la ajustada tela.

— Estoy más cómoda así. — aclaró comenzando a estirarse fastuosamente, mucho más elástica de lo que la recordaba. Movió los brazos e hizo un ligero gesto de molestia. Una gruesa venda seguía firmemente anclada en su brazo derecho.

— Si te duele mucho podemos dejarlo — apuntó el chico de la trenza, pero ella le miró desdeñosa.

— No duele, solo molesta. Y ahora prepárate.

Adoptó una posición que reconoció más propia del kung-fu, flexionó una rodilla y estiró la otra, agachándose hasta que su cuerpo quedó prácticamente a unos centímetros del suelo, en perfecto equilibrio mantenido por las puntas de sus pies. Anguló los codos y sus manos se volvieron suaves pero firmes, quedando artísticamente suspendidas en el aire, con los dedos muy juntos y las muñecas rígidas.

Ranma la observó y cerró los puños, deslizó su pie izquierdo sobre el tatami y flexionó la rodilla derecha, levantó los brazos listo para el ataque.

La vio acercarse rápida como el rayo, silenciosa como la brisa. Lanzó un primer golpe directo a su mandíbula que esquivó perplejo. Lanzó el otro brazo y lo volvió a esquivar por milímetros, se había vuelto realmente peligrosa.

Continuó esquivando sus golpes a la par que retrocedía lentamente, hasta que se vio atrapado entre ella y la pared. Se agachó, hizo una finta e intentó ponerse a su espalda, pero ella le recibió con una patada hacia atrás que le hizo saltar un par de metros.

— Ese no es el estilo libre — reflexionó Ranma a la vez que volvía a adoptar su posición de defensa.

— Mis maestros me hicieron olvidar todo cuanto sabía, ahora uso una mezcla de artes marciales con técnicas de combate avanzado.

— Aprovecharon tu fuerza y se centraron en el desarrollo de la habilidad, es lógico. — respondió de nuevo a la vez que ella le miraba y dejaba caer las manos, apoyándolas en su cadera.

— Mis mejores calificaciones siempre fueron en kendô.

— ¿Kendô?¿vas por ahí con una espada samurai?

— No seas ridículo, uso armas de corto alcance. Una katana es difícil de esconder pero la filosofía es la misma. 

— Casi parece que te sientas orgullosa de ello.— esbozó una media sonrisa y ella le miró ofendida.

— No sabes lo que dices, ¡no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es… matar!, aunque sean malas personas, aunque nadie lamente su pérdida, aunque esté escudada por el propio emperador del país… aún así no se puede arrebatar una vida sin que haya consecuencias para el alma. — apretó los dientes y los puños, mirándole directamente a los ojos, desafiante. 

El chico de la trenza no se mostró afectado ni impresionado por sus palabras, torció la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

— Te equivocas, matar no es dificil. Matar es sencillo, lo complicado es contener las fuerzas para no asestar un golpe mortal a cada paso. Con mis fuerzas, con mis manos… matar, romper, destrozar resulta de lo más fácil.

— ¡Te enfrentas a un grupo armado! las leyes no significan nada, están por encima de ellas, por encima de todo. Algunos dicen que mantenemos el equilibrio del país, otros que nos encargamos de la basura, yo sólo pienso que somos marionetas a disposición de los poderosos. No somos nada y por eso no dudan en deshacerse de nosotros cuando molestamos, en estos momentos hay otras personas iguales que yo recibiendo adiestramiento en todo el mundo. Es imposible que hagamos esto solos, Ranma. Moriremos los dos.

— No pienso morir… pero si he de hacerlo, no se me ocurre mejor razón que morir por tí.

Los ojos de Akane le miraron sin pestañear, incrédulos de sus suaves palabras.

— ¿No tenemos alternativa?

— ¿Qué alternativa?¿huir y vivir asustados?. Tu misma dijiste que es imposible esconderse de ellos, y lo que es peor… si desapareces le harán daño a nuestras familias.

Ella bajó la cabeza afectada, miró hacia el suelo con un nudo en el estómago.

— Entonces… si he de morir… no se me ocurre mejor lugar que hacerlo entre tus brazos.

El silencio se cirnió sobre ellos como un pesado manto, estrangulador y angustioso. No había más palabras ni más tiempo, no había lugar para la esperanza, para el brillo de las promesas. Se abrazaron fuerte intentando contener en ese gesto una vida entera, todos sus momentos pasados no vividos y los futuros que nunca llegarían. Todas las palabras que jamás pronunciarían, los lugares a los que no irían o los hijos que no tendrían.

Sus besos se elevaron en forma de plegarias vacías, se abrazaron completamente ciegos de necesidad, de aquello que por tanto tiempo se habían negado. Colmados de llanto y deseo, de razón y olvido, de vida y muerte. Se desnudaron el uno al otro, arrancaron sus ropas, se perdieron mutuamente en sus cuerpos conscientes de que no tendrían otra oportunidad, era su último tren, la última estación.

La espalda desnuda de Akane dejó a la vista el dragón, el hermoso tatuaje en tinta y sangre refulgió libre a la vez que ella se mostraba como lo que era, lo que siempre había sido para ese hombre. Ella era su mujer, antes, ahora y por la eternidad.

Henchidos, histéricos, imparables rodaron por el suelo, buscándose, amándose por primera y última vez. Hasta que el dragón se arqueó en un gesto inconfundible, hasta que sus mutuos gemidos se elevaron por encima de sus cabezas.

A las puertas de la sala, a tan sólo unos escasos metros la joven sirvienta apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en su tierna piel. Se mordió los labios intentando contener las lágrimas, que inevitablemente se mezclaron con la sangre que corrían por su barbilla.

Pues nunca se había sentido peor que en aquel momento, nunca tan engañada, nunca tan ignorada por la persona que amaba, a la que había dedicado su vida, a la que había seguido sin reservas hasta aquel lugar. Sus besos no eran para ella, sus suspiros, su amor… nada nunca sería suyo, ni siquiera lo fue durante un sólo instante.

Hana se lo había arrebatado todo.

...  
..  
.

Era el momento, era aquel, no había otro. Apenas había podido dormir de la emoción. Amanecía tímidamente y ya sentía la excitación en la punta de sus dedos, la anticipación del combate.

A su lado, el cuerpo desnudo de Akane descansaba agotado, dormía tan dulce, tan sereno que le costaba creer que fuera humana y no divina. Hubiese preferido que no se despertara, que se mantuviera así para siempre.

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó con voz ronca, aún medio dormida.

El chico sonrió, jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó que viviría un amanecer como aquel, aunque sólo fuera uno.

— Es temprano, descansa.

— Hace frío, ven. — susurró ella acomodándose en el futon, invitándole a tumbarse de nuevo a su lado.

Y él era débil, terriblemente dependiente de todos sus besos por entregar, de su voz tanto tiempo sin ser escuchada, y le encantaba.

Se acomodó junto a ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo acariciaba el suyo, suave y cálido.

— Va a nevar. — suspiró ella satisfecha por el contacto. Ranma acarició con ternura sus cabellos negros, pensando lo hermosos que se verían en contraste con el color blanco.

...  
..  
.

Blanco. Por algún motivo le llenó de añoranza verla vestida de ese color. Lucía un hermoso kimono de seda blanca, completamente liso y sin adornos. No pudo evitar rememorar ese día hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando se veía tan bonita con su traje tradicional de novia.

Pero esta vez no era igual, aquel kimono era diferente. Ella se percató de su insistente mirada y se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

— ¿Es raro? — preguntó observándose.

— N-no, estas… preciosa. — dijo él sin sonrojo, lleno de convencimiento.

— Es mi mortaja. El kimono funerario que me fue entregado nada más poner un pie en este lugar, ¿siniestro, verdad?. Pero por alguna razón ahora siento que es adecuado, es justamente lo que debo llevar hoy. — se ajustó las mangas con un lazo detrás de la espalda en un movimiento diestro y estudiado. Se había atado el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, simplemente perfecta, tan sólo dos mechones largos caían por los laterales de su rostro. Parecía justo lo que era, una joven guerrera, una samurai.

A Ranma no le pasó por alto el arma que había dejado cercana a la puerta, una katana de funda negra, reluciente y lacada, con una empuñadura clásica de hilos trenzados en color rojo.

— No vas a morir Akane. — susurró él a su lado — No lo consentiré.

— Ranma, si tu caes, si algo te ocurre… ten por seguro que no tardaré en seguirte. Yo misma me encargaré de Oyabun e iré contigo. — no mentía, tampoco dudaba, estaban juntos en aquello.

— Ese viejo es mío, sólo señálalo y acabaré con él. Al otro le recuerdo bien.

Ella asintió lentamente, se entendían a la perfección. En aquella batalla por su vida lucharían hombro con hombro, espalda contra espalda. Debían tener una confianza ciega en su mutua habilidad.

— Tu avanza — dijo ella tomando la katana y anudándola con cuidado a la izquierda de su ancho obi de forma que caía sobre su cadera — Yo te cubriré, no mires atrás.

No sabía como decirle que eso era prácticamente imposible, era impensable que no se preocupara por ella por mucho que ahora supiese manejar un arma.

Akane se dirigió hacia las grandes puertas de la habitación que daban al jardín, las abrió de par en par para observar el paisaje. El tejado de las casas colindantes, el estanque y sus alrededores, los árboles retorcidos, todo cubierto por un denso manto de nieve.

— ¿Lo oyes? — preguntó sin poder ocultar su propio nerviosismo, el temor en su voz — Ha comenzado.

— ¿Estarán todos? — dijo él a sus espaldas, fijando sus ojos azules en un punto lejano, en el camino que serpenteaba entre los muros de las casas y se perdía hasta llegar a la residencia principal.

— Es la reunión anual, es su día. Políticos, policías, empresarios… y sí, por supuesto ellos. Me estarán esperando, he de sentarme a la derecha de Satoshi y contemplar una vez más la absurda función.— se giró para mirarle de nuevo, tragó saliva con el obsesivo pensamiento de que aquella podría ser la última vez, su último instante juntos en ese mundo. — Espera al medio día, justo cuando se sirva el almuerzo en el salón principal. Entra camuflado entre el resto de las flores, será el momento en el que Oyabun se encuentre más desprotegido. Atacaremos a mi señal.

El “plan” de Akane no era de su agrado, el hecho de tener que separarse le estaba matando, le quemaba como una estaca candente. La miró intensamente, tanto que pudo leer su miedo, sus dudas.

— Todo irá bien. — la tranquilizó aún a pesar de sí mismo. Ella era fuerte, debía confiar en su buen juicio, en su experiencia en aquel infierno. — ¿No vas a despedirte de Ume?

— Creo que no quiere verme, será mejor así, no se como enfrentarla y decirle que quizás no nos volvamos a ver. Se supone que yo debía cuidar de ella, pero al final fue ella la que cuidó de mí. — sonrió con tristeza. — Vamos, no deben sospechar.

Akane se calzó unos altos y elegantes zuecos de color granate, se los ajustó bien y puso un pie sobre la virginal nieve, a su paso los zapatos tradicionales se hundían, dejando pequeños surcos apenas distanciados.

Se alejaba de su vista, poco a poco con su lento caminar, se iba de nuevo de su lado. Y entonces Ranma tuvo un mal presentimiento, un temor intangible que le puso en alerta. Corrió tras ella siguiendo el mismo sendero que sus pies habían dejado, la dio alcance cuando apenas estaba en la mitad del sendero, puso una mano sobre su hombro y ella se giró asombrada, apenas había notado su presencia, pero lo que más la perturbó fue verle con su forma masculina.

— ¿Pero que estás haciendo? — dijo nerviosa mirando hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera atentas miradas — ¿acaso estás loco? ¡tenemos un plan! — susurró entre dientes, sintiendo como se disparaban sus pulsaciones.

Pero no llegó a decir una palabra más, la mirada del artista marcial se lo dijo todo. Algo iba mal, terriblemente mal. Sus ojos azules miraron atentos a los tejados colindantes, a los árboles cubiertos por la nieve, a las puertas cerradas. Akane también buscó en aquella dirección, sus ojos del color de la miel captaron el tenue movimiento, las pisadas invisibles.

No había tiempo para las explicaciones o para intentar encontrar porqués, ellos ya sabían que estaban ahí. Con un movimiento lento y calculado tomó la funda de la katana con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la deslizó suavemente, haciendo relucir su filo contra el frío blanco.

A su espalda el chico de la trenza se tensó imperceptiblemente, listo para la lucha.

— Nee-sama — la llamó un hombre joven, apareciendo en mitad del amplio jardín, salido de la nada. — Tenemos órdenes de detenerte en este lugar, hoy no asistirás a la reunión anual. Wakagashira no quiere que resultes herida, por favor, regresa a tus habitaciones.

Ranma miró al hombre amenazante, en seguida otra docena de sombras se dejaron ver en el nevado jardín. Estaban rodeados, era una trampa. Pudo escuchar la calmada respiración de la chica tras de sí, como agarraba con más fuerza la espada preparándose para lo inevitable.

Estarían juntos hasta el final.

Crujió los dedos, apretó los puños mientras le dominaba la adrenalina, esperando el ataque. El primero de ellos no tardó en llegar, dos hombres se le echaron encima, ambos con sus manos desnudas esperaban poder frenarle sin apenas contratiempos, tarde descubrieron cuán equivocados estaban.

El chico de la trenza giró sobre sí mismo en una finta y sus manos se movieron a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando a sus enemigos con puños cerrados, con el poder del trueno. Cuello, pecho, rodilla. Ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes en segundos, ante las atentas miradas del resto de individuos.

Ranma sonrió, no había hecho más que empezar. Estiró sus músculos anquilosados, su espíritu de luchador tanto tiempo hecho añicos, vapuleado por la pérdida, por la culpabilidad. Ahora ardía de nuevo, se sentía poderoso, fuerte y letal, más que nunca. Retorció las muñecas a la vez que sus dedos índice y anular formaban garras, flexionó las rodillas. Estaba listo para acabar con todos ellos.

Esta vez los hombres no se lo pensaron, sacaron sus armas. El primero que había hablado también llevaba una katana que desenfundó presuroso con su mirada puesta en Akane, no se terminaba de creer lo que estaba viendo. Se notaba una reverencia en su actitud, un respeto más allá de cualquier duda.

— ¡Nee-sama, recapacita! — casi suplicó, pero en los ojos de la chica solo vio una determinación salvaje y ausente de misericordia.

Media docena de hombres se precipitó sobre ellos, unos desde los tejados, otros llegaban corriendo desde los laterales con terribles gritos de guerra bramando en sus gargantas. Ranma los esquivó como en un baile, ladeó el cuerpo, saltó hacia atrás cayendo sobre uno de ellos, pateandole el pecho en una pulida caída. Se puso en pié tan sólo impulsandose con las piernas, plantándose firme en la nieve, se movía poseído, agarró a uno de ellos y lo utilizó como escudo del ataque de otros dos, le rompió el cuello antes de empujar el cuerpo contra ellos y aprovechando el segundo de distracción volver a saltar en el aire, pateando cabezas, golpeando estómagos con sus codos. 

Apenas tocaba el suelo, volaba y cuando caía asestaba golpes certeros, encajando tráqueas con sus manos abiertas, rompiendo piernas con espectaculares barridos, destruyendo con sus puños. Tomó el helado aire del ambiente y se giró sobre sí mismo, sorprendido de que no quedaran más enemigos. A su espalda Akane sólo había usado su espada una vez, y a sus pies un sollozante muchacho se desangraba sosteniendo en alto el muñón sanguinolento que hasta ese momento había sido su mano derecha.

— Nee-sama, nos has… traicionado. — alcanzó a decir antes de caer desmayado, manchando la nieve blanca con su siniestro rastro. Ella sacudió el filo del metal con fuerza, salpicando los restos de sangre que dibujaron un hermoso arco rojizo. Puso la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre uno de los filos de la hoja y en un movimiento rápido, más propio de otra era, limpió el arma contra su propia piel antes de volver a contenerla en su funda.

— No les hagamos esperar. — fue lo único que dijo antes de quitarse los zuecos de madera carmesí y caminar sobre sus calcetines.

Ranma asintió grave y se puso a su altura, ambos observaron como a su paso comenzaban a rodearles más y más enemigos. No les sería fácil llegar hasta Oyabun. Todo su plan se había ido al traste.

— Son todos los numerarios. — susurró ella volviendo a desenfundar la espada, Ranma la escuchó sin dejar de mirar a los hombres que se acercaban cautelosamente hacia ellos.

— ¿Numerarios?

— Guardaespaldas, hombres con conocimientos intermedios en manejo de armas de corto alcance. No hay asesinos, eso significa que apenas han tenido tiempo de planificar un contraataque, acaban de enterarse de que venimos. Hay que terminar con ellos rápido.

— Mantente detrás, Akane — dijo él intentando ocultarla con su amplia espalda, pero ella sonrió.

— Ya te dije que avanzaras, yo te cubro. 

Miró a los enemigos que tenían ante sí, no le parecían gran cosa, ellos parecieron encogerse ante su mirada acerada, sus ojos azules exigiendo venganza, ¡justicia!. Clamando por la vida de aquel que le había arrebatado todo cuanto amaba durante diez horribles y angustiosos años. A su espalda sintió como la chica llenaba sus pulmones de aire, estaba lista. 

La escuchó proferir un grito de furia cuando se abalanzó contra varios hombres, escuchó el metal chocar y destruir a su paso, olió la sangre, la agonía de sus víctimas. No la veía y aún así en su mente podía reproducir sus movimientos con la exactitud de un reloj suizo, el filo subiendo y bajando a una velocidad endemoniada, sin detenerse ante carne o hueso, cruel y decidido. Confiaría en ella, confiaría en que podría ocuparse de esos tipos, el resto eran todos suyos.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y otros tantos aparecieron como invocados. Armas afiladas en mano, no dejaban de ser pequeñas espadas viejas o cuchillos. Fue a por ellos, al primero le agarró la mano y con el puño cerrado golpeó su muñeca, haciendo que se angulara de forma extraña y amorfa, cayendo al suelo entre gritos de agonía. Al siguiente le retorció el brazo, giró sobre él para terminar con el filo justo donde debía estar, entre sus propias tripas, le abandonó sin miramientos cuando otros dos tipos armados con bates metálicos intentaron golpearle a un mismo tiempo. Arqueó la espalda lo suficiente para que ambos pasaran a milímetros, se levantó en el segundo justo en el que la fuerza centrípeta empujaba a ambos hombres a girarse sobre su tronco, les dió sendos puñetazos en la boca del estómago, al primero le remató con un gancho en la barbilla, el segundo parecía no poder ni respirar.

El siguiente que se encontró parecía un poco más hábil, armado con un bo le miró amenazante antes de atacar directamente a su barbilla. Ranma dio una voltereta hacia atrás, volvió a plantar los pies a tiempo de saltar y evitar un golpe bajo. Sus piernas formaron un perfecto ángulo de 90 grados en el aire, lo cual le permitió aterrizar con exactitud milimétrica sobre la rama de un árbol. Sonrió a su enemigo y al resto de hombres que se le sumaban, iba a ser divertido. Volvió a saltar pero esta vez clavó la caída justo en el epicentro de todos ellos, se levantó a cámara lenta mirándoles con desprecio.

— ¡Vamos! — les retó impaciente, y los golpes llegaron todos a la vez, como una lluvia repentina y salvaje, un arrebato de pura furia e ira. Ranma curvó la espalda, esquivó una vez más los golpes, los leía con facilidad, todos eran aburridos, lentos, demasiado sencillos. Hincó los pies con fuerza en el suelo, levantó su potente pierna derecha y giró en el aire arrollando todo cuanto encontró a su paso, cabezas, torsos y brazos, todo se rompía, todo salía despedido.  
El chico del bo consiguió pillarle desprevenido, le golpeó en la espalda y el artista marcial le prestó toda su atención.

Su brazo derecho se enredó sobre el palo de madera y en un sólo gesto consiguió arrebatárselo, lo giró con ambas manos sobre su cabeza antes de frenarlo contra su costado, lo sostuvo tan sólo un segundo entre su bíceps y su torso antes de volver a esgrimirlo con la destreza de un maestro, golpeando rápido como el pensamiento, asestando golpes fatales a todos cuanto se atrevían a ponerse en su camino.

El frío aire invernal ocupó su garganta, respiró produciendo vaho. Observó sin emoción todos los cuerpos tendidos a su alrededor, algunos quietos, otros retorciéndose, algunos huyendo de la escena. Y avanzó. No había otro camino, no existía otra salida, todo cuanto podía hacer era mirar hacia adelante, seguir caminando sin pensar demasiado.

A su espalda escuchó los pasos de Akane, pequeños pero tan firmes comos los suyos. También escuchó el gotear de la sangre desde el filo de su katana, dejando a su paso un silencioso reguero de muerte. Caminaron, golpearon, cortaron, mataron y siguieron caminando.

La casa principal estaba apenas a unos metros, un lugar lleno de jefes de estado, de acomodados mandamases que decidían el futuro del país y de sus gentes. Arrogantes sin escrúpulos que mataban a placer en nombre de una voluntad inexistente, de un sentimiento nacional vacio.

Ranma se detuvo sabiendo que un ataque frontal realmente sería un suicidio, a su lado Akane le alcanzó y permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

— Entraremos por el jardín. — dijo con decisión dejándole atrás.

Pero él apretó los dientes y con un par de zancados volvió a situarse delante de ella, protegiéndola tras su espalda, haciéndole saber que ese sería su lugar, siempre en la retaguardia, siempre en el lugar donde él pudiera tenerla vigilada.

Y ella tan contestataria apretó los dientes frustrada dejándole hacer, sabiendo que debía dejarse proteger por él. Por su orgullo, por su autoestima, por ellos.

Caminaron abriendo suaves surcos en la nieve bajo sus pies, la casa principal era un palacio antiguo, una construcción de dimensiones monstruosas, pero eso no la convertía en inexpugnable. En una sola planta y rodeada de cuidados jardines, las paredes de madera que cubrían la totalidad de la casa daban paso a suaves paneles de bambú y papel, tradicionales e impolutos, con sus paneles recién cambiados. Parecía sacada de una película de samurais de la era edo.

Los pies de Ranma se pararon de nuevo, enterrados en el frío blanco que les rodeaba, las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salieron nuevos enemigos, más hombres y mujeres que les miraron temerosos a la par que furiosos, dispuestos a defender con sus vidas la de sus señores.

Cuanta estúpida lealtad.

El chico de la trenza volvió a empuñar sus manos, dándose cuenta repentinamente de la sangre propia y ajena que se mezclaba en sus nudillos. Tras él escuchó erguirse a su amada, tomar la katana con manos gráciles y fuertes, dispuesta a seguir en batalla.

Uno de los enemigos profirió un grito amenazante y se adentró en el jardín, tras él todos los demás siguieron sus pasos, abalanzándose sobre la pareja. Ranma no veía nada, todo era un torbellino de gritos, manos y cuchillas que él rechazaba sin cesar. No importaban hombres o mujeres, viejos o jóvenes. Debía vencer.

Sus manos se estiraban y golpeaba con el dorso que hacía de filo, retorcía articulaciones cuando se volvían garras y rompía craneos cuando se encongían como piedras. Lanzó un par de personas por encima de su cabeza con una llave de judo elemental, voló sobre ellos y volvió a aterrizar, barriendo el lugar con sus piernas y terminando el trabajo con sus endurecidas manos.

Lo sentía, avanzaba en su interior, cuando más lo repetía más normal se volvía, más mundano y nimio. Siempre lo había intuido, matar no era gran cosa.

Puso un pie dentro de la residencia, con todas aquellas personas agonizando derrotadas a su alrededor. Sintió el suelo firme y cálido en comparación con la nieve. Akane le dio alcance jadeante. No le pasó por alto el gran esfuerzo al que estaba sometida, sus heridas distaban mucho de estar curadas pero su orgullo no la dejaba retroceder, mucho menos ser una molestia. Lucharía a su lado hasta el final.

Escuchó el roce de la tela de su kimono contra sus rodillas, la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin querer perderla, cuando ante él apareció un nuevo enemigo. Apretó los puños dispuesto a darle muerte, se enzarzaron en una lucha sin cuartel de golpes, Ranma encajó con fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago y sonrió dándose cuenta de que los enemigos en aquel lugar eran de otro tipo, otra calaña. 

Akane también consiguió llegar hasta la casa, se recogió ligeramente el bajo del blanco kimono, ahora salpicado de diminutas manchas rojizas y comenzó a caminar tras él blandiendo su arma, en completa tensión, derrotando a todos aquellos que se atrevían a hacerles frente.

Y de pronto escuchó ese ruido tan familiar, el amartillar de una pistola, giró sobre sí misma para mirar a la única persona que le importaba, a aquel hombre por el que no dudaría un segundo en dar la vida.

Su sangre se congeló cuando vio a uno de los caídos, un triste guardaespaldas que con sus restantes fuerzas había conseguido alcanzar su arma de corta distancia. Estaba débil, su pulso temblaba, y aún así estaba a la distancia necesaria para que el impacto resultara mortal. Apuntaba a un distraído Ranma que enfrascado en una nueva pelea apenas sí y se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No pensó en sí misma, no prestó atención a los enemigos que la rodeaban, soltó su katana y buscó con su mano a su espalda, bajo su obi, justo donde la había dejado. Su fiel semiautomática se adaptó a su mano como siempre había hecho, saludándola con su habitual sonido al retirarle el seguro. Apuntó y disparó.

El sonido pareció ponerles en alerta, Ranma se giró para mirarla, con la preocupación abriéndose paso en su rostro. Los enemigos a su alrededor se alejaron un paso, todos la conocían, sabían que a esa distancia y con una pistola era completamente certera.

— Atrás — susurró ella a la par que avanzaba sus pies cuidadosamente — u os mataré a todos. — caminó hacia Ranma con la triste visión de su katana abandonada en tierra de nadie, acababa de perder su arma. 

Miró nerviosa alrededor temiéndose indefensa, ya solo tenía su pistola y sus propias manos. Poco a poco fue consciente de que había muchos hombres, demasiados.

Les rodeaban, aparecían desde el jardín y por el estrecho pasillo de la gigantesca mansión. Por arriba y por abajo, luciendo armas deslumbrantes y con sus cuerpos aún intactos, sin signos de lucha o fatiga.

Pero ellos debían seguir, si se detenían efectivamente aquella se transformaría en su tumba. Ranma pareció leer el pensamiento pues de nuevo apretó los dientes, dispuesto a destrozar cuanto se pusiera ante sí.

Gruñó preparado y cortó el aire con sus puños, haciéndoles retroceder asustados. Los más atrevidos le plantaban cara antes de caer al suelo apenas unos segundos después, Akane caminaba hacia atrás, casi pegada a su espalda, ahorrando balas, pensándose una y otra vez sus disparos. En cuanto vaciase el cargador se echarían sobre ella como los perros de presa que eran.

Sintió una gota de sudor deslizándose desde su sien hasta caer por su delicada barbilla, sus ojos rodaban una y otra vez inspeccionando rincones y esquinas. Conocía aquella casa, pero no lo suficiente.

Fue vagamente consciente de que Ranma se internaba en un lugar peligroso, en un laberinto sin salida, dejaron atrás el jardín para continuar la lucha en los sinuosos pasillos de la vieja construcción que parecían haberse echado abajo y vuelto a rehacer un millón de veces adaptándose a las nuevas necesidades de los señores.

Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, desviando su atención de los hombres que aún les seguían a una distancia prudencial. Escuchó una respiración, un leve sonido proveniente de la sala contigua, tan sólo separada por la endeble puerta de bambú.

Se giró alertada por sus propios instintos, por un tipo de conocimiento que solo se adquiere ante las puertas de la muerte. Disparó dos veces, eran sus últimas balas, se quedó un segundo quieta con el arma humeante aún sostenida entre sus manos, en guardia.

Fue entonces cuando una katana emergió tras el papel y el bambú, atravesándolo como mantequilla, haciendo un corte vertical que ella no pudo esquivar. Se enterró en su hombro y Akane gritó al sentir como atravesaba su carne, como la sangre ardiente empapaba sus ropajes blancos como la nieve.

— ¡Akane! — escuchó la voz de Ranma desesperada, dirigiéndose hacia ella, derribando a sus enemigos con una fuerza que no parecía de ese mundo. El metal amenazaba con seguir su camino, partiendola sin compasión, con tanta ligereza como ella había hecho con tantos otros.

Pero el sonido metálico de una espada la salvó, un hombre, uno vestido completamente de negro exactamente igual que todos aquellos que pertenecían al Kokuryukai. Su espada frenó la de su atacante y con un fortísimo ademán la libró del acero.

Akane se agarró el hombro sabiendo que acababa de volverse una carga, una completa inútil. Contempló atónita el viejo rostro y el pelo cano de aquel hombre que hacía escasos días había intentado matarla. Hajime, el antiguo wakagashira del clan.

— ¿Estas bien, niña?

Giró su rostro hacia ella con una petulante sonrisa sin dejar de sostener la katana, después endureció su expresión y con un gesto de una habilidad asombrosa giró la espada, la acomodó entre sus manos y embistió a su adversario, que cayó al suelo inerte, atravesado por el metal.

— ¿P-por qué está aquí? ¡dijo que no vendría!

— ¿Que le queda a una vieja gloria como yo sino el honor?. Nunca he sido más que un perro furioso, un triste exiliado. Ni siquiera llegué a retar a Oyabun, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de admitir su propio pecado, la vergüenza del deshonor… yo también quiero mi venganza. Y si una niña es capaz de plantar batalla, ¿que dirán mis hombres si no hago otro tanto?. ¡Sólo tendré arrepentimiento en mi lecho de muerte!

— ¡Akane! — de nuevo la voz de Ranma resonó en la estancia, tiró al suelo a más de 3 hombres al mismo tiempo y contempló la escena con la respiración acelerada y los ojos atónitos. Vio a su amada sangrando, sosteniéndose lastimeramente el hombro, ella le miró un segundo mientras el sudor se agolpaba en su frente y le dirigió una diminuta sonrisa, con sus ojos trató de decirle: “No te preocupes, estoy bien”.

— Nosotros nos ocupamos chico, a ella no le pasará nada. — dijo el viejo mirando alrededor.

Montones de hombres y mujeres les rodeaban, personas peligrosas luciendo gestos indescifrables: miedo, frustración, dolor… y un ligero regodeo, una sonrisa burlona en algunos de ellos.

Varios de los que hasta el momento parecían enemigos comenzaron a atacar a los que tenían cerca de sí, hasta que la escena se convirtió en un campo de sangre y muerte, un caos organizado de asesinos bien entrenados.

El chico de la trenza miró comprendiendo de golpe, al igual que Akane que completamente muda de la impresión no podía ni parpadear.

— La regla número uno del cuerpo de asesinos es ser invisibles… y nadie busca un árbol en el bosque, ¿no te enseñaron eso, niña?

Hajime tomó una de las múltiples armas que habían caído al suelo, perdidas o arrebatadas a sus propietarios. La agarró por el cañón y le ofreció la culata a una confundida Akane que la tomó temblorosa.

— Al menos puedes disparar con la derecha, mantente tras de mí. Si apuntas con la misma certeza que me demostraste no tendrás problemas.

— Pero…

— Aún eres muy joven, niña, deja que este perro viejo te enseñe algunos trucos.

Y tomando de nuevo erguida su espada acabó con tantos se encontró en su camino, con aquellos que se atrevían a levantar un arma contra él, con lo que lastimeramente intentaban huir ante la trampa bien orquestada del que fuera en su día el jefe del clan de asesinos más peligroso de cuantos se recordaba.

— ¡Ranma! — la suave voz de Akane se escuchó por encima de los gruñidos y los gritos, el chico se quitó a otro par de hombres de encima y la miró angustiado, en respuesta ella apretó los dientes con el convencimiento anidado en lo más hondo de su ser — ¡Avanza!¡tienes que dar con ellos! — dijo antes de disparar de forma certera y sin compasión a una joven que hizo amago de sacar su propia pistola para defenderse.

Él asintió casi por reflejo, no se quería separar de ella, no quería perderla de vista, pero… pero… apretó los puños demasiado cegado por la ira, tenía que terminar con todo aquello, debía ser él quien le pusiese fin. Y aún así...

— ¡No me iré sin ti!

— ¡Idiota!¡te estoy haciendo ganar tiempo!, ¿crees que después de todo por lo que he pasado me voy a dejar matar tan fácilmente?, ¡te lo dije!¡soy la mujer más letal de Japón! — exclamó volviendo a levantar el arma y apuntar a un lugar indeterminado tras la espalda del chico.

Ranma escuchó el detonar de la bala que pasó silbando atronadora junto a su oreja, antes de impactar en un enemigo que aprovechando su discusión pensaba atacarle de improviso.

— ¡Vete de una vez! — gritó frustrada, a su lado el viejo Hajime sonrió complacido por la acción.

— ¡Vete!¡estos jovenzuelos no tienen nada que hacer contra mis hombres! — exclamó sacudiendo su katana y plantándose en mitad del estrecho pasillo como un monstruo recién liberado. Un carnívoro que acababa de recordar el fresco sabor de la sangre.

Y a él no le quedó más remedio que asentir de nuevo, le dirigió una mirada significativa a la chica, un ruego interno, casi una plegaria. La estaría esperando, la esperaría impaciente para que ella fuese testigo de como acababa con aquellos hombres que les habían arrastrado hasta allí.

Avanzó sin miedo ni prisa, centrado, visualizando su objetivo, desmenuzando con sus iracundas manos a todos los que le salían al paso. No pensaba, apenas veía. Sus manos sangraban pero no le dolía, sus pies aplastaban las lisas maderas que ahora se volvían pegajosas a causa de la sangre derramada, una y mil veces pisoteada hasta parecer fango negro.

Sólo había dolor.

Akane le vio marchar y apretó los dientes, ella le seguiría, sin duda lo haría en cuanto despejase la retaguardia. Contó con la mirada a más de una docena de hombres que lucharían por ella, o quizás por Hajime, no lo tenía claro. En todo caso estaban de su parte.

En su mayoría eran viejos, tal vez exiliados de la misma época, de aquel frustrado intento hacía más de veinte años de hacerse con el poder del Kokuryukai.

Los escuchó gemir ante el apogeo del enfrentamiento, algunos cayeron, otros continuaron luchando valientemente. Los años no pasaban en balde y aunque parecían conservar la habilidad necesaria otros estaban claramente desentrenados, como si hubiesen ido a morir allí. El fin más noble y deseado por el guerrero.

— ¡Cuidado! — dijo a la par que descargaba dos nuevos disparos y salvaba milagrosamente a uno de aquellos hombres de morir atravesado por un nuevo atacante.

Miró hacia el lugar por el que se había marchado Ranma, sólo tenía que continuar un poco más y llegaría hasta la sala de actos principal, allá donde se desarrollaban las reuniones del clan. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que aparecieran más refuerzos, pero desde luego no más de unos minutos.

— ¡Hay que seguir!¡no podemos dejar a Ranma solo!

Hajime se giró y asintió con gravedad antes de dar un silbido. En un ensayado movimiento de repliegue los hombres que aún podían tenerse en pie comenzaron a juntarse poco a poco, combatiendo con las últimas fuerzas del enemigo, hombro con hombro, haciéndose fuertes y comenzando a caminar hacia donde, estaban seguros, se libraría la última y más feroz de las batallas.

Continuaron en silencio, un pelotón de ejecución, arrastrando sus heridas y acabando con aquellos inconscientes que se alzaban en su contra.

En un momento escucharon el fuerte crujir de la madera, respiraciones contenidas en una de las habitaciones contiguas. No fue hasta un segundo más tarde cuando comprendieron que se trataba de una emboscada.

— ¡A cubierto! — gritó Hajime viendo como más de una veintena de enemigos les caían encima.

Akane rodó por el suelo y disparó con precisión, a su lado un chico no más mayor que ella caía muerto por su causa. 

Con la respiración alterada y receptiva a cualquier estímulo externo, no pudo evitar que su bien entrenado cerebro trazase una estrategia, viéndose rodeada por un gran número de atacantes.

No podía quedarse quieta. Se puso de cuclillas y avanzó con pasos rapidísimos, cubriéndose con unos cuantos disparos disuasorios. Una chica le salió al paso, llevaba una wakizashi y parecía asustada, casi a punto de echarse a llorar, no malgastaría balas con semejante enemigo. La tumbó de un golpe con la culata del arma, dándole un seco golpe en el cuello.

A su espalda escuchó gritos, giró ligeramente la cabeza sobre su hombro sin perder de vista su objetivo. Estaban muriendo, los hombres de Hajime eran fuertes, pero sus oxidadas maneras parecían haber olvidado lo terrible que era el Kokuryukai.

No le quedaba más remedio. Dio dos últimos disparos y tomó la wakizashi del suelo, ya no tenía munición. 

Retrocedió por el estrecho corredor de nuevo agachada, esquivando ataques, casi invisible. Sus pies sobre la madera eran increíblemente rápidos, tenues como las pisadas de los ratones, volaban entre puñetazos al aire, afiladas espadas y balas perdidas.

La adrenalina hacía que sus hombros no dolieran, era como si sus heridas se hubieran curado milagrosamente y los únicos testigos que quedaba de ellas eran las escandalosas manchas sobre sus blancos ropajes.

Se interpuso entre la espada que amenazaba con dar muerte a otro de sus aliados. Escuchó el chocar de los metales como la canción que tan acostumbrada estaba a oir para comenzar el baile.

Su enemigo siquiera la vio, dejó resbalar su arma sobre el filo de la katana, sirviendo de trampolín antes de clavarla en el cuello del hombre, atravesando su tráquea y asomando su filo por el lado contrario.

Tomó la espada que él ya no necesitaría y la ajustó a su mano, era pesada, de un metal quebradizo y mal forjado. Echaba de menos su arma, pero no era momento de ser exigente.

Los hombres que allí había jamás habían visto cosa igual. Era un fulgor blanco y rojo que se volvía carne tan solo para saciar la sed de su hoja. Apenas duró unos minutos, pero ninguno olvidaría jamás la certeza, la ingravidez de la escena. Aquella pequeña chica hacía que pareciera fácil, hacía de matar todo un arte.

Cuando terminó apenas quedaban en pie media docena de hombres, el sudor empapaba su frente y sus manos al igual que su kimono estaban salpicados por el pegajoso líquido carmín. Las puertas de las habitaciones contiguas yacían derribadas, llenas de manchas parduzcas. Las que aún se mantenían en pie presentaban agujeros y largas incisiones. A sus pies una masacre y alrededor solo estupor, una muda reverencia.

Miró a los hombres de Hajime y ellos por puro instinto dieron un paso atrás, temiéndose que la chica hubiera enloquecido y ellos fueran las siguientes víctimas.

Ni la misma Akane parecía saber lo que había ocurrido, pero eso no le hacía sentirse inquieta o asustada. La serenidad invadió su mente, aplacando cualquier intento de su consciencia por sentir culpabilidad.

Ella era la muerte, ¿por qué le había dolido tanto cuando se lo dijo Oyabun?, ahora resultaba de lo más obvio. Eso era lo que era y lo que sería para siempre.

— Niña...

La voz de Hajime interrumpió sus pensamientos, miró al hombre que la llamaba desde el suelo, hincó una rodilla en tierra observando al que fuera el jefe del equipo de asesinos.

Le habían dado, una de las balas perdidas había perforado sus tripas y el tono blanquecino de su piel no auguraba nada bueno. Comprendió que había perdido demasiada sangre… era cuestión de minutos.

— Gracias por toda tu ayuda. — dijo Akane con sinceridad, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

— Júramelo, júrame que le matarás.

— Lo juro. — respondió apoyando su mano contra la suya, y él escupió sangre por su boca ya manchada, sonriendo en rojo funestamente.

— Me alegra poder morir de esta forma, después de tan gran batalla. Era verdad lo que decían de ti… eres la mejor desde Tomoe Gozen.

Akane sonrió de nuevo agradeciendo el cumplido. Esperó tan sólo unos segundos antes de cerrar sus párpados abiertos con infinito respeto. Volvió a alzarse y los hombres de Hajime caminaron hacia ella, heridos y cansados inclinaron la cabeza.

— Mi señora — dijo uno de ellos, y Akane no necesitó más palabras para entenderlo, ahora aquellos hombres eran suyos. Sus hombres.

Alzó la barbilla orgullosa y afiló sus ojos.

— Vamos — se limitó a decir mientras caminaba decidida, por primera vez sintiéndose dueña de su destino.


	18. Nuestra venganza - Segunda parte

La estaba esperando. Sabía que volvería, sabía que Akane aparecería por aquella esquina en cualquier momento. Cuando la vio caminar hacia él sintió como sus ojos marrones le acariciaron en silencio, y los suyos hicieron otro tanto. 

Ambos igual de cansados, ambos igual de peligrosos. Ella analizó los cuerpos a su alrededor, él miró todas las salpicaduras de sus ropas, después posó la mirada en los hombres que la seguían. Les amenazó sin palabras, les puso sobre aviso.

Sacudió sus entumecidas manos, estiró los puños que parecían haberse quedado en forma de duras piedras, secó la sangre de sus manos contra su propia camisa. Tomó aire.

— Es esa puerta. — dijo mirando hacia el lugar, ella asintió con gravedad.

— Me temo que no saldrá nadie más a recibirnos.

— Eso parece. — contestó Ranma sin un ápice de duda. — Tendremos que entrar.

— Ranma — le detuvo ella colocando su mano contra su pecho, y no pudo continuar, ¿que es lo que le iba a decir?¿que tuviera cuidado?¿que no fuera impulsivo?. Se alzó de puntillas y ante el estupor de los hombres que la seguían y que la habían visto asesinar a sangre fría, besó los labios del chico con absoluta devoción, colgándose de su cuello, disfrutando su sabor. Se separó de él con la convicción bañando su rostro. — Gana. — dijo sin más, y él sintió como aquel gesto renovaba su espíritu, como las fuerzas volvían a bullir en su interior.

Asintió y abrió las puertas de par en par.

Les esperaban, pero eso no hizo que sus expresiones se mostraran más ufanas. Una sala grande, de suelos de madera convenientemente cubiertos por tatamis nuevos. Paredes de listones lisos de abedul pobremente decoradas con papiros gigantes caligrafiados con los ideogramas de "fuerza" y "lealtad".

Algo más de medio centenar de hombres sentados de manera tradicional, casi todos vestidos con haoris, los menos con trajes occidentales se agolpaban contra las paredes manteniéndose con la espalda recta y las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas.

Y al fondo de toda aquella representación, coronando la sala el emblema del Kokuryukai tallado en roble, el crisantemo del emperador y en su centro los tres tomoes formando un círculo infinito.

Bajo él tres figuras. En pie el chico rubio sonreía sin pizca de diversión ataviado con su habitual traje negro, a su lado el viejo observaba a la pareja y a los hombres tras ella con expresión ceñuda, parecía arder por dentro y así lo atestiguaban sus nudillos, casi blancos por la fuerza que hacía al cerrar las manos.

A sus pies una figura yacía tumbada, envuelta en un conocido yukata de colores otoñales. No se movía, tan sólo permanecía completamente laxa sobre el tatami.

— ¡Ume! — exclamó Akane dando un paso al frente, reconociendo a la joven de inmediato, pero Ranma interpuso su brazo rápidamente, impidiéndole avanzar.

— Quédate aquí.

— Pero...

— A partir de ahora esto es cosa mía.

Y aquellas palabras no admitían contestación, Akane arrugó el entrecejo mientras internamente luchaba contra su tozudez. Se lo debía, le debía eso a Ranma. Tragó saliva y asintió tenuemente mientras plantaba ambos pies en la entrada, con sus hombres guardando su espalda.

Vio alejarse al chico de la trenza, dando graves pasos hacia el fondo de de sala. Se quedó plantado a la mitad, ante el atento centenar de ojos que en un sepulcral silencio observaban las manchas de sangre, la máscara de odio en la que por segundos se transformaba su cara.

— Cuando esta idiota... — empezó el viejo, empujando con la punta del pie a la chica tendida en el suelo — ...vino aquí con el cuento apenas me lo pude creer. ¿Qué tipo de locura podía pasarte por la cabeza para hacer tal disparate?¿para luchar contra tus hermanos y hermanas?¿para derramar tanta sangre? — preguntó mirando fijamente a Akane, que junto a la puerta no dijo palabra alguna. — Contesta Kiku, ¿de veras pensabas que ibas a salir de aquí con vida?

— Se llama Akane. — dijo Ranma, y los ojos de aquel al que todos llamaban Oyabun se posaron en él, examinándolo en detalle.

— ¿Por un hombre?¿lo has hecho por este hombre? — escupió desdeñoso — Satoshi, te dije que la mataras en cuanto diese el menor signo de rebeldía, ahora pagas por tu error, y lo que es peor… has dejado a un extraño entrar en nuestra casa y hurgar en nuestros secretos. Es imperdonable.

— Lo siento, padre. — contestó el rubio sin mudar un ápice su extraña expresión.

— En medio de la reunión anual… en frente de todos nuestros amigos. — declaró haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano señalando a los presentes — Has demostrado debilidad, y eso es imperdonable. 

Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.

— Somos la fuerza de Japón, somos el brazo armado del emperador, nosotros somos leales hasta la muerte, y tu Kiku eres una sucia traidora.

— ¡Se llama Akane! — interrumpió de nuevo el chico de la trenza, pero el viejo pasó por alto su potente voz, ni siquiera le tenía en consideración como enemigo así que apartó su vista de él.

— Acaba con ellos Satoshi, tráeme sus vidas y después… después renuncia para siempre a tu posición como wakagashira. La única forma de limpiar tu vergüenza será con el seppuku. — declaró haciendo que no pocos de los espectadores exclamasen asombrados, sabiendo que se trataba de su propio hijo.

Aquel hombre no había sido el cabeza del clan durante más de treinta años por nada. Realmente era cierto todo lo que se decía de él, era implacable.

Satoshi tomó la katana que hasta el momento había permanecido en el suelo, junto a la inerte Ume, la desenvainó y vio brillar el metal.

Akane contuvo una exclamación al reconocer el arma, era una de las legendarias katanas de los tiempos del shogunato. Quedaban pocas, casi todas en museos o en manos de coleccionistas que, orgullosos, solían lucirlas en ostentosas vitrinas para el deleite de sus invitados y el suyo propio. Pero solo un guerrero era capaz de entender lo sumamente valioso del objeto. Una segadora de almas, una auténtica espada samurai forjada en fuego hacía más de cien años. Si se cuidaban bien jamás perdían el filo, eran auténticas obras de arte.

Y de pronto la pequeña chica hizo un gesto de dolor, tirada como estaba en el suelo esbozó una mueca intentando girarse sobre sí misma, de forma tan lastimera que era imposible apartar los ojos de ella. Ume arañó el tatami, giró el rostro y miró hacia la puerta de la sala.

Sus lágrimas secas se mezclaban con las más recientes, el yukata se enredaba entre sus piernas impidiéndole moverse con libertad, parecía haber sido golpeada repetidas veces y así lo atestiguaba un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, al igual que el dolor que reflejaba su expresión.

Akane apretó los dientes pero no dio un solo paso, se agachó junto a la puerta para que sus ojos y los de la chica se encontrasen a la misma altura, para poder verla con claridad. Los ojos negros de Ume se posaron en los suyos, llenos de vergüenza y lágrimas.

— Señorita... — murmuró con voz ahogada, estirando una temblorosa mano en su dirección — ...perdóneme señorita...

— Ume no hables — le dijo Akane intentando contener su espíritu, sintiendo como sus propios ojos se volvían cristalinos — No hay nada que perdonar.

— Señorita, yo… yo... — sus uñas clavadas en la paja del tatami arrastraban sus pesadas piernas que apenas y podía mover, hizo un fútil intento de avanzar, arrastrándose lastimeramente.

Satoshi la observó un instante antes de plantarse a su lado y con un simple gesto clavar la katana en su espalda, atravesando de forma certera su corazón. Ume ni siquiera gritó, abrió la boca en muda agonía antes de desplomarse cruelmente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mano laxa, tendida hacia Akane mientras todo el suelo se teñía de carmín.

— ¡No!¡No!, ¡Ume!¡Ume! — gritó ahora sin poder contener sus lágrimas, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y alzándose, dispuesta a ir hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de la joven.

— ¡No te muevas! — el grito atronador de Ranma encogió su corazón al igual que el de todos los presentes, llenos de estupor por lo acontecido. La mayoría de ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ver la crueldad de la muerte, acostumbrados a ordenarla de forma aséptica, igual que la comida a domicilio.

Akane se quedó en pie, mirando la escena temblorosa mientras la imponente figura de Ranma se alzaba de espaldas con los puños apretados, no podía ver su cara, pero adivinó que su gesto de furia acababa de aumentar un grado más.

El rubio extrajo la espada del cuerpo sin vida y miró la punta manchada de sangre con desagrado, después se giró hacia el artista marcial.

— Hazlo rápido por una vez en tu vida — apostilló el viejo a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho — No me avergüences más.

Y giró el cuello a cámara lenta, prestándole a su padre toda su atención.

— Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté sobre la muerte de madre — murmuró con ojos graves, regocijándose en su propio tono de voz — Ella, que era una mujer casada con un poderoso yakuza, ¿porqué habría arriesgado su vida teniendo una aventura con usted?

— Estúpido idiota, ¿¡qué pretendes hablando de eso ahora!?

— Me costó un tiempo, pero al final lo entendí… ella le amaba profundamente padre, pero regresó a su anterior matrimonio huyendo del Kokuryukai, fue porque usted le daba demasiado miedo. Ella jamás quiso este tipo de vida para su hijo, por eso siquiera le habló de mí.

— ¡Desagradecido! ¿cómo te atreves?, ¡podría haberte dejado morir!

— Nunca tuvo piedad con nadie, ni siquiera con la única mujer que le amó. Ahora ni siquiera con su propio hijo… en toda mi vida sólo le pedí una cosa, padre. — dijo apuntando con la espada hacia la chica de negros cabellos y blanco kimono que escuchaba la conversación incrédula — Y ni eso fue capaz de respetar.

— ¡Maldito crío maleducado! — masculló apretando los dientes, sintiendo la rabia hervir — ¿osarás desobedecerme? ¿tendrás el valor de seguir humillándome?

— Tendré el valor de hacer mucho más que eso, padre.

— ¡Arrogante! — gruñó metiendo la mano en la solapa de su haori y sacando una diminuta daga enguantada en una funda de madera.

Pero no le dio tiempo a desenfundarla, sin mostrar el menor atisbo de duda o compasión, sin remordimientos el chico rubio, su propio hijo, giró la espada samurai en su dirección y de un tajo feroz la clavó en su pecho, atravesando costillas, partiéndolas en pedazos, sintiendo los tejidos gritar contra su filo hasta abrirse hueco encontrando su negro y palpitante corazón.

Sonrió pletórico al atravesar su torso, al ver la katana sumergirse en su padre hasta la empuñadura, mostrando su punta ensangrentada al otro lado.

— Sa… to… shi... — murmuró con su último aliento, alzando las manos hacia su pecho y posándolas sobre las de su asesino — ...tra… i… dor.

Se miraron a los ojos por última vez y el joven arrancó el arma de su tórax con un movimiento rápido, posando su mano contra su hombro y empujando el cuerpo inerte hasta que encontró el suelo.

Tanto Ranma como Akane le observaron impertérritos, ninguno lamentaba la muerte de Oyabun, pero jamás pensaron que sería el mismo Satoshi el que acabara con él.   
A su alrededor solo se escuchaban gritos, los hombres presentes se habían puesto en pie y ante el cruel asesinato algunos hicieron intento de escapar, antes de encontrarse con los hombres que bloqueaban la puerta escoltando a la chica morena, cuya propia arma parecía haberse cobrado incontables vidas.

— ¡Cobardes! — dijo ella evaluando a los que asustados se habían puesto en pie, otros simplemente atendían al desarrollo de los acontecimientos impasibles — ¿Este es el valor del más poderoso clan militar al servicio de Japón? ¿estas ratas cobardes son sus dirigentes?. Incapaces de mirar a la muerte a la cara, hace ya mucho tiempo que perdisteis el derecho de ser tratados con respeto. — alzó su espada, la tomó con ambas manos sosteniéndola a la altura de sus ojos en posición horizontal y les miró sin un ápice de humanidad — El primero que de un paso más morirá bajo mi acero.

Y casi pudo escuchar como sus gargantas secas tragaban saliva. Otro de los viejos, un hombre que pasaba de los 70 años de edad y era enjuto como una rama seca se puso en pie ayudado por un grueso bastón. Iba ataviado con un traje tradicional de tonos pardos, miró a todos los allí reunidos y se aclaró la garganta.

— Sentaos — dijo — Dejad de traer vergüenza a esta casa. Hace veinte años viví una escena similar, un levantamiento interno que ese hombre aplacó — declaró señalando al cadáver — y hoy él mismo paga las consecuencias de sus actos, es algo para lo que todo hombre ha de estar preparado, no se puede huir por siempre del pasado. Cada uno hemos de cargar con la responsabilidad de nuestras decisiones, y ahora...

— Cállate viejo — le dijo Satoshi con la mirada encendida y sus manos completamente manchadas — Guardarte las batallitas para tus nietos. Ahora yo soy el jefe de este clan, mi propio "padre" me nombró wakagashira.

— Oyabun no es siempre el destinado, si no el más adecuado. En eso también se equivocó contigo.

— ¡Basta de hablar! — interrumpió impaciente el chico de la trenza que aún seguía tercamente plantado en mitad de las sala — ¡Me importa una mierda vuestra puta secta, estoy aquí para acabar con tu vida! — terminó señalando al tipo que tenía frente así y que ante sus palabras volvió a sonreír recuperando su buen humor.

— Y ahora es tu propio pasado el que regresa a saldar deudas. — terminó el anciano antes de tomar asiento, evocando calma en los demás hombres.

Satoshi le miró con fastidio antes de prestarle a Ranma toda su atención.

— No me había olvidado de ti. — recalcó soltando el afilado acero, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo junto a los dos cuerpos desmadejados. — Sólo dejaba lo mejor para el final.

— Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara para siempre.

— ¿Así es como me saludas después de estos diez años?, que rencoroso.

— Me la robaste, ¡la alejaste de mi lado todo este tiempo haciéndome creer que estaba muerta!

— Y lo está, para toda la sociedad está muerta. Ella pertenece al clan, es mi flor, y en cuanto acabe contigo me voy a encargar de recordárselo personalmente.

Ranma apretó los dientes hasta que chirriaron, intentando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar algo de autocontrol dentro de su sobrepasado pensamiento. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba destruir a aquel repugnante ser cuanto antes para que dejase de sembrar el mal, para que dejase de traer el caos, para que nunca más fuera una amenaza para ella… para que no se atreviera a volver a mirarla.

— ¿Quién lo iba a decir? tantos años educándote, tanto esfuerzo por convertirte en la mejor… y así es como nos lo pagas, escondiendo a un hombre en nuestra casa, ¡comportándote como una puta!

Akane arrugó los labios en una mueca colérica pero aún así supo que su enfado por el insulto no debía ni ser comparable al de su prometido, la espalda del chico de la trenza se le antojaba cada vez más terrible, más grande y sombría.

— Tu... — los ojos de Ranma estallaron en llamas, jamás en toda su vida había deseado matar de forma tan fehaciente, regocijándose en todo el dolor que pudiera provocar — ...eres la peor mierda del mundo. Casi me da asco manchar mis manos con tu sangre… casi.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás siquiera tocarme? la última vez no saliste muy bien parado.

— Han pasado diez años desde la última vez.

— Oh, ¿y has estado entrenando?¿has estado preparándote para este enfrentamiento?. Hasta esa puta tendría más posibilidades de matarme. — dijo socarrón apuntando con la barbilla de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraba Akane, de pie mirándoles atenta, con varios hombres cubriéndole las espaldas.

— ¡No vuelvas a dirigirte a ella!

— No te equivoques… sigue siendo mi flor, seré bondadoso con ella en cuanto me pida perdón.

— Ella… Akane nunca ha sido tuya, es mía desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento. Es mi prometida, es mi mujer.

— ¿Tu mujer? — repitió socarrón — Kiku es una flor, no es una mujer, es un arma.

Un extraño silencio se instaló entre los dos combatientes, ambos con los ojos fijos, el uno en el otro. Aquello iba más allá de un reto o una batalla, iba a ser una pelea a muerte.

— Si sólo es un arma… ¿entonces por qué te molesta tanto que esté a mi lado?

Se contemplaron retándose, el chico rubio pareció mortificado, apretó los dientes dando un paso en su dirección y Ranma apretó los puños y adoptó una posición de combate.

— Es verdad lo que decía Ume de tí, eres incapaz de amar… por eso te la llevaste, porque pensaste que con ella a tu lado las cosas cambiarían, pensaste que Akane te haría sentir mejor contigo mismo.

— ¡Cállate! — espetó dando por concluida su conversación, sonrió cruel — Vas a probar el sabor de tu propia sangre Saotome, esta vez ella no te salvará, pienso matarte delante de sus ojos. Y la obligaré a mirar.

Ranma torció ligeramente la cabeza, su expresión se había transformado, ahora en su rostro solo había determinación adornada con un punto de locura. Sus músculos se tensaron listos para continuar con el combate que dejó a medias muchos, muchos años atrás.

Fue como una explosión, las gargantas de ambos rugieron sedientas. Golpearon al mismo tiempo, una fortísima ráfaga de energía sorprendió a los presentes cuando entraron en contacto. Satoshi se cubría lateralmente con su antebrazo mientras Ranma mantenía su poderosa pierna derecha en alto tras un ataque vertical. Una finta, el chico de la trenza se impulsó a pierna cambiada intentando romper su defensa por arriba y el rubio saltó casi dos metros hacia atrás, esquivándole.

— No ha estado mal… — murmuró recuperando la compostura y cerrando de nuevo los puños.

— No has visto nada. — repuso Ranma mirándole amenazante.

Satoshi apenas pudo pestañear antes de que el moreno se le echase encima, encajó una decena de rapidísimos puñetazos atónito antes de conseguir eludirle, le contempló dolorido, recordaba aquel ataque, era el mismo que utilizó años atrás; ¿pero porqué ahora no había conseguido esquivar los puñetazos igual que aquella vez?¿cómo se había vuelto tan rápido?.

— Lo sabía. — sonrió el artista marcial — Estás desentrenado.

— ¿¡Qué!? — espetó el rubio incrédulo, hirviendo de ira ante las palabras de su contrincante — ¿¡Quién demonios está desentrenado!? ¡yo soy un asesino! ¡el mejor de todos!

— Estás tan acostumbrado a usar armas que has olvidado lo que se siente al golpear con las manos, al luchar con tus propias fuerzas.

— ¡Insolente! ¡te derroté una vez y pienso volver a hacerlo!

Se lanzó contra el chico de la trenza en un rapidísimo envite, pero él se dedicó a esquivar sus ataques uno a uno, bailaron una extraña y enmarañada danza llena de puñetazos al aire, barridos bajos, patadas y bloqueos. Eran demasiado rápidos para los ojos poco entrenados, tan solo unos pocos en la habitación conseguían leer cada uno de los ligeros vaivenes, de las estudiadas posiciones, de la pulidísima técnica que ambos lucían.

Akane sintió como un sudor frío corría por su espalda, apenas podía creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos. ¿Ranma? ¿ese era Ranma?, hasta el momento no lo había pensado demasiado, había asumido lo obvio: que el artista marcial se había olvidado de las artes marciales. Que el no volver a mostrar sus habilidades en público, mucho menos a participar en combates era debido a su desinterés… a un abandono personal y emocional del que ella se sabía culpable.

Sin duda su contrincante había pensado igual. Y era obvio que ambos se habían equivocado.

El chico de la trenza parecía volar, hacer facil lo dificil, encontrar el golpe imposible y esquivar los ataques imparables. Era bueno, no, más que eso, era soberbio. Era un maestro.

Y ella no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrase la sorpresa, y seguido la dicha, la emoción de saber que podía resultar, sí, Ranma iba a ganar.

— ¿Sorprendido? — dijo haciendo una nueva pausa tras encajar una mano recta entre las costillas de Satoshi, quién se encogió sobre sí mismo y se llevó una mano al costado, dolorido. Durante un segundo había sentido que le faltaba el aliento.

— ¿Pero cómo...? — preguntó recuperando su sonrisa, pero esta vez no había altivez en ella, solo un gesto de fastidio oculto bajo sus labios.

— ¿Qué pensaste que hice durante los últimos 10 años? ahora entiendo que en ningún momento dejasteis de vigilarme, siempre estuvisteis pendientes de mí… pero eso no implica que lo sepáis todo.

El rubio le miró patidifuso, pero la expresión desencajada de la chica de largos cabellos era aún más reveladora, sus ojos no podían apartarse del combate.

— Quise morir durante mucho tiempo — comenzó Ranma plantado firme en mitad de la sala, con la espalda recta y la mirada amenazante — incluso lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Participé en peleas ilegales, me junté con la peor calaña de las barriadas de Tokio y nunca, jamás dejé de pelear.  
Cada día, a cada hora luchaba, en cada momento, a cada instante solo había un pensamiento… estaba furioso conmigo mismo, y ni aún así, ni intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas… ¡jamás di con un enemigo que pudiese darme el descanso que buscaba!  
Todos caían bajo mis puños, todos y cada uno de ellos al final terminaban dejándome frustrado… me metí en muchas peleas, tal vez demasiadas. Si no participé en más torneos, si mi nombre dejó de ser mencionado dentro del panorama público de artes marciales fue por el sencillo hecho de que eso ya no me interesaba. Hay un enorme submundo lleno de retos, donde a los luchadores se les permite llevar armas, donde no existen las reglas, donde todo vale… igual que mi propio arte.

Satoshi le escrutó furioso, pero no con él, si no con el mismo por haberle subestimado, por no haber pensado, siquiera caído en la cuenta de que aquel luchador escondía algo. Sí, cuando se enfrentó a él lo supo, era bueno, demasiado para dejarse marchitar, demasiado como para no centrar toda su voluntad en convertirse en el mejor de todos… y él mismo le había proporcionado el motivo, el dolor que transforma al hombre en monstruo.

Se habían terminado los juegos entre ambos, ahora comenzaba el verdadero combate.

— En ese caso no me contendré contigo. — dijo el rubio comenzando a dar pequeños pasos laterales, evaluándole.

— Acabemos con esto. — contestó Ranma bajando la mirada y haciendo una extraordinaria pose, con ambos brazos en tensión y sus dedos ligeramente estirados. Se veía terrible, con sus flequillos dejando atisbar tan solo la mitad de su hermosos ojos, ahora afilados y concentrados.

Se volvieron a lanzar el uno contra el otro, pero esta vez la diferencia, la brutalidad del enfrentamiento había ascendido exponencialmente. 

Akane era una muda espectadora de aquel continuo intercambio de golpes, se llevó ambas manos al pecho cuando escuchó quejarse a su prometido, Ranma recibió un golpe demoledor en plena mejilla tras el cual apretó los dientes y contraatacó, a la par que su garganta emitía un rugido gutural.

El rubio recibió un gancho de derecha en pleno estómago pero se recuperó rápido saltando hacia atrás, el chico de la trenza ya le estaba esperando, antes de que llegara a posar sus ligeros pies en el suelo Ranma le recibió con un brutal rodillazo en plena espalda que Satoshi bloqueó por poco.

Aprovechó el impulso para intentar agarrar su pierna y así aplicarle una llave, pero el artista marcial era mucho más rápido, la apartó girando hacia atrás y con la propia inercia hizo un barrido bajo que su enemigo volvió a esquivar por milímetros.

Ambos estaban empapados de sudor, ligeramente jadeantes y aún así absorbidos por la tensión. El chico de ojos azules volvió a cargar contra su enemigo, lanzó varios puñetazos que esta vez si esquivó a duras penas y después giró de forma artística, intentando propinar un golpe con el talón de la pierna izquierda. Satoshi se agachó y vio su oportunidad, había dejado un hueco. Clavó su codo a conciencia en su espalda, escuchó a Ranma protestar y separarse un par de metros de él, pero en seguida se recompuso, sin querer mostrar un solo atisbo de debilidad.

— Maldito... — masculló entre dientes sin desviar de él su mirada amenazante.

— Es verdad que has mejorado, eres bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba, pero aún te queda mucho para lograr derrotarme.

— No te voy a derrotar, voy a matarte. Tu técnica no tiene secretos para mí, aquel día hace diez años me pilló desprevenido, pero la he visto una vez y con eso es suficiente.

— ¡Estúpido! ¿piensas que podrás esquivar mi ataque? ¡no me hagas reír! ¡te llevo siglos de ventaja!

Ranma estaba harto de palabras, hastiado por completo de la cháchara superflua. Deseaba con toda su alma que ese ser que tenía ante sus ojos dejara de respirar. Estaba dispuesto a todo.

De nuevo golpes, le pilló con la guardia baja y consiguió encajar su puño directamente entre sus costillas, sintió el crepitar de sus huesos a la vez que Satoshi escupía un hilo de sangre y retrocedía asombrado. Apretó sus dientes en una mueca de frustración. 

Su respuesta fue tenaz y arriesgada, dejó un claro hueco en su defensa y giró sobre sí mismo, chocando cuerpo con cuerpo, cayendo ambos enredados en el suelo. Aprovechó el momento para tomar el brazo del chico de la trenza, quien hizo fuerza en dirección contraria intentando quitárselo de encima.

En un momento el rubio consiguió agarrar con fuerza su brazo, enredó una pierna en el fuerte cuello del chico y con la otra apoyada contra el suelo tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

El moreno gritó sintiendo como protestaban sus músculos, estaba intentando dislocarle el brazo. Consiguió zafarse de milagro, contestando con una nueva llave, poniendo a su enemigo en una situación incómoda. Pero no salió indemne sentía el brazo arder bajo su piel, sabiendo que si bien no estaba dislocado, si había sufrido un grave desgarro que tardaría en curar. Movió la articulación dolorido antes de que Satoshi volviera a enredarse con él, reteniéndole entre el suelo y sus puños.

— ¡No te la llevarás! — exclamó al mismo tiempo que estrellaba un colosal puñetazo contra su mandíbula, agarrándole fuertemente de la pechera de la camisa — ¡No lo consentiré! ¡no ahora que por fin lo he entendido!

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del joven, Ranma alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que otro poderoso golpe le giraba la cara y le hacía escupir sangre fresca.

— Que patético... — murmuró sonriendo mientras por la comisura de su labio resbalaban las sanguinolentas evidencias de su labio roto. — ...eres lo peor.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! — estalló de nuevo golpeando a Ranma, haciendo que el corazón de Akane se encogiera dolorido ante la visión.

— ¡Ranma levántate! — gritó histérica desde el fondo de la sala, y eso pareció avivar la sonrisa del chico de la trenza y parar en seco el puño del rubio, retenido en el aire como si dudara.

Un segundo, no necesitaba más. El artista marcial esquivó un nuevo golpe, que quedó enterrado en el suelo, justo en el lugar que segundos antes ocupaba su cabeza. Derribó a su oponente sirviéndose de sus piernas y rodó por el suelo antes de ponerse de nuevo en pie, secándose molesto los restos de sangre que corrían por su barbilla.

Satoshi se giró con cuidado, mirándole molesto al saber que se le había escapado justo cuando le tenía acorralado.

— Ahora lo veo claro. — declaró Ranma con suficiencia, volviendo a adoptar una pose defensiva.

— ¡Tu no entiendes nada! ¡No sabes nada de nosotros… ni siquiera de ella! no puedes siquiera llegar a imaginar lo que es estar aquí dentro, lo que es formar parte del kokuryukai y estar...

— ¿...solo? — terminó de forma grave. Sintió como se le hinchaba el pecho al aspirar el enrarecido aire, al contemplar la cara de pasmo de su enemigo. — Sé muy bien lo que es estar solo, sé lo que se siente: desesperación, agonía… es una maldita tortura. Pero eso no justifica lo que has hecho, pedazo de mierda.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que he hecho?

— Tú… la separaste de mi lado todos estos años.

— Le salvé la vida, ¡si no llega a ser por mi habría muerto aquella noche!

— ¡Te aprovechaste de una pobre niña asustada, hijo de puta! — estalló pateándole la cabeza, Satoshi se inclinó esquivándole, pero la fuerza hizo que en su mejilla se abriera una finísima herida.

— Malnacido cabrón, no debiste encontrarnos, ¡debiste rendirte! — escupió cubriéndose y acertando un rodillazo en uno de sus costados.

— ¡Te la llevaste, jodido secuestrador! ¡¿para qué la querías?!, ¿que pensaste que era?¿tu juguete? ¡¿una forma de curar tus putos traumas infantiles?!

El combate se volvía frenético, se enloquecía por momentos, ambos acertaban sus golpes, cada vez más potentes. No se molestaban en esquivarse mutuamente.

Daban un paso atrás y otro adelante, escupiendo saliva sanguinolenta, convirtiendo sus camisas en jirones.

— ¡Yo la protegí! — gritó enajenado, golpeando a Ranma en pleno estómago, pero el chico se mantuvo plantado sin moverse, duro como una roca.

— No me jodas... — susurró con unos ojos que daban miedo, una expresión que nadie le había visto jamás — ...¡No me jodas! — estalló agarrando su muñeca y en un rapidísimo movimiento le lanzó por encima de su cabeza, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el suelo y volvió a escupir sangre a la vez que emitía un lamento quedo.

Ranma avanzó hasta él y sin darle tiempo de volver a alzarse le colocó un pie en el cuello, estrujando su garganta. Le miró como si fuera un insecto, un asqueroso arácnido con demasiadas patas.

— Puede que yo no os conozca, puede que no sepa quienes sois en realidad… pero sí sé que tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que significa proteger a alguien.

Satoshi agarró su pie con ambas manos, comenzando a enrojecer por la falta de oxígeno.

— Tu no tenías intención de protegerla… lo que ocurrió es que estabas celoso de mí. 

El joven pareció dejar de luchar tan solo un segundo, no le comprendía, no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. El chico de la trenza se agachó un poco para cerciorarse de que le escuchara con claridad.

— Eres tan triste... tan repugnante. Ni siquiera te enamoraste de Akane, nunca lo has estado, tú eres incapaz de sentir algo por una persona… pero aún así lo deseaste. Tu querías el amor que ella sentía por mí. Te enamoraste de su amor, y eso me cabrea. — apretó aún más fuerte el pie, Satoshi comenzó a arañar su pantorrilla hasta que un último suspiro desesperado levantó un puño y le golpeó con saña la rodilla. Ranma retrocedió y se sobó el golpe.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo, tosiendo violentamente. Si no tenía suficiente con algunas costillas rotas, ahora el intentar respirar expandiendo por completo sus pulmones le llenaba de una punzante agonía. De nuevo se puso en pie, sujetando su costado, sintiendo la sangre abrasar en su garganta.

— Se han acabado los juegos, basta de tantas palabras. ¡Ahora veremos si realmente eres capaz de resistir mi ataque!

Ambos se concentraron, Ranma respiró lentamente al mismo tiempo que observaba al chico rubio hacer ese mismo movimiento que había observado el día del torneo. Satoshi extendió los brazos y de nuevo el ambiente se enrareció. 

— Antes has dicho que ya lo entendías, ¿a que te referías? — preguntó Ranma sin mover un músculo, con sus ojos azules fijos en los iris negros de su adversario.

— Por fin entendí aquello que te da fuerzas. Aquello que vi entonces, sólo una vez.

Y el chico de la trenza le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que tu también has encontrado esa fuerza?

— No lo creo, lo sé.

— Entonces…¡muéstramela!

Akane sintió su corazón alterado, de nuevo lleno de ese extraño y desbocado terror. Intangible, infundado, sinsentido. Se obligó a sí misma a sobreponerse, a ignorar la terrible sensación de malestar. Observó con atención apretando los puños.

El rubio pareció concentrarse, dejarse ir en un segundo de su cuerpo y de su propia conciencia. Una energía pesada se instaló en el punto central de la estancia, haciendo que los presentes retrocedieran. Y entonces, una ola con la fuerza arrasadora de un tsunami desatado, era viento, era energía, eran filos y golpes, todo a un mismo tiempo. 

Las paredes compuestas por delgadas hojas de papel y bambú se agrietaron, salieron volando con sus paneles, se astillaron y combaron en arcos imposibles. Los hombres que estaban en pie cayeron al suelo y los que estaban sentados se vieron arrastrados junto el tatami de sus pies a varios metros de distancia.

Los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo también se desplazaron, todo se rompió, todo se movió arrastrado por una fuerza imposible, dura y despiadada. Akane se cubrió con ambos brazos, las mangas de su kimono revoloteaban tras ella a la par que sus cabellos, de nuevo no podía ver nada, tan solo podía esperar a que amainara aquel temporal, aquella inexplicable técnica con una fuerza devastadora.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos solo quedaban las dos figuras en medio de la habitación. Los tatamis habían salido volando y las paredes habían dejado al descubierto pasillos y nuevas estancias vacías. En el suelo desnudo solo quedaban ellos.

Satoshi se mantuvo en pie renqueante, más lastimado de lo que le hubiera visto jamás. Estaba claro que no era inmune a su propia ataque.

Akane contuvo el aliento al ver junto a él el cuerpo tendido del chico de la trenza, quiso gritar, quiso correr igual que aquella vez. Una pesadilla, de nuevo el peor de sus temores, el sueño que se repetía en las peores noches.

— ¡Ranma! — gritó sin atreverse a mover un músculo, rezando, suplicando internamente por un milagro. — ¡Ranma, levantáte! ¡levántate!

— ¿La oyes? siempre ha sido igual de pesada… — suspiró a la vez que apoyaba ambas manos contra el suelo y se levantaba no sin dolor — ...cabezota, terca, bruta… nunca se rinde. — recuperó la verticalidad, sus pantalones estaban agujereados, de su camisa ya apenas quedaban jirones en los brazos, se deshizo de ellos con molestia. — Y justamente esa es mi fuerza, algo que tú jamás entenderás.

— P-pero…¿cómo lo has hecho? ¿como lo has esquivado?

— No lo he esquivado, he hecho lo mismo que tu. La primera vez que luchamos me pillaste desprevenido, no me esperaba un ataque así de una persona normal… me di cuenta demasiado tarde, pero no pasé por alto una cosa: tú mismo eres incapaz de esquivar por completo tu propia técnica, esa pista fue la que me ayudó a entenderlo. No es un ataque en el que uses una concentración de ki y luego la lances contra tu enemigo, esto es otra cosa. Es un suicidio. Tomas la energía vital de tu propio cuerpo, la más poderosa de todas y la concentras de tal forma que salga disparada en forma de huracán. Es una técnica maldita, ningún maestro de artes marciales enseñaría algo así. Estás acortando tu propia vida, pero creo que eso es algo que nunca te ha importado demasiado.  
La primera vez que lo lanzaste contra mí, mi cuerpo emitió instintivamente mi propia energía vital, lo suficiente para mantenerme con vida. No era muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que la única forma de enfrentarte era anular tu ataque con una energía equivalente, no ha sido difícil pero… no te lo volveré a permitir. No solo desprecias tu propia vida, si no también la de tu adversario y la de todas las personas que están alrededor, ¿y aún no entiendes porqué tú no posees esta fuerza? — preguntó apretando los puños, temible.

— La fuerza… es la fuerza que nace del miedo de perder a alguien importante. ¡Esa es la fuerza que ella te daba! ¡es la fuerza que ahora tengo yo! — dijo Satoshi trastabillando, sintiendo que sus piernas apenas alcanzaban a sostenerle.

— ¡NO! ¡Es la fuerza de la persona que se quiere proteger! ¡tu no amas a nadie, no te amas ni a ti mismo!, ¿cómo vas a entender el amor de morir por alguien?. Por eso jamás podrás derrotarme. Por eso este es tu fin.

Ranma dio un paso en su dirección, ambos estaban doloridos y lastimados, pero por primera vez pudo ver algo en el rostro de su enemigo. Satoshi había palidecido, en sus ojos había algo parecido al terror, el miedo oscuro y voraz que hace tiempo había devorado su alma ahora salía a la superficie, mostrandole tal cual: un niño, un monstruo asustado.

— No lo comprendo... — susurró viendo como el chico de la trenza terminaba con el espacio entre ellos y le tomaba con violencia del cuello de la camisa. — ¡Yo… yo también...!

Lo que fuera a decir quedó completamente acallado por el brutal puñetazo que se estrelló contra su boca, gritó a la par que algunas de sus piezas dentales saltaban por los aires y Ranma retiraba su puño para volver a descargarlo contra él.

Algunos hombres giraron la cabeza, asqueados por el espectáculo. Otros sin embargo no podían dejar de mirar, hipnotizados por el vaivén de golpes. Akane se quedó en el sitio, en pie, observándole mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de tibias lágrimas. Sentía la angustia, el horrible saber de estar asistiendo a un acontecimiento trágico. La muerte del alma, la transformación de Ranma. Su abandono, la apertura de aquel sendero sin retorno en el que ella misma se sabía presa.

Y mientras el chico de la trenza no parecía tener suficiente: sus músculos, sus manos llenas de sangre seca y fresca, lágrimas y babas todo mezclado, salpicándole. Lo hacía de forma mecánica, en su rostro no había lugar para satisfacción o duda, simplemente terminaba el trabajo. Hacía exactamente lo que había dicho que iba a hacer. Continuó interpérrito hasta que el sofocante silencio comenzó a pitar en sus oídos.

Miró la cara deformada, el montón de sangre, dientes y músculos destrozados, la mandíbula colgando prácticamente arrancada bajo la cual se adivinaba su lengua amoratada.

Su enemigo hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de moverse, siquiera de respirar. Ahora ya no había nada, sólo su propio corazón cabalgando salvaje y su respiración fuerte, agotada.

Soltó lo que quedaba del que una vez fuera Satoshi, le dejó caer sobre el frío suelo dándose cuenta del vacío que se abría ahora ante él. A su espalda escuchaba murmullos que iban subiendo el volumen tenuemente, voces dispares que se alzaban y se volvían a callar. 

Giró la cabeza, los hombres que estaban allí antes de comenzar el combate parecían perplejos, finalmente el más viejo de ellos dijo algo, pero apenas le entendió. Solo escuchaba aquel molesto pitido.

Uno a uno y mirándole con estupor, aquellos desconocidos volvieron a ocupar su lugar sentados en el suelo. Susurraban cosas, repetían un nombre, de forma desordenada comenzaron a agacharse en señal de respeto, haciendo profundas reverencias, pegando su frente en la madera entre el perfecto ángulo que trazaban sus manos.

¿Que decían? ¿que es lo que no paraban de repetir?.

Finalmente se movió para ver los ojos de Akane, aquellos orbes marrones que siempre conseguían calmarle, recuperarle de la desesperanza. Observó a su preciosa mujer, con su pelo recogido en una perfecta coleta, ahora desordenado. Su kimono funerario, blanco como la nieve exterior lleno de las salpicaduras de sangre, su hombro izquierdo completamente empapado por su herida. 

La miró sin entender su expresión triste, las enormes lágrimas limpiando sus mejillas. ¿Porqué lloraba de aquella forma? ¿era alivio al saberse liberada? ¿lágrima de felicidad?. No, definitivamente había algo que estaba mal en su expresión.

Akane se dejó caer hasta el suelo, como si sus rodillas ya no pudiesen más con el peso de su corazón. Las lágrimas cristalinas dibujaban una mueca en su perfecto rostro, apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y sus labios, sus divinos mil y una veces ansiados labios se movieron, dijeron algo.

Después se agachó en el suelo hecha un ovillo, temblando, y Ranma tragó saliva. No lo entendió, la palabra tardó más de un segundo en llegar desde sus oídos a su cerebro.

— Oyabun.


	19. Nuestro futuro

Su vida nunca fue como le hubiera gustado, ni siquiera en sus felices años de instituto. Siempre había problemas, siempre enemigos, siempre preguntas vanas y sentimientos confusos.

Pero ahora no pensaba en eso, ahora solo podía pensar en aquellas manos que recorrían su cuerpo, derritiéndola a su paso, arrancando suspiros de su garganta, ahora solo pensaba en él.

Se adueñó de sus labios con el ímpetu de la excitación, la mordió, jugó con su lengua dentro de su boca hasta que ella misma se apartó, asfixiada. No podía detenerle, no quería hacerlo, quería consolar su alma y al mismo tiempo buscar consuelo en su mutuo desahogo.

Hundió las manos en su inabarcable espalda ayudándole a librarse de sus ropas, saboreando el contorno de sus músculos, acariciándolos, palpando deseosa, sintiendo como una vez más su amante tomaba su boca sin descanso, sin dejarla respirar.

Ninguno quería palabras, se necesitaban el uno al otro de forma abrasadora, completamente locos y ajenos al mundo. Él apoyó una mano en su mejilla a la vez que la otra la jalaba contra sí, estrellando su cintura contra sus caderas, jadeante, henchido de deseo.

— ¡Ranma! — gimió ella sintiéndose enloquecer, clavando las uñas en su piel, sintiendo sus duros músculos tensos a la vez que su propietario gruñía complacido, sediento de ella.

Su mano descendió desde su mejilla hasta dar con la apertura de su kimono, palpó sus suaves pechos sobre la tela, intentando llegar hasta la piel antes de percatarse de que la prenda tradicional no cedería facilmente, apretada como estaba por el obi.

Ranma volvió a gruñir pero esta vez de pura impaciencia, agarró colérico el lazo que mantenía sujeto el kimono y lo deshizo de un fuerte ademán, ocasionando una protesta en la garganta de la joven por sus brutos modales. Tiró del largo cinturón de tela plisada hasta que se libró de él, lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza a un punto muy distante de la habitación.

— Akane…— murmuró mirándola, prestando atención a sus hermosas y sonrojadas mejillas, a sus ojos brillantes, a sus labios apretados. Su presa, su amante. Ella le observaba con la espalda apoyada sobre el tatami, sin respiración, con sus cabellos extendidos por el suelo y el kimono sin sujeciones.

El chico se permitió el placer de levantar la tela poco a poco con una sonrisa traviesa, apartó la primera capa y con dedos ágiles deshizo un segundo cinturón y otra capa, esta más fina que la anterior, descubrió su hermosa silueta y ronroneó ante la visión, extasiado.

Se agachó de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza sobre su vientre y besando su esternón, luego comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta su ombligo mientras la joven apenas y contenía sus gemidos, mordiéndose los labios. Se entretuvo en besar con devoción la pequeña hendidura, sumergió su lengua en ella a la vez que poco a poco bajaba más y más, besando sus caderas, retirando con un gruñido su ropa interior.

— No… quieto… — se quejó, pero él agarró aún con más ansia su pelvis, bajando hasta encontrar el punto de su deseo. Akane arqueó la espalda completamente sorprendida por la descarga de placer, Ranma hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas exigiéndola para sí, saboreando su feminidad. — … no… — volvió a protestar lastimera, pero esta vez sin convencimiento, sintiéndose abrasar por dentro, dejándose ir en el desespero de su lengua, jugando con ella, buscando su desazón. — Ran… ¡Ranma! — exclamó arqueándose de nuevo ante un nuevo fogonazo, y el se separó de ella con una sonrisa amplísima, volvió a situarse sobre su cuerpo, con su cadera pegada a la suya, besó su fino cuello utilizando los dientes, como si quisiera probar su sangre para estar satisfecho.

— Aún no he acabado contigo. — susurró dulcemente en su oído, con su voz ronca dominada por sus instintos más bajos. Pasó las manos por su cintura y la alzó del suelo, la estrechó contra su pecho a la vez que deslizaba su ropa por sus hombros, metió una mano bajo el tirante de su sostén y comenzó a dejar un nuevo reguero de pasión sobre su escote.

Y ella sintió que no lo soportaba más, que la estaba matando de pura necesidad entre sus propios brazos, se asió con fuerza a sus cabellos negros, tirando de ellos, haciendo que él la mirara durante un instante. La escuchó suplicar su nombre, completamente enfervorecida, tan excitada que sintió que él mismo iba a morir de deseo. La besó con esmero a la vez que terminaba de desabrochar sus pantalones y se liberaba por completo de la ropa, sin pudor de mostrar su desnudez.

Sus cuerpos expuestos se abrazaron como si quisieran ser uno sólo, mezclar sus esencias, su sudor y sus lágrimas en un espíritu. Ranma decidió terminar con su mutua angustia y se encajó entre sus piernas suspirando en éxtasis, sintiéndose dueño de aquel paraíso sofocante.

La invitó a tomar las riendas, se rindió a sus caderas y se tumbó sobre su espalda en el duro suelo, a la vez que su dulce guerrera comenzaba a cabalgarle hasta dejarle sin aliento.

No existía nada más, sólo ellos, el cielo y la tierra, Akane sintió el veloz aguijonazo de su deleite. Sí, allí es donde más ansiaba estar, entre el hombre y la bestia en tinta de su espalda, hasta confundirlos a uno con el otro, indistinguibles, rugientes. Y ella era suya pero ambos le pertenecían a un mismo tiempo.

Colmillos, sangre y flores, todo se mezclaba, todo daba vueltas a la par que ambos se balanceaban empapados de sudor, ansiándose hasta el sinsentido.

Su dragón la miró con sus efervescentes ojos azules, ahora más oscuros, rugió posesivo en pleno apogeo antes de dominarla, tirarla de nuevo bajo sí sintiendo su cuerpo yacer contra el suyo, arañándo su piel con sus escamas, clavando sus dientes en su tierna carne.

Así era siempre: colérico, furioso, exigente. Le abrazó intentando contenerle, calmar su agitado corazón mientras recuperaba sus sentidos, mientras Ranma volvía en sí. Suspiró satisfecho mientras besaba su cuello, aspirando su aroma, sin querer separase de ella.

— Haria esto a todas horas. — dijo acurrucándose entre sus pechos, absorto en su calidez.

— Pervertido — sonrió ella tenuemente, y el chico de la trenza pestañeó a la vez que estiraba los brazos elevándose del suelo, observándola maravillado. Acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano, lleno de devoción.

— Llevo una vida soñando con tu sonrisa.

Akane enrojeció por completo, agachó la mirada intentando ocultarse, pero Ranma la sorprendió con un nuevo beso, insaciable. Se enredaron de nuevo volviendo a sentir que el mundo podía esperar.

Varias horas después Akane abrió los ojos, se había dormido agotada entre los brazos del artista marcial. Sintió el cómodo futón en su espalda, esta vez había conseguido convencerle para llegar hasta un lugar más cómodo, al fin y al cabo estaban en su habitación, pero nada más caer la noche, nada más cerrar las puertas Ranma se lanzaba sobre ella, la desnudaba sin llegar a pronunciar palabra y hacían el amor allí donde cayeran sus cuerpos, desesperados.

¿Cuantos días habían pasado? ¿dos? ¿diez? ¿semanas quizás?, no tenía consciencia del tiempo, sólo sabía que su vida se había transformado en un hermoso sueño… uno teñido de sangre.

Se incorporó y se quedó sentada, con su cuerpo desnudo recibiendo el frío aire invernal, comenzaba a amanecer. Apartó sus enredados cabellos de su espalda y entonces sintió de nuevo la presencia de su amante. Ranma besó su hombro a la vez que recorría su dibujo con la punta de uno de sus dedos.

— Dime, ¿te dolió?

— ¿Eh?

— El tatuaje, pervertida. — aclaró con una inconfundible sonrisa de suficiencia haciéndose notar en su voz.

— No.

— Mentirosa...

— No miento, quería llevarte siempre conmigo, protegiendome, guardando mi espalda. Sentía como me abrazabas con cada una de las flores que dejabas sobre mi tumba, hubiese podido vivir una vida así, sólo con la dicha de saberme amada por ti.

— Akane...

— Ranma — pronunció sin mirarle, arrugando entre sus manos sus finos cabellos, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se rompía — ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?

— ¿Perdonarte?

— Jamás quise esto para tí, ni en mis peores pesadillas llegué a pensar que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Que tu… hubiera preferido morir antes de verte aquí.

El dedo del chico bajó poco a poco por su espalda delineando suavemente el tatuaje, perdiendose en sus curvas, acariciando con cuidado las cicatrices que iba encontrando a su paso.

— Sigues siendo igual de tonta que entonces; siempre preocupada por mi, siempre intentando que no resulté herido, pero… ¿qué pasa con mis sentimientos? ¿qué pasa con lo que yo quiero?. Te quiero a ti y te quiero a salvo, me he cansado de creerte muerta, de vivir una mentira en la que jamás podría haber sido feliz… y si para protegerte he de convertirme en el peor demonio que pise la tierra no dudes que lo haré. Haré lo que haga falta, lo que sea con tal de que sigas a mi lado.

— Al final ha pasado, he terminado corrompiendo lo que más amaba. Tú no mereces esto… todo está mal.

— Mal, bien, negro, blanco… el mundo no se rige por normas tan tontas, la realidad no entiende de moral. Lo cierto es que solo tenemos el presente, y no creo que tenga color alguno. No existen las personas buenas o las personas malas, no hay víctimas o asesinos, solo hay deber y honor. Y ahora mi deber es velar por este país, porque aquí es donde está la persona que amo.

— Basta, has empezado a hablar como ellos. — sollozó Akane sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Yo tampoco soy bueno, Akane. — susurró a la vez que tomaba su brazo y la obligaba a darse la vuelta, a mirarle a los ojos, suspiró al ver su llanto contenido pasando una mano por su mejilla. — Si fuese bueno entonces habría usado todo mi poder para mandarte muy lejos de aquí, para no verte nunca más y que así pudieses tener una vida normal… pero no puedo, necesito tenerte aquí, atada a mí en este infierno.

— Jamás te abandonaría. — repuso ella recuperando la compostura.

— Lo sé. — dijo a la vez que pasaba una mano tras su cuello y la enredaba en sus negros cabellos. — Te quedarás por siempre a mi lado.

— Siempre cuidaré de tí, seré tu sombra a cada paso. Cada decisión que tomes, cada vida que debas segar… lo haremos juntos. Soportaremos este peso entre los dos.

— Me gustaría que no vieses más muertes, ¿sería mucho pedir que te dedicases a entrenar a los nuevos sin más?

— Sabes que eso no pasará, no me quedaré en la seguridad del Kokuryukai preguntándome si volverás o no con vida. No tengo intención de sobrevivirte. — dijo la joven con el brillo de la decisión fuertemente arraigado en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Mi escolta personal — sonrió — Tú protege mi espalda, sabes que yo siempre guardaré la tuya.

— Mi dragón… — murmuró avergonzada — ...en el futuro habrá alguien que venga por nosotros, estoy segura que alguien vendrá a hacernos pagar por nuestros pecados.

Ranma torció el gesto.

— Que vengan, no pienso escapar. Estaremos esperando.

Escucharon un ligero ruido en el exterior, parecía el rozar de unos pies sobre la madera del pasillo, el chico se separó de ella y se puso en pie, rebuscó en el armario algunas ropas. Akane le miró desde el sitio con el pesar nublando su expresión. Vio como Ranma se enfundaba un traje completamente negro, camisa, zapatos, corbata… impecablemente vestido, tan apabullante que la hacía estremecer.

— He de irme, tengo una reunión temprano. — dijo mirándola con cierta culpabilidad.

— ¿Estarás en la sala principal?

— Sí.

— Iré en seguida.

— Te estaré esperando. — dijo el chico de la trenza antes de abrir discretamente la puerta corrediza y abandonar la estancia.

Akane volvió a suspirar, tapó su desnudez con el futon y rodeó con los brazos sus rodillas, cerró los ojos un segundo intentando mostrar en la soledad la misma determinación que había intentando mantener en su presencia.

Le había condenado, le había convertido en alguien como ella… no, ¡peor aún!. Había transformado a su amado Ranma en el hombre más peligroso de todo Japón, temido por todos, sin conciencia ni compasión. Un asesino, otro ser de tinieblas.

¿Pero que más podía hacer? ¿a que más aspirar? luchar… estaba cansada de luchar contra su mente que no paraba de gritarle donde acababa el bien y empezaba el mal, Ranma lo había entendido mucho mejor, él era más fuerte. Había mirado dentro de la oscuridad, había observado la negrura del abismo y el abismo le había mirado a él, convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Simplemente debía dejar de pensar, esa era su vida, ese sería su cometido. Guardar Japón, matar en nombre del emperador, controlar la economía, manejar la política… crear un país mejor. Miró sus manos, llenas de durezas por sostener la espada y cicatrices de peleas lejanas. ¿Serían suficientes sus fuerzas para ayudar en tal cometido?, ella junto a Ranma… y sus descendientes.

No era idiota, sabía que tenía más de una semana de retraso en su periodo, se llevó una mano al vientre sabiendo que en su interior había comenzado a gestarse una nueva vida. Aún no le había dicho a Ranma una sola palabra acerca de ello, y se preguntó por qué.

¿Sentía miedo? ¿era temor?, temía por su bebé. Sentía auténtico pavor de ofrecerle una vida miserable, un futuro tan incierto rodeado de miserias. No quería que se convirtiera en el amo de aquel lugar, dueño y señor de un infierno. Derramó lágrimas agridulces, de alegría y desesperanza, de sueños que empiezan y acaban. 

La familia Saotome, el más poderoso clan de guardianes, temidos y respetados… los protectores de la nación. 

Ese sería su legado.


	20. Epílogo

— ¿Seguro que no te importa? — dijo la joven mirando apesadumbrada a la mujer que tenía delante.

— No, claro que no, no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Estaré encantada de quedarme con él.

— Pero regresaremos tarde, y por las noches no deja de llorar. — replicó de nuevo, realmente le sabía mal pedirle ese favor.

— No te preocupes Nabiki, sé cuidar de un bebé. — contestó Nodoka con una expresión plácida en el rostro.

La mediana de los Tendô suspiró, realmente no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, Kasumi no se encontraba en la ciudad y su padre últimamente se comportaba de forma extraña, parecía haber caído en una terrible depresión.

— Si hubiera algún problema…

— Te llamaré, no te preocupes.

Nabiki no podía esconder su preocupación, el pequeño Tarô apenas tenía unos meses y no le gustaba separarse de él, quién le iba a decir que se convertiría en una madre tan protectora. Miró a la mujer que tenía frente a sí con un deje de comprensión, y sobre todo culpabilidad.

Hacía más de medio año desde la desaparición de Ranma Saotome.

Desde el momento en el que se marchó nadie había vuelto a saber de él, simplemente se había evaporado en el aire, aunque Nabiki no era tan estúpida para pensar que un fiero guerrero como lo era Ranma desapareciera sin más, consumido por sus propios remordimientos.

No, ella al igual que la mujer que ahora sostenía a su bebé tenían una idea más aproximada de los sucesos, sólo que ninguna de ellas se atrevía a ponerlo en palabras. Nadie lo hacía.

Apretó los dientes sintiendo todo el peso de su probable muerte sobre su conciencia, aplastando su corazón. ¿Había sido ella la culpable? ¿porqué la última vez que hablaron le dedicó esas estúpidas palabras?

“No vuelvas a darme falsas esperanzas, no me hagas volver a tener que olvidarla. Vuelve con ella… o no vuelvas.”

Sí, era culpa suya, ¿verdad?. Se lo había dejado muy claro… pero nunca pensó que se tomaría en serio sus palabras, en el fondo de su corazón ni ella misma lo había hecho.

Hizo de tripas corazón, armándose de valor para tocar el tema.

— Tia, ¿has sabido algo de...? — sabía que Nodoka guardaba esperanzas, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

La expresión de la mujer no cambió pero negó amargamente con la cabeza, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

— Nada.

— Se fue persiguiendo al fantasma de mi hermana, jamás logró superar su muerte. — reflexionó apenada.

— No, se fue persiguiendo su única esperanza, lo único que amó en toda su vida. — contestó Nodoka de forma seria — Mi hijo estaba realmente enamorado de ella, tanto que ni la muerte logró convencerle de lo contrario. No te sientas culpable Nabiki, esté donde esté, estará bien.

— Pero tía…

— Es algo que sé Nabiki, sé que Ranma está bien y que no se arrepiente de nada. Las madres sabemos esas cosas. — dijo a la vez que balanceaba suavemente al bebé entre sus brazos.

La chica no supo que más decir, agachó la cabeza en una profunda señal de respeto y se retiró. 

Cuando llegó a su domicilio encontró a su marido atareado en terminar de prepararse, ella sonrió con tristeza y le ayudó a elegir una corbata apropiada.

Esa noche era muy especial, por primera vez en su carrera Kenjiro iba a recibir un premio por su brillante actuación durante el atraco de un banco. Por esa misma razón habían sido invitados a una de las fiestas más prestigiosas de todo Japón, donde a Kenjiro le impondría una medalla al honor el mismísimo emperador.

Nabiki estaba muy orgullosa, aunque no podía esconder su ligera molestia por el peligro que corrió su apuesto esposo. 

Llegaron a la residencia imperial, la fiesta anual reunía a grandes personalidades de la política, presidentes extranjeros, prensa, gran parte de la cúpula policial japonesa así como otras personas como ellos, que casi como entretenimiento recibirían honores y ascensos como parte del protocolo.

Después de pasar unos estrictos controles de seguridad consiguieron llegar hasta la entrada del palacio, la chica apenas se podía creer lo que veía, todas aquellas damas tan elegantemente vestidas, toda la opulencia del lugar.

— ¡Deberías salvar más niños y ancianas! — exclamó agarrando fuerte el brazo de Kenjiro, quién sonrió ante la elocuencia de su mujer.

— ¿No decías que no debería haberme arriesgado?

— Si es por venir a esta fiesta yo misma planificaré el siguiente atraco, tranquilo, no te dispararé. — dijo con sorna a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo, a su lado el policía rió por la broma.

Nada más dar un paso en la sala varios camareros les ofrecieron bebidas y canapés, Nabiki tomó una hermosa copa de cóctel de color rojo y sonrió encantada por las atenciones, pero poco le duró la felicidad cuando vio como su marido era requerido por uno de sus superiores, y con una ligera disculpa se alejaba de su lado.

Bufó antes de dirigirse hacia una de las mesas y tomar un bocado, no había que ser un genio para saber que le esperaba una noche bastante solitaria.

Una mujer de unos 60 años de edad y ataviada con un estrambótico vestido color azul plagado de lentejuelas se acercó a ella. Llevaba el pelo teñido de un color negro oscuro que parecía gritar que hacía ya mucho que lucía canas naturales. Tomó un bocado de la mesa y la miró con interés.

— ¿Tu también eres una esposa “abandonada”? — le dijo sin ocultar su molestia, Nabiki le sonrió comprensiva.

— Eso parece.

— ¿Es tu primera vez?

— ¿En el palacio real? sí, pero no mi primera vez en una fiesta con barra libre. — sonrió traviesa levantando la copa.

— Por eso mismo es por lo que sigo viniendo.

Ambas rieron y se alejaron charlando alegremente, dando un paseo por el gigantesco salón y mirando con curiosidad a los invitados.

— Los hombres siempre están más atentos a sus negocios que a sus mujeres. Mi marido es uno de los capitanes del ejército y creo que sólo viene a esta fiesta para vigilar que no le roben el puesto. — rió de nuevo — ¿Y el tuyo, querida?

— Kenjiro es policía, hoy recibirá una medalla.

— Oh, eso es un gran motivo de orgullo, me alegro por tí, si hace buenos contactos tendrá mucho más fácil el camino al ascenso.

Nabiki torció el gesto, sabía que su esposo no era ese tipo de hombre. Era sumamente diferente a ella que a veces le costaba creer que se hubieran casado.

— Y si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿cómo os conocisteis?

— Fue hace diez años, él investigaba el caso de desaparición de mi hermana y yo fui bastante… persistente.

— ¡Que fatalidad! — exclamó alterada — Confío en que todo se resolviera.

— En realidad… — Nabiki dudó que decir — ...ella murió. 

— Vaya… siento escuchar eso querida. — dijo la mujer, que ahora se encontraba claramente incómoda, un extraño silencio se hizo entre las dos. — He quedado con unas amigas, gente de mi edad, seguro que te encontrarías extraña entre ellos.

— Oh, sí, sí, prefiero quedarme aquí si no le importa. — se apresuró a contestar Nabiki, sabiendo exactamente lo que le ocurría a la esposa del capitán. A nadie le apetecía pasar una velada hablando de una trágica muerte familiar.

La mediana de los Tendô se despidió con una falsa sonrisa, de nuevo se había convertido en la presencia incómoda, la chica non-grata.

Apretó la copa entre sus manos y ensanchó su sonrisa al acudir a su mente una grosería.

“Así te mueras tú, vieja”.

Paladeó de nuevo su bebida, ¿cuánto faltaría para que llegase el emperador?. Le causaba cierta curiosidad verle en persona, quería comprobar si realmente eran tan bajito como se decía, caminó de aquí a allá hasta que estuvo harta de canapés y se negó a seguir bebiendo más copas. 

A veces buscaba a Kenjiro con la mirada y siempre le encontraba rodeado de demasiados hombres así que se retiraba silenciosamente, sin querer molestar.

Aburrida y cada vez más molesta no pudo evitar fijarse en las habitaciones de los laterales del salón. Había varias puertas, todas de grandes dimensiones y de portones abatibles decoradas con gruesos cortinajes de terciopelo rojo, pero sólo una de ellas estaba escoltada por dos fuertes hombres, de mirada hosca e impoluta vestimenta. Era obvio que debía haber alguien importante dentro.

Escuchó un callado estupor y se giró sobre sí misma, desviando su curiosidad hacia el recién llegado emperador, vestido para la ocasión iba convenientemente escoltado por más de una docena de guardias de seguridad que prácticamente escondían su diminuta persona.

Fue una ceremonia monótona y de estudiado protocolo, Nabiki se mantuvo atenta y aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas cuando finalmente Kenjiro, entre otros nueve hombres subió al estrado y uno a uno recibieron sus medallas por sus logros.

El emperador bajó del escenario y su lugar fue ocupado por el un importante político que comenzó con un tortuoso discurso sobre la nación. La chica rodó los ojos sabiendo que cuanto tenía que hacer allí había terminado, pero su curiosidad le instó a seguir los pasos del emperador, el hombre caminó por la sala convenientemente acompañado y se dirigió hacia aquella puerta, la que momentos antes le había llamado la atención.

Los dos escoltas que aún seguían firmes en sus posiciones abrieron los portones al mismo tiempo, retirando suavemente las pesadas cortinas. 

Si algo tenía Nabiki Tendô era una mente ágil y una extraordinaria capacidad de deducción, pero ni aún así pudo entender lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Detrás de la cortina había un hombre.

Reconocería aquella trenza negra como el carbón en cualquier lugar, pero por alguna razón pensó que su rostro era diferente, su expresión parecía dura, peligrosa. Ranma vestía completamente de negro, traje, camisa, corbata y zapatos, dándole un aspecto extraño, una sombra siniestra. Hizo una ligerisima reverencia mientras entraba el emperador y a su lado… a su lado…

Los ojos de Nabiki se tornaron cristalinos, las lágrimas resbalaron sin contención al ver a aquella mujer vestida con un impoluto kimono de seda negro, y grandes flores de crisantemos rojos adornando el bajo y una de las mangas del mismo. Hermosa y silenciosa llevaba su perfecto pelo negro sin recoger, cayendo completamente liso sobre sus hombros.

La mediana de los Tendô apresuró sus pasos temblorosos y llegó hasta la puerta, no entendía nada, no podía creerlo.

Uno de los hombres se interpuso en su camino, de forma hosca y sirviéndose de una sola mano la empujó sin cuidado.

— No puede estar aquí — le dijo, pero ella no dio un paso atrás, esquivó su amplia figura para seguir mirando, con los ojos tan enturbiados por sus lágrimas que no pudo si no limpiarlas con rabia para que le dejaran de molestar.

El chico de la trenza se dio la vuelta de forma precisa y apoyó una mano protectora en la cintura de la mujer, girándola a su mismo tiempo para caminar juntos tras su invitado, haciendo que Nabiki dejase de vislumbrar aquel rostro, esas facciones que le parecían fruto de su imaginación.

— ¡Ranma! — gritó llamando su atención, sin querer perderle, con los nervios y el corazón completamente desbocados.

Y fue entonces cuando él agarró a la mujer morena por los hombros impidiéndole moverse un sólo centímetro, frustrando completamente las intenciones de Nabiki. Giró el rostro con cuidado y sus ojos azules encontraron los suyos, marrones y desesperados. 

Lenta, muy lentamente, con un movimiento estudiado se llevó un dedo a los labios. Un gesto que hizo que Nabiki tragara saliva y se le helara la sangre, una clara advertencia para que guardara silencio, para que mantuviera el secreto.

La media de los Tendô tuvo que contenerse para no caer al suelo ante el terrible escalofrío. Miedo, eso es lo que le generaba ese Ranma, un miedo atroz.

Las puertas se cerraron y las cortinas volvieron a caer, dejando aquella última imagen en su retina. 

Parpadeó haciendo que nuevas lágrimas terminasen de echar a perder su maquillaje. Se llevó sendas manos a la boca, intentando aguantar el grito incontenible, aquel sentimiento que se abría camino abrasador en su pecho.

— ¿Nabiki?

Kenjiro había regresado finalmente, en la solapa de su traje policial lucía su primera insignia de forma orgullosa. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a su esposa en un estado tan lamentable.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿está todo bien? — dijo apoyando las manos suavemente en sus hombros que no paraban de temblar.

Nabiki se secó los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas aún con la respiración agitada, tomó aire intentando serenarse y miró a su confuso esposo. Sonrió ligeramente.

— Sí, creo que por primera vez en diez años todo está bien.

**FIN**


End file.
